O amor da rebelde com o lorde
by Deboraa
Summary: Impulsiva e elegante, Bella Swan se delicia em chocar a afetada sociedade de Londres. Para evitar um casamento indesejado entra em guerra com o Lorde Edward Cullen, o arrogante Conde de Masen. O amor pode mudar vidas, seja no casamento ou na guerra.
1. Capítulo Um

Olá, bem vindos a minha nova história.

**Dessa vez, eu peguei o enredo do livro 'Quando você chegou", da autora Lisa Kleypas. Espero que gostem**

_Impulsiva e selvagem, a bela Isabella Swan se delicia em chocar a afetada sociedade de Londres, — E irá quebrar qualquer regra para expor sua independência. E agora ela está determinada a resgatar sua indefesa irmã de um indesejado casamento que está por vir com Lorde Edward Cullen, o arrogante Conde de Masen. Através de honrados e ilegais meios, a teimosa e criadora de problemas tem um escandaloso sucesso. — Mas seu belo adversário, não está acabado. Um hábil apostador, o Lorde Edward contra ataca o desprezo de Bella com carinho, e se defende de suas furiosas farpas com palavras gentis e um suave, sensual toque. Ele decidiu fazer a impetuosa moça pagar um preço alto por sua interferência. — Com seu corpo, sua alma... __E seu teimoso, resistente coração._

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

Londres, 1820

— Maldita seja, maldita seja! Aí vai esse traste!

Cada rajada de vento arrastava uma corrente de palavras más que escandalizavam os convidados da festa, reunidos na cobertura do navio. O iate se achava ancorado no meio do Támesis, e o ato se celebrava em honra do Rei Jorge. Até esse momento a festa tinha estado um tanto opaca, embora elegante, já que correspondia a todo mundo que tinha gabado as excelências do magnífico iate de Sua Majestade.

O iate, com sedas, madeira de mogno de primeira qualidade, matizadas com lustre de vidro, esfinges douradas e leões esculpidos em cada esquina era um autêntico palácio flutuante ideal para o tempo livre. Os convidados tinham bebido muito para manter esse estado de ligeira euforia capaz de substituir um sentimento de alegria real.

Provavelmente a multidão ali reunida teria sido melhor se não estivesse tão fraca a saúde do Rei. A recente morte de seu pai, junto a um penoso ataque de gota, estava passando por um estado de desânimo que não era habitual. O Rei procurava rodear-se de gente capaz de proporcionar a alegria e diversão necessárias para aliviar sua sensação de solidão. Por esse motivo, conforme diziam, queria expressamente a presença da senhorita Bella Swan naquela festa em seu navio. Tal como tinha dito, uma jovem lânguida, viscondessa, era só questão de tempo para a senhorita Swan começasse a causar alvoroço. E como de costume não despojou absolutamente.

— Que alguém o agarre maldita seja! — Ouviu Bella gritar por cima do rumor das risadas. — O fluxo está afastando do navio! — Os cavalheiros, vendo-se livre por fim do tédio, precipitaram-se para o lugar de onde provinha o alvoroço. As damas protestaram ao ver seus cônjuges correrem em direção à proa, onde Bella, pendurada no corrimão, contemplava um objeto que flutuava na água.

— Meu chapéu favorito — Explicava Bella em resposta à sucessão de perguntas, assinalando o chapéu com um ligeiro movimento de sua delicada mão. O vento o levou! — Voltou-se então para a multidão de admiradores, dispostos a consolá-la. Mas ela não desejava amostras de simpatia, mas sim que recuperassem o chapéu.

Olhou os rostos um a um, sorrindo com picardia.

— Quem irá se comportar como um autêntico cavalheiro e me trazer o chapéu. — Tinha atirado o chapéu pela murada de propósito, e via que os cavalheiros, suspeitavam que aquilo não fosse mais que um estratagema, mas não interrompia seus galantes oferecimentos.

— Me permita — Gritava um.

— Não — Dizia outro ao mesmo tempo em que despojava teatralmente do chapéu e do casaco. — Insisto em ser eu quem tenha o privilégio.

Imediatamente iniciou uma discussão, já que ambos estavam decididos a satisfazer os desejos de Bella. Mas, precisamente nesse dia as águas estavam agitadas, e bastante frias para pegar um bom resfriado. E, ainda mais importante, a imersão significaria estragar um traje muito caro.

Bella contemplava a rivalidade que tinha provocado com um sorriso.

Os homens seguiam gesticulando e proferindo frases cavalheirescas. Alguns deles disposto a recuperar o chapéu.

— Vá — Murmurou ela e olhou fixamente aos cavalheiros. Teria merecido todo seu respeito, qualquer que os tivesse mandado ao inferno, argumentando que o ridículo chapéu rosa não justificava semelhante alvoroço, mas nenhum se atreveria a fazer. Se estivesse ali Jacob Black teria rido ou teria dado um audacioso olhar que ela não tinha mais remédio que a rir como uma tola. Ambos compartilhavam o mesmo desdém por esses esnobes indolentes e perfumados.

Bella suspirou e olhou o rio, que aparecia com uma tonalidade cinza escura e agitada sob o céu nublado. Na primavera as águas do Támesis eram muito frias. Deixou que a brisa acariciasse seu rosto, e fechou os olhos. O vento alisou durante um momento seu cabelo, mas logo os brilhantes cachos escuros recuperaram sua habitual e volumosa desordem. Pensativa, Bella tirou o diadema. Seu olhar seguia as ondas rompendo contra o lado do iate.

— _Mamãe... — Sussurrou uma vozinha em sua cabeça. Bella estremeceu ao recordar, não podia evitar. _

_De repente percebeu, como se fosse real, os bracinhos agarrando seu pescoço, um delicado cabelo acariciando o rosto e o peso de uma menina no colo. O sol da Itália esquentava a nuca e os grasnidos de uma procissão de patos se derramavam sobre a superfície cristalina do lago. — Olhe, carinho — Murmurou Bella. — Olhe os patos. Vêm ver! _

_A menina se agitou excitada. Levantou sua mãozinha gorda e estendeu um minúsculo dedo assinalando os presunçosos patos. Logo seus olhos escuros olharam para Bella e o sorriso revelou dois dentinhos._

— _P — Exclamou e Bella pôs-se a rir._

— _Patos, carinho. Muito bonitos. Onde colocamos o pão que trouxemos para dar a eles? — Meu Deus, acredito que me sentei em cima... _Uma nova rajada de vento levou aquela imagem tão agradável. Bella tinha os olhos úmidos e uma dolorosa pontada no coração.

— Oh, Nicole — Murmurou. Respirou fundo para tirar aquela opressão, mas se negava a desaparecer. O pânico fez presa dela. Às vezes agüentava com um gole ou distraindo-se com o jogo, mexericos ou com as caçadas, mas não eram mais que alívios temporários. Necessitava de sua menina.

"_Minha pequena... Onde estas...? Encontrar-te... Já vem mamãe, não chore, não chore..."_ O desespero a afligiu. Tinha que fazer algo imediatamente ou ficaria louca.

Olhou os homens que tinha ao seu redor e rindo as gargalhadas descaradamente se desfez de seus sapatos de salto alto. A pluma rosa do chapéu seguia sendo visível em meio das águas.

— Meu pobre chapéu está a ponto de afundar. — Gritou ao tempo que passava as pernas por cima do corrimão. — Vá cavalheiros. Terei que recuperá-lo eu mesma! — E antes que alguém pudesse detê-la se lançou à água.

O rio se fechou sobre ela com uma onda. Algumas mulheres começaram a gritar. Os homens examinavam com nervosismo as águas agitadas.

— Meu Deus — Exclamou um deles. O resto ficou sem fala. Inclusive o Rei, informado dos acontecimentos por sua governanta, aproximou-se para olhar, andando como um pato, recostou seu enorme corpo sobre o corrimão. Lady Conyngham, uma formosa mulher de cinqüenta e quatro anos que se converteu em sua última amante, chegou junto a ele e exclamou:

— Já havia dito isso: essa mulher está louca! Que Deus nos ajude.

Bella permaneceu sob a água mais tempo do que o necessário. O frio paralisava seus membros e o peso do vestido a arrastava para uma misteriosa escuridão. Pensou que seria fácil deixar-se levar... Afundar, deixar que a escuridão se apoderasse dela... Mas um brilho de pânico fez com que seus braços entrassem em ação e a impulsionassem para a fraca luz que havia acima. Subiu agarrando o chapéu, e quando saiu à superfície pestanejou e aspirou baforada de ar. A sensação de frio era tão intensa que provocava pontadas de dor. Os dentes batiam, mas conseguiu esboçar um sorriso trêmulo. E olhou o surpreso público reunido na cobertura do iate.—

Peguei! — Gritou, mantendo o chapéu no alto em sinal de vitória. Minutos mais tarde vários pares de mãos ansiosos tiraram Bella do rio. O vestido grudado em seu corpo revelava uma figura esbelta e deliciosa. Um suspiro percorreu a multidão reunida no iate. As mulheres a observavam com inveja e desaprovação, já que não havia mulher em Londres que os homens admirassem mais. Estavam acostumados a sentir pena e desprezo pelas que se comportavam como ela, mas Bella...

Faça o que fizer, não importa a atrocidade que seja, os homens a adoram! — Queixou-se Lady Conyngham. — Leva com ela o escândalo. Se tratasse de qualquer outra mulher, já teria sucumbido. Nem meu querido Jorge se atreve a censurá-la.

— É que se comporta como se fosse um homem — Replicou Lady Wilton com amargura. — Joga, caça, amaldiçoa e fala de política. Adoram a novidade de uma mulher com ares tão masculinos.

— A verdade é que sua aparência não tem nada de masculino — Protestou Lady Conyngham, observando as formas delicadas que as roupas encharcadas punham em evidência.

Uma vez convencidos de que Bella estava sã e salva, os homens reunidos ao seu redor estouraram em gargalhadas e aplausos louvando sua valentia. Bella separou os cachos molhados dos olhos, sorriu e fez uma reverência.

Bom, era meu chapéu favorito. — Disse olhando o maltratado objeto que levava na mão.

— Caramba! — Exclamou com admiração um dos homens. — Você não tem medo de nada, verdade?

— De nada — Respondeu ela, provocando mais risadas. A água escorria pelo pescoço e costas abaixo. Bella se virou e sacudiu energicamente sua cabeça ensopada.

— Seria algum de vocês tão amável de me aproximar uma toalha, ou, melhor, de me trazer algo quente antes de morra de...? — Sua voz foi desvanecendo ao observar através da cortina de seus molhados cachos uma figura que permanecia imóvel.

A agitação ao seu redor era inverossímil. Homens em busca de toalhas, bebidas quentes, com tanto que se sentisse a gosto. Mas aquele, a uns metros dela, seguia quieto. Bella se endireitou muito devagar, devolveu o cabelo a seu lugar e voltou a olhá-lo. Era um desconhecido. Não tinha nem idéia de por que estava observando a daquele modo. Estava acostumada a olhares de admiração dos homens... Mas aquele tinha na boca um ar de desaprovação. Bella seguiu examinando-o, sem deixar de tremer.

Jamais em sua vida tinha visto um cabelo tão dourado. A brisa agitava suas mechas revelando feições aristocráticas e tremendamente duras. A frieza de seus olhos, tão claros e luminosos, era tal que Bella pressentiu que podia cegar. Somente quem sofreu o mais amargo desespero é capaz de reconhecê-la.

Bella, profundamente consternada pelo olhar do homem, deu as costas e sorriu alegremente para os admiradores que se aproximavam carregado de toalhas, capas e bebidas quentes. Separou de sua cabeça qualquer pensamento relacionado com o desconhecido. A quem demônios importava a opinião que esse afetado aristocrata tivesse dela?

— Senhorita Swan — Comentou Lorde Bennington com expressão preocupada, temo-me que vai pegar um resfriado. Se acontecer, ofereço-me a levá-la a terra em um bote.

Bella fez um gesto de assentimento, agradecida, já que batiam tanto os dentes que era impossível beber. Agarrou pelo braço Lorde Bennington com sua mão azulada e o puxou para que baixasse a cabeça. Aproximou seus lábios frios ao ouvido.

— Dê pressa, por favor. C-creio que fui que i-impulsiva. Mas não recomendo, ninguém a fazer.

Edward Cullen, com reputação de homem tremendamente disciplinado e distante, achava-se naqueles momentos lutando por reprimir a inexplicável cólera que sentia. Mulher ridícula... Arriscando sua saúde, sua vida inclusive, com intuito de montar um espetáculo. Deve ser uma cortesã, das conhecidas tão somente em círculos muito restritos. Não teria se comportado desse modo se gozasse de uma mínima reputação a cuidar. Edward separou as mãos e as esfregou contra seu casaco. Sentia uma pressão no peito. A alegre risada, o vivo olhar, o cabelo escuro... Deus, recordava Tanya.

— Conhecia-a? — Perguntou uma voz áspera, com certo tom de ironia. A seu lado estava Sir Evelyn Downshire, um agradável ancião cavalheiro conhecido de seu pai. — Todos os homens que a vêem pela primeira vez mostram a mesma expressão. Recorda-me à marquesa de Salisbury em seus bons tempos. Uma mulher magnífica.

Edward apartou a vista da extravagante criatura.

— Eu não vejo nada de admirável — Respondeu friamente.

Downshire pôs-se a rir mostrando sua cuidada dentadura postiça de marfim.

— Se fosse jovem, tentaria seduzi-la. — Disse. — Faria inclusive agora. É o último exemplar de sua espécie, já sabe.

— Que espécie é essa?

— Em meus tempos havia montões delas, — Afirmou Downshire, com um perito sorriso. Para domesticá-las é necessário ser muito hábil e inteligente...

Edward voltou a olhar à mulher. Seu rosto era delicado, pálido e perfeito, seus olhos escuros, apaixonados.

— Quem é? — Perguntou como em um sonho. Vendo que não obtinha resposta, voltou-se e advertiu que Downshire tinha desaparecido.

Bella saltou da carruagem e se dirigiu para a porta principal de sua casa, em Grosvenor Square. Jamais havia se sentido tão incômoda.

— Está bem empregado — Recriminou-se enquanto subia as escadas. Burton, o mordomo, a observava da porta. — Cometi uma autêntica idiotice. O Támesis era o lugar ao qual foram parar todos os pervertidos de Londres, e, portanto lugar pouco recomendável para um banho. Suas roupas estavam impregnadas de um aroma desagradável, e os sapatos molhados rangiam. Burton franziu a testa ao ver seu aspecto. E aquilo não era normal em Burton, que normalmente tolerava suas desgraças sem que a expressão de seu rosto variasse o mínimo.

Nos últimos dois anos Burton tinha sido a figura dominante da casa, quem estabelecia as regras do jogo, tanto para os criados como para os convidados. Quando recebiam visitas, as maneiras engomadas de Burton, convenciam de que Bella era uma personalidade relevante. Passava por cima suas extravagâncias e suas aventuras, como se não existissem, e a tinha por uma dama, apesar de que ela estranha vez se comportava como tal. Bella era consciente de que nem seus próprios criados a respeitariam se não fosse pela imponente presença de Burton. Era alto, robusto e com o rosto emoldurado por uma barba cinza como o aço. Não existia mordomo em toda a Inglaterra que superasse a perfeita combinação de arrogância e atenção que ele possuía.

— Senhorita, foi boa a festa?

— Estupenda — Respondeu Bella, tentando parecer alegre. Entregou um chapéu de veludo molhado, adornado por uma pluma rosa um tanto maltratada. Ele contemplou aquilo sem pestanejar. — Meu chapéu — Explicou Bella, e entrou na casa deixando a suas costas um rastro de água.

— Senhorita Swan, tem um convidado esperando no salão. Lorde Stamford.

— Emmet está aqui? — Bella parecia encantada.

Emmet Stamford era um jovem inteligente e sensível, seu amigo há muito tempo. Estava apaixonado por sua irmã mais nova, Rosalie. Por desgraça não era mais que o terceiro filho do marquês de Hertford, e isso significava que nunca conseguiria os títulos suficientes nem a riqueza necessária para satisfazer os ambiciosos planos dos Swan. E como estava bastante claro que Bella não se casaria, os sonhos de ascensão social de seus pais se achavam centrados em Rosalie.

Bella mal sabia que sua irmã, estava comprometida com Lorde Cullen, conde de Masen... Um homem ao qual Rosalie não conhecia muito bem. Emmet devia estar sofrendo por isso.

— Quanto tempo Emmet está aqui? — Bella perguntou a Burton.

— Umas três horas, senhorita. Afirmou que se tratava de um assunto urgente, e que esperaria o tempo que fosse para vê-la.

A curiosidade despertou em Bella. Olhou para a porta fechada do salão.

— Urgente? Verei em seguida. Vá até a minha sala do andar superior. Agora tenho que tirar esta roupa molhada.

Burton assentiu com a cabeça sem que a expressão de seu rosto se alterasse. A sala era ao lado do quarto de Bella, e se comunicava com ele mediante uma pequena sala de espera, estava reservada unicamente aos conhecidos mais íntimos. Escassos eram aqueles aos quais era permitido subir, apesar de ser incontável o número de quem pretendia.

— Sim, senhorita Swan.

Para Emmet não foi pesado ter que esperar por Bella. Apesar do nervoso que estava, viu-se obrigado a admitir que havia algo especial no 38 de Grosvenor Square, que fazia com que qualquer homem se sentisse bem ali. Possivelmente o motivo fora o jogo de cores.

As mulheres estavam acostumadas a decorar suas casas com o que estava na moda, com a cor azul pálido, rosa ou amarelo, complementando com frisos brancos e colunas. A moda impunha incômodas douradas com assento escorregadio e sofás com pés tão frágeis que davam a sensação de não poderem resistir ao peso de uma pessoa. Mas a casa de Bella trazia cores quentes e agradáveis e tinha uma mobília sólida que convidava a qualquer homem a pôr os pés em cima. Penduravam nas paredes cenas de caçada, gravados e alguns retratos de um deleitoso gosto. Em sua casa, apesar das reservas de álcool que pudesse ter Bella, eram imprevisíveis (às vezes abundantes e outras escassas), estavam acostumados a celebrar reuniões de escritores, excêntricos, cavalheiros e políticos.

À primeira vista, já que uma das criadas tinha trazido a Emmet uma jarra de conhaque de primeira qualidade em uma bandeja de prata, parecia que naquele mês Bella estava bem sortida. A criada trouxe também um exemplar do Times encadernado e um pires de bolachas. Emmet, completamente acomodado, solicitou, além disso, um bule e se entregou a leitura. Burton abriu a porta no instante em que acabava com a última das bolachas.

— Já chegou? — Perguntou Emmet, levantando-se.

Burton lançou um olhar implacável.

— A senhorita Swan o receberá lá em cima. Se me permite, Lorde Stamford, mostrarei o caminho...

Emmet seguiu pela escada com um corrimão sofisticado e reluzente. Entrou na sala iluminada pelo vivo fogo que ardia em uma pequena lareira de mármore e projetava seu resplendor para as tapeçarias de seda de cor verde, bronze e azul que penduravam nas paredes. Bella fez sua aparição na porta que dava a seu quarto, transcorrido dois minutos.

— Emmet ! — Exclamou, e correu para agarrar suas mãos. Emmet deu um beijo no rosto e seu sorriso se gelou ao dar-se conta de que Bella levava um penhoar e seus pés nus apareciam por baixo do objeto. Era um penhoar do mais modesto, grosso e confortável, com gola de cisne, mas nem por isso deixava de ser um objeto que podia qualificar-se como "Íntimo". Retrocedeu surpreso, não sem antes precaver-se de que Bella levava o cabelo solto e tinha um aroma... Peculiar.

Apesar de tudo Bella estava incrivelmente bela. Seus olhos eram tão escuros como o centro de um girassol, emoldurados por um leque de pestanas largas e cheia. Sua pele era pálida e transparente, e a linha de seu pescoço, pura e delicada. E quando sorria, como naquele momento, seus lábios se curvavam com uma doçura extrema, como se fosse de uma menina angelical. Mas sua aparência inocente era enganosa. Emmet a tinha visto intercambiar os insultos mais sutis com cavalheiros de duvidosa reputação, proferindo inclusive vulgaridades diante de um ladrão de carteiras, que em uma ocasião tentou roubá-la.

— Bella? — Enrugou o nariz ao sentir seu aroma.

Ela se pôs a rir e abanou com a mão.

— Deveria ter tomado um banho, mas disse que te trazia um assunto urgente. Peço-te desculpas... Hoje o Támesis cheirava a pescado. — E ao ver sua perplexidade, acrescentou, — Uma rajada de vento levou meu chapéu na água.

— E você caiu com ele? — Perguntou Emmet, confuso. Bella sorriu.

— Não precisamente. Mas deixemos isso. Quero saber o que é que o trouxe para a cidade. Incômoda, assinalou sua vestimenta.

— Prefere que antes me vista?

Bella ofereceu o mais carinhoso de seus sorrisos. Emmet não mudaria nunca. Seus olhos quentes e castanhos, a sensibilidade de suas feições, seu cabelo tão liso... Sempre recordaria a um menino preparado para ir à igreja.

— Oh, não te ruborize. Não esperava que te mostrasse tão recatado, Emmet. Afinal houve um tempo em que queria se casar comigo.

— Oh, sim, bem... — Emmet franziu o sobrecenho. — Harry foi meu melhor amigo até aquele dia. E quando te abandonou daquela forma tão ruim pensei que fosse atuar como um cavalheiro e pela segunda vez te fazendo aquela proposta.

Essa resposta provocou nela uma gargalhada.

— Segunda? Caramba, Emmet, era um compromisso, não um duelo!— E recusou minha proposta — Recordou ele.

— Menino, você teria se convertido em um infeliz, como Harry. Esse foi o motivo pelo qual me abandonou.

— Mas não desculpa o suficiente para que se comportasse de um modo tão pouco honorável — Argumentou Emmet, muito sério.

— Me alegro de que fizesse. Desde não ter sido assim, não teria tido a oportunidade de viajar por todo o mundo com minha excêntrica tia Sally. E ela não me teria deixado sua fortuna, e estaria... — Bella se interrompeu, suspirou delicadamente e concluiu: — Casada.

Sorriu e se sentou frente à lareira, indicando com um gesto que Bella fizesse o mesmo.

— Naquela época só pensava que me tinham partido o coração. Mas a lembrança de sua proposta é como uma das melhores coisas que me ocorreram. Uma das contadas ocasiões em que um homem se comportou comigo com altruísmo. Na realidade, foi a única. Estava disposto a te sacrificar para salvar meu orgulho ferido.

— É esse o motivo pelo qual seguiste sendo minha amiga durante todos estes anos? — Perguntou Emmet, surpreso. — Sempre me perguntei por que se preocupava comigo, conhecendo tanta gente elegante e experimentada como conhece.

— Oh, sim — Respondeu ela secamente. — Esbanjadores, perdidos e ladrões. Tenho uma boa variedade de amizades. Não excluo, evidentemente, nem à realeza nem aos políticos. — Sorriu. — É, o único homem decente que conheci.

— A decência não me tem feito chegar muito longe, verdade? — Disse ele, tristonho.

Bella olhou surpreendida, perguntando-se qual seria o motivo pelo qual Emmet, um idealista rebelde, mostrava-se tão desconsolado. Algo ia mal.

— Em, tem qualidades maravilhosas. É atraente...

— Mas não bonito — Replicou.

— Inteligente...— Mas não preparado.— O ser preparado vai geralmente unido à malícia e me alegra te dizer que disso não tem nada. E agora deixa já de me obrigar a que te suplique e me conte por que vieste. — Seu olhar se tornou mais afiado. — É por Rosalie, verdade?

Emmet deu um olhar fixo em seus olhos acesos. Franziu a testa e exalou um prolongado suspiro.

— Sua irmã e seus pais estão em Cullen Park com Masen, ocupados nos preparativos do casamento.

— Faltam poucas semanas — Murmurou Bella, esquentando seus pés nus diante do fogo crepitante. — Não fui convidada. A mamãe aterroriza pelo que possa montar uma cena. — Sua gargalhada estava impregnada de melancolia. — De onde tiraria tal idéia?

— Seu passado não é muito recomendável... — Assinalou Emmet, mas ela o interrompeu, impaciente e divertida.

— Sim, naturalmente, já sei.

Fazia tempo que não falava com sua família. Tinha sido ela quem provocara o rompimento fazia anos. Não sabia o que a tinha levado a rebelar-se contra as normas tão arraigadas de sua família, mas já não importava descobrir. Tinha cometido enganos pelos quais jamais a perdoariam. Os Swan disseram que nunca poderia retornar. Naquela época Bella riu em seus próprios narizes da tal proibição, mas agora conhecia o sabor do remorso. Sorriu a Emmet com tristeza.

— Jamais faria nada que pudesse pôr Rose em uma situação comprometedora, nem, que o céu me perdoe pôr em perigo a possibilidade de ter um rico conde na família. O sonho mais desejado de minha mãe.

— Bella, teve oportunidade de conhecer noivo de Rosalie?

— Humm... Não, a verdade. Vi ele em uma ocasião em Shropshire, quando levantaram a proibição. Alto e tristonho isso foi o que me pareceu.

— Se casar-se com Rosalie, a vida dela se converterá em um inferno. — Emmet fez aquela afirmação tão dramática e surpreendente com a esperança de que ela reagisse com viveza. Mas Bella não se alterou. Juntou suas escuras sobrancelhas e ficou observando analiticamente.

— Acima de tudo, Em, devo te dizer que não há nenhuma objeção que valha. Rose se casará com Masen. Jamais desobedeceria a meus pais. Em segundo lugar, não é nenhum segredo que está apaixonado por ela...

— E ela me ama!

— Portanto é provável que esteja exagerando. — Arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Humm?

— Sou incapaz de exagerar com respeito a isso! Masen se comportará com ela de um modo cruel. Não a quer, e eu morreria por ela. Era jovem e melodramático, mas sem dúvida, sincero.

— Oh, Em — Bella sentia compaixão por ele. Cedo ou tarde todos acabam amando alguém inalcançável. — Felizmente ela só necessitara de uma lição para aprender. — Recorda que te aconselhei faz tempo, que persuadisse a Rose para fugir com você. Ou isso ou desonrá-la com o fim de que meus pais autorizassem o casamento. Mas agora já é muito tarde. Encontraram um pombo mais gordo que você para depenar.

— Edward Cullen não é nenhum pombo — Afirmou Emmet pesaroso. — Mas bem parece um leão... Uma besta fria e selvagem que fará infeliz sua irmã pelo resto de seus dias. É incapaz de amar. Rosalie está aterrorizada. Pergunta a qualquer um. Todo mundo vai contar a você a mesma história... Não tem coração. Um homem sem coração. Desses Bella conhecia muitos. Suspirou.

— Emmet, não posso te oferecer nenhum conselho — Disse causando pena. — Quero bem a minha irmã e naturalmente eu adoraria vê-la feliz. Mas não posso fazer nada por vocês dois.

— Poderia falar com sua família — Suplicou ele. — Poderia advogar por minha causa.

— Emmet, sabe que sou uma ingrata. Minhas palavras carecem de peso em minha família. Faz anos que estou mal com eles.

— Por favor. É minha última esperança. Por favor.

Bella observou a expressão de angústia de Emmet e sacudiu a cabeça, impotente. Não gostava da idéia de ser a última esperança de alguém. As suas, fazia tempo que tinham expirado. Incapaz de permanecer sentada por mais tempo, levantou-se de um salto e começou a perambular pela sala. Ele permaneceu sentado, imóvel como um morto.

Depois de um momento de silêncio Emmet disse, com a sensação de que uma palavra mal escolhida representaria sua ruína:

— Bella, pensa em como deve sentir sua irmã. Tenta imaginar o que isto significa para uma mulher que não tem nem sua força nem sua liberdade. Assustada, dependente, impotente... Oh, sei perfeitamente que esses sentimentos parecem estranhos para alguém como você, mas...

Uma cáustica gargalhada o interrompeu. Bella tinha deixado de dar voltas e estava junto à janela coberta de entupidos cortinados. Tinha a cabeça apoiada na parede e uma perna flexionada de tal maneira que o joelho aparecia por entre as dobras de cor marfim do grosso penhoar. Seu olhar era brilhante e zombador e sorriu com ironia.

— Estranhos — Repetiu.

— Rosalie e eu estamos perdidos... Necessitamos da ajuda de alguém para seguir juntos nossos caminhos.

— Querido, que poético é.

— Oh, Deus, Bella, sabe o que é amar? Acredita nisso? Bella deu meia volta e puxou as mechas de seu cabelo curto e emaranhado. Arranhou a frente, irritada.

— Não, não esse tipo de amor — Respondeu distraidamente. Sua pergunta a preocupava. De repente tinha vontades de que partisse, levando seu olhar de desespero.

— Acredito no amor que uma mãe sente por seu filho. E no amor entre irmãos. Acredito na amizade. Mas em minha vida nunca vi um romance que tivesse um bom final. Todos estão destinados a acabar com ciúmes, aborrecimentos, indiferença... — Armou-se de coragem e o olhou com frieza. — Te comporta como faria qualquer outro homem, querido. Faz um casamento de conveniência e logo consegue uma amante que te proporcione o amor que necessite durante todo o tempo que queira mantê-la.

Emmet se encolheu como se acabasse de receber um bofetão. Ficou observando como nunca o tinha feito, acusando-a com olhar aceso.

— Não — Respondia ele, confuso. — Não, é...

— Sou. Mas vou ajudar-te, Emmet. Sou das que sempre pagam suas dívidas e temos uma pendente há muito tempo. — Apartou-se de repente e pôs-se a andar pela sala com renovada energia, lambendo os dedos como se fosse um gato polindo-se. — Deixa que pense... Deixa que pense... Emmet, aturdido diante daquela mudança de atitude, permanecia sentado e a contemplava sem abrir a boca.

— Tenho que ver o Masen — Disse ela friamente. — Quero avaliar a situação pessoalmente.

— Já te expliquei que classe de homem é.

— Preciso formar minha própria opinião. Se descobrir que Masen não é nem tão cruel nem tão horrível como o pinta, abandono o assunto. — Enlaçou seus delicados dedos e os flexionou, como se dispusera a agarrar as rédeas de seu cavalo para iniciar uma caçada.

— Volta para casa, Em. Assim que tenha tomado uma decisão te falarei sobre isso.

E se averiguar que tenho razão? Então o que ocorrerá?— Farei tudo o que esteja em minha mão para te ajudar a recuperar Rose.

* * *

Olá !

I`M BACK !

Mas estou entediada com as outras histórias, tenho lido muitas de época, e elas encaixam perfeitamente com nosso casalzinho, entãão, espero que vocês estejam tão animadas quanto eu !

Quem puder, dá um alô pela **review** !

Beijos, Déboraa


	2. Capítulo Dois

**Capítulo Dois **

A empregada entrou no quarto, carregada com os ornamentos de noite.

— Não, Annie, não quero o vestido rosa — Disse Bella olhando por cima do ombro. — Para esta noite quero algo especial. Algo perverso. — Sentou em frente à penteadeira, contemplando sua imagem no espelho oval de marco dourado e alisando suas emaranhadas mechas negras.

— Aquele azul de manga curta, muito decotado? — Sugeriu Annie, com um sorriso em suas gordas feições. Nascida e criada no campo, fascinavam-na as sofisticações de Londres.

— Perfeito! Quando o visto, ganho muitíssimo. Os cavalheiros olham o decote em lugar das cartas.

Annie sorriu e desapareceu em busca do vestido, enquanto Bella colocava um diadema de prata e safiras. Deixou com muita graça uns cachos aparecendo por cima da faixa reluzente. Sorriu ao espelho, mas o resultado foi mais uma careta. O sorriso encantador e eficaz que estava acostumado a utilizar tinha desaparecido. Ultimamente, e por muito que o tentasse, não conseguia mais que uma áspera imitação. Possivelmente o motivo fora a tensão que sofria fazia tanto tempo.

Causar pena franziu a testa. Desde que não tivesse sido pela amizade que mantinha com Jacob Black a essas alturas ainda mais amargurada e insensível. Era uma ironia que o homem mais cínico que se cruzou em seu caminho fosse quem a ajudasse a manter seus últimos farrapos de esperança.

Bella sabia que quase todos esses esnobes pensavam que tinha uma diferença com Jacob. Tal especulação não a surpreendia absolutamente... Jacob não era um desses homens que mantêm relações platônicas com as mulheres. Mas entre eles não existia nenhum tipo de ligação romântica, nem existiria jamais. Nunca tinha tentado beijá-la.

Naturalmente era impossível convencer a alguém disso, já que os haviam visto juntos, unha e carne, nas caçadas mais famosa e em lugares tão diversos como as localidades mais caras da ópera ou os sombrios bares de Covent Garden.

Jacob nunca tinha sugerido visitar Bella em sua casa de Londres, nem tampouco o havia convidado. Era como se existissem certas fronteiras que não queriam transpassar. Para Bella aquele acerto ia muito bem, já que desse modo conseguia que outros homens não se atrevessem a aproximações que não gostava absolutamente. Ninguém ousava meter-se no que se considerava território privado de Jacob Black.

Durante o transcurso dos dois últimos anos Bella tinha chegado a admirar certos aspectos de Jacob: sua força e sua total falta de medo. Naturalmente tinha também seus defeitos. O dinheiro soava como música, e mais doce que gerada por um violino ou um piano. Jacob não apreciava absolutamente nem a pintura nem a escultura; sim em troca a perfeição da forma de um dado. E além dessa carência de refinamento cultural, Bella devia admitir também que Jacob era egoísta até a medula... Razão pela qual, suspeitava que não tinha se apaixonado jamais. Nunca chegaria a ser capaz de antepor às necessidades de outro às suas. Mas de ter sido menos egoísta, de ter sido um indivíduo sensível e amável, sua infância teria acabado com ele.

Jacob confessou a Bella que tinha nascido em uma boca-de-lobo e que sua mãe o abandonou. Criou-se entre fanfarrões, prostitutas e criminosos que o adestraram no lado escuro da vida. Desde jovem conseguia dinheiro roubando tumbas, mas logo descobriu que não tinha estômago para isso. Posteriormente trabalhou no porto... Limpando excrementos, selecionando pescado. Sendo ainda um menino, e estando ele carregando caixas de garrafas vazias em uma licorería, por casualidade se fixou nele uma dama de alto berço que passava por ali em sua carruagem. E apesar da suja e descuidada aparência, houve algo nele que atraiu à mulher, quem o convidou a subir ao veículo.

— Isso é mentira — tinha interrompido Bella olhando para Jacob com os olhos arregalados.

— É a pura verdade — disse ele com desinteresse diante da lareira de seu apartamento e estirando suas intermináveis pernas. Tinha o cabelo escuro e a tez bronzeada, e embora suas feições não eram nem peculiares nem ordinárias, era quase bonito. Seus brancos dentes estavam ligeiramente sobrepostas e davam a seu sorriso um caráter leonino. Sorriso quase irresistível, embora não alcançasse nunca a frieza de seus olhos marrons. — Colocou-me na carruagem, de verdade, e me levou a sua casa em Londres.

— Onde estava seu marido?

— No campo.

— E o que pretendia fazer com um menino sujo que acabava de recolher na rua? — perguntou Bella com receio, pondo má cara ao ver o sorriso de Jacob. — Não acredito Jacob! Nenhuma maldita palavra de tudo o que me contaste!

— Primeiro me obrigou a me dar um banho — recordou Jacob, com expressão pensativa. — Deus... Água quente, sabão, e cheirava tão doce... E o tapete no chão... Quente. A primeira coisa que fiz foi lavar os braços e os cotovelos... Minha pele parecia tão branca... — Sacudiu a cabeça, sem deixar de sorrir, e deu um gole em seu conhaque. — E acabei tremendo como um mequetrefe recém-nascido.

— E então imagino que convidaria a sua cama e que resultou ser um magnífico amante, acima de tudo o que ela conhecia — sentenciou Bella com tom sarcástico.

— Não. O pior, suponho. Podia saber como satisfazer uma mulher? Só sabia como satisfazer a mim mesmo.

— Mas gostou igualmente? — perguntou Bella, cética. Sempre que se falava desses temas se sentia tremendamente confusa. Não tinha nem idéia de qual era o motivo que podia chegar a atrair a homens e mulheres, nem por que desejavam tanto compartilhar uma cama e acoplando em um ato tão doloroso, violento e triste. Não ficava a menor duvida de que os homens desfrutavam com isso muito mais que as mulheres.

Por que procuraria as mulheres um estranho com quem deitar-se? Baixou a vista ao sentir o rubor em suas bochechas, embora seguisse escutando a continuação do relato do Jacob.

— Ensinou-me o que gostava — disse ele. — E eu queria aprender.

— por quê?

— por quê? — Jacob ficou indeciso, bebeu um gole e fixou a vista nas chamas. — Os homens ficam quentes, mas poucos se preocupam de agradar à mulher e ver uma mulher assim, ficando a ponto de se atrever... Isso dá força ao homem, entende? — Olhou de esguelha o rosto de perplexidade de Bella e pôs-se a rir. Não, imagino que não, pobre cigana.

— Eu não tenho nada de pobre — replicou ela, enrugando o nariz para mostrar seu desacordo. — E o que quer dizer com «força»?

Dirigiu um sorriso um tanto repulsivo.

— Se uma mulher faz cócegas onde corresponde e da forma adequada, faz tudo o que você queira.

Bella o corrigiu educadamente a palavra e disse aturdida, sacudindo a cabeça:

— Não estou de acordo com você, Jacob. Eu me... Quero dizer: fiz... Isso... E não resultou absolutamente agradável, E James tinha fama de ser o amante italiano mais perito. Dizia todo mundo. Os olhos marrons de Jacob brilharam zombadores.

— Está segura de que o fez bem?

— Suponho que sim, pois concebi uma filha resultado do ato — replicou Bella.

— Qualquer homem pode ser pai de milhares de bastardos e seguir sem fazê-lo bem, encanto. Está mais claro que a água... Não tem nem idéia.

«Macho arrogante» pensou Bella lançando um olhar eloqüente. Era igual como todos, era impossível que fosse uma experiência satisfatória. Franziu o sobrecenho ao recordar a úmida boca de James sobre sua pele, o peso sufocante de seu corpo, a dor que tinha provocado até deixá-la rígida em uma silenciosa tristeza...

« _É isto tudo o que pode me oferecer? — tinha perguntado a ele em italiano sem deixar de percorrer seu corpo com as mãos, Encolheu-se ao recordar a audácia com que a esteve amassando e que não tinha contribuído mais que confusão e dor. — Ah, é como qualquer inglesa... Mais fria que um peixe_!»

Mas muito antes que tivessem lugar tais acontecimentos tinha aprendido que não se podia entregar o coração aos homens, e que escravizar-se assim, com o homem que fora, seria um degrado.

Jacob, como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, levantou-se para aproximar-se dela. Enlaçou as mãos por detrás de sua cabeça e ficou olhando fixamente com seus fulgurantes olhos marrons. Bella se moveu, incômoda, como se estivesse apanhada.

— Não me tente, carinho — murmurou Jacob. — Eu adoraria ser o homem que te demonstrasse quão prazeroso pode chegar a ser.

Bella, desgostosa pelos sentimentos que se apoderavam dela, disse a ele:

— Jamais permitiria que pusesse a mão em cima de mim, pobre narigudo.

— Poderia fazê-lo se quisesse — replicou ele sem alterar-se e conseguiria que você gostasse. De todas as mulheres que conheço é a que mais necessita uma boa queda. Mas não serei eu quem vai te dar isso.

— Por que não? — perguntou Bella, tentando fazer sua voz refletir aborrecimento. Mas soou trêmula, e ele voltou a sorrir. .

— Se fizesse, perderia você. — respondeu. — Isso é o que está acostumado a ocorrer. Encontrará um homem que te abra as pernas. E quando voltar para mim seguirei estando aqui. Sempre.

Bella permanecia imóvel e seu olhar errante se deteve naquele rosto que tanta segurança aparentava. Possivelmente, pensou, que fosse esse o nível máximo que Jacob podia alcançar quanto a querer a alguém que não fora ele. Via o amor como uma debilidade, e ele odiava a debilidade. Mas ao mesmo tempo dependia da profunda amizade que os unia. Não queria perdê-la... Bem, tampouco ela queria o perder.

Bella olhou de esguelha com expressão zombadora.

— O que se supõe a fazer? Uma declaração de afeto? –perguntou a ele.

A tensão se rompeu. Jacob sorriu e alvoroçou o sedoso cabelo de Bella.

— O que você quiser, carinho.

Depois da visita de Emmet, Bella foi a Black's em busca de Jacob. Seguro que sabia um pouco de Masen, pois conhecia a situação financeira de qualquer, homem da Inglaterra, incluindo escândalos e passados, falência,dívidas pendentes e compromissos. Além disso, e graças a seu próprio serviço de inteligência, Jacob conhecia até o conteúdo de seus testamentos, se tinham amantes, quanto pagavam por elas e as notas obtidas por seus filhos em Eton, Harrow e Westfield.

Bella chegou a Black's sem companhia alguma, vestida com um traje azul celeste cujo decote redondo com um brilhante laço cor de nata ressaltava seus pequenos seios. Sua presença no lugar chamou pouca à atenção. Havia por ali habitualmente, uma singularidade aceita, a única mulher aceita por Jacob em Black's, que em troca tinha pedido completa sinceridade. Ele conhecia seus mais escuros segredos.

Apareceu a cabeça a todas as salas para avaliar o ambiente. As salas de jantar se achavam abarrotados; os assistentes desfrutavam da boa comida e bebiam sem escrúpulos.

— Pombos — murmurou Bella sorrindo.

Essa era a palavra que Jacob utilizava para qualificar a seus hóspedes, embora ninguém mais que ela tinha ouvido pronunciar.

A primeira coisa que faziam os pombos era desfrutar da melhor cozinha de Londres, preparada por um chef a qual Jacob pagava o incrível salário de duas mil libras ao ano. O jantar estava acostumado a uma seleção de vinhos franceses e do Reno que Jacob obsequiava, como se quisesse com isso dar provas de seu bom coração. Tanta generosidade animava os sócios a gastar mais resolutamente o dinheiro nas mesas de Jogo.

Acabado o jantar, os membros do clube se dirigiam às salas de jogo. Luis XIV se sentia ali como em sua casa, rodeado de espelhos tintos, candelabros majestosos, metros e metros de veludo azul e quadros deslumbrantes de valor incalculável. A sala de teto em arco estava situada no centro do edifício, como se fosse uma pedra preciosa. A atmosfera que ali se respirava era de silenciosa atividade.

Bella se deteve na porta absorvendo o som dos jogo de dados de marfim sobre a mesa, o ruído surdo das cartas, o murmúrio das vozes. Sobre a mesa oval pendurava um abajur que concentrava todo seu fulgor no toalha de mesa verde e nas marcas de cor amarela. Aquele dia, amontoados ao redor da mesa, havia vários oficiais da embaixada alemã, uns quantos exilados franceses e um bom número de cavalheiros britânicos. Bella esboçou um sorriso irônico e compassivo vendo se esforçarem. As apostas e as tiragens de jogo de dados se repetiam com uma regularidade hipnótica. Um estranho que nunca antes tivesse visto jogar, bem poderia ter pensado que ali tinha lugar um ritual religioso.

Para tratar de ganhar era preciso jogar calculando muito bem os riscos. Mas a maioria dos ali pressente não jogavam para ganhar, faziam-no pela emoção de abandonar-se ao destino. Bella jogava sem o coração e ganhava de vez em quando, mas bastante. Jacob dizia que ela era uma vigarista, o qual para ele representava um elogio.

Darnell e Fitz, dois dos da mesa, saudaram-na discretamente com a cabeça à vendo passar.

Suas relações com os empregados de Jacob, incluindo os da cozinha, eram excelentes. O chef, monsieur Labarge, sempre insistia em que provasse e valorizasse suas últimas criações: bolo de lagosta gratinado, diminutos suflês de batatas, perdiz guisado com avelãs e trufas, omeletes de fruta confeitada, confeitaria e um mingau com massa rangente que faziam dar água na boca.

Bella jogou deu uma olhada na sala procurando a silhueta esbelta e morena de Jacob, mas não estava ali. Quando se dirigia a uma das seis portas com arco percebeu uma ligeira carícia em seu braço enluvado. Voltou-se com um meio sorriso, esperando ver o enxuto rosto de Jacob. Mas não se tratava dele, mas sim de um alto espanhol que brilhava na manga a insígnia dourada de ajudante da embaixada. Saudou-a brevemente e olhou para ela com insolente familiaridade.

— Acaba você de chamar a atenção do embaixador Álvarez –informou ele. — Venha, deseja conhecê-la. Venha comigo.

Bella se soltou, percorreu a sala com o olhar até dar com o embaixador, um homem gordo e de povoado bigode, que a observava com avidez e a animava a aproximar-se sem ocultar suas intenções. Bella voltou a olhar ao ajudante.

— Aqui há um engano — disse amavelmente. — Diga ao senhor Álvarez que me adula seu interesse, mas que tenho outros planos para esta noite.

Deu meia volta, mas o ajudante voltou a sujeitar pelo braço, fazendo-a retroceder.

— Venha –insistiu. — Pagará por seu trabalho.

Era evidente que a tinham confundido com uma das mulheres do Black's, mas nem sequer elas eram merecedoras de um trato como aquele, como se fosse uma prostituta recolhida em qualquer esquina.

— Não sou uma das fulanas da casa — resmungou Bella. — Não estou a venda, entende? E agora me solte.

O rosto do ajudante se obscureceu de frustração.

Começou a falar em espanhol, tentando levá-la a força até a mesa onde Álvarez seguia esperando. Alguns homens deixaram de jogar para observar o alvoroço. Bella, colérica, lançou um olhar assassino a Worthy, o encarregado de Jacob, que abandonou sua mesa, situada em uma esquina, e se encaminhou para eles. Antes que Worthy alcançasse o ajudante, Jacob apareceu milagrosamente, como de um nada.

— Bem, senhor Barreda, vejo que já conhece a senhorita Swan. Uma beleza, verdade? — Enquanto falava, Jacob arrancou habilmente Bella das mãos do espanhol. — Mas se trata de uma convidada muito particular... Minha convidada particular. Se o embaixador assim o desejar, temos outras mulheres ao seu dispor, e de mais doce sabor. Esta é como uma maçã amarga.

— E você já sabe o que é — resmungou Bella.

— Ele quer esta — insistiu o ajudante.

— Não pode ter ela — disse Jacob com tom amável.

O palácio de jogo era seu reino, e sua palavra, lei.

Pelo brilho de seu olhar, Bella se precaveu do violento semblante que tinha o espanhol. A única ocasião que tinha tido para enfrentar-se com Jacob tinha sido suficiente para inteirar-se do amedrontador que podia chegar a ser. Jacob, como de costume, estava vestido com roupa cara: jaqueta azul, calças cor de cinza pérola, camisa branca imaculada e gravata. Mas apesar de seu traje de gosto delicioso mantinha o aspecto duro e abrindo trilha para quem tinha passado grande parte de sua vida nas ruas. Naqueles momentos se acotovelava com a flor e a nata da alta sociedade, mas todo mundo sabia que seus cotovelos em outros tempos roçavam corpos menos distinguidos.

Jacob fez um gesto a suas duas mais belas fulanas, que saíram disparadas fazendo ostentação de seus decotes para o mal-humorado embaixador.

— Não, o asseguro, gostará mais dessas duas. Olhe... Vê mais feliz que um camundongo diante de um queijo.

Bella e Barreda seguiram a direção de seu olhar e comprovaram que a Álvarez, e graças aos peritos cuidados de ambas as mulheres, tinha mudado seu rosto. O ajudante, não sem antes franzir a testa por última vez, desculpou-se murmurando umas palavras e se afastou.

— Como se atreve? — Exclamou Bella, indignada com o rosto aceso.

-E como atreve você? Sua convidada particular? Não quero que ninguém pense que necessito de um protetor, e te agradeceria que reprimisse suas hipóteses, especialmente diante de...

— Tranqüila, te acalme. Deveria haver deixado que provasse da sua sorte, não é isso?

— Não, mas podia haver referido a mim com certo respeito. E onde diabos estava? Quero falar com você sobre alguém...

— Respeito você, carinho, muito mais do que qualquer mulher possa merecer. E agora me acompanhe para dar uma volta. Minha orelha, ou o que fica dela, é toda para você.

Bella não pôde reprimir uma gargalhada e deslizou sua mão pelo magro, mas forte braço de Jacob, que desfrutava freqüentemente levando-a com ele em seus passeios pelo clube, como se fosse um exótico troféu que acabava de ganhar. Atravessaram a entrada principal, e antes de subir a escada dourada Jacob se deteve para dar a boa-vinda a dois dos membros do clube que chegavam naquele momento, lorde Millwright e lorde Nevill, barão e conde respectivamente. Bella lhes ofereceu um de seus radiantes sorrisos.

— Edward, espero que seja indulgente comigo quando jogarmos cribagge. — disse Bella a Nevill. — Desde que perdi para você na semana passada, estou impaciente por me redimir.

Como resposta, o rosto bochechudo de Nevill se iluminou com um sorriso.

— O asseguro, senhorita Swan, também espero impaciente a próxima partida. — Nevill e Millwright se dirigiram a sala de jantar, e Jacob e Bella puderam ouvir Nevill comentar-: É bastante inteligente para ser uma mulher...

— Não é ouro tudo o que reluz — assinalou Jacob. — Ontem ficou em contato comigo por um empréstimo. Não tem os bolsos bastante cheios para agradar a uma pequena vigarista como você.

— Bem, então, me diga quem — disse Bella, provocando um sorriso em Jacob.

— Tenta com o jovem lorde Bentinck... Quando joga forte seu pai se faz cargo dê suas dívidas. — Subiram juntos pela majestosa escada que conduzia ao andar superior.

— Jacob — disse Bella de repente. — Vim te perguntar o que sabe a respeito de certo cavalheiro. — Quem?

— O conde de Masen, lorde Edward Cullen. — Esse pássaro de conta com o qual sua irmã está comprometida.

— Sim, chegaram-me algumas desagradáveis especulações sobre seu caráter. Eu gostaria de saber que opinião tem dele.

— Por quê?

— Porque temo que vai ser um marido cruel para minha irmã. E ainda tem tempo de tentar algo. Faltam quatro semanas para o casamento.

— Você nunca moveste um dedo por sua irmã — disse ele.

Bella o olhou com reprovação.

— Isso demonstra o pouco que me conhece! Certo é que nunca nos parecemos muito, mas adoro Rose. É amável, tímida, obediente... Tem qualidades que são de admirar em qualquer mulher.

— Não necessita sua ajuda absolutamente.

— Sim, Rose é doce e indefesa como um cordeiro.

— E você nasceu com unhas e dentes — comentou ele brandamente.

Bella levantou o queixo.

— Se a felicidade de minha irmã está ameaçada, acredito que é minha responsabilidade fazer algo.

— Uma Santa, isso é o que é.

— E agora me conte tudo o que sabe de Masen. Sabe tudo de todo o mundo. E deixa já de te andar pela grama... Não pretendo cometer nenhuma imprudência.

— Sim, como o inferno existe. — Jacob ria a gargalhadas, imaginando a nova confusão no que ia meter se.

Bella corrigiu a pronúncia de Jacob.

— Hoje não viu o senhor Hastings, verdade? Adivinho sempre quando falta a classe.

Jacob lançou um olhar de advertência.

Só Bella sabia que Jacob recebia lições de um professor com o fim de suavizar sua dicção. Era uma causa perdida. Depois de anos de estudando duro só tinha conseguido elevar sua fala no nível de um peixeiro de Billingsgate ao de... Bom, um condutor de carros de aluguel ou um comerciante de Têmpera Bar. Uma leve melhora, mas que apenas se notava.

— Falham as letras — explicou — uma vez o professor a Bella, desesperado.

— Consegue as pronuncia bem se o tentar, mas sempre se esquece. Para ele seguirei sendo sempre o senhor Hastings, até que exale seu último suspiro.

Bella replicou, sorrindo com simpatia;

— Você tem razão, senhor Hastings. É questão de paciência. Surpreenderá o dia que menos o espere. Não vai ficar sempre estagnado na letra H.

— Não tem ouvido — disse o professor,melancólico.

Bella não discutiu. Sabia que Jacob jamais falaria como um cavalheiro, mas isso não importava absolutamente. De fato gostava da forma de falar, a mistura de VS e VS dobra, a imprecisão das consoantes, que soavam estranhamente agradáveis.

Jacob a conduziu para a varanda com molduras douradas da qual se dividia o andar principal.

Aquele era seu lugar favorito para conversar, pois dali controlava os movimentos das mesas. Sua cabeça não cessava jamais de fazer complicados cálculos. Não havia quarto de, recontagem de cribagge ou carta que se deslizasse entre destros dedos que escapasse a seu olhar.

— Edward Cullen — murmurou pensativo. — Sim, colocou o nariz por aqui um par de vezes.

Não é um pombo, acredito.

— De verdade? — disse Bella surpreendida. — Não é tão pombo? Isso é quase um elogio, vindo de você.

— Cullen joga com a cabeça... Tem rajadas, mas nunca se afunda. — Jacob sorriu. — Nem você poderia o fraudar.

Bella ignorou o insulto.

— É realmente tão rico como falam?

A pergunta provocou uma cabeçada.

— Mais.

— Algum escândalo familiar? Segredos, problemas, assuntos passados, alguma dívida que pudesse ser o motivo de seu caráter? Tem o aspecto de um tipo frio e cruel?

Jacob se agarrou ao corrimão com suas largas mãos de fortes tendões e olhou para baixo, para seu pequeno reino.

— É reservado. Calado. Particularmente, faz um ou dois anos, o fodeu a mulher da qual estava apaixonado.

— Fodeu? — interrompeu Bella, meio que rindo, meio que horrorizada.

— Por que tem que ser sempre tão vulgar?

Jacob fez caso omisso da situação.

— A senhorita Caroline Whitmore, Whitfield ou um pouco parecido. Dizem que quebrou o pescoço em uma caçada. Maldita louca, diria eu.

Bella, irritada e conhecendo o significado de seu olhar, corrigiu a dicção por enésima vez. Gostava montar a cavalo nas caçadas, mas nem Jacob aprovava que as mulheres realizassem atividades tão perigosas.

— Eu cavalgo tão bem como um homem. Melhor que a maioria.

— Joga-te o pescoço — respondeu ele com indiferença.

— Exatamente. Bem, não pode ser que seja isso tudo o que sabe sobre Masen. Conheço-te. Esconde-me algo.

— Não. — Bella observou a profunda frieza dos olhos de Jacob, que cintilavam zombadores deixando entrever uma advertência. Disse uma vez mais que Jacob, apesar da amizade que os unia, não ia ajudar se buscava problemas. Sua voz parecia escurecida por uma força interior tão preocupada como estranha. — Escute-me, cigana. Deixa que seja como tem que ser... O casamento,que seja. Cullen não é um tipo cruel, mas não é trigo limpo. Afaste-te dele. Você já tem muitos problemas.

— Franziu os lábios e corrigiu sua pronúncia.

Bella considerou seu conselho. Jacob tinha razão, naturalmente. Devia reservar forças, não pensar em outra coisa que não fosse em reunir-se com a Nicole. Mas, pela razão que fosse o enigma de Masen tinha impregnado fundo nela, e não ficaria tranqüila até conhecê-lo. Pensava em quão dócil tinha sido sempre Rose, em que jamais se comportou mal nem tinha desobedecido a seus pais. Bem sabia Deus que Rose não tinha ninguém que a ajudasse. Recordou o rosto suplicante de Emmet. Devia a ele. Bella suspirou.

— Devo conhecer Masen e tirar minhas próprias conclusões — declarou com teima.

— Então vá à caçada de Middleton, que se celebra esta semana — disse Jacob, concertando sua pronúncia. De repente soava quase como um cavalheiro. — É muito provável que esteja ali.

Edward estava junto aos estábulos, esperando com outros a que os entregassem os cavalos a seus proprietários. A excitação flutuava no ambiente; todos os participantes sabiam que aquele ia ser um dia excepcional. Fazia frio e o ar era seco. O concurso de Middleton era muito famoso, tanto por sua qualidade como pelo prêmio (superior a três mil guíneas).

Edward levantou a cabeça, franzindo a boca com impaciência e observou o céu resplandecente. Segundo o programa, a caçada devia iniciar-se as seis em ponto. Mas começariam com atraso. Mais da metade dos participantes ainda não dispunham de suas montarias. Pensou que o melhor era dar uma volta e conversar com alguém.

Havia muitos conhecidos ali, e algum outro companheiro de estudos. Mas na realidade não tinha vontades de cercar nenhuma conversa. Desejava cavalgar, concentrar-se na perseguição até ficar tão esgotado que o fora impossível pensar ou sentir algo.

Olhou a paisagem, a fria neblina estava sobre a erva amarela e bordejando os escuros bosques de tons cinzas e esverdeados. Os matagais próximos eram espessos e estavam repletos de plantas e flores douradas e cheias de espinhos. De repente, um brilho de luz iluminou sua memória...

— _Caro, não irá à caçada. ._

_Sua noiva, Caroline Whitmore, pôs-se a rir. Era uma moça encantadora, com pele de pêssego, brilhantes olhos amendoados e cabelo escuro._

— _Querido, não estará pensando em me privar de tal diversão, verdade? Não corro nenhum perigo. Sou uma amazona excelente, como diriam os ingleses._

— _Você não sabe o que é isso, saltar com tanta gente ao redor. Está acostumado a haver colisões, empinamentos, pode cair do cavalo..._

— _Cavalgarei com a maior prudência. Acredita acaso saltarei os obstáculos às cegas? Faço-te saber, querido, que o sentido comum é uma de minhas virtudes. Além disso, já sabe que é impossível me fazer mudar de idéia quando coloco algo na cabeça. — Caroline suspirou com dramatismo. — Por que faz ficar tão difícil?_

— _Porque te amo._

— _Então, não me ame. Ao menos até manhã pela manhã..._

Edward sacudiu a cabeça para afastar aquelas lembranças. Deus, é que ia ser sempre assim? Fazia dois anos que tinha morrido e seguia o atormentando.

O passado envolvia Edward em uma rede invisível. Depois de várias tentativas inúteis, deu-se conta de que jamais poderia liberar-se de Caroline. Era evidente que existiam mais mulheres como ela, com seu mesmo temperamento, paixão e beleza, mas não queria nem ouvir falar de mulheres. Caroline havia dito uma vez que a ele que ninguém chegaria a amar o suficiente. Tinha passado muitos anos privado do carinho de uma mulher.

Sua mãe tinha morrido de parto sendo Edward um menino. E sua morte foi seguida, um ano mais tarde, pela do conde.

Comentou que se havia suicidado, deixando a suas costas dois filhos e uma montanha de responsabilidades. Dos dezoito anos Edward se fez cargo dos negócios, os arrendatários, as terras, as casas e a família. Tinha uma propriedade em Herefordshire, extensas terras de irrigado, milharais e rios repletos de salmão, e outro imóvel em Buckinghamshire, em uma comarca muito bela, que incluía as longínquas e escarpadas colinas de Chiltern.

Edward tinha se dedicado intensamente ao cuidado e educação de seu irmão mais novo, Seth, adiando suas próprias necessidades e quando encontrou uma mulher a quem amar venceram os sentimentos aprisionados durante tanto tempo. A perda de Caroline quase acabou com ele. Jamais na vida voltaria a ser escravo do amor, que tanta dor o tinha proporcionado.

Foi esse o motivo pela qual tinha pedido a mão de Rosalie Swan, uma recatada, a quinta essência britânica, que tinha atraído sua atenção por suas deliciosas maneiras em vários bailes da alta sociedade londrina. Rosalie era o que ele necessitava. Queria casar-se e ter herdeiros. Rosalie não podia ser mais diferente do que Caroline.

Compartilharia sua cama, criaria seus filhos, envelheceria junto a ele, sem problemas e em paz; sem formar parte dele. Edward se sentia cômodo diante da presença pouco substancial e absorvente de Rosalie. Seus bonitos olhos castanhos não tinham vivacidade, seus comentários eram intransigentes, nada que ameaçasse ferindo seu coração. Jamais ocorreria discutir com ele nem levar ao contrário. A cordialidade distante que existia entre os dois era algo que tampouco ela parecia querer estender mais à frente.

De repente os pensamentos de Edward se viram interrompidos pela imagem de uma mulher cavalgando entre a multidão, uma jovem montada em um esbelto cavalo branco. Edward retirou o olhar imediatamente, mas a visão ficou gravada, em sua cabeça. Sem querer, franziu a testa.

Exótica, com gestos masculinos, chamativa, tinha saído do nada. Excetuando a agradável protuberância de seus seios, era tão magra como um menino. Seu cabelo era curto, escuro e encaracolado, e o levava preso com uma faixa para impedir que caísse sobre a testa. Edward, sem poder acreditar observou que montava com as pernas abertas, como um homem, e levava calças debaixo do vestido de amazona. Calças cor framboesa, pelo amor de Deus. Apesar disso ninguém parecia surpreender-se. Quase todos os homens a conheciam, já que conversavam com ela faziam comentários jocosos, de lorde Yarborough até o velho e arisco lorde Harrington. Edward contemplou boquiaberto à mulher com calças cor framboesa rodear aonde foram soltar as raposas. Havia algo nela que parecia estranhamente familiar.

Para Bella custou reprimir um sorriso de satisfação ao ver que Masen tinha o olhar cravado nela.

— Milord — disse Chester Harrington, um robusto ancião cavalheiro que levava anos sendo seu admirador, quem é esse homem que me olha com tanto descaramento?

— Por quê? É o conde de Masen — respondeu Harrington. — Lorde Cullen. Tinha suposto que já o conhecia, considerando que vai se casar muito em breve com sua deliciosa irmã.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu.

— Não, sua senhoria e eu nos movemos em círculos bastante distintos. Conte-me, é tão grosseiro como aparenta?

Harrington lançou uma franca gargalhada.

— Gostaria que o apresentasse para formar-se você mesma uma opinião?

— Obrigado, mas acredito que apresentarei a Cullen eu mesma.

— E antes que ele pudesse responder, Bella dirigiu seu cavalo para Masen. Enquanto ia aproximando-se sentiu uma estranha sensação na boca do estômago. Olhou-o no rosto e de repente o reconheceu. — Meu Deus — disse e suspirou, detendo o cavalo junto a ele. — É você.

Recebeu um olhar mais afiado que um estoque.

— A festa no navio — murmurou. — Você é a que saltou pelo muro.

— E você o que me olhava com reprovação. — Bella sorriu. — Esse dia me comportei como uma tola — admitiu sinceramente. — Estava um pouco aturdida. Embora suponha que não vai você considerar isso como uma desculpa aceitável.

— O que quer? — Sua voz conseguiu fazer com que Bella arrepiasse o pêlo das costas. Soava muito.

— O que quero? — Ela riu ligeiramente. — Você é direto. Uma qualidade que eu gosto nos homens.

— Não teria se aproximado se não quisesse algo.

— Tem razão. Sabe quem sou, Milord?

— Não.

— A senhorita Bella Swan. A irmã de sua noiva.

Edward a estudou com atenção, ocultando sua surpresa. Parecia impossível que essa criatura fosse irmã de Rosalie. Uma irmã tão agradável e angelical, a outra escura e provocadora... Mas existia certa aparência. Tinham os mesmos olhos castanhos e uma doçura única na curvatura dos lábios. Tentou recordar o que Rosalie tinha contado sobre sua irmã mais velha. Prefiro não falar dela, salvo para assinalar que Bella (ou Isabella, como a chamava sua mãe) tornou-se «um pouco louca» depois que com a idade de vinte anos, deixassem-na plantada frente ao altar.

Posteriormente tinha partido para o estrangeiro. Ali, e com sua tia viúva como permissiva companhia, lançou-se a uma vida desordenada. Aquela história despertou em Edward pouco interesse... Agora desejava ter emprestado mais atenção.

— Falou minha família alguma vez de mim?-Perguntou ela.

— Descreveram-na como uma excêntrica.

— Pergunto-me se ainda preocupa saber se sigo existindo. — inclinou-se para acrescentar, como se estivesse conspirando: Tenho muito má reputação... Levou-me anos de esforço para consegui-la. Os Swan não me dão sua aprovação. Bom, como dizem eles, é o destino quem escolhe à família.

Muito tarde para me arrancar da árvore da família. — Bella olhou o rosto tão próximo ao seu e deixou de falar com aquele tom tão informal. Só Deus sabia o que se tramava atrás desse olhar. Era evidente que a afabilidade de Bella não inclinaria a Masen a ser indulgente com ela nem a somar-se ao jogo dos desconhecidos na sociedade.

Bella perguntou se seria a franqueza o melhor modo de confrontá-lo.

— Masen — disse bruscamente, quero falar de minha irmã.

Ele seguia sem dizer uma palavra e olhando-a com olhos frios como o gelo.

— Conheço melhor que ninguém as ambições de meus pais com respeito a Rose — assinalou Bella. — É uma garota encantadora e competente, verdade? Seria um casamento brilhante. A senhorita Rosalie Swan, condessa de Masen. Não existe ninguém em minha família que tenha alcançado semelhante título. Mas me pergunto... Será converter-se em sua esposa é o que mais interessa? Explico-me, cuidaria de minha irmã, lorde Cullen?

O rosto do conde permanecia impassível.

— Quanto seja necessário.

— Pouco me diz com isso.

— O que a preocupa, senhorita Swan? –perguntou com tom sarcástico. — Que maltrate a sua irmã? É que ela não tem nada que dizer neste assunto? Rosalie parece satisfeita de como vão às coisas. — Abriu mais os olhos para prosseguir, em voz baixa. — E só se por acaso estivesse você a ponto de oferecer uma de suas atuações teatrais, senhorita Swan, advirto-lhe... Que eu não gosto das cenas.

Bella, diante da ameaça de sua voz, jogou a cabeça para trás. Oh, não gosta absolutamente! Ao princípio tinha considerado quase entretido, um alto e ligeiramente pomposo aristocrata com água gelada em lugar de sangue correndo pelas veias.

Mas agora intuía que a natureza daquele homem não só era gelada, mas também cruel.

— Não acredito que Rose esteja satisfeita — replicou.

— Conheço minha irmã, e sem dúvida meus pais estiveram intimidando-a para que seguisse o caminho que eles queriam. Você deve ter Rose aterrorizada. De fato, importa sua felicidade? Ela merece um homem que a ame de verdade. Meu instinto me diz que a única coisa que você quer é uma garota obediente e fértil que dê uma enxurrada de herdeiros para perpetuar seu sobrenome. Se for assim, poderia encontrar com verdadeira facilidade uma centena de garotas que...

— Já é suficiente — interrompeu ele com secura. — Meta-se na vida de outro, senhorita Swan. Veremo-nos no inferno... Não, eu mesmo a mandarei para lá se seguir entremetendo-se em meus assuntos.

Bella lançou um olhar ameaçador.

— Tenho descoberto o que queria saber — disse, disposta a partir.

— Bom dia, Milord.

— Espere.

— Antes que Edward pudesse dar-se conta do que estava fazendo se encontrou agarrando uma das rédeas de seu cavalo.

— Me solte! — exclamou Bella, zangada e surpreendida. Aquela atitude era escandalosa. Sujeitar as rédeas de um cavaleiro sem ter permissão para fazê-lo, fazer perder o controle do cavalo, era um ato degradante.

— Não irá na caçada — disse ele.

— Acredita que vim até aqui só para desejar boa sorte? Sim intervirei na caçada. Não tema, não obrigarei a ninguém que se atrase.

— As mulheres não deveriam caçar.

— Naturalmente que devem, se assim o desejarem. — Só no caso de ser viúvas ou filhas de caçadores de primeira. Se não...

— Um simples acidente não vai impedir de me caçar. Sou uma amazona curtida e não necessito nenhuma indulgência. Posso saltar qualquer obstáculo, por elevado que seja. Você preferiria que ficasse dentro com o resto das mulheres, bordando e mexericando.

— De estar ali reduziria os riscos de outros. Mas fora os põe em perigo.

— Temo-me que só uma minoria compartilha sua opinião, lorde Cullen.

— Nenhum homem que esteja em sã consciência a quereria aqui.

— Suponho que teria que desaparecer — murmurou Bella, envergonhada e cabisbaixa. Como me atrevo a entorpecer um passatempo tão varonil como a caça? Bem, não dou nem isto — fez estalar os dedos enluvados — por você nem por suas virtuosas opiniões. E agora me solte!

— Não cavalgará... Resmungou Edward. Naquele instante se liberou uma mola em seu interior que o fez abandonar toda atitude racional. _«Caroline, não. OH, Deus...»_

— Arrumada estaria se não o fizesse! — Bella atirou da rédea, já que o cavalo estava realmente nervoso. Edward seguia sem soltá-la. Bella, que não saía de seu assombro, ficou olhando fixamente aqueles olhos verdes que pareciam esmeraldas. — Está louco — murmurou. Ambos permaneceram imóveis.

Bella foi a primeira a reagir quando, furiosa, descarregou uma chicotada que roçou a parte inferior da mandíbula de Edward deixando uma marca avermelhada que acabava no extremo do queixo.

Esporeou o cavalo e aproveitou o puxão para liberar-se dos dedos do conde. Afastou-se cavalgando sem voltar à vista. A briga transcorreu tão rapidamente que ninguém se precaveu do que acontecia. Edward limpou o sangue que tinha no queixo, apenas consciente da aguda dor. A cabeça dava voltas e se perguntava o que estava acontecendo. Durante uns segundos tinha sido impossível separar o presente do passado.

A agradável e longínqua voz de Caroline ressonava em seus ouvidos.

_«Querido Edward... "Então, não me ame...»_ estremeceu-se. O coração começou a pulsar com força recordando o dia da queda...

— _Um acidente — disse serenamente um de seus amigos. — Tem cansado do cavalo. Assim que caiu soube..._

— _Chamem um médico — ordenou Edward com Voz rouca._

— _Edward, não faz falta._

— _Maldito seja, vai à procura de um médico, se não..._

— _quebro seu pescoço._

— _Não..._

— _Edward, está morta..._

A voz de sua governanta o devolveu ao presente.

— Milord?

Edward pestanejou e olhou o reluzente cavalo de pelagem cor avelã que tinha escolhido por sua excelente combinação de força e flexibilidade. Agarrou as rédeas, montou com agilidade e olhou em direção ao claro.

Bella Swan estava conversando e rindo com o resto dos cavaleiros. Quem a visse jamais poderia imaginar o enfrentamento que acabavam de ter.

As raposas ficaram em liberdade, esparramando-se pelo campo e farejando freneticamente.

— As raposas saíram! — ouviu-se gritar. A espera foi aumentando até que a caça maior fez soar a tromba e os cavaleiros iniciaram a perseguição.

Dirigiram-se para o bosque, enfurecidos e lançando gritos, parecia que se tornaram loucos.

A terra tremia sob a carreira de cães e cavalos, e gritos de impaciência alagavam o ambiente.

— Em marcha! — Vai!

— A por eles!

O grupo esporeava sua caça e a caçada foi adquirindo a formação requerida: os caçadores seguindo de perto aos aduladores mais adiantados, as caças junto aos cães e guiando aos mais atrasados para que não se desprendessem do grupo.

Bella Swan cavalgava como uma possessa, pulando os obstáculos como se tivesse asas. Sua segurança parecia importar pouco. Em circunstâncias normais, Edward teria estado cavalgando em vanguarda, mas no momento se mantinha atrás. Estava decidido a seguir Bella e observar suas ações suicidas. Aquela caçada era soada e da mais divertida, mas Edward se achava imerso em um autêntico pesadelo enquanto seu cavalo se esticava nos saltos e cravava os cascos no chão. Caroline... Tempo atrás tinha decidido deixar de lado toda lembrança do passado no mais recôndito de sua mente.

E agora se sentia indefesa diante aqueles pensamentos que assaltavam sem prévio aviso, sentia a boca de Caroline sob a sua, seu cabelo sedoso nas mãos, a doce tortura de abraçá-la. Levou-se com ela uma parte dele que jamais ia recuperar.

«Está louco», disse com raiva. Estava convertendo a caçada em uma macabra visão de seu passado. Um louco perseguindo sonhos perdidos... E galopava atrás de Bella, observando seus saltos sobre sarjetas e sebes. Apesar de que ela não girava a cabeça, Edward intuía que era consciente de que ele a observava. Quando levavam uma hora cavalgando, transpassaram os limites de um condado e entraram em outro.

Bella esporeava seu cavalo com decisão, muito excitada. Nunca tinha dado grande importância ao propósito das caçadas, ao feito de conseguir peças, mas cavalgar... OH, não existia nada que pudesse comparar. Aproximou-se alegremente a um espetacular sebe com forma de corno de boi e espinheiros de ambos os lados.

Durante um segundo pensou que era muito alto, mas uma força maligna a impulsionou a seguir adiante. No último momento o cavalo se negou a saltar, e a tolice fez com que Bella saísse disparada de seus arreios.

Pareceu estar suspensa no ar, e quando viu aproximar o chão protegeu o rosto com as mãos. Caiu contra o terreno úmido. Seus pulmões ficaram sem ar e lançou um grito sufocado, retorcendo-se de dor, enquanto suas mãos tratavam de agarrar-se a algo.

Apenas se precavia de que alguém a punha de barriga para cima e a incorporava. Abriu a boca, lutando por respirar. Manchas vermelhas e negras dançavam diante de seus olhos. A neblina foi desvanecendo-se pouco a pouco para revelar um rosto de pele pálida. Bella se encolheu ao descobrir que se achava coberta por umas musculosas pernas. Sentia-se frouxa e indefesa como uma boneca. Necessitava de ar, o peito subia e baixava rapidamente. Sentia a mão do homem pressionando sua nuca com força, fazendo danos.

— Disse que não saísse a caçar — grunhiu Masen. — Tentava se suicidar?

Bella quis falar e levantar a cabeça, sumida em um estado de confusão. Ele levava o pescoço da camisa manchado de sangre pela ferida que tinha provocado com o chicote. Bella sentia a força de sua mão na nuca. De havê-lo querido podia haver quebrado os ossos como se fossem palitos. Precaveu-se então de quão forte e fibroso era, do poder oculto que escondia seu corpo. Seu rosto congestionado tinha uma expressão primitiva, uma mistura de ódio e de algo que era incapaz de identificar. Escutou um nome, como um zumbido... Caroline...

— Está você louco — murmurou ela com esforço. — Meu Deus. Teria que estar em Bedlam. Que se sucede? Sabe você onde demônios estou? Tire as mãos de cima, ouviu?

Suas palavras pareceram despertar o conde. O brilho assassino desapareceu de seu olhar e o contorno de sua boca se adoçou. Bella percebeu que aquela tensão abandonava seu corpo. Soltou-a de repente, como se estivesse queimando.

Bella caiu de costas sobre as folhas e a lama e o olhou de esguelha enquanto ele se erguia. Não estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se mas esperou a que ela conseguisse ficar em pé. E uma vez que se assegurou de que não estava ferida montou em seu cavalo.

Bella, com as pernas tremulas, apoiou-se em uma árvore. Devia recuperar as forças antes de voltar a montar. Olhou com curiosidade o inexpressivo rosto de Masen enquanto respirava profundamente.

— Rose é muito boa para você — conseguiu dizer. — Antes só me dava medo que pudesse fazê-la infeliz. Agora acredito que até poderia causar danos físico.

— E que demônios importa a você? — grunhiu ele. — Faz anos que não tem nenhum contato nem Com sua irmã nem com sua família e é evidente que eles não querem saber nada de você.

— Você não tem idéia de nada! — disse ela acalorada.

Pensar nesse monstro junto a Rosalie por toda vida...

Sua irmã envelheceria prematuramente. A indignação se apoderou dela. Como podia permitir-se que um ogro como Masen se casasse Com Rosalie estando apaixonado por ela alguém tão carinhoso e amável como Emmet?

— Não terá Rose –exclamou.

— Não permitirei!

Edward seguia olhando-a impassível.

— Até onde pode chegar sua loucura, senhorita Swan?

Perjurando, soltando os piores palavrões que conhecia, Bella observou Masen desaparecer no lombos de seu cavalo.

— Não a conseguirá — disse quase sem respiração. — Juro. Não será dela!

* * *

Olá !

Gente, decidi colocar o segundo cap, só para dar um gostinho !

Devo postar o próximo capítulo semana que vem ! Gostaria de pedie que deixem uma **review**, afinal de contas, eu to muuito empolgada, mas pra continuar a história tenho que saber que vocês também estão. Depois do trabalhão que nós, autoras, temos em escrever com muito carinho, acho que não custa muito deixar um recadinho, né ?

Beijoos, Déboraa


	3. Capítulo Três

**Capítulo Três **

Assim que chegou a Cullen Park, Edward foi dar bom dia a Rosalie e a seus pais. O fazendeiro e lady Swan eram, de qualquer ponto de vista, um casal do mais singular. Charlie era um erudito que desfrutava encerrando-se dias inteiros para ler livros em latim e grego, até o ponto de que tinham que levar ali a comida. O mundo exterior não o interessava. Tinha perdido por simples falta de atenção as propriedades e a fortuna que herdasse em seu dia. Sua esposa, Renné, era uma autêntica cascavel, atrativa, de olhos grandes e abundantes cachos de cabelo dourados. Adorava as fofocas e as festas e a maior ilusão de sua vida era ver sua filha bem casada.

Edward entendia que tivessem podido gerar uma filha como Rosalie. Tranqüila, tímida, bonita, uma combinação das melhores qualidades de ambos. Mas Bella... Era difícil imaginá-la como uma Swan. Era compreensível que a tivessem expulsado da família. Se não fizesse, nenhum deles teria podido viver tranqüilo. Onde ela estivesse haveria problemas, colocaria os narizes em tudo e os teria atormentado até deixá-los loucos. Bella tinha abandonado a propriedade de Middleton depois da caçada, mas Edward tinha sido impossível deixar de pensar nela. No fundo agradecia o fato de que sua família estivesse inimizade com Bella.

Com um pouco de sorte nunca voltaria a tropeçar com ela.

Lady Renné, muito contente, pôs os acontecimentos dos preparativos do casamento. O padre tinha previsto visitá-los última hora da tarde.

— Bem — replicou Edward. — Me avise assim que chegar.

— Lorde Cullen — disse Renné, iludida e indicando um espaço no sofá entre ela e Rosalie, não gostaria de tomar o chá conosco?

Edward se precaveu de repente, com ironia, de que Rosalie parecia um coelhinho frente ao lobo. Declinou o convite, pois não gostava de agüentar o bate-papo de Renné a respeito dos acertos florais e outras tolices relacionadas com o casamento.

— Obrigado, mas tenho uns assuntos que atender. Vê-las-ei na hora do jantar.

— De acordo, Milord — murmuraram as duas mulheres, uma decepcionada e a outra aliviada, mas sem demonstrar.

Edward se encerrou na biblioteca e deu uma olhada ao montão de documentos e livros de contabilidade que tinha que examinar. Podia ter dado essas tarefas para seu administrador, mas da morte de Caroline trabalhava intensamente; era um recurso diante da solidão e as lembranças. Na biblioteca passava mais horas que em qualquer outra estadia da casa, desfrutando da paz e a ordem que ali reinavam. Os livros estavam catalogados e ordenados corretamente e a mobília distribuída com acerto.

Inclusive as garrafas de licor que havia na cantoneira italiana pareciam dispostas com precisão geométrica.

Não havia nenhum pingo de pó, nem ali nem em nenhum lugar da mansão de Cullen Park. O responsável era um exército de cinqüenta criados. Outros trinta estavam ao cargo dos terrenos adjacentes, os jardins e a entrada. As visitas ficavam boquiabertas admirando a cúpula de mármore da entrada e o enorme salão de teto em forma de arco decorado com escarola. A mansão possuía salões de verão e inverno, extensas galerias repletas' de obras de arte, uma sala para o café da manhã, duas salas de jantar, inumeráveis quartos (todos eles com seu correspondente vestuário), uma cozinha imensa, biblioteca, salão de caça e um par de salas que podiam comunicar-se e converter-se em um grande salão de baile.

Era uma propriedade enorme, mas Rosalie saberia como dirigi-la. Desde sua mais tenra infância tinha sido educada para isso. Edward não tinha a menor duvida de que seria fácil converter-se na senhora da propriedade. Era uma garota inteligente, embora dócil e tranqüila. Não tinha tido ainda oportunidade de apresentar a seu irmão mais novo, Seth, mas sendo ele um moço educado estava seguro de que se dariam bem.

Uma leve batida na porta rompeu o silêncio da biblioteca.

— Quem é? — perguntou Edward com brutalidade.

Abriu-se a porta e apareceu a loira cabeça de Rosalie. Suas maneiras extremamente cautelosas o incomodaram. Pelo amor de Deus, parecia como se visitar ele fosse uma presa perigosa. Seria verdade que era tão aterrador? Era consciente de que às vezes se comportava com excessiva brutalidade, mas duvidava de poder remediá-lo.

— Sim? Entra.

— Milord — disse Rosalie timidamente. — Eu gostaria de saber como foi a caçada. Se foi bem.

Edward suspeitou em seguida que era sua mãe, Renné, quem a tinha enviado. Rosalie não procurava jamais sua companhia por própria iniciativa.

— A caçada esteve bem — comentou, amontoando os papéis de um lado do escritório e voltando-se para ela. Rosalie Se agitou nervosa, como se seu olhar a violentasse. — O primeiro dia aconteceu algo muito interessante.

O rosto dela mostrou uma vaga expressão de interesse.

— OH, houve algum acidente?

— Poderíamos chamar assim — respondeu secamente. — Conheci sua irmã.

Rosalie sufocou um grito.

— Estava Bella? OH, minha querida... — interrompeu-se, a olhando indecisa.

— É bastante particular. — O tom de Edward estava longe de querer expressar completamente.

Rosalie assentiu com a cabeça e engoliu a saliva.

— Com Bella não existem meias tintas. Ou gosta tremendamente Ou... — Deu de ombros, impotente.

— SIM — respondeu Edward, sarcástico. — Eu pertenço aos últimos.

— OH. — Rosalie franziu a testa. — Naturalmente. Tanto ela como você são... Categóricas.

— É uma maneira cortês de dizer. — Edward a olhou fixamente. Era impossível reconhecer o eco das feições de Bella no rosto doce e delicado de Rosalie. — Falamos de você — disse de repente.

Ela arregalou os olhos, assustada.

— Milord, quero deixar claro que Bella não é a pessoa indicada para falar de mim ou do resto da família.

— Já sei.

— O que disse? — perguntou ela timidamente.

— Sua irmã supõe que te caso medo. É isso certo?

Ela se ruborizou com uma apreciação tão crua como aquela.

— um pouco, Milord — admitiu.

Esse doce acanhamento irritou Edward. Perguntava se ela seria capaz de levar algum dia ao contrário, se repreenderia ele em caso de que fizesse algo que não gostasse. Ao levantar-se para aproximar-se dela se deu conta de que Rosalie se estremecia. Ficou a seu lado e a abraçou pela cintura. Apesar de que Rosalie inclinasse a cabeça para dissimular, Edward se precaveu de que respirava com dificuldade, e subitamente recordou o momento em que socorreu Bella depois que caísse e abraçou suas ligeiras formas. Apesar de que Rosalie era mais alta e robusta que sua irmã, parecia insignificante.

— Me olhe — disse Edward, sem perder a calma, e Rosalie obedeceu. Ele observou seus olhos castanhos. Eram idênticos aos de Bella, à exceção do brilho de inocência, sem o menor reflexo de escura paixão. — Não tem que te sentir incômoda. Não vou fazer mal a você.

— Sim, Milord — sussurrou.

— Por que não me chama de Edward? — Já o tinha pedido antes, mas parecia que era tremendamente difícil chamá-lo por seu nome.

— OH... Eu, não poderia.

Ele fez um grande esforço para ocultar sua impaciência.

— Tenta.

— Edward — murmurou Rosalie.

— Bem. — Inclinou a cabeça e roçou os lábios com os seus. Rosalie não se moveu, simplesmente acariciou seu ombro com a mão. Edward prolongou o beijo, incrementando a pressão de sua boca. Procurava, pela primeira vez, algo mais que uma dócil acolhida. Seus lábios seguiam frios sob os seus. De repente, dando-se conta de que Rosalie considerava aquele abraço como um dever, Edward se apartou, perplexo e aborrecido.

Contemplou seu aprazível rosto. Parecia uma menina obediente depois de tomar uma colherada de algum remédio desagradável. Jamais em sua vida tinha tropeçado com mulher alguma que considerasse uma amarga obrigação o beijar! Edward juntou suas povoadas sobrancelhas, aborrecido.

— Maldita seja, isto é intolerável — grunhiu. Rosalie ficou rígida.

— Milord?

Edward sabia que devia comportar-se como um cavalheiro e tratá-la com respeito e ternura, mas sua virilidade exigia uma resposta.

— Volta a me beijar — ordenou, apertando-a contra seu corpo.

Rosalie lançou um guincho de surpresa, separou-se dele e deu uma bofetada.

Não foi uma bofetada na realidade. Edward não teria aborrecido com um resolvido bofetão, como Deus manda. Mas não foi mais que um tapinha de reprovação na bochecha. Rosalie ficou junto à porta,e olhando com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Milord, tenta me pôr à prova?

— Perguntou, ferida.

Edward a olhou um bom momento com o rosto inexpressiva. Excedeu-se. Não devia esperar nada que ela não pudesse ou estivesse disposta a oferecer. Amaldiçoou-se em silêncio, perguntando por que havia se descomedido.

— Peço-te perdão.

Rosalie assentiu com a cabeça, insegura.

— Suponho — disse — que são os efeitos da excitação da caçada. Conforme me havia dito, aos homens os afeta muito a atmosfera de primitivismo desses acontecimentos.

Sorriu com ironia.

— Pode ser que seja isso.

— Desculpa-me, agora?

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele assentiu.

Rosalie se deteve na porta e voltou à cabeça para olhar por cima do ombro.

— Milord, não pense mal de Bella, por favor. É uma mulher muito peculiar, valente e de idéias fixas. Quando era pequenas me protegia sempre de todo mundo e de algo que me assustasse.

Edward se surpreendeu com o pequeno discurso de Rosalie. Não era habitual ouvir mais de duas frases seguidas em sua boca.

— Dava-se bem com seus pais?

— Só com nossa tia Sally. Sally era tão excêntrica como ela, perseguia a aventura e adorava desafiar as normas. Ao morrer, faz alguns anos, deixou para Bella toda sua fortuna.

Assim era disso do que vivia Bella. Essa informação melhorou muito pouco a opinião que Edward tinha dela. Era provável que tivesse procurado expressamente ganhar o favor da anciã, e que depois tivesse dançado ao redor de seu leito de morte pensando no dinheiro que herdaria.

— Por que não se casou?

— Bella opinou sempre que o casamento é uma instituição horrorosa, criada única e exclusivamente para o benefício dos homens.

-Rosalie tossiu delicadamente. — Não tem boa opinião dos homens. Embora pareça ser que o passa bem em sua companhia... Nas caçadas, disparando, jogando, etc...

— Etcétera — repetiu ironicamente Edward. — Tem sua irmã algum amigo em especial?

A pergunta surpreendeu Rosalie. Apesar disso se dispôs a responder em seguida.

— Especial? Bem... Bella está acostumado a desfrutar da companhia de um homem chamado Jacob Black. Mencionou-me isso em suas cartas.

— Black? — O retrato ficava naquele momento perfeitamente definido. Edward franziu a boca, aborrecido. Ele era membro do Black's; tinha coincidido com o proprietário em um par de ocasiões. Tinha sentido que Bella tivesse escolhido atar-se com um homem dessa índole, um morador pobre desdenhosamente conhecido nos círculos elegantes como um novo-rico. Sem dúvida, e dado que sua «amizade» com Black não podia significar outra coisa, Bella tinha uma moral equiparável a de uma prostituta. Como podia uma mulher nascida no seio de uma família decente, com educação e com todos os bens materiais que pudesse desejar, afundar-se em tal degradação? Bella tinha escolhido livremente, incluindo aquele, passos que tinha dado na vida.

— Bella é muito alegre para levar o tipo de vida que corresponde por seu berço — disse Rosalie, intuindo seus pensamentos. — Desde que a deixaram plantada, anos atrás, tudo foi distinto para ela. Suponho que a traição e a humilhação desse abandono são o que a levou a atuar de um modo tão imprudente. Ao menos isso é o que diz mamãe.

— Por que ela não...? — Edward se interrompeu e olhou para a janela. Acabava de ouvir o ruído de uma carruagem sobre o cascalho do caminho. — Espera visitas sua mãe?.

Rosalie negou com a cabeça.

— Não, Milord. Possivelmente se trata da ajudante da costureira que vem a me fazer alguma prova. Mas pensava que viria amanhã.

Edward tinha um pressentimento... Um mau pressentimento.

— Vejamos quem é. — Abriu bruscamente a porta da biblioteca, cruzou a grandes pernadas a entrada pavimentada com mármore cinza e branco, com Rosalie pisando os calcanhares, e roçou ao passar por Silvern, o mordomo mais veterano da casa. — Já me ocupo eu — disse, e se dirigiu para a porta principal.

Silvern sorveu pelos narizes com o comportamento tão pouco ortodoxo de sua senhoria.

Uma elegante carruagem negra e dourada de brasão desconhecido acabava de deter-se no extremo do caminho. Rosalie tremia junto a Edward, pois o ligeiro vestido que levava apenas a protegia da brisa daquele dia úmido e frio de primavera, com o céu repleto de brancas nuvens.

— Não reconheço a carruagem — murmurou.

Um criado com uma esplêndida de cor azul e negra abriu a porta da carruagem. Colocou com grande solenidade uma escada com o fim de facilitar a descida do passageiro.

Então apareceu ela.

Edward ficou de pedra.

— Bella! — exclamou Rosalie. Pôs-se a correr para sua irmã lançando gritos de alegria.

Bella baixou rindo a gargalhadas.

— Rose! — Estendeu os braços e espremeu Rosalie com todas suas forças, e logo a apartou para observá-la.

— Por Deus, parece uma mulher das mais elegante! Encantadora! Tantos anos sem verte... Desde que era pequena, e agora, olhe! A garota mais bonita da Inglaterra.

— OH, não, a mais bonita é você.

Bella se pôs-se a rir e voltou a abraçá-la.

— Muito amável de sua parte, adular a sua pobre irmã solteirona.

— Já não parece uma solteirona — disse Rosalie.

Edward, apesar de seu assombro, apesar de sentir-se tão tenso, como se reunisse forças para iniciar uma batalha, reconheceu que Bella estava preciosa, com um traje de cor azul escuro e uma capa de veludo enfeitada de arminho. Levava o cabelo preso com um diadema, de modo que uns cachos caíam graciosamente sobre sua testa e os cachos de cabelo cobriam suas encantadoras orelhas. Era difícil admitir que se tratava da mesma mulher extravagante que vestia calças cor framboesa e montava de perna aberta. Rosada e sorridente, mas bem parecia uma acomodada e jovem esposa em uma visita de cortesia, ou uma cortesã distinguida.

Bella reparou nele quando olhou por cima do ombro de Rosalie. Separou-se de sua irmã e sem embaraço algum se dirigiu para Masen, que seguia imóvel na escada circular. Estendeu a mão e sorriu com descaramento.

— De novo em campo inimigo — murmurou. Ao ver a tormentosa expressão de Cullen seus escuros olhos brilharam de satisfação, mas evitou sorrir abertamente. Por havê-lo feito, Cullen se tivesse posto como uma fera. De todos os modos, estava muito zangado.O último que esperava era vê-la aparecer em sua propriedade. Bella não imaginava que aquilo pudesse chegar a ser tão divertido. Jamais tinha desfrutado tanto provocando um homem.

Não sentia remorsos pelo que tinha planejado. Emparelhar a Masen com sua irmã era uma atrocidade. O engano era evidente com apenas olhá-los. Rose era frágil como uma anêmona de pétalas brancas e seu brilhante cabelo dourado parecia o de uma menina. Estava indefesa ante qualquer ameaça e não restava outro remédio que inclinar-se como uma delicada bengala diante duma violenta tormenta.

E Masen parecia dez vezes pior que na caçada. Suas feições, tão duras e perfeitas, tão distantes, esses olhos tão claros e transparentes severa protuberância de seu queixo... Um rosto que carecia de delicadeza e compaixão. Apesar do civilizado traje, a força bruta de seu corpo era perceptível, músculos e nervos em tensão. Necessitava de uma mulher tão cínica como ele, insensível às agressões.

Edward ignorou a mão de Bella. Ficou olhando com frieza.

— Parta — grunhiu. — Agora mesmo.

Bella, apesar de ver-se obrigada a reprimir um grito, sorriu.

— Milord, eu gostaria de ver minha família. Levo muito tempo sem vê-los.

E antes que Edward pudesse replicar, ouviram-se as exclamações de Renné e Charlie.

— Isabella!

— Bella... Por Deus bendito...

Reinou o silêncio, como se todos eles ficassem petrificados e formassem parte de um quadro.

Todas as olhadas convergiam na frágil e delicada silhueta de Bella. A presunção e a suficiência desapareceram de seu rosto como por arte de magia e se converteu em uma menina insegura. Nervosa, mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Mamãe? — inquiriu calidamente. — Mamãe, poderá me perdoar?

Renné estalou em lágrimas e avançou um passo, abrindo o par de seus roliços braços.

— Isabella, teria que ter vindo antes. Dava-me tanto medo pensar que não ia verte nunca mais!

Bella correu para ela, rindo e chorando de uma vez. Ambas as mulheres se abraçaram sem deixar de falar as duas ao mesmo tempo.

— Mama, não trocaste nada... Fez um trabalho magnífico com Rose... É a celebridade da temporada. . .

— Querida nos contaram histórias tão terríveis sobre você. Preocupo-me sempre, já sabe... Por Deus santo, o que te tem feito no cabelo?

Bella, um pouco coibida, levantou a mão para suas mechas e sorriu.

— Tão espantoso é, mamãe?

— Sinta-te bem — admitiu Renné. — Favorece-te.

Ao ver seu pai, Bella se precipitou para ele.

— Papai!

Charlie, bastante incômodo, deu uns tapinhas nas costas e se separou amavelmente dela.

— Está bem, está bem, não é necessário que siga. Caramba, você gosta de montar cenas, Bella. E diante de lorde Cullen. Tem algum problema? Por que vieste aqui? E precisamente neste momento?

— Não tenho nenhum problema — disse Bella, sorrindo a seu pai. Eram de estatura similar. — Teria vindo antes, mas não estava segura de como iriam me receber. Desejava compartilhar a alegria do casamento de Rose. Naturalmente, se minha presença incômoda ao conde, partirei imediatamente. Não quero ocasionar problemas. Pensei, simplesmente, que me permitiria passar aqui uma semana. — Olhando de esguelha ao Edward, acrescentou com cautela-: Levar-me-ei muito bem, como uma Santa.

Edward lançou um olhar gélido. Atacava a tentação de colocá-la na carruagem e ordenar ao condutor que partisse rapidamente para Londres, ou a qualquer outro lugar longínquo.

Diante de seu silêncio, Bella parecia incômoda.

— Bom, possivelmente não haja uma quarto disponível. — Inclinou o pescoço teatralmente e deixou vagar o olhar pelas intermináveis fileiras de janelas da mansão.

Edward apertou os dentes. De boa vontade a jogaria. Sabia perfeitamente o que pretendia. Mas recusá-la faria ficar como um canalha com os olhos da família. De fato, Rosalie estava o olhando nervosa e consternada.

— Edward — suplicou Rosalie, pondo a mão no braço. Pela primeira vez o tocava de forma voluntária. — Edward, há um quarto para minha irmã, verdade? Se disser que vai comportar se bem, estou segura de que o fará.

— Rose — interveio Bella afetadamente, não ponhamos a sua senhoria em um compromisso. Já encontraremos outra ocasião para conversar, prometo isso.

— Não, quero que fique — exclamou Rosalie, aumentando a pressão de seus dedos no braço de Edward. — Por favor, Milord, permita que fique!

— Não há nenhuma necessidade de suplicar — murmurou Edward. Como recusar o rogo de sua prometida diante de toda sua família, o mordomo e os criados? Olhou para Bella esperando ver um brilho triunfante em seu olhar e uma careta de ironia em seus lábios. Em troca a expressão indulgente de seu rosto bem parecia a da Juana de Arco. Maldita seja!. Faz o que queira — disse a Rosalie. — A única coisa que te peço é que a mantenha fora de minha vista.

— OH, obrigado! — exclamou Rosalie encantada; abraçou Bella e logo a Renné.

-Mamãe, não é maravilhoso?

Bella, passando por cima a corrente de agradecimentos de Rosalie, aproximou-se de Edward tranqüilamente.

— Cullen, temo-me que você e eu tenhamos tido um mau princípio –disse. — Foi minha culpa. Poderíamos esquecer aquela maldita caçada e começar de novo?

Mostrava-se tão sincera, franca e atrativa que Edward não podia emprestar crédito a suas palavras.

— Senhorita Swan — disse com lentidão, se fizer algo que prejudique meus interesses...

— O que fará? — Bella sorriu, o provocando. Nada podia fazer a ele que conseguisse feri-la. Já tinha sofrido o pior muito tempo atrás. Não tinha medo.

— Farei que se arrependa pelo resto de seus dias — murmurou Edward.

Assim que ele se deu a volta o sorriso de Bella se esfumou. Recordou o conselho de Jacob. «_me escute,cigana. Deixa que seja como tem que ser... Te afaste dele_.» Bella se deu de ombros e afastou aquelas palavras de sua mente.

Edward Cullen não era mais que um homem e ela podia lhe dar cem voltas. Não acabava de ganhar um convite a permanecer sob seu teto durante o transcurso de nos próximos dias? Olhou a sua mãe e a sua irmã e pôs-se a rir.

— Perguntei ao Masen se te queria.

* * *

Olá amores, mais um capítulo, devo estar postando o próximo quinta-feira !

Espero que se animem mais com a historia, e mais **reviews** iam ser muito bem vindas !

Mil apreciaçoes àquelas que tomaram o tempo pra comentar !

BEIJOS !


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**Capítulo Quatro **

Bella tinha aproveitado a primeira oportunidade que lhe tinha apresentado para levar-se ao Rosalie a uma estadia onde pudessem estar a sós e cercar com ela o que qualificou de «bate-papo de irmãs».

Começou a relatar o acontecido na caçada de Middleton; estava decidida que Rose soubesse com que homem se achava comprometida.

— OH, Bella, não pode ter sido capaz! — Rosalie tampou os olhos com as mãos e soluçou. — Mas por que fez uma coisa assim? — De repente surpreendeu Bella rugindo de risada. — Não imagino como responderia sua senhoria!

— Não vejo graça — disse Bella, muito digna e perplexa. Preciso ter uma conversa séria a respeito de seu futuro, Rose.

— Meu futuro está em boas mãos! Ou estava, ao menos. — Rosalie, que não podia parar de rir, cobriu a boca com a mão.

Bella se perguntava indignada por que o relato de seu encontro com o Masen trazia tanta graça a sua irmã em lugar de alarmá-la.

— A resposta de Masen foi grosseira, insultante. Não é um cavalheiro e não te merece.

Rosalie se deu de ombros, indefesa.

— Toda Londres reconhece que é um excelente partido.

— Sinto estar em desacordo. — Bella não tinha cessado nem um momento de perambular acima e abaixo diante da cama, golpeando a palma de sua mão com uma luva de pele. — Me diga, quais são as qualidades que fazem dele um bom partido? Sua aparência? Bem, admito que o considere bonito... Mas só de um modo frio e nada sobressalente.

— Suponho... Suponho que é uma questão de gostos.

— E quanto a sua fortuna — prosseguiu Bella, muito enérgica, existem outros homens com dinheiro suficiente para te oferecer uma boa vida. Seu título? Seria extremamente fácil ficar com alguém com mais sangue azul e com uma linhagem mais impressionante. E não me venha agora com que Masen você gosta, Rose.

— O compromisso foi um acerto entre papai e lorde Cullen — replicou Rosalie com voz fraca. — E é certo que não o amo. Esse sentimento chegará com o tempo, com um pouco de sorte. Assim são as coisas. Eu não sou como você, Bella. Sempre fui mais convencional.

Bella soltou um taco e ficou olhando fixamente, frustrada. Algo havia nas maneiras prosaicas de sua irmã que a fez voltar para os sentimentos de sua rebelde juventude, quando era impossível compartilhar a visão do mundo com outros. Por que razão um casamento sem amor era aceito por todo mundo menos por ela? Certo era que levava muito tempo desfrutando de uma liberdade excessiva. Sentou-se na cama, junto a Rosalie.

— Não compreendo por que te mostra tão benevolente com a perspectiva de te casar com um homem que não ama. — Aquilo soou muito lastimoso, apesar de seus esforços por conseguir um tom enérgico.

— Simplesmente estou resignada. Perdoa o que vou dizer te, Bella, mas é uma romântica, e no pior sentido da palavra.

Bella franziu a testa.

— Não! Tenho um caráter tremendamente prático. Deram-me paus suficientes para desenvolver uma percepção realista do mundo e de como funciona, e pelo que eu sei...

— Queridíssima Bella. — Rosalie agarrou a mão e a apertou entre as suas. — Desde muito pequena pensei sempre em você como a mais bonita, a mais valente. Mas não a mais prática. Prática, jamais.

Bella se soltou e olhou para sua irmã surpreendida. Rosalie não se mostrava tão colaboradora como ela tinha esperado. Bem, tinha que seguir adiante com seu plano. Tratava-se da felicidade de Rose, admitisse ela ou não que precisava ser resgatada.

— Não quero falar de mim — disse Bella secamente — mas sim de você. Algum pretendente haverá, entre todos os que tem em Londres, que prefira a Masen. — Arqueou as sobrancelhas com expressão de cumplicidade. — Como, por exemplo, Emarias Stamford. Humm?

Rosalie permaneceu um bom momento em silêncio, como se seus pensamentos vagassem por um lugar muito longínquo. Em seu rosto se desenhou um sorriso melancólico.

— Querido Emmet — murmurou. E sacudiu a cabeça. — Minha situação é um caso fechado. Bella, sabe bem que nunca te pedi nada. Mas agora te rogo, do mais profundo de meu coração, que não te meta na cabeça me ajudar. Penso acatar a decisão de papai e mamãe e me casar com lorde Cullen. É minha obrigação. — Estalou os dedos como se acabasse de passar uma idéia e por sua cabeça. — por que não nos ocupamos de te buscar a você um marido?

— Meu deus. — Bella franziu a testa. — Não necessito dos homens para nada. Nas caçadas e nas salas de jogo podem chegar a ser muito divertidos, mas fora dali são prejudiciais. Os homens são criaturas avaras e exigentes. Não suporto a idéia de estar submetida à vontade de alguém ou de ser tratada como um menino e não como uma mulher com opiniões próprias.

— Os homens são de utilidade se o que desejas é formar uma família. — Para Rosalie, como à maioria das jovens de sua classe social, tinham inculcado a idéia de que criar filhos era a função mais venerável de toda mulher.

Aquelas palavras provocaram em Bella um sentimento de angústia, desencadeando dolorosas emoções.

— Sim — disse amargamente. — A verdade é que são realmente úteis na hora de fazer filhos.

— Você não desejará ficar sempre sozinha, não?

— Melhor isso que permitir que um homem me ponha à mão em cima! — Bella não se precaveu da intensidade de sua voz até ver a confusão refletida no rosto de Rose. Sorriu e se inclinou para agarrar o xale pendurado em uma cadeira. — Está dispostas? Darei uma volta por aí. Aqui o ambiente está muito carregado.

— Mas Bella...

— Seguiremos falando mais tarde. Prometo isso. Lhe... Verei você na hora do jantar, carinho. — Bella partiu precipitadamente, atravessou a entrada a grandes passos e desceu pela fastuosa escada sem deter-se pensar aonde se dirigiria.

Caminhava cabisbaixa, ignorando o esplendor que a rodeava. — Meu Deus, tenho que andar com cuidado — murmurou. No domínio de si estava muito debilitado nos últimos tempos, e não cuidava o suficiente de suas palavras. Perambulou pelo salão principal até dar com uma galeria de uns trinta metros de comprimento iluminada pela luz procedente de uma extensa fileira de portas de vidro.

Através dos vidros transparentes se via um jardim muito bem cuidado, com grama verde e atalhos flanqueados por arbustos. O que necessitava naquele momento era dar um breve passeio. Jogou-se o xale por cima dos ombros e saiu fora, agradecendo o ar fresco.

O jardim era majestoso e exuberante, dividido em numerosas zonas por plantas de disco esquisitamente podados. Um pequeno riacho que acabava em um lago de forma circular repleto de lírios brancos rodeava o jardim da capela. A seguir havia uma, multidão de flores formando um enorme e singular arbusto de rosas de Ayrshire. Bella seguiu a parede do jardim que estava coberta de parras e roseiras. Subiu por uns antigos e desgastados degraus que desembocavam em um terraço da qual se divisava o lago artificial. Perto dali, havia uma fonte junto à que passeavam orgulhosos uma dúzia de perus reais. A serenidade do jardim era absoluta; parecia um lugar encantado, onde nada de mal pudesse ocorrer.

Dirigiu então sua atenção para uma plantação de árvores frutíferas situada no extremo leste da propriedade. Fez recordar o jardim de limoeiros da vila italiana em que tinha vivido durante dois anos. Ela e Nicole passavam a maior parte do tempo no jardim ou sob a colunata da loggia situada na parte posterior da casa. De vez em quando levava Nicole para passear pelo sombrio Bosque próximo.

«Não pense nisso — disse, e suspirou. — Não faça.» Mas a lembrança era muito nítida, como se correspondesse a feitos do dia anterior. Sentou-se na beira da fonte e se enrolou com o xale. Voltou à cabeça em direção aos longínquos bosques que se vislumbravam mais à frente do lago, olhando sem ver, recordando. .

— _Domina! Domina, trago o melhor do mercado...pão, queijo tenro e bom vinho. Ajude-me a recolher um pouco de fruta do jardim. Para comer prepararemos..._

_Bella se interrompeu ao dar-se conta de que o silêncio que reinava na casa não era normal. Seu amplo sorriso se desvaneceu. Depositou a cesta no chão e entrou. Levava uma saia de algodão e uma blusa de manga curta, ao estilo das mulheres do lugar, e um enorme lenço cobrindo o cabelo. Era freqüente que tomassem por uma italiana devido a seus cachos escuros e a seu impecável acento._

— _Domina? — chamou com cautela._

_A governanta fez sua aparição de repente; seu rosto, enrugado e bronzeado pelo sol, estava alagado de lágrimas. A via desalinhada, decomposta a espessa trança de cabelo grisalho que levava ao redor da cabeça._

— _Senhora. — Lançou um grito sufocado e começou a falar de um modo tão incoerente que Bella era incapaz de entendê-la._

_Rodeou os ombros da anciã com o braço, tentando consolá-la._

— _Domina, o que aconteceu? Trata-se da Nicole? Onde está?_

_A governanta começou a soluçar. Algo tinha acontecido, de tão terrível que não existiam palavras para explicá-lo. Estaria doente sua pequena? Teria passado mal? Horrorizada, Bella deixou a Domina e correu escada acima em direção ao quarto da menina. — Nicole? –gritou._

— _Nicole, mamãe está aqui já passou..._

— _Senhora, não está!_

_Bella ficou petrificada, agarrada ao corrimão._

_Olhou para Domina, que não deixava de tremer._

— _O que quer dizer? — perguntou com voz rouca. — Onde' está?_

— _Eram dois homens. Não pude detê-los. Tentei, Deu meu, mas levaram a menina._

_Bella se sentia como em um pesadelo. Aquilo não tinha nem pés nem cabeça._

— _O que disseram? — perguntou com um fio de voz. Domina voltou a soluçar e Bella a amaldiçoou enquanto se precipitava para ela._

— _Maldita seja, não chore, me conte o que disseram! Domina deu um passo atrás, assustada diante do rosto desencaixado de Bella._

— _Não disseram nada._

— _Aonde a levaram?_

— _Não sei._

— _Deixaram alguma nota, alguma mensagem?_

— _Não, senhora._

_Bella olhou fixamente nos olhos da anciã, que pareciam um manancial._

— _OH, não pode ser... Não pode ser... — Subiu como uma louca até o quarto da menina, e uma vez ali caiu pesadamente de joelhos, mas sem sentir dor algum. O pequeno quarto tinha o aspecto habitual: brinquedos pulverizados pelo chão, um vestido enrugado sobre o braço do balancinho... O berço estava vazio. Bella apertou o estômago com uma mão enquanto levava a outra à boca. Estava muito assustada para poder chorar e foi então quando escutou sua própria voz gritando de um modo horripilante:_

— _Não! Nicole...! Nãooo...!_

Sobressaltada, Bella retornou ao presente. Já fazia mais de dois anos aquilo. Dois anos. Perguntava-se desolada se Nicole seguiria lembrando-se dela, se seguiria com vida. Fez um nó na garganta, e custava para respirar. Possivelmente, pensou causa pena, que tivessem arrancado de sua vida a sua pequena não era mais que o castigo pelos pecados cometidos. Mas Deus devia ser misericordioso... Nicole era inocente, não tinha culpa de nada. Bella sabia que acabaria encontrando sua filha, embora custasse toda sua vida.

Edward nunca tinha imaginado que uma mulher tão pequena pudesse comer com tanta voracidade. Possivelmente aquela fora a causa de sua energia inesgotável. Bella, com enorme aprimoramento, deu boa conta de um prato cheio de presunto com molho de madeira, logo batatas e verdura fervida e finalmente confeitaria e fruta, sem deixar de rir nem conversar. A cálida luz da sala de jantar emoldurava como uma aura seu rosto animado.

Edward se surpreendeu várias vezes, com grande desgosto, olhando-a embevecido. Estava muito nervoso, tanto pelo fato de sentir-se fascinado por ela como pela capacidade de Bella para o surpreender continuamente.

Sem importar qual fosse o tema da conversa, Bella tinha sempre algo a acrescentar. Seus conhecimentos de caça, cavalos e qualquer outro assunto masculino outorgavam uma atrativa multidão. Entretanto, quando conversava com o Renné fofocas sobre a alta sociedade ficava tão sofisticada como qualquer mulher refinada. E o mais surpreendente de tudo: havia momentos (breves, isso sim) nos que demonstrava um encanto natural que eclipsava com acréscimo o de sua irmã mais nova.

— Rose será a noiva mais encantada que jamais tenha visto Londres! — exclamou Bella, e sua irmã pôs-se a rir como uma tola por pura modéstia. Ato seguido olhou Renné com ironia. — Mamãe, me alegro de que ao fim tenha conseguido o casamento de seus sonhos. Sobre tudo depois dos anos de martírio que te impus.

— Não é que me tenha martirizado muito, querida. E tenho que te dizer que ainda não perdi as esperanças de chegar a te casar.

Bella manteve sua expressão afável diante daquele comentário, mas disse. Para seu íntimo: «_Que me leve o diabo antes de me converter na esposa de alguém_.» Olhou de esguelha para Edward, que parecia absorto no prato que tinha diante de si.

— O homem com o qual consentiria me casar é muito difícil de encontrar.

Rosalie a olhou com curiosidade.

— De que classe de homem se trata, Bella?

— Não sei se existir uma palavra que pudesse o descrever — respondeu Bella muito séria.

— Lambido? — sugeriu Edward.

Bella o olhou jogando fogo pelos olhos.

— Por isso venho observando, parece ser que o assunto de casamento é sempre muito mais vantajoso para os homens. Quem leva sempre o comando é o marido, tanto no aspecto legal como no financeiro, enquanto que a pobre esposa passa os melhores anos de sua vida criando filhos e velando por seu bem-estar, até dar-se conta de que está mais queimada que uma vela a ponto de apagar-se.

— Isabella, as coisas não são assim — exclamou Renné. — Toda mulher necessita do amparo e o conselho de um homem.

— Eu não!

— Estou seguro — particularizou Edward, olhando-a com ironia. Bella devolveu o olhar, incômoda. Era evidente que se inteirou de sua relação com Jacob Black. Sua opinião importava o mínimo. E não era de sua incumbência o que ela tivesse ou não uma confusão com alguém!

— Sim, pode está-lo — respondeu ela com frieza. — Se algum dia chegar a me casar, Milord, farei com um homem que não considere a força sinônimo de brutalidade. Com alguém que veja em sua esposa a uma companheira e não a uma escrava de categoria. Com alguém...

— Bella, já é suficiente! — disse seu pai com cara sombria. — Quero paz a cima de tudo. Cale-te.

-Eu gostaria que prosseguisse — disse Edward com calma.

-Nos conte senhorita Swan, o que outras coisas procura em um homem?

Bella se deu conta de que ardiam suas bochechas. Sentia uma sensação estranha no peito... Tensão e calor.

. — Não — murmurou — acredito que já pôde fazer uma idéia. — Começou a mastigar uma parte do frango, mas de repente aquele bocado delicioso ficou com gosto de serragem e foi difícil de engolir. Todos permaneciam em silêncio, e o olhar distraído de Rosalie vagava sem cessar entre sua irmã e seu prometido.

— Apesar de tudo, mamãe — disse Bella por um momento, olhando à ruborizada Renné — vou sentando a cabeça com o passar dos anos. Talvez possa encontrar a alguém capaz de ser indulgente comigo, tolerante com minhas maneiras selvagens. — Fez uma pausa. — De fato, acredito que já o encontrei.

— A quem te refere querida? — perguntou Renné.

— dentro de um ou dois dias receberei uma visita. Um jovem absolutamente delicioso... E vizinho de, lorde Cullen.

Renné manifestou sua alegria.

— Brinca, Isabella? Trata-se de alguém que conheço? Por que não o mencionaste antes?

— Não estou segura de como seguirá a relação — disse Bella. — E o conhece, efetivamente. É Emmet...

— O visconde Stamford?

Os rostos de assombro de sua família provocaram o sorriso de Bella.

— Não há outro. Como bem sabem, Em e eu iniciamos uma amizade depois do afastamento de Harry. Com o passar dos anos fomos pegando carinho. Se damos muito bem: Suspeito que os sentimentos entre nós maduraram ultimamente. — «Perfeito», pensou com orgulho. Acabava de dar a notícia da melhor forma possível, contente, com certo acanhamento.

Edward queria perguntar como via a situação Jacob, seu amante. Pensava no casal que formariam Stamford e ela. Stamford era um cachorrinho desamparado sem pingo de malícia; Bella tinha pegado o pobre tolo.

Bella sorriu para Rosalie como querendo desculpar-se.

— Naturalmente, querida Rose, todos sabemos que em seu dia Em mostrou certo interesse por você. Mas ultimamente Em começou a ver-me com novos olhos. Espero que a idéia de um enlace entre nós não te cause mal-estar.

A expressão do rosto de Rosalie era realmente estranho, o assombro lutando com o ciúmes. Conseguiu sorrir com valentia.

— eu adoraria que encontrasse alguém capaz de te dar toda a felicidade que merece, Bella.

— Em será um bom marido para mim — murmurou Bella. — Embora tenha que afinar sua pontaria. Não é tão esportista como eu...

— Bem — disse Rosalie com forçado entusiasmo. — O visconde Stamford é um homem sério e gentil.

— Sim, é-murmurou Bella. Com Rose ficava muito fácil ler entre linhas. Surpreendia que o homem que com tanta paixão a cortejasse em seu dia estivesse considerando a possibilidade de contrair o casamento com sua irmã mais velha. Pouco a pouco, as coisas foram ficando no lugar que os correspondia. Bella olhou para Edward, radiante de satisfação.

-Confio em que não ponha nenhuma objeção de que receba visitas, Milord.

— Jamais sonharia em atrapalhar uma oportunidade matrimonial que se cruzasse em seu caminho, senhorita Swan. Quem sabe quando poderá ter outra?

— Muito amável por sua parte — replicou ela com aspereza, e se inclinou para trás quando aproximou um criado para retirar seu prato vazio.

— Senhorita, trago algo da cozinha? Uma taça de chá, possivelmente?

Abriram as cortinas. Bella resmungou, emergindo das cálidas profundidades do sonho. O resplendor diurno dava totalmente nos olhos. Voltou à cabeça e a dor nos músculos do pescoço provocou uma careta.

Tinha dormido muito, a noite inteira com sonhos estranhos, alguns deles relacionados à Nicole. Perseguia a sua filha, tentava alcançá-la, tropeçava em passadiços intermináveis de lugares desconhecidos.

A criada seguia a perseguindo com perguntas. Era provável que sua odiosa senhoria tivesse enviado seus criados a qual despertassem à uma hora inoportuna. Bella amaldiçoou Masen em silêncio enquanto esfregava os olhos e se sentava na cama.

— Não, não quero chá –murmurou. — A única coisa que gosta é de ficar na cama e...

Lançou um grito sufocado assim que jogou uma olhada a seu redor. Deteve o coração. Não estava na cama. Estava... OH, Deus, achava-se na biblioteca no andar de baixo, em uma das poltronas de pele. Tinha diante dela, de pé e esfregando as mãos, à donzela, uma jovem de cachos ruivos sob uma touca de cor branca. Quando Bella se olhou, viu que não levava em cima mais que sua fina camisola branca; ia sem bata e sem sapatilhas. A noite anterior se chegou no quarto que tinham atribuído...

O mau era que não recordava ter saído da cama nem ter descido as escadas. Não se lembrava de nada.

Havia tornado a acontecer.

Desorientada, Bella passou a mão pela frente encharcada de suor. Por ter bebido mais da conta poderia ter entendido a situação. Quando levantava o cotovelo, como dizia Jacob, era capaz de qualquer loucura. Mas a noite anterior não tinha bebido mais que um licor depois do jantar, seguidos além de uma boa taça de café forte.

Já tinha ocorrido anteriormente em duas ocasiões. A primeira quando se deitou no quarto de sua casa em Londres e despertou à manhã seguinte na cozinha; e outra quando Burton, o mordomo; encontrou-a dormindo no salão. Burton tinha pensado que estava sob os efeitos do álcool ou alguma outra substância.

Naquela ocasião Bella não teve sangue-frio o suficiente para explicar que estava mais sóbria que um juiz. Senhor, não podia permitir que alguém se inteirasse de que perambulava sonolenta pela casa... As mulheres em sã juízo jamais se comportavam daquele modo.

A criada seguia olhando, à espera de uma explicação.

— Eu... Eu, ontem à noite não podia descansar e desci para tomar uma taça — disse Bella. — Vá tolice ficar dormindo nesta poltrona. — A garota olhou ao redor, mas não viu nenhuma taça. Bella conseguiu soltar uma estrondosa gargalhada. — Sentei-me aqui para pensar em... Algo... E dormi antes de fazer minha maldita taça!

— Sim, senhorita — assentiu a criada, indecisa. Bella arrumou os cachos despenteados. A enxaqueca doía na fronte.

— Voltarei para meu quarto agora mesmo. Poderia me trazer um pouco de café?

— Sim, senhorita.

Bella abandonou a biblioteca apertando a camisola contra seu corpo. Cruzou a entrada. Na cozinha se ouvia o típico ruído da servidão nas tarefas da manhã. Tinha que chegar ao quarto sem que ninguém a visse. Subiu voando pelas escadas, recolhendo a camisola.

Mas quando estava a ponto de alcançar o andar superior, vislumbrou uma silhueta escura e imponente. Veio o mundo em cima. Lorde Cullen, disposto a fazer um passeio cedo a cavalo, vestia roupa de montar. Bella pôs as mãos na parte da frente da camisola, tentando ocultar seu corpo quanto fosse possível.

O olhar de Masen parecia transpassar a leve malha e detectar todos os detalhes do corpo oculto.

— O que faz indo assim pela casa? — perguntou secamente.

Bella travou a língua. Em um arranque de inspiração, levantou o queixo e o olhou com altivez.

— Pode ser que eu estivesse seduzindo a um de seus criados. Não se esperaria um comportamento assim de uma mulher como eu?

Seguiu o silêncio. Bella sustentou o olhar durante uma eternidade, e logo tentou retirar o olhar. Era impossível. De repente teve a sensação de que os olhos de Cullen irradiavam um intenso calor. Permaneceu imóvel e o mundo pareceu reduzir-se a eles dois. Cambaleou e se agarrou ao corrimão.

Quando Masen falou, em sua voz havia uma gravidade estranha.

— Se o que quer é seguir sob meu teto, senhorita Swan, não quero mais exibições de seu corpo, nem para o desfrute dos criados nem de ninguém mais. Entendeu-me?

Seu desprezo era pior que um bofetão em pleno rosto. Corpo? Bella respirou profundamente. Não recordava ter o odiado tanto como nesse momento, lembrando, certamente, a James. Tivesse gostado convenientemente, mas de repente a única coisa que desejava era que a terra a engolisse.

— Entendido — respondeu e passou por seu lado o roçando.

Edward não se voltou. Desceu pelas escadas quase na mesma velocidade com que ela as tinha subido.

E em lugar de dirigir-se a entrada principal entrou na solitária biblioteca fechando a porta na suas costas com tanta força que fez tremer as ombreiras. Suspirou repetidamente, suspiros largos e abrasadores. Tinha desejado não mais vê-la com aquela camisola branca quase transparente. Seu corpo tremia de excitação. Teve vontade de possuí-la ali mesmo, nas escadas, jogá-la sobre o tapete e penetrá-la. Seu cabelo, esses cachos curtos e endiabrados, induzia meus dedos a deslizar-se entre eles... A delicada brancura de sua garganta, as tentadoras pontas de seus seios...

Edward esfregou o queixo recém barbeado. Com Caroline o desejo ia misturado com amor e ternura. Mas seu desejo atual nada tinha a ver com o amor. Aquela avalanche de excitação parecia uma traição a Caroline. Bella era mais perigosa do que suspeitava. Seu domínio se debilitava quando a tinha perto. Mas não sucumbiria, nem pensar, Por Deus, nem que o esforço acabasse com ele.

* * *

Olá minhas queridas !

Mais um capítulo, espero que estejam gostando !

**IMPORTANTE ! : VOU POSTAR ESSA HISTÓRIA TODA SEGUNDA, QUINTA E SÁBADO !**

GENTEEEE ! ROBSTEN VEM AO RIO, MINHA CIDADE MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA ! (pulando de alegria)

Obrigada a todas que leram, principalmente a : Pri Cullen Malfoy (amo-te amiga !), Diana e Lorena !

Mais uma vez, e desculpa se for muito repetitiva, uma **review**zinha faria beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem ! =D

Beijos, déboraa


	5. IMPORTANTE

Gentee ! Novidades ! Não é um capítulo, mas é de EXTREMA IMPORTÂNCIA !

(e quem sabe logo logo teremos um capítulozinho ?)

UMA NOVIDADE ESTÁ NO AR !

PARA TODAS AQUELAS QUE MORAM NO RIO DE JANEIRO, SE VOCÊ QUER TER AS MELHORES PROMOÇÕES SEM NEM SAIR DE CASA É SÓ SE CADASTRAR NO SITE :

**www . ilhadeoportunidades . com . br / index1 . php**

**(retire os espaços entre os sinais )**

**VALE À PENA MESMO GENTE !**

BEIJOOS QUERIDAS !


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Capítulo Cinco**

— Emmet! Querido, querido Emmet, quanto me alegra que tenha vindo me visitar! — Bella se adiantou e agarrou suas mãos, dando boas-vindas como se fosse à proprietária da mansão. Ficou nas pontas dos pés e estampou um convencional beijo no rosto. Emmet, muito bonito, com um elegante traje de montar e gravata negra, era o protótipo do cavalheiro rural. O mordomo, muito discretamente, recolheu o casaco, as luvas e o chapéu de Emmet e desapareceu. Bella arrastou o jovem para uma esquina da entrada e sussurrou ao ouvido-: Estão tomando o chá no salão... Mamãe, Rose e Masen. Recorda que deve atuar como se estivesse apaixonado por mim... Se te ocorre olhar a minha irmã com bons olhos, belisco-te! Vem.

— Espera — murmurou Emmet nervoso, apertando a mão com mais força. — Como está Rosalie?

Bella sorriu.

— Não se preocupe tanto. Ainda tem uma oportunidade, velho amigo.

— Quer-me ainda? Havia dito isso dito?

— Não, não quer admitir — respondeu Bella a contra gosto. — O que tenho claro é que não ama Masen.

— Bella, morro de amor por ela. Nosso plano tem que funcionar.

— Assim será — afirmou ela com determinação. — E agora... À abordagem!

Atravessaram a entrada.

— Acredita que a hora de minha visita é a adequada? Não será muito tarde? — Perguntou Emmet elevando a voz, para que os ocupantes do salão pudessem o ouvir.

Bella piscou os olhos.

— Claro que não, querido. É a hora do chá. — O fez entrar no salão com um amplo sorriso nos lábios. A sala era deliciosa e muito ampla: paredes cor amarela, mobília de madeira de ébano trabalhada e enormes janelas. — Aqui estamos –anunciou alegremente. — Conhecemo-nos todos; não necessitamos apresentações. Perfeito!

-Apertou orgulhosa o braço de Emmet. — Devo te dizer, Em, que o chá do Cullen Park é excelente. Quase tão bom como o que eu estou acostumado a oferecer em Londres.

Emmet sorriu enquanto dava uma olhada no salão.

— O chá de Bella é o melhor que provei. Uma mistura especial que ninguém é capaz de reproduzir.

— Descobri no transcurso de uma de minhas viagens — replicou Bella sentando-se em uma delicada cadeira com patas em forma de garras de animal. Olhou para sua irmã e pôde ver, encantada, mas o intenso olhar que dirigiu a Emmet. O rosto de Rose ficou por um instante impregnada de tristeza e desesperançada melancolia. Pobre Rose — pensou Bella. — Farei todo o possível por sua felicidade. Possivelmente você e Em demonstraram que existe amor verdadeiro.

Emmet, mostrando deliciosas maneiras, dirigiu-se ao sofá onde estavam Renné e Rosalie, e ao precaver-se de quão sufocada estava Rosalie, dirigiu a primeira palavra a sua mãe.

— Lady Swan, é um prazer voltar a ver, tanto a você como a sua encantadora filha. Espero que vocês estejam bem.

— Estupendamente — replicou Renné incômoda. Emmet gostava, apesar de que em seu dia tinha desaprovado que cortejasse sua filha. Além disso era consciente, como todo mundo, de que o amor que Emmet sentia por Rosalie tinha sido sincero e honrado. Entretanto, qualquer família com limitações financeiras devia ser prática. Lorde Cullen era, de longe, um partido muito melhor.

Edward seguia apoiado no suporte de mármore da lareira enquanto ascendia um charuto e contemplava as apresentações. Bella o olhou de soslaio. Era um mal educado. Os cavalheiros não estavam acostumados a fumar na presença das mulheres. Isso só desculpava a algum ancião cavalheiro que fumasse em cachimbo.

Emmet saudou Edward com um movimento da cabeça, cautelosamente.

— Boa tarde, Masen.

Edward respondeu do mesmo modo e levou o charuto à boca. E quando exalou a primeira baforada de fumaça seus olhos se converteram em brilhantes fendas chapeadas.

«_Besta mal-humorada_», pensou Bella com desdém. A presença de um homem tão distinto, encantador, cavalheiro, apreciado por todos, parecia ameaçadora. Embora Masen se passasse cem anos tentando, jamais conseguiria que a gente sentisse o mesmo por ele. Olhou carrancuda e a seguir dirigiu um sorriso a Emmet.

— Sente-se, Em, e nos conte as últimas novidades de Londres.

— Sem você é do mais aborrecido, como sempre — replicou Emmet, tomando assento na cadeira mais próxima a ela. — Recentemente assisti a um jantar e observei que Annabelle está esplêndida desde que se casou com lorde Deerhurst.

— Me alegro — comentou Bella. — Merece ser feliz depois de dez anos de casamento com esse velho sir Charles.

— Isabella! — exclamou Renné. — Como pode dizer isso de sir Charles, que em paz descanse, uma coisa tão horrorosa..

— E por que não? Quando se casarão, Annabelle não tinha mais de quinze anos, E ele podia ser seu avô! E não nenhum segredo que sir Charles não se comportava bem com ela. Pessoalmente me alegro de que desaparecesse e Annabelle pudesse encontrar um marido com idade adequada.

Renné franziu a testa.

— Isabella, parece que não tem coração. Emmet se inclinou para dar um tapinha na mão Bella, saindo em sua defesa.

— É muito franca, carinho. Mas todos os que conhecem bem sabem que possui o mais compassivo dos corações.

Bella lançou um olhar de agradecimento, e sentiu que sua irmã ficou sem fala. Rosalie não aceitava que seu amado estivesse chamando Bella de «_carinho_». No mais fundo do peito de Bella tinha começado uma batalha entre sua alegria pelo bem que o estava passando e a tristeza de ver sofrer sua irmã. Queria poder dizer a Rosalie que todo aquilo não era mais que uma farsa.

— Tentarei morder a língua — prometeu Bella rindo a gargalhadas, embora seja só por esta tarde. Sigamos com suas novidades, Em. Servirei um pouco de chá. Leite, sem açúcar, correto?

Enquanto Emmet seguia entretendo-os com seus relatos londrinos, Edward observava Bella. Viu-se obrigado a reconhecer que existia a possibilidade de que ambos estivessem considerando a idéia do casamento. A familiaridade que havia entre eles indicava uma longa amizade. Era também evidente que se agradavam e se sentiam bem juntos.

As vantagens que pudesse conduzir um casamento como aquele eram óbvias. Emmet, como terceiro filho que era, aumentava a fortuna de Bella, muito mais importante que qualquer renda que pudesse chegar a herdar. E Bella era uma mulher atrativa. A cor de sua pele tinha um formoso brilho rosado, ressaltado pelo vestido verde mar que usava para a ocasião, e tanto seu cabelo escuro como seus olhos eram realmente exóticos. Poucos homens poderiam resistir à tentação de deitar-se com ela. Além disso, e de cara o entorno social, Bella poderia considerar-se afortunada de pescar um homem de boa família e com semelhante caráter, especialmente depois de ter estado a beira do abismo durante tanto tempo.

Edward franziu a sobrancelhas ao imaginar os dois juntos. Não havia por onde agarrá-lo. Emmet, apesar de seus trinta anos, era um menino sem um pingo de malícia. Jamais poderia levar dar ordens em casa, e muito menos a uma mulher do aspecto de Bella. Emmet preferiria acatar seus desejos antes que discutir com ela. Bella acabaria desprezando um marido tão inexperiente. O casamento estava condenado ao fracasso desde o começo.

— Milord? — Bella e outros se olhavam. Edward se precaveu de que tinha ido a fundo e tinha perdido o fio da conversa. — Milord — disse Bella, acabo de perguntar se já fizeram o fossa no jardim.

Edward se perguntou se tinha ouvido corretamente.

— Fossa?

Bella o olhou, orgulhosa de si.

— Sim, para o novo lago.

Edward a contemplava mudo de assombro. Mas conseguiu que saísse a voz.

— De que demônios está falando?

Todos, exceto Bella, pareceram surpreendidos. E ela seguia sem que seu sorriso sem alterar o mínimo.

— Ontem pela tarde tive uma conversa encantadora com seu jardineiro, o senhor Chumley. Dava umas idéias para melhorar o jardim.

Edward tirou o charuto da boca e o jogou na lareira.

— Meu jardim não necessita nenhuma melhora. — Tem vinte anos!

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Isso eu sei. Expliquei que tem um aspecto completamente passado de moda. Os jardins modernos estão rodeados por vários lagos. Indiquei ao senhor Chumley o lugar exato onde se devia começar a cavar o novo lago.

Edward ficou vermelho de ira do pescoço até as têmporas. Queria estrangulá-la.

— Chumley não tiraria nenhuma pazada de terra sem me consultar.

Bella se deu de ombros, inocente.

— Parecia entusiasmado com a idéia. Não me surpreenderia que já tivesse começado a cavar. Na verdade, acredito que adora mudanças.

-Ofereceu um sorriso afetuoso e fraternal. — Assim sempre que passar junto ao lago pensará em mim.

Em Masen desencaixaram as facções. Saiu do salão precipitadamente, emitindo um som similar a um rugido.

Renné, Rosalie e Emmet olhavam Bella fixamente.

— Parece-me que não gostou da idéia — particularizou ela, com semblante decepção.

— Isabella — disse Renné quase sem voz, reconheço que fez sem má intenção. Entretanto sou da opinião de que não deveria voltar a tentar fazer melhoras na propriedade de lorde Cullen.

Uma das cozinheiras, embelezada com um avental branco e uma boina franzida, entrou no salão.

— Lady Swan, Cook desejaria falar com você sobre o banquete do casamento assim que sua senhoria tiver um momento. Não tem nem idéia do que fazer.

— Como? — perguntou Renné, perplexa. — Ela e eu tínhamos arrumado tudo, até o último detalhe. Não sei por que motivo anda agora confundida.

Bella se esclareceu delicadamente.

— Mamãe, é possível que Cook queira discutir as mudanças que sugeri para o banquete.

— OH, querida Isabella, o que tem feito? — Renné se levantou e saiu correndo da sala, com os cachos agitando-se.

Bella sorriu para Emmet e Rosalie.

— Bom, por que não passam um momento junto enquanto tento emendar os estragos que causei?

-Saiu do salão fechando a porta a suas costas e fazendo caso omisso dos débeis protesto de Rosalie. Esfregou as mãos e sorriu. «Bem feito», disse, e teve que reprimir as vontades de assobiar de contente enquanto caminhava em direção à galeria. Abriu as venezianas e saiu para o jardim.

Decidida a desfrutar do dia tão claro que fazia e a sentir a brisa agitando o cabelo, dispôs-se a passear entre os plantas e as árvores. Tentou passar despercebida, particularmente para ouvir vozes. Os gritos ameaçadores de Masen retumbavam como um trovão. Não pôde resistir à tentação de escutar. Aproximou-se e se ocultou atrás de uma árvore de disco.

— ... Mas Milord — protestava Chumley. Bella imaginava sua cara gordinha, a luz do sol brilhando. — Milord, ela simplesmente fez uma sugestão e eu jamais teria feito nada sem o consultar.

— Me é indiferente o que sugira, seja interessante ou não. Não faça — ordenou Masen. — Nem retirar um ramo, nem cortar uma erva! Nem mover uma pedra! — Sim, Milord, de acordo.

— Neste jardim não necessitamos nenhum maldito lago mais!

— Não, Milord, tem razão.

— Me informe se tenta meter-se de novo em seus assuntos, Chumley e faça saber ao resto da criadagem que não haverá nenhuma mudança em suas atividades habituais. Sua próxima idéia poderia ser pintar a casa de rosa e lilás.

— Sim, Milord.

Parecia que Masen tinha acabado de dar a conversa por concluída. Bella,ouviu ruído de passos, encolheu-se mais atrás da árvore. Por desgraça, um sexto sentido tinha alertado Masen de sua presença. Bella não se movia, mas apesar disso ele inspecionou a árvore até encontrar ela. Bella se encontrou olhando seu rosto aceso de ira.

— Senhorita Swan! — vociferou Masen.

Bella levantou a mão para proteger os olhos do resplendor do sol.

— Sim, Milord?

— Ouviu ou tenho que repetir a você?

— Seria impossível não o ouvir em um quilômetro. E se por acaso serve de consolo, nem me teria passado pela cabeça pintar a mansão de cor lilás. Embora...

— O que está fazendo aqui? — interrompeu ele. Bella teve que inventar uma desculpa com rapidez. — Bem, Emmet e eu tivemos uma... Pequena briga. Saí para me refrescar.

— Está sua mãe com Emmet e Rosalie?

— Suponho que sim — respondeu com ar inocente, Masen ficou olhando como se fosse capaz de ler os pensamentos.

— O que está tramando? — perguntou com tom assassino. De repente deu meia volta e se afastou pelo atalho que conduzia a casa.

OH, não. Bella ficou gelada pensando que podia encontrar Emmet e Rosalie em uma situação comprometida. Tudo seria inútil. Devia encontrar algum modo de o deter.

— Espere — gritou, correndo atrás dele — Espere! Então seu pé se enredou em algo e caiu de bruços lançando um grito de dor.

Voltou-se renegando para ver com o que tinha tropeçado. Era a raiz de uma árvore que me sobressaía no chão. Tentou levantar-se, mas sentiu tal pontada de dor no tornozelo que voltou a derrubar-se na grama.

— Merda...

Ouviu-se uma exclamação de Masen, assombrado com uma expressão como aquela.

— O que aconteceu? — inquiriu, enquanto se aproximava dela. –Torci o tornozelo! — disse Bella, zangada e surpreendida.

Edward lançou um olhar eloqüente e deu meia volta.

— Maldita seja, é verdade! — gritou ela. — Venha e me ajude. Estou segura de que inclusive você pode fazê-lo; espero que tenha recebido a educação suficiente para ser capaz de fazê-lo.

Edward se aproximou, mas não fez o menor gesto de ajudá-la.

— De que perna se trata?

— Precisa saber?

Edward agachou e levantou a prega do vestido até deixar descoberto os tornozelos.

— Qual é? Esta?

— Não, a... Ai! — Bella gritava de dor. — O que esta fazendo! Ah! Dói muitíssimo! Me tire sua condenada mãos de cima, sádico cruel...

— Bem, acredito que não está fingindo. — Edward a agarrou pelos cotovelos até colocá-la em pé.

— Naturalmente que não! Que demônios fazia essa raiz ali? Isso é tremendamente perigoso!

A resposta de Edward foi um olhar furioso.

— Sugere algum outro tronco em meu jardim? –Sua voz estava carregada de violência reprimida.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça e manteve a boca fechada.

— Bem — murmurou ele, e entraram a caminho para casa.

Bella, indefesa, caminhava a seu lado com muita dificuldade.

— Não pensa me oferecer o braço?

Edward ofereceu o cotovelo e Bella se agarrou a ele, deixando descansar o peso do corpo. Atravessando o jardim Bella fez tudo o que pôde para diminuir o passo de Masen. Queria que Emmet e Rosalie estivessem juntos todo o tempo possível. Bella olhou discretamente a seu acompanhante. O ruivo cabelo de Masen estava enredado, não brilhava o penteado imaculado de costume. O ambiente úmido fazia com que frisasse à altura da nuca. Penduravam um par de mechas sobre a fronte. A verdade era que para tratar-se de um homem, tinha um cabelo precioso. E percebeu também o agradável aroma que desprendia: uma mistura de tabaco, linho engomado e algo atrativo e subterrâneo que não chegava a identificar. Apesar de que doía o tornozelo, quase desfrutava caminhando a seu lado e se sentia tão fraca por isso que provocou uma nova discussão.

— Não pode andar um pouco mais devagar? –perguntou.

— Que correria é esta? Merda! Masen, se minha ferida piorar, não esquecerei.

Edward franziu a testa mas diminuiu o passo.

— Senhorita Swan, tem você uma linguagem do muito suja.

— Assim falam os homens. Não vejo o motivo pelo qual eu não possa fazê-lo também. Além disso, os cavalheiros meus amigos admiram o meu variado vocabulário.

— Incluindo Jacob Black?

Bella alegrou saber que estava à par de sua amizade com Jacob. Era bom que soubesse que contava com um aliado poderoso.

— O senhor Black me ensinou algumas das palavras mais úteis que conheço.

— Não duvido.

— Pensa seguir me arrastando desta maneira?

— Não sou nenhuma mula obstinada da qual deva andar a um ritmo desumano. Poderia andar a uma velocidade mais razoável? E a propósito, Milord, cheira a charuto.

— Se isso a ofender, caminhe sozinha.

Seguiram discutindo até entrar na casa. Quando passaram pela galeria e pela entrada principal de mármore, Bella começou a falar com voz bastante alta para que Rosalie e Emmet soubessem que estavam de volta. E quando Masen abriu a porta do salão e arrastou Bella ao interior, os desventurados amantes se achavam respeitavelmente sentados a uma distância adequada um do outro. Bella se perguntava o que teria passado durante o momento de intimidade que tinham desfrutado. Emmet brilhava o bom humor que era característico, enquanto que Rosalie estava rosada e sufocada.

Edward lhes deu uma olhada e falou com tom seco. — A senhorita Swan me mencionou uma discussão.

Emmet, que se tinha posto em pé ao vê-los entrar, lançou a Bella um olhar de perplexidade.

— Meus impulsos de gênio são legendários — interveio Bella com uma gargalhada. — Mas o ar fresco reflito melhor. Estou perdoada, Em?

— Não há nada que perdoar — respondeu Emmet com grande galanteio, e se inclinou para beijar sua mão.

Bella soltou o braço de Edward para agarrar-se ao de Emmet.

— Em, temo-me que terá que me ajudar a chegar a uma cadeira. Acabo de torcer o tornozelo. — Agitou a mão desdenhosamente, assinalando em direção ao jardim de Masen. — Uma raiz, quase da grossura da perna de um homem!

— Parece-me um pouco exagerada — comentou Edward ironicamente.

— Bem, era grande. — dirigiu-se mancando, com grande dramatismo e ajudada por Emmet, para uma cadeira e se acomodou nela.

— Teremos que preparar um cataplasma –disse Rosalie. — Pobre Bella... Não te mova! — Saiu precipitadamente do salão.

Emmet mostrava grande preocupação.

— Acredita que está ferida gravemente? Só te dói o tornozelo?

— Estou bem. — Bella fez uma careta exagerada de dor. — O que te parece se voltar amanhã para ver como estou?

— Virei cada dia até que esteja melhor –assegurou Emmet.

Bella sorriu para Masen, olhando por cima da cabeça de Emmet e perguntando se aquele rangido que ouvia seria o de seus dentes.

No dia seguinte o tornozelo de Bella se recuperou e unicamente uma pequena dor lembrava que tinha torcido. A temperatura era excepcionalmente cálida e fazia sol. Emmet chegou pela manhã, disposta a levá-la a dar um passeio em sua carruagem, e Bella insistiu para que Rosalie os acompanhasse. Edward declinou um pouco admirado pela proposta de Rosalie para que se unisse a eles, e preferiu ficar a atender os assuntos relacionados com sua propriedade que tinha pendentes. Tanto Bella como Rosalie e Emmet se sentiram aliviados com a negativa de Edward. Se tivesse participado do passeio a situação teria sido bastante tensa.

Partiram os três na carruagem descoberta. Emmet, muito perito, levava as rédeas e olhava de vez em quando por cima do ombro, sorrindo com os comentários de suas duas passageiras. Bella e Rosalie se sentaram juntas, protegendo seus rostos sorridentes do resplendor do sol com chapéus de palha. Foi Emmet quem sugeriu tomar o caminho que parecia menos transitado, e assim chegaram a um lugar muito belo. Emmet deteve o veículo para admirar a ampla e verde pradaria situada diante deles, as violetas, os trevos e os gerânios silvestres.

— É precioso! — exclamou Rosalie, apartando um cacho que cobria os olhos. — Vamos? Eu gostaria de pegar umas violetas para levar para mamãe.

— Humm. — Bella sacudiu a cabeça. — Temo-me que o tornozelo me dói ainda um pouco – mentiu. — Acredito que hoje não posso brincar de correr. Possivelmente Emmet queira te acompanhar.

— OH, eu... — Rosalie ficou olhando o atrativo e sério semblante de Emmet e se ruborizou. — Não acredito que seja o mais apropriado.

— Por favor — suplicou Emmet. — Seria um grande prazer.

— Mas... Só nós dois...

— Venha, todos sabemos que Em é um perfeito cavalheiro — disse Bella. — E não penso tirar os olhos de cima em todo o momento. Farei companhia de longe. Naturalmente, Rose, se não gosta de passear, eu adoraria que ficasse aqui comigo, admirando a paisagem. .

Rosalie, obrigada por ter que decidir-se entre passear sem companhia pela pradaria com o homem que amava ou ficar sentada junto a sua irmã, mordeu o lábio. Venceu-a tentação. Sorriu discretamente para Emmet.

— Bem, um passeio curto.

— Retornaremos assim que quiser — replicou Emmet, saltando agilmente da carruagem.

Bella, orgulhosa e divertida, observou Emmet ajudar Rose a descer. Logo ambos iniciaram lentamente seu passeio pela pradaria. Eram um casal perfeito. Emmet era um jovem honrado, suficientemente forte para protegê-la e bastante infantil para não intimidá-la. E Rose era exatamente a garota doce e inocente que ele necessitava.

Pôs os pés, sem descalçar, sobre o assento de veludo e alargou a mão para agarrar a cesta cheia de fruta e bolachas. Mordiscou um morango e logo jogou longe o caule verde. Desfez-se o laço do chapéu, pegou outro morango e ofereceu seu rosto ao sol.

Na Itália, fazia muito tempo, ela e James tinham estado comendo estendidos em uma pradaria muito similar aquela, uns dias antes que se convertessem em amantes. Naquela época Bella era bastante sofisticada. Foi mais tarde quando se deu conta da estúpida e ingênua que tinha sido.

— _O ar do campo é estupendo — disse ela, com os cotovelos nus apoiados sobre a manta enquanto mordiscava uma pêra amadurecida, macia como uma manteiga. — Aqui tudo fica melhor!_

— _Cansaste dos prazeres da cidade, meu amor? — Os formosos olhos de James, de um negro líquido e provido de largas pestanas, olhavam-na com sensualidade._

— _A alta sociedade é muito mais chata aqui que na Inglaterra — refletiu Bella, olhando a erva. — Todo mundo trabalha em excesso por suas e cobiças, todos falam e ninguém escuta._

— _Eu escuto, caríssima. Escuto tudo o que você diz. Bella voltou a cabeça e sorriu._

— _Sim? De verdade? E por que, James?_

— _Porque estou apaixonado por você — respondeu ele apaixonadamente._

_Ela se pôs a rir._

— _Você te apaixona por todas._

— _E há algo de mal nisso? Possivelmente na Inglaterra, mas não na Itália. Posso oferecer um amor especial a cada mulher. Um amor especial para você. — Agarrou um suculento cacho de uvas e o aproximou dos lábios de Bella sem deixar de olhá-la._

_Bella abriu a boca; sentia-se adulada e o coração pulsava com força. Agarrou um grão de uva entre os dentes e sorriu. Jamais um homem a tinha cortejado com um cavalheirismo tão ardente. Seu olhar oferecia promessas de ternura e de prazer; e apesar de que sua cabeça resistia a acreditar, seu coração o buscava desesperadamente._

_Estava muito tempo sozinha, e desejava conhecer esse mistério que tanto parecia satisfazer a todo mundo._

— _Bella, minha formosa inglesinha — murmurou James. — Posso te fazer feliz. Imensamente feliz, bela._

— _Não deveria dizer isso. — Bella desviou os olhos e tentou esconder suas bochechas tão rosadas. — Ninguém pode prometer uma coisa assim._

— _Porque não? Deixe-me tentar. Preciosa Bella, sempre com esse sorriso triste, poderia te fazer sentir melhor. — inclinou-se lentamente para beijá-la. A carícia de seus lábios foi quente e agradável, e nesse instante Bella decidiu que seria ele quem a faria mulher. Entregaria a ele. Por fim ninguém acreditava que era virgem. Sua inocência não importava a ninguém._

Recordando o passado, Bella não entendia por que tinha considerado que os homens e o amor podiam representar algo tão misterioso e fascinante. Tinha pagado caro seu engano por James e seguiria pagando o preço de seus pecados. Suspirando, olhou a sua irmã, que passeava com Emmet. Não estavam dando as mãos; entretanto se percebia uma atmosfera de intimidade entre eles.

«Esse é um homem que nunca vai trair te, Rose –pensou. — O qual, pode acreditar, é uma autêntica raridade.»

Depois que Emmet partiu, Rosalie estava radiante. Entretanto durante o transcurso das horas seguintes mudou de maneira notável. O brilho tinha desaparecido de seus olhos por completo na hora do jantar, estava pálida e parecia deprimida. Bella se perguntava quais seriam seus pensamentos e emoções naqueles momentos, mas só tiveram oportunidade de falar quando foram para cama.

— Rose — disse, desabotoando o vestido de sua irmã pelas costas.

— O que acontece? Ficou toda a tarde muito séria e apenas provou o jantar.

Rosalie se dirigiu a penteadeira e tirou os passadores que prendiam o cabelo, deixando que seu cabelo dourado caísse livre até a cintura. Ficou observando Bella, com expressão cheia de tristeza.

— Sei o que tenta fazer. Não deve preparar mais encontros entre Emmet e eu. Não conduzem a nada, e não é correto!

— Arrepende dê ter estado com ele? — perguntou Bella. — Colocou-me em uma situação difícil, verdade? Me perdoe...

— Não, foi maravilhoso — exclamou Rosalie, e a seguir a olhou envergonhada. — Não devia haver dito isto. Não sei o que me passa! Estou confusa...

— O motivo é que sempre estiveste obedecendo a papai e mamãe e fazendo o que se esperava de você. Rose, em sua vida não tem feito nada por egoísmo. Está apaixonada por Emmet, sacrifica-te por seus pais. Rosalie se sentou na cama e baixou a cabeça.

— Não tem a menor importância de quem esteja apaixonada.

— A única coisa que importa é sua felicidade! Por que está tão triste? Ocorreu algo?

— Lorde Cullen falou comigo esta tarde — explicou Rosalie com um fio de voz. — Justo depois que retornamos de nosso passeio.

O olhar de Bella se tornou mais frio.

— O que te disse?

— Fez perguntas... E me deu a entender que Emmet não é seu pretendente. Que Emmet está comportando-se de forma desonrosa e tenta me cortejar.

— Como se atreve a dizer uma coisa assim?

— É certo — disse Rosalie muito triste. — Já sabe que é.

— Claro que é... Fui eu quem planejei! — Isso era o que pensava.

— Mas como se atreve a nos insultar com uma acusação semelhante?

— Lorde Cullen acha que se Emmet tentou casar-se com uma garota como eu, jamais pretenderia casar-se com alguém como você.

Bella franziu ainda mais a testa.

— Alguém como eu?

— «Perita», essa foi a palavra que utilizou — disse Rosalie, muito incômoda.

— Perita? — Bella perambulava pelo quarto como um tigre enjaulado.

— Deve pensar que não sou bastante desejável para pescar um marido.

Bem, há homens que me acham muito atrativa, homens que têm algo mais que água gelada nas veias. Vá, olhe quem me critica! Está bem, vou pôr as coisas em seu lugar, e agora...

— Bella, por favor — suplicou Rosalie com voz fraca. — Tudo isto me amadurece. Por que não deixamos as coisas como estão?

— Sim, de acordo. Mas só depois de esclarecer com sua senhoria umas coisas!

— Não! — Rosalie colocou uma mão na frente, como se aquela situação fosse mais do que capaz de suportar. — Não deve fazer lorde Cullen ficar zangado! Tenho medo!

— Ameaçou você? — Felizmente Rosalie não pôde ver o olhar vingativo de Bella, que a teria apavorado.

— N-não, não precisamente. Mas é um homem tão severo, não acredito que tolerasse nenhum tipo de traição. Não é um homem para se aborrecer!

— Rose, se Emmet te pedisse que...?

— Não — exclamou Rosalie, com os olhos alagados de lágrimas. — Não, não sigamos falando sobre isto! Não escutarei, não penso fazê-lo!

— Está bem — disse Bella tranqüilizando-a. — Não falemos mais por esta noite. Não chore. Tudo irá bem, verá.

Edward descia a toda pressa pela escada. Ia vestido com roupa de viagem: jaqueta de lã, colete de popelina e calças de algodão. Devia ir a Londres em resposta a uma mensagem que tinha recebido no dia anterior. Seu irmão Seth ia ser expulso de Westfield. Era a primeira vez que um Cullen se via obrigado a abandonar uma escola tão renomada.

Edward, zangado e preocupado, perguntava-se qual teria sido o incidente que tinha provocado a expulsão. Seth tinha sido sempre um menino muito vital e travesso, mas tinha bom coração. A nota enviada pelo diretor de Westfield não continha nenhuma explicação, só dizia que a presença do menino já não era bem vista na escola.

Edward suspirou pensando que não tinha aconselhado ao menino como era devido. Quando tinha sido necessário fazer entrar em vereda Seth por suas maldades, não o tinha castigado severamente. Seth era muito pequeno quando morreram seus pais, e Edward tinha sido mais um pai que um irmão para ele. Perguntava se tinha trabalhado bem com o menino, se não deveria haver-se casado e introduzir assim na vida de Seth uma mulher maternal e amável.

Os pensamentos de Edward foram interrompidos pela visão de uma delicada figura feminina de camisola que subia depressa as escadas. Bella outra vez, perambulando pela casa quase nua.

Ao ver ela se deteve uns degraus de distância. Deu uma olhada a seu severo semblante, grunhiu e se levou as mãos à cabeça.

— esqueceu do acordo?

— Não, senhorita Swan — respondeu Edward com aspereza. — Quero que me explique de onde vem e o que esteve fazendo.

— Não vai tirar me nada — disse ela entre dentes. Edward a observou. Podia ser que houvesse dito a verdade, que tivesse um tête-à-tête com algum dos criados.

Ao menos seu aspecto não o desmentia: em camisola, descalça, com cara cansada e olheiras, como depois de uma noite de desenfreio. Sem saber por que, sentiu raiva em pensar naquilo. O normal era que enquanto não o incomodassem o importasse o que fizessem com os outros. Mas naquele momento se sentia furioso.

— Sim, voltava a acontecer isto — enunciou friamente. — Penso fazer suas malas pessoalmente. Pode ser que em Londres se admire a imoralidade, mas aqui não a tolero.

Bella sustentava o olhar, o desafiando, e decidiu prosseguir seu caminho, murmurando algumas obscenidades...

— O que está dizendo? — perguntou ele com um grunhido.

Bella lançou um sorriso adocicado por cima do ombro.

— Desejava a você um dia esplêndido, Milord.

Quando entrou em seu quarto pediu que preparassem um banho. As criadas, muito eficientes, encheram a banheira de porcelana que havia na sala de vestir ao lado, acenderam a pequena lareira e dispuseram as toalhas no cabide. Uma vez terminada sua tarefa, Bella as despediu.

Introduziu-se na banheira e começou a tornar-se água pelo seio distraidamente. As paredes em papel exibiam motivos chineses, flores e pássaros. O suporte de porcelana da lareira estava decorada com dragões. Passado de moda. Ela não daria nada por essa parede empapelada há vinte anos. «Se pudesse colocar mão aqui, duvido que não trocaria essas coisas», pensou e se inundou integralmente na água. Tirou logo a cabeça com o cabelo jorrando decidida a refletir sobre o que estava acontecendo.

O sonambulismo começava a ser mais freqüente que de costume. No dia anterior se despertou na biblioteca, e agora no salão, estendida no divã. Como tinha chegado ali? Como tinha descido as escadas sem cair? Podia haver partido o pescoço!

Não podia permitir que isso continuasse. Bella, assustada, perguntava se teria que acabar atando-se na cama todas as noites. Mas e se alguém chegasse a descobrir que o fazia? Sorriu nervosa pensando se Masen não agarraria por surpresa. Provavelmente pensasse que era a mulher mais depravada sobre a face da terra.

Podia tentar beber antes de deitar-se. Estando bem bêbada... Não, aquilo seria uma carreira veloz para a ruína. Em Londres tinha visto muita gente aniquilada pela bebida. E se visitasse um médico para que receitasse algo? Diria que estava louca. Bella passou os dedos pelo cabelo molhado e fechou os olhos.

— Possivelmente estou louca — murmurou, apertando os punhos. Qualquer mulher podia acabar louca se roubassem seu filho.

Depois de lavar o cabelo e o corpo com esmero, saiu da banheira e se secou com uma enorme toalha. Vestiu-se com uma muda de encaixe branco, vestiu umas meias de algodão e um vestido com um estampado de pequenas florzinhas de cor rosa que a fazia parecer quase tão jovem como Rosalie. Enxugou os úmidos cachos se sentou em frente à lareira, disposta a elaborar o plano do dia.

— Acima de tudo — disse estalando os dedos, devo convencer Masen de que Emmet está me fazendo a corte A. mim, não a Rose. Isso o despistará.

— Senhorita? — A voz denotava surpresa. A donzela estava junto à porta do vestidor. — Dizia algo?

— Não, não, não. Falava sozinha.

— Devia recolher as toalhas.

— Leve também a camisola. OH, me diga onde está lorde Cullen. Desejo falar com ele.

— foi-se para Londres, senhorita.

— Para Londres? — Bella entreabriu os olhos. — Por quê? Por quanto tempo?

— Disse a Silvern que estaria de volta esta noite. — Bem, uma viagem rápida. O que pretende fazer em tão pouco tempo?

— Ninguém sabe a que foi.

Bella tinha o pressentimento de que a criada sabia algo mas não queria dizer. Os criados de Masen mantinham a boca fechada e eram fiéis a seu amo. Bella se deu de ombros.

* * *

Olá minhas queridas !

Muito obrigada a todas que leram, principalmente à fiel Pri Cullen Malfoy !

To meia cansada, entao desculpe, mas nao vou falar mais hahahahahah. Aliás uma **review** animaria MUITO os **ânimos !**

**Beijoos e até segunda !**


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Capítulo Seis**

Westfield ficava em um dos três promontórios situados ao noroeste de Londres. Quando fazia bom tempo, do alto da colina era possível avistar quase uma dúzia de condados. Westfield era uma das escolas públicas mais famosa; tinham saído dela grandes políticos, artistas, poetas e militares. Edward tinha estudado ali. Recordava a disciplina estrita dos professores e a tirania dos meninos mais velhos, e recordava também os dias divertidos, os amigos íntimos e as travessuras. Tinha esperado que Seth encaixasse bem ali, mas evidentemente não tinha sido assim.

Um menino taciturno acompanhou Edward até ao escritório do diretor. O doutor Thornwait estava de pé frente a um escritório cheio de gavetas e saudou Edward sem esboçar um sorriso. Era um homem magro, de cabelo grisalho, rosto largo e enrugado e povoadas sobrancelhas escuras. Falou com voz tênue e tom de desaprovação.

— Lorde Cullen, eu gostaria de expressar o alívio que sinto pelo fato de que deva recolher ao pequeno delinqüente. É um jovem com um caráter perigosamente inconstante, algo que não encaixa nem Westfield de maneira nenhuma.

Edward ouviu a voz de seu irmão a suas costas.

— Edward! — Seth, que tinha permanecido sentado em um banco de madeira encostado à parede, precipitou-se para ele a grandes passadas, e tentou mostrar um semblante arrependido. Incapaz de reprimir um sorriso, Edward o agarrou pelo cangote para se aproximar dele. Agarrou seguidamente pelo ombro e o olhou bem.

— Por que dizem que é perigoso, menino?

— Uma travessura — confessou Seth.

Edward sorriu com tristeza com uma resposta como aquela. Seth tinha um conceito muito amplo do que era divertir-se, mas era um bom menino, alguém do qual qualquer podia sentir-se orgulhoso. Embora um pouco baixinho para os doze anos que tinha, era forte e robusto. Sobressaía-me em esportes e matemática e escondia uma paixão pela poesia.

O habitual era que seus olhos de cor azul intensa brilhassem com uma alegria contagiosa, e devia pentear com freqüência seu cabelo loiro, quase branco, para domar seus cachos. Era enérgico e atrevido, algo que supria sua falta de estatura, e se tinha convertido no cabeça de seu grupo de amigos. Se fazia algo mal, em seguida pedia perdão. Edward não se imaginava o que tinha provocado sua expulsão. Rasgar as páginas de uns livros, ou pôr um cubo de água sobre uma porta entreaberta. Bem, tentaria aplacar a ira de Thornwait, pedir desculpas e convencer de que permitisse Seth a ficar.

— Que travessura foi? — perguntou Edward, olhando ora ao doutor Thornwait, ora para Seth.

A resposta veio de Thornwait.

— Voar a porta principal de minha casa — afirmou. Edward olhou fixamente a seu irmão.

— O que fez?

— Pólvora — confessou Seth.

— A explosão poderia haver causado graves feridas — disse Thornwait, fazendo que suas sobrancelhas, parecessem aranhas, juntassem-se quase com seus olhos, — ou a minha secretária.

— por quê? — perguntou Edward sem poder acreditar em Seth, isso não é normal em você.

— Ao contrário — assinalou o doutor Thornwait. — É típico dele. Seth é um menino de espírito rebelde... Ignorante da autoridade, incapaz de aceitar disciplina alguma...

— A merda se eu for! — replicou Seth, com o olhar cravado no diretor. — Fiz o que devia!

Thornwait olhou para Edward como que dizendo: «Vê?»

Edward agarrou amavelmente a seu irmão pelos ombros.

— Me olhe. Por que fez voar a porta?

Seth permaneceu um momento em silêncio. Thornwait interveio.

— Seth é um menino que não...

— Já escutei sua opinião — interrompeu Edward,lançando um olhar tão frio que o fez calar imediatamente. Voltou a olhar a seu irmão, de forma mais cálida.

— Seth, conta-me

— Não importa — murmurou Seth.

— Me conte por que o fez — disse Edward carinhosamente. — Agora.

Seth olhou de esguelha.

— Foi pela surra.

— Te bateram? — Edward franziu a testa. — Por qual motivo?

— O que você fez! — Seth estava soando. — Com um pau, com uma vara... Fazem-no sempre, Edward! — Olhou para Thornwait desafiante. — Uma vez por que cheguei um minuto tarde para tomar o café da manhã, outra porque atirei os livros diante do professor de inglês, outra por que não estava com o pescoço bastante limpo... Levam um mês me dando uma surra três vezes por semana, e estou até os cansado!

— impus os mesmos castigos a outros meninos rebeldes — disse Thornwait secamente.

Edward seguia sem alterar-se exteriormente, mas por dentro jorrava faíscas.

— Sinal disse a Seth, cortante.

Seth sacudiu a cabeça, ruborizado.

— Edward...

— Sinal insistiu Edward.

Seth suspirou, olhando para seu irmão e ao diretor.

— Por que não? Thornwait está farto de vê-lo. — voltou-se, despojou-se da jaqueta, colocou as mãos na cintura e baixou as calças uns centímetros.

Edward cortou a respiração ao ver o que tinham feito a seu irmão. Tanto a parte inferior das costas de Seth como suas nádegas eram uma massa de roxo, crostas e arranhões. Era impossível que alguém considerasse aquilo um trato normal ou necessário, nem inclusive atendo à disciplina mais estrita. Não era a disciplina a causa dessas surras, a não ser um homem que desfrutava com o prazer perverso de infligir dor. Edward, tentando dominar a ira, levantou sua mão tremula e acariciou a nuca de Seth. Não se atrevia a olhar para Thornwait, porque desejava matar esse bastardo. Seth subiu as calças e se voltou. Ao ver a frieza do olhar de Edward e a cor que subia por suas bochechas, abriu muito os olhos.

— Foi totalmente justificado — declarou o doutor Thornwait. — As chicotadas formam parte da tradição de Westfield...

— Seth — disse Edward, titubeando. — Seth, têm feito algo mais além de te pegar? Têm feito mal de algum outro modo?

Seth o olhou perplexo.

— Não. O que quer dizer?

— Nada — Edward se dirigiu para a porta. — Sai-disse tranqüilamente. — Vou em seguida.

Seth o obedeceu sem dar-se pressa, o olhando com curiosidade. Assim que a porta se fechou, Edward se dirigiu para o doutor Thornwait, que instintivamente retrocedeu.

— Lorde Cullen, é um método aceito na educação dos meninos...

— Eu não aceito! — Edward agarrou sem nenhum olhar e o lançou contra a parede.

— Farei com que te prendam — gritou o diretor sufocado.

— Não pode...

— Não posso o que? Te matar, como desejo? Possivelmente não. Embora possa me aproximar bastante. — Edward agarrou pelo pescoço da camisa e levantou Thornwait até que as pontas de seus pés logo que roçavam o chão. Saboreou o ofego que provinha da apertada garganta do diretor. Thornwait não via mais que o olhar de aço do Edward e seus branquíssimos dente — Sei perfeitamente que classe de perverso bastardo é você. Apazigua suas frustrações com os meninos. Desfruta açoitando a qualquer pobre moço até o fazer sangrar. Não merece nem que o chamem de homem.

— D... Disciplina... — conseguiu resmungar Thornwait.

— Se ficarem seqüelas em meu irmão do qual você chama disciplina, ou se Seth me confessar que abusou dele de outra maneira, advirto que será melhor que se ponha a correr antes que ponha a mão em cima. — Então Edward pressionou a garganta de Thornwait como se fosse grades para modelar.

O homem se retorcia aterrorizado. Edward esperou que o diretor ficasse com o rosto roxo.

— Estamparei seu rosto na parede do quarto de Seth –grunhiu. — Em memória de seus dias em Westfield. Acredito que vá gostar. — Soltou Thornwait de repente e este caiu de bruços no chão. O diretor respirava com dificuldade. Edward afundou as mãos nos bolsos de seu casaco depois de abrir a porta da secretaria com tanta força que golpeou contra a parede saltando uma das dobradiças.

Encontrou ao Seth na entrada, agarrou pelo braço e partiram apressados.

— Por que não me disse nada? — perguntou. Para Seth custava seguir.

— Não sei.

De repente ressonaram nos ouvidos de Edward as acusações de Bella, que ele era distante e não tinha sentimentos. Seriam atinadas essas palavras? Franziu a testa, pesaroso.

— Pensava que não seria amável com você? Que não o entenderia? Teria que haver me contado isso!

— Demônios! — disse Seth entre dentes. — Pensei que as coisas melhorariam... Ou que poderia me arrumar sozinho...

— Com explosivos?

O menino não respondeu. Edward lançou um suspiro.

— Seth, não quero que faça as coisa sozinho. Ainda não tem idade para isso, e está sob minha responsabilidade.

— Sei:-disse Seth, ofendido. — Mas sabia que estava ocupado com outras coisas, como o casamento...

— Ao diabo com o casamento! Não a utilize como desculpa.

— O que quer de mim? — perguntou o menino.

Edward apertou os dentes e se obrigou a manter a calma.

— Quero que entenda que se tiver problemas tem que contar para mim. Problemas de qualquer classe. Nunca estarei ocupado se for pra te ajudar.

Seth assentiu com a cabeça.

— E agora o que vamos fazer?

— Vamos para casa, em Cullen Park.

— De verdade? — A idéia fez com que no rosto do menino quase se desenhasse um sorriso. — Ainda tenho fazer coisas na casa...

— Algo importante?

— Não, acredito que não...

— Bem. Deixaremos tudo aqui.

— Terei que voltar? — perguntou Seth, temeroso.

— Não — respondeu Edward com resolução — Contratarei um tutor. Pode estudar com os meninos do povoado.

Seth lançou um grito de alegria e atirou ao ar o chapéu da escola. Caiu no chão atrás deles e aí ficou.

— Shhh. Acredito que chega. — Bella, vendo que a carruagem de Edward entrava no atalho, fez sair Emmet da sala de música. Ele, Bella, Renné e Rosalie levavam ali um bom momento cantando e tocando o piano.

— Bella, me explique o que está planejando — disse Emmet quando entraram na biblioteca.

— Imagino que Edward, depois de um dia de viagem, virá à biblioteca a tomar uma taça. E quero que nos veja juntos. — Bella empurrou Emmet sobre um sofá de pele com todas suas forças. Sentou-se em seu colo, e como ele protestava, tampou a boca com as mãos. — Fica quieto, Em... Não ouço nada. — Bella inclinou a cabeça para escutar melhor os passos que se aproximavam. Pisadas fortes e compassadas... Tinha que ser Masen. Retirou a mão da boca de Emmet e rodeou seu pescoço com os braços. — Beije-me. E faz o de forma convincente.

— Mas Bella, devemos fazer? Meus sentimentos para Rose...

— Não me importam — disse ela, impaciente.

— Mas é necesa...

— Faz, maldito seja!

Emmet obedeceu.

O beijo resultou igual aos que Bella tinha provado com antecedência, quer dizer, do mais normal. Sabia Deus por que motivo os poetas se empenhavam em descrever algo tão desagradável como se fosse a experiência mais arrebatadora.

Ela opinava como Swift, o escritor, que se perguntava: «_Quem seria o louco que inventou o beijo?_» Mas já que os apaixonados pareciam desfrutar desse costume, a Masen não ficaria outro remédio que pensar que ela e Emmet estavam realmente apaixonados.

A porta da biblioteca se abriu. Bella acariciava o fino cabelo castanho de Emmet como se estivesse absorta naquele beijo apaixonado. Logo levantou bruscamente a cabeça e olhou para a porta. Ali estava Masen, com a roupa poeirenta e enrugada. Seu rosto era todo um poema. Bella sorriu com insolência.

— Vá, se for lorde Cullen, sempre com tão boa cara. Como vê, Milord, acaba de interromper um momento muito íntimo entre... — Calou ao precaver-se da presença do menino junto a Masen. Um menino baixinho, loiro, de inquisidores olhos azuis que esboçava um sorriso. Não contava com a possibilidade de que alguém mais fosse testemunha de seu beijo com o Emmet . Bella se precaveu de que estava ficando vermelha como um tomate.

— Senhorita Swan — disse Edward com expressão de tempestade, — este é meu irmão mais novo, Seth.

— Olá, Seth — conseguiu dizer Bella.

O menino contemplou com interesse seu triste sorriso:

— Por que estava beijando o visconde Stamford se pensa te casar com Edward?

— OH, eu sou outra senhorita Swan — replicou Bella com inapetência. — Você se refere a minha pobre... Quero dizer a minha irmã mais nova.

— Deu-se conta então de que seguia sentada sobre o colo de Emmet. Levantou-se de um salto e quase caiu ao chão. — Rose e mamãe estão na sala de música — disse dirigindo-se a Edward. — Estão cantando hinos.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça.

— Vêem, Seth — disse sem alterar-se. — Apresentarei Rosalie.

Seth seguia com o olhar cravado em Bella, que estava arrumando o vestido.

— Por que leva o cabelo curto dessa forma? — Perguntou.

Bella não pôde menos que rir com a pergunta sobre o corte de cabelo da moda.

— Assim não fica nos meus olhos quando caço.

— Caças? — Seth a olhava fascinado. — Isso é perigoso para as mulheres, sabia?

Bella advertiu que Masen não tirava a vista de cima. Não pôde evitar um sorriso zombador.

— Por que, Seth? Seu irmão me disse o mesmo o dia que me conheceu. — Houve um intercâmbio de olhares. De repente se formou, uma comissura da boca de Edward, como se tentasse reprimir um sorriso irônico. — Milord — prosseguiu Bella maliciosamente, não se preocupe, não penso ser uma má companhia para Seth. Estou acostumado a ser muito mais perigosa para os homens mais velho.

Edward pôs os olhos em branco.

— Acredito, senhorita Swan. — levou-se Seth sem voltar a cabeça.

Bella ficou imóvel. Sentia-se confusa e o coração pulsava de forma irregular. Ao ver tão cansado e despenteado, com aquela mão protetora sobre o ombro de seu irmão... Tudo aquilo a fazia sentir-se estranha. Ela não era uma dessas mulheres que fazem festas aos homens; entretanto sentia de repente o desejo de acariciar o cabelo, e preparar um jantar ligeiro e conseguir que confessasse o motivo da preocupação que se refletia em seu olhar.

— Bella — disse Emmet, pensa que acreditou que nosso beijo era de verdade?

— com certeza que sim. Por que não?

— Não escapa nenhuma.

— Está começando a encher o saco por que todo mundo o sobrevaloriza — disse Bella, e imediatamente foi mal ter respondido assim. Mas a imagem que acabava de passar por sua cabeça a tinha deixado assombrada e turvada. Sua imaginação tinha um mal que passava pela sua cabeça: abraçava Masen, sentindo sua boca na sua, seu acobreado cabelo sob suas mãos. Só de pensar encolhia o estômago. Levantou a mão para acalmar o comichão que sentia na nuca. Só uma vez tinha estado entre seus braços: quando na caçada de Middleton caiu do cavalo e Masen a recolheu, quase estrangulando-a. Naquela ocasião assustaram a força de suas mãos e a violência de sua expressão.

Duvidava de que alguma vez tivesse mostrado aquela parte de si a Caroline Whitmore.

Bella sentia uma curiosidade imensa pela tão misteriosa Caroline. Amaria Masen de verdade, ou teria acessado a casar-se com ele por sua extraordinária riqueza?

Ou possivelmente por sua linhagem aristocrática? Bella tinha ouvido dizer que os americanos impressionava muitíssimo todo o relacionado com títulos e sangue azul.

E como se comportaria Masen com Caroline? Seria possível que tivesse chegado a mostrar-se carinhoso e sorridente? Fazia feliz Caroline?

Essas perguntas intrigavam Bella. Mas se disse que não devia se importar absolutamente como fora ou deixasse de ser o amor perdido de Masen. O único importante era resgatar Rosalie de suas mãos.

Edward despediu do tutor e suspirou. Aquele homem, um tal Hotchkins, era o quarto que entrevistava, e nenhum deles tinha sido de seu agrado. Pelo visto encontrar um tutor com um equilíbrio de autoridade e compreensão adequada para as necessidades de Seth levaria tempo. Edward estava muito ocupado com isso e com as reuniões que aqueles últimos dias vinha mantendo com os arrendatários. Os agricultores estavam furiosos porque uma irrupção de lebres e coelhos destroçava seus cultivos. E para cúmulo seu guarda-florestal acabava de informar de que o número de caçadores furtivos tinha aumentado grandemente.

— Que cacem coelhos não é mau, senhor — disse o guarda-florestal, mas põem armadilhas e caçam de noite. Assim acabarão com os faisões. Este ano não poderemos caçar faisões!

Edward resolveu o problema oferecendo aos arrendatários uma compensação pelas colheitas perdidas em troca de que restringissem a caça furtiva, que de entrada se negaram a admitir que praticavam. Edward celebrava também reuniões com agentes do distrito onde estava situada sua propriedade em Buckinghamshire, discutindo o pagamento dos arrendamentos e outros aspectos relacionados com o governo do imóvel.

— Deveria contratar um administrador a tempo completo — aconselhou — Bella depois de ter escutado às escondidas algumas das discussões.

— Como fazem outros em sua situação.

— Sei como dirigir meus assuntos — respondeu Edward.

— Naturalmente. — Bella obsequiou com uma de seus sorrisos. — Prefere fazê-lo todo a seu modo. Seguro que te economizará tempo para isso até gostaria de cobrar pessoalmente os aluguéis a seus arrendatários. Assombra-me que não gradeia e pule os chãos de sua mansão ou amasse o pão na cozinha... Por que ter um criado sendo você tão capaz de fazê-lo?

Edward a teria esbofeteado por intrometer e de chamá-lo de tirano.

No fundo, entretanto, considerou seu ponto de vista. Grande parte do trabalho que fazia podia delegá-lo. Mas o que fazer com mais tempo livre? Passá-lo com Rosalie? Apesar de que a relação entre ambos era amável, nem ele nem Rosalie desfrutavam juntos.

Existiam outras opções, como jogar, caçar, festas e discussões políticas em Londres. Edward pensou que poderia recuperar antigas amizades. No transcurso dos dois últimos anos tinha evitado a companhia de seus amigos mais e muito em particular daqueles que tinham conhecido Caroline tinham expressado seu pesar por sua morte. Havia sido incapaz de suportar seus olhares compassivos.

De mau humor, Edward decidiu ver Rosalie, que seguia sua mãe como se fosse sua sombra. Tentou conversar com elas tomando o chá morno que ofereceram. Rosalie estava bordando com um bastidor de madeira. Fazia um desenho com fios de seda de cores utilizando uma pequena agulha, e de vez em quando olhava timidamente. Seu aspecto, com aquelas mãos deslizando-se delicadamente sobre a musselina branca, era virginal e refinada. Transcorrido um momento naquele ambiente tão comedido escapou, murmurando que tinha trabalho pendente.

Da galeria provinham risadas. Foi investigar, curioso. Pensou que Seth estava com algum amigo que tinha ido visitá-lo. Sentados com as pernas cruzadas vislumbravam duas miúdas figuras jogando cartas. Uma, evidentemente, pela forma das costas, era Seth. Mas a outra... A outra... Edward franziu a testa ao reconhecer Bella; embelezada com sua calça cor framboesa! Além disso, Seth tinha emprestado uma camisa e um colete. Edward se dirigiu com passo resolvido para eles com a intenção de repreender Bella por sua traje tão pouco apropriada. Ao chegar a seu lado, ficou olhando Bella com olhos acesos, e engoliu saliva. Estava sentada de tal maneira que as calças se ajustavam a suas pernas pondo em evidência os esbeltos contornos.

Deus, era a mulher mais turbadora que tinha visto em sua vida. Em seus tempos tinha conhecido mulheres muito sedutoras, tanto vestidas como nuas, embelezadas com suntuosos trajes de noite e com camisolas transparentes, nuas no banheiro, em roupa francesa de seda com laços... Mas jamais tinha visto algo mais tentador que Bella Swan com calças.

Edward se precaveu de que acendia o rosto e estava tremendamente excitado. Lutou desesperadamente para convocar a imagem de Rosalie. E não conseguiu, escavou mais longe tratando de recordar Caroline. Era incapaz de ver o rosto de Caroline... Demônios, apenas recordava... Não via mais que os joelhos de Bella, sua cabeça escura e frisada, os peritos movimentos de seus dedos com o baralho. Conseguir que sua respiração mantivesse um ritmo regular se converteu em uma batalha. Pela primeira vez era impossível recordar a voz de Caroline ou a forma de seu rosto... Era nebuloso. Seus sentidos o traíam e arrastavam para Bella, cuja vibrante beleza era o foco de toda a luz reinando na galeria.

Com um breve olhar, Bella sentiu o sabor de Edward que se precaveu de sua presença. Esticou os ombros à espera de qualquer comentário negativo. Vendo que não passava nada, seguiu com sua demonstração. Cortou e baralhou as cartas como um professor.

— Agora olhe, Seth –disse. — Metem estas cartas entre as outras... E saem nele mesma ordem que antes. Vê? O ás segue estando em último lugar.

Seth pôs-se a rir e agarrou o baralho para praticar.

Edward observou que o menino assinalava as cartas.

— Sabe fazer armadilhas com as cartas? — perguntou. — Só conheço as torpes — disse Bella antes que o menino falasse. — As boas nunca se pescam. — Indicou um lugar no chão junto a eles, e com graça, igual a uma dama oferecendo um assento no salão mais elegante, disse: Importaria unir-se a nós, Milord? Ensinando a seu irmão meus melhores truques, estou quebrantando uma de minhas regras mais estritas.

Edward se inclinou e se sentou junto a ela.

— Deveria estar agradecido? –perguntou. — Converter meu irmão em um trapaceiro... Bella sorriu.

— Não. A única coisa que pretendo é que este menino se inteire dos métodos que podem utilizar para aproveitar dele.

Seth mostrou seu desgosto por sua falta de habilidade deslizando os dedos pelas cartas e as pulverizando no chão.

— Está bem — disse Bella. — Pratica, Seth. Guardou rapidamente.

Bella se inclinou e recolheu as cartas e Edward não pôde deixar de observar as voluptuosas e arredondadas formas de seu traseiro. Sobreveio uma nova onda de excitação, sentia o calor na flor da pele. Atirou das pontas de sua jaqueta para cobrir o colo. Pensava ficar em pé e partir, mas o que fez, em troca, foi ficar na galeria iluminada pelo sol sentado no chão junto à mulher mais exasperem que tinha conhecido ao longo de sua vida.

Seth baralhou as cartas.

— O que tem meu tutor, Edward?

Edward apartou sua atenção de Bella.

— Ainda não encontrei ninguém que encaixe.

— Bem — disse o menino. — Parecia um porco asqueroso.

Edward franziu o sobrecenho.

— Um quê?

Bella se inclinou para Seth, como se fosse contar um segredo.

— Seth, não utilize as palavras que te ensinou tia Bella até que Edward parta.

Edward, sem pensar duas vezes, agarrou o ligeiro antebraço de Bella.

— Senhorita Swan, você está demonstrando que tenho razão ao pensar em mantê-la afastada dele. — Bella, sobressaltada com o contato, olhou esperando topar-se com uma gelada expressão. Mas encontrou um sorriso de menino arrependido que fez pulsar outra vez seu coração de forma irregular. Era estranho que fazer sorrir proporcionasse a sensação de que tinha realizado uma façanha. Sorriu e logo disse a Seth:

— Sabe por que seu irmão não te conseguiu ainda um tutor? Porque não ficará satisfeito até que tenha encontrado Galileu, Shakespeare e Platón reunidos na mesma pessoa. Sinto por você, menino. Seth fez uma careta para expressar quão horrível aquilo podia chegar a ser.

— Edward, diga que isso não é certo!

— Tenho meus princípios — admitiu Edward, retirando a mão do braço de Bella. — Encontrar um tutor qualificado leva mais tempo de que supunha.

— Por que não deixa que seja Seth quem escolha? — sugeriu Bella. — Enquanto ele faz as entrevistas, você teria tempo de ocupar-se de seus outros assuntos. E uma vez eleito o apresentaria para que você outorgasse sua aprovação.

Edward bufou com ironia.

— Eu gostaria de ver o tutor que escolhe Seth.

— Penso que é uma pessoa responsável por suas decisões. Além disso será seu tutor. Portanto também ele tem algo que opinar sobre o tema.

Parecia que Seth levava o assunto a sério.

Seu olhar azul topou com a de Edward.

— Escolheria um estupendo.

A idéia era pouco convencional. Mas Seth poderia beneficiar assumir aquela responsabilidade. Não faria nenhum dano tentar.

— Considerarei — declarou Edward a contra gosto. — Mas serei eu quem dá o visto final.

— Bem — disse Bella satisfeita. — Pelo visto, às vezes pode você chegar a ser razoável. — Agarrou as cartas das mãos de Seth para as baralhar consciência, e logo as depositou no chão. — Importaria cortar, Milord?

Edward a olhou fixamente, perguntando se atuaria assim em Black's, com aqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes convidando a jogar e sua fina mão apartando os cachos que penduravam sobre a testa. Jamais poderia converter-se em uma esposa recatada e convencional. Seria sempre um atrativo companheiro de jogos com ardis cortesã, uma combinação de jogador perito ... Cem coisas distintas ao mesmo tempo, mas nenhuma das quais ele necessitava.

— O que joga? — Perguntou.

— Estou ensinando Seth os segredos de vinte-e-um. — No rosto de Bella se desenhou um sorriso desafiante.

— Considera-se bom neste jogo, Masen?

Ele, muito devagar, colocou a mão sobre o baralho e cortou.

* * *

Olá minhas queridas !

Gente, tenho que desabafar, eu to muito triste com o numero de reviews dessa história. Considero-a tão boa, mas tão tão boa, eu simplesmente nao entendo.

À minha querida Pri Cullen Malfoy, obrigada pelo seu comentário.

Até quinta-feita !


	8. Capítulo Sete

**Capítulo Sete**

Bella descobriu com grande consternação que Edward era um hábil jogador. Teve que recorrer às trapaças para ganhar. Olhava as cartas situadas na parte superior do baralho às escondidas enquanto aconselhava Seth de vez em quando dava as agarrava de baixo. Em uma ou duas ocasiões baralhou um modo especial, um truque que tinha aprendido com Jacob e que tinha levado quantidade de horas de prática frente ao espelho. Se Edward suspeitava, não dizia nada.

— E agora — disse Bella a Seth quando foram pela última mão. Trata-se de um lance em que o ás pode valer tanto um como onze. A melhor estratégia é apostar pelo número mais alto e em caso de que isso não funcione dar ao ás o valor de um.

Seth, seguindo as instruções, tirou uma carta e sorriu satisfeito.

— Vinte –disse. — Ninguém poderá me superar. .

— A menos — assinalou Edward secamente — que a senhorita Swan o proponha.

Bella olhou receosa, perguntando se teria precavido de que estava fazendo trapaças. Seguro. Sua expressão resignada não tinha outra explicação. Deu a última carta com um rápido movimento.

— Seth ganha — disse alegremente. — A próxima vez jogaremos com dinheiro, Seth.

— Isso nem pensar — exclamou Edward.

Bella pôs-se a rir.

— Não jogue espuma pela boca, Masen. Pretendia somente apostar um par de xelins, não extorquir ao pobre menino toda sua herança.

Seth se incorporou e soltou um assopro.

— A próxima vez jogaremos em uma mesa, sentados em cadeiras –sugeriu. — Estou acostumado a está mais duro que mil demônios!

Edward olhou.

— Como está?

— Bem. — Seth sorriu, compreendendo a preocupação de Edward. — Estou bem, Edward, de verdade.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça. Bella viu a mesma preocupação que tinha alagado seus claros olhos a noite anterior, e que agora persistia depois de que Seth desapareceu caminhando de um modo um tanto estranho.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Bella. — Por que perguntou a Seth?

— Senhorita Swan — interrompeu Edward, enquanto se levantava, jamais tinha visto uma dama que fizesse armadilhas com tanta habilidade.

O comentário fez graça a Bella.

— Anos de prática — admitiu com modéstia.

Edward sorriu, surpreso com sua falta de vergonha, e seus dentes branquíssimos contrastaram com o bronzeado de sua pele. Deu a mão e a ajudou a levantar-se. Deslizou o olhar por seu corpo.

— Tanta necessidade tinha de ganhar de um menino de doze anos?

— Não era essa minha intenção. A quem pretendia derrotar era você.

— por quê?

Boa pergunta. Não teria que haver importado ter ganho ou perdido com ele. Bella, incômoda, devolveu o olhar desejando de todo coração mostrar-se indiferente.

— Parecia-me o mais apropriado.

— Seria interessante jogar limpo algum dia. Se for capaz disso.

— Joguemos limpo agora mesmo, Milord. Quem perde deverá responder qualquer pergunta que faça o vencedor. — Lançou duas cartas ao chão com grande habilidade, de modo que uma delas ficou de barriga para cima aos pés de Edward, um sete, e a outra frente a ela, uma rainha.

Edward observou a cabeça inclinada de Bella. Tinha a seu lado. imaginou, de repente, cobrindo aquela cabeça entre suas mãos, afundando o rosto naqueles cachos, aspirando seu perfume... Imaginou caindo de joelhos, apertando seus quadris até perder-se no calor de seu corpo. Sentindo-se cada vez mais sufocado e tenso, tentou afastar imagem proibida. Lutava por dominar-se.

E quando ela levantou a cabeça para olhar, teve a segurança de que se precaveria do vergonhoso curso de seus pensamentos. Mas ela não parecia haver-se dado conta de nada.

— Outra? — perguntou Bella. Ele assentiu com um movimento de cabeça. Mostrando uma cautela exagerada, ela agarrou a primeira carta do baralho e a lançou ao chão. Um dez.

— Planto — disse ele.

Bella agitou no ar a carta seguinte; que correspondia a ela, e sorriu vendo que era um nove:

— Ganhei, Masen. E agora me diga por que se vê tão preocupado com Seth. Por que tirou ele da escola? Pelas notas?

— Fez três perguntas — assinalou Edward com ironia. — E antes que responda eu gostaria de saber por que tem tanto interesse.

— Esse menino eu gosto — replicou Bella, muito digna. — Eu pergunto francamente preocupada.

Edward pensou que provavelmente estivesse dizendo a verdade. Parecia que ela e Seth se davam muito bem.

— Não foi pelas notas — respondeu com brutalidade. — Seth tinha problemas. Atrasos, travessuras, o normal. O diretor o castigou... — A mandíbula de Edward ficou tensa.

— Açoites? — Bella observava. Suas feições pareciam especialmente duras desde aquele ângulo, as de um sátiro dourado. — É esse o motivo pelo qual às vezes caminha um pouco rígido? Foi horrível, verdade?

— Sim, foi horrível. — Sua voz soava rouca. — Tive vontade de matar Thornwait. Ainda gostaria de fazer.

— O diretor? — Bella quase sentia pena daquele homem, apesar de sua aversão para qualquer pessoa capaz de cometer tal crueldade com um menino. Imaginava que Thornwait não sairia muito bem.

— Seth se tomou a revanche colocando fogo a um montão de pólvora sob a porta principal da casa de Thornwait — prosseguiu Edward.

Bella se pôs a rir.

— Não esperava menos dele! — Mas sua alegria se desvaneceu ao observar o rosto de Edward. — Mas há algo mais que te preocupa... Não havia dito nada Seth sobre o que estava acontecendo?

O silêncio de Edward foi eloqüente. De repente Bella entendia tudo. Edward, com seu irracional sentido de responsabilidade, jogava-se a culpa do acontecido. Era evidente que adorava o menino. Teria sido uma oportunidade perfeita para fazer sentir pior ainda. Mas em troca se achou tentando se descarregar da culpa.

— Não me surpreende — disse com naturalidade. — Já sabe que a maioria dos meninos da idade de Seth são muito orgulhosos. Não me diga agora que você não era. É normal que Seth tentasse arrumar as coisas por si só. Não queria que você o ajudasse. Assim é como pensam os meninos.

— E o que sabe você de meninos? — murmurou ele. Lançou um duro olhar. .

— Por muito que se empenhe em culpar-se, não foi uma falha dele, Cullen. É você muito responsável...

— O que agora preciso é que você me explique seu conceito de responsabilidade — disse ele causticamente. Mas a olhava sem a hostilidade habitual, e a clara profundidade de seus olhos desconcertou Bella. — Senhorita Swan... — Assinalou o baralho que ela tinha na mão.

— Importaria jogar outra partida de verdade?

— Por que não? — Bella, sorrindo, arrojou outro par de cartas. — O que gostaria de perguntar, Milord?

Ele seguia sem tirar a vista de cima. Bella tinha a estranha sensação de que apesar de que estavam separados ele estava tocando-a, a mesma sensação sufocante com James, ameaçada, dominada...

Edward, ignorando as cartas, olhou-a fixamente.

— Por que odeia aos homens?

Não pôde evitar de perguntar. Sua curiosidade tinha sua origem nas palavras que tinha ouvido, nos olhares que tinha arrojado, a ele, a seu pai e inclusive a Emmet. Mantinha as distâncias entre ela e qualquer homem que se aproximasse. Com Seth, entretanto, Bella se comportava de um modo distinto. Claro que Seth era muito jovem para que Bella pudesse o considerar uma ameaça. O instinto dizia que Bella considerava os homens inimigos aos que podia utilizar e manipular seu desejo.

— Por que eu? — A voz de Bella foi desvanecendo-se até transformar-se em um perplexo silêncio. Só Jacob tinha sido capaz de desarmar daquele modo com tão poucas palavras. Por que perguntaria uma coisa assim?

Estava segura de que seus sentimentos pessoais não o interessavam absolutamente. Por muito bastardo que fosse perguntava por que pressentia que podia feri-la.

E tinha razão... Odiava aos homens. O que tinha encontrado neles? Seu pai a tinha ignorado, seu prometido a tinha plantado, James tinha abusado de sua confiança. Quem levou a sua filha eram homens. Inclusive sua amizade com Jacob começou como uma chantagem. Que se fossem todos ao diabo!

— Já estou farta de jogos por esta tarde — disse, e atirou o baralho chão. Deu meia volta e abandonou a galeria. Escutou os passos do Edward atrás dela. Saiu em três passos.

— Senhorita Swan... — Agarrou-a pelo braço. Ela se voltou, tentando desfazer-se violentamente da pressão daquela mão.

— Não me toque — murmurou entre dentes. — Não volte a pôr a mão em cima de mim nunca mais!

— Está, bem — respondeu ele sem perder a calma. — Tranqüilize-se. Não tinha nenhum direito de fazer essa pergunta.

— Pretende ser isto uma desculpa?

— Sim. Estava desconjurado. — Edward não esperava que sua pergunta despertasse tal fúria. Bella lutava por sossegar-se. Normalmente parecia muito segura de si mesmo. Mas agora se sentia frágil, debilitada por uma tensão terrível.

— Tem você toda a razão! — Bella levou a mão à cabeça e seus cachos caíram sobre na testa na mais completa desordem. Seu profundo olhar estava cravado no rosto impenetrável de Edward, incapaz de deter uma de acusações.

— Aqui tem sua maldita resposta: ainda não conheci um homem capaz de merecer minha confiança. Jamais topei com nenhum, desses que se fazem chamar cavalheiros, que tivesse a menor idéia do que significa a honestidade ou a compaixão. Todos vocês adoram presumir com a honra, mas na hora da verdade...

— Na hora da verdade... — disse Edward, animando-a que acabasse a frase. Gostou de conhecer, o mínimo, daquela pequena parte de sua complexa personalidade. Deus, nem em toda uma vida chegaria a conhecê-la.

Bella sorriu e negou com a cabeça. A energia de suas emoções se desvaneceu por completo, para transformar-se em uma teima que Edward pareceu equiparável à sua. Observava com um sorriso insolente.

— Vá se chatear, Milord — disse alegremente Bella, e se afastou.

No meio da amanhã uma aguda dor de cabeça que não desapareceria em todo o dia afligiu Bella. Passou o resto da jornada em companhia de Renné e Rosalie, prestando pouca atenção a seu bate-papo. Chegada a noite, desculpou-se à hora de jantar e logo que mordiscou o assado frio de boi e o pão que levaram à seu quarto. Mas bebeu um par de taças de vinho tinto. Logo se deitou. O dossel de seda adamascada formava um círculo sobre sua cabeça e a envolvia em uma sombra. Começou a dar voltas na cama, até ficar de barriga para baixo, abraçando o travesseiro. Sentia o peito alagado de solidão.

Precisava falar com alguém, desabafar. Necessitava a tia Sally, a única pessoa que sabia da existência de Nicole. SalIy a tirava de qualquer apuro com sua sabedoria e seu senso de humor nada convencional. Quando nasceu Nicole esteve ajudando à parteira e cuidou de Bella com a ternura de uma mãe. .

— SalIy, quero meu bebê — sussurrou Bella. — Se estivesse aqui, ajudaria me a decidir o que devo fazer. Acabou o dinheiro. Estou desesperada. O que vou fazer?

Recordou o dia em que alagada pela tristeza e a vergonha confessou a SalIy que tinha um amante e que estava esperando um filho como resultado de uma noite de paixão. Pensava então que aquilo era o pior que podia haver acontecido. Sally a consolou com seu sentido comum.

— _consideraste a idéia de abandonar o bebê?-Perguntou. — De pagar a alguém para que o crie?_

— _Não, jamais faria isso — replicou Bella chorando. — O bebê é inocente, não tem que pagar por meus pecados._

— _Então, se sua intenção é ter seu filho, viveremos na Itália as duas juntas, tranqüilamente. — Os olhos de SalIy se iluminaram, iludidos._

— _Seremos uma família._

— _Não posso te pedir isso..._

— _Não tem feito. Eu me ofereci. Olhe-me, Bella. Sou uma velha rica que pode fazer o que tenha vontade. Tenho o dinheiro suficiente para cobrir suas necessidades. Importa-nos um caminho o resto da gente e sua hipocrisia._

SalIy, para desgraça de Bella, morreu antes que nascesse o bebê. Bella sentia falta, mas encontrou consolo em sua filha.

Nicole se converteu no centro de sua vida, e a enchia de amor e de assombro. Enquanto teve Nicole, tudo foi bem.

Bella se deu conta de que estava chorando e tinha molhado o travesseiro: A dor de cabeça se estendeu até a garganta. Nunca tinha derrubado ninguém, nem inclusive Jacob. Jacob possuía algo que não permitia mostrar-se vulnerável. Também ele tinha sofrido o seu. Mas já não comoviam as lágrimas de uma mulher. Bella se perguntava o que teria sido de Nicole, e quem,a havia, poderia consolá-la quando chorava.

Edward estava dormindo, mas se agitava e balbuciava em sonhos; estava imerso em um terrível pesadelo. Sabia o que acontecia não era certo, mas era incapaz de despertar. Caiu até o mais fundo daquele mundo de brumas, sombras e movimentos. Bella estava ali. Sua risada zombadora rodeava. O brilho de seu olhar não se separava dele. Sorria com crueldade e mordia no ombro ligeiramente. Ele se queixou e tentou apartá-la, mas de repente achou seu corpo nu engrenado com o seu. Seus membros sedosos se deslizavam sobre ele e a cabeça dava voltas.

— Me diga o que quer, Edward — sussurrava ela sorrindo.

— Te aparte de mim — respondeu ele com voz rouca, mas não o fazia caso, ria e ria. Então agarrou a cabeça para empurrá-la ao lugar onde queria sua boca...

Edward despertou sobressaltado e respirando de forma entrecortada. Levou a mão à frente. Tinha o cabelo ensopado de suor e doía o corpo de tão excitado estava. Começou a amaldiçoar, agarrou o travesseiro, apertou-a e a lançou ao extremo oposto do quarto. Desejava uma mulher. Jamais se tinha visto tão desesperado. Tratou de ignorar o martelar de seu coração e recordar quando tinha sido a última vez que se deitou com uma mulher. Não o tinha feito, o mínimo, desde que se tinha comprometido com Rosalie. Pensava que devia ser fiel e que uns meses de celibato não iriam acabar com ele. «_Idiota_», disse. Tinha que fazer algo. Podia invadir o quarto de Rosalie. Não gostaria, protestaria e começaria a chorar, mas acabaria acatando sua vontade. Podia forçá-la a se deitar com ele. Ao fim de forçarem a casar se dentro de umas semanas.

A idéia não era descabelada, a menos para um homem excitado. Mas a idéia de fazer o amor com Rosalie...

Embora, naturalmente, algum tipo de alívio proporcionaria.

Não, não era isso o que desejava. Não era ela quem desejava.

«_Que demônios me passa_?» Perguntou, saltando da cama. Abriu as cortinas que penduravam nas janelas para permitir que o resplendor da lua penetrasse na estadia. Dirigiu-se à bacia, situada sobre um suporte em forma de tripé, e se refrescou o rosto. Desde que tinha conhecido Bella parecia uma confusão. Precisava apaziguar o fogo que ardia em seu interior, pôr suas idéias em claro.

Necessitava duma taça. Conhaque. Não, um pouco daquele uísque estupendo de Highland, com sua palidez inconfundível e seu sabor de fumaça. Queria algo que pusesse a garganta ardendo, que queimasse os sentimentos que não deixavam de torturá-lo. Ficou um roupão acolchoado de cor azul e saiu do quarto. Atravessou a entrada que conectava com a grande escada central.

Ao escutar um «cric» traiçoeiro em um dos degraus, diminuiu o passo. Deteve-se e inclinou a cabeça. «Cric.» Outra vez. Alguém descia pelas escadas. Sabia perfeitamente de quem se tratava.

Em seu rosto se desenhou um sorriso. Tinha a oportunidade de encontrar Bella em uma de suas entrevistas clandestinas com algum dos criados, o qual daria uma desculpa para mandar ela embora de sua casa. Se ela desaparecia as coisas voltariam para seu curso normal.

Edward se deslocou sigilosamente para um extremo do corredor. Viu Bella abaixo, no centro da entrada de teto em arco. Caminhava pelo chão de mármore arrastando a prega de sua delicada camisola branca. Ia ao encontro de seu amante. Partia tranqüilamente, como se estivesse saboreando o que esperava. Edward se sentia invadida por uma amarga sensação, difícil de identificar, uma mistura de ira e confusão. Pensar no que Bella estava a ponto de fazer com um homem o fazia desejar castigá-la.

Edward se dirigiu para a escada, mas então se deteve. .

O que estava fazendo? O conde de Masen ocultando-se na escuridão de sua própria casa. Quase doente de ciúmes... Sim, ciúmes... Devido às palhaçadas de uma louca e suas entrevistas a meia-noite.

Caroline teria rido a gosto. Ao inferno com Caroline. Ao inferno contudo. Pensava deter Bella. Antes morto que permitir que ela pudesse desfrutar de uma noite de prazer. Desceu pelas escadas decidido e procurou provas a mesa de madeira e porcelana situada na entrada e na qual estava acostumado a haver um abajur. Ao acendê-la surgiu um quente halo de luz. Dirigiu-se ao lugar por onde Bella tinha desaparecido, para a cozinha da planta baixa. Mas quando passou por diante da biblioteca, que tinha a porta entreaberta, escutou uns suspiros. Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas, furioso, vendo que se tratava de Bella murmurando um pouco parecido a Nick... "_Nick_...».

Edward abriu de repente a porta.

— O que acontece? — Percorreu a biblioteca com o olhar, e não viu mais que a delicada figura de Bella enroscada em uma cadeira. Abraçava-se o corpo. — Senhorita Swan. — aproximou-se. A luz do abajur iluminava os olhos de Bella e outorgava um brilho ruborizado a sua pele. Movia-se espasmodicamente, retorcia-se e seus lábios formavam palavras silenciosas. Enrugava a testa, rugas provocadas por uma imensa tristeza.

Uma careta de desprezo se desenhou nos lábios de Edward. Bella sem dúvida se deu conta de que andava seguindo-a.

— Pequena farsante — murmurou. — Aqui não valem fingimentos.

Ela parecia não o ouvir. Tinha os olhos entreabertos, como se achasse em um misterioso transe.

— Já é suficiente — disse Edward, depositando o abajur em uma mesa próxima. Comprovou cada vez mais zangado, que ela pretendia seguir o ignorando. — Senhorita Swan, arrastarei para fora daqui se for necessário. É isso o que quer? Montar uma cena? — Como se negava a olhar, sua paciência chegou ao limite. Agarrou-a pelos ombros e a sacudiu com força. — Disse que já é suficiente...

A explosão de movimento que seguiu a seguir agarrou ao Edward por surpresa. Bella lançou um grito animal, saltou da cadeira e começou a lançar golpes ao ar freneticamente. Tropeçou contra a mesa, e o abajur teria sido derrubado se Edward não: tivesse o evitado. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás tentando esquivar os arranhões de uns dedos quase convertidos em garras. Apesar de tratar-se de uma mulher miúda, se o fazia difícil dominá-la. Por fim conseguiu sujeitá-la contra ele. Ela ficou rígida, respirando agitadamente. Edward deslizou os dedos entre seus espessos cachos de cabelo e a obrigou a recostar a cabeça contra seu ombro. Murmurou uma enxurrada de tacos e logo tentou consolá-la.

— Por Deus, Bella, está bem. Bella, relaxe-se... relaxe-se. Seguia abraçando-a com tanta força que Bella logo que podia mover-se. Ela estava tão desorientada que era incapaz de falar com coerência. Situou a cabeça debaixo de seu queixo e começou a balançá-la com delicadeza.

— Sou eu — murmurou. — Sou Edward. Tudo vai bem. Acalme-se.

Bella ia recuperando-se lentamente, como se estivesse despertando de um sonho, e advertiu que estava cativa em um abraço inexorável. Um pêlo espesso fazia cócegas no rosto e uma encantadora fragrância masculina a envolvia. Era Edward Cullen, tinha-a entre seus braços, pensou surpreendida. .

Deslizava a mão pelas costas lentamente. Não estava acostumada a que ninguém a acariciasse com tanta familiaridade. Teve o impulso de apartar-se dele, mas aquele movimento circular ajudava a apaziguar a tensão de seu corpo.

Edward a sentia cálida e ligeira, suas delicadas formas se estremeciam. Dentro dele algo doce e tenso se retorcia o assustando. Parecia que o profundo silêncio da estadia estivesse se aproximando ainda mais.

— Masen?

— Tranqüila. Ainda não está bem de tudo.

— Que. O que passou?

— Esqueci-me que não podia te despertar-disse ele secamente. — Um pouco relacionado despertando aos sonâmbulos.

Tinha-o descoberto. OH, Deus, e agora o que ocorreria? Seus temores deveram traí-la já que ele começou de novo a acariciar suas costas, como a um menino super excitado.

* * *

Olá minhas queridas !

Muito obrigada a todas que leram, principalmente à Pri Cullen Malfoy e Lorena !

Até Sábado, e se puderem, deixem uma **review !**

**Beijos, déboraa**


	9. Capítulo Oito

**Capítulo Oito**

— Isso é o que passou outras noites, verdade? — A palma de sua mão se deslizava com delicadeza pela coluna vertebral em toda sua longitude. — Me deveria haver dito isso.

— E ficar em bandeja para que me ingressasse em um manicômio? — replicou ela, tremula, tentando apartar-se.

— Fique quieta. Teve um sobressalto.

Nunca tinha ouvido falar com um tom tão amável... De fato, não parecia sua voz. Bella pestanejou, confusa. Jamais em sua vida a tinham abraçado daquele modo. Nem James, com todo o ímpeto de sua paixão a tinha abraçado assim durante o tempo que durou sua relação. sentia-se insegura, desamparada. Nunca poderia imaginar encontrar-se em uma situação semelhante. Edward Cullen com um roupão, sem gravata nem nada parecido.

O peito que tinha sob seu rosto era forte como o casco de uma fragata e as pernas musculosas que sentia junto às suas não podiam ser mais robustas. O batimento de seu coração retumbava no ouvido. O que fazia parecer indestrutível?

— Gosta de uma taça? — perguntou Edward, severo. Tinha que soltá-la. Isso ou derrubar-se no chão com ela. Estava a beira do desastre.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito.

— Conhaque. — Reuniu as forças necessárias para apartar-se dele. Sentou-se em um sofá de pele enquanto Edward se dirigia para a cantoneira onde guardava as bebidas. Seu cabelo brilhava como um dobrão de ouro ao resplendor do abajur. Bella mordeu o lábio, sem deixar de olhar. Tinha por um arrogante, pelo último homem no mundo de quem teria aceito ajuda. Mas durante um momento havia sentido a salvo e protegida em seus braços.

Enquanto ele se aproximava recordou que era seu inimigo. Devia recordá-lo.

— Aqui está. — Edward pôs a taça entre as mãos e se sentou a seu lado.

Bella bebeu um gole. O conhaque era suave, muito distinto das destilações que Jacob estava acostumado a armazenar. Aquele licor antigo a ajudou a tranqüilizar-se. Bella bebeu lentamente, observando Edward. Não se atrevia a perguntar se pensava contar a alguém o acontecido.

Ele pareceu ler o pensamento.

— Sabe alguém mais?

— Saber o que?

A boca do Edward se esticou de impaciência.

— Acontece freqüentemente?

Bella olhou a taça de conhaque e a agitou, fingindo-se absorta.

— Você vai falar comigo, Bella — disse ele sorridente.

— Me chame senhorita Swan — replicou ela com presteza. — Estou segura de que sente curiosidade por conhecer meus hábitos noturnos, mas não se misture.

— dá-se conta de que podia haver-se feito mal? E também a outros. Faz um momento quase atira o abajur, e podia ter ocasionado um incêndio...

— A culpa teve você, que me assustou!

— Quanto tempo faz que acontece isto?

Bella ficou em pé e o olhou.

— boa noite, Milord.

— Sente-se. Você não parte sem antes responder umas perguntas.

— Pode ficar sentado todo o tempo que tenha em vontade. Eu vou para o meu quarto. — dirigiu-se para a porta.

Edward a agarrou por um braço, obrigando a voltar e o olhar.

— Ainda não acabei com você.

— Tire às mãos de cima!

— Quem é Nick? — Edward, ao ver seus olhos abrindo-se de par em par, como dois profundos lagos de medo, soube que havia mexido com seu ponto fraco. — Nick — repetiu com sarcasmo. — O homem com quem se deita? Um amante? E seu Jacob conhece a existência de Nick ou tem você...?

Bella jogou o conteúdo da taça no seu rosto.

— Não volte a mencionar esse nome!

O conhaque escorregou sobre o rosto de Edward formando riachos dourados.

— Um amante adicional — afirmou ele zombador. — Imagino que uma mulher de sua índole não importa absolutamente ir saltando de cama em cama.

— Como se atreve a fazer uma acusação assim? Eu ao menos limito minhas infidelidades aos vivos! — O rosto de Edward ficou branco. — Está pensando em casar-se com minha irmã mas segue apaixonado por Caroline Whitmore. Uma mulher morta faz anos! Que mórbido! Além disso é uma injúria a Rosalie, e você sabe. Que marido pretende ser para minha irmã, bruto obstinado, insistindo em viver ancorado ao passado? Bella deixou de falar quando se deu conta de que tinha chegado muito longe. O rosto de Edward parecia uma máscara mortuária. Recordou então umas frases que lesse em uma ocasião, e que descreviam à perfeição: «_Mais feroz e muito mais inexorável que os tigres famintos ou que o mar enfurecido_...» Olhava-a com os olhos tão abertos e com uma intensidade tal que se sentiu aterrorizada. A taça caiu de sua mão sobre o tapete italiano. Deu-se a volta disposta a sair correndo, mas era muito tarde, Edward a tinha agarrado. Jogou a cabeça para trás sem que ela pudesse fazer outra coisa que retorcer-se de dor, desamparada.

— Não — gemeu, pensando que ia partir seu pescoço. O que aconteceu, em troca, foi que a boca de Edward se aproximou da sua enquanto com uma mão a agarrava pelo pescoço para imobilizá-la. A surpresa e a dor fizeram com que Bella apertasse os lábios com tanta força que se mordeu e o sabor do sangue se misturou com o do conhaque.

Então, de repente, Edward levantou a cabeça e gemeu. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam de paixão, sua pele ardia. Seus dedos, um a um, foram separando-se de sua nuca. Deslizou o polegar até a comissura dos lábios de Bella.

— Maldito bastardo — gritou Bella como um menino rancoroso. Ele voltou a inclinar a cabeça. — Não.

Descendeu sobre seus lábios de forma selvagem, sossegando, afogando-a. Ela se viu obrigada a inspirar com todas suas forças pelo nariz. Tentou soltar-se, mas Edward a apertava com força contra ele, deslizando a mão pelas costas. Entre dentadas e empurrões, conseguiu amoldar-se a sua boca, desejando o tato sedoso de seu interior, afundando com a língua. Ela lutava por apartar seu poderoso corpo, e o roupão azul caiu ombros abaixo. Bella apoiou a mão sobre a superfície felpuda do peito e sentiu o tremendo batimento do coração de Edward, que exalou um som gutural e imobilizou a cabeça com as mãos para o ataque de sua língua. Bella sentia o calor de sua respiração no rosto.

Edward apenas consciente do que estava fazendo, foi deslizando os lábios garganta abaixo, e acariciando a pele. Tremia o corpo de paixão. Era como se os anos de solidão se desvaneceram. Enfebrecido, apoiou os lábios em seu quente ombro.

— Não pretendo te fazer mal — murmurou; ela sentia o calor de sua respiração através do fino tecido da camisola. — Não, não te aparte... Caro...

Bella necessitou uns segundos para precaver-se do que significava aquele par de sílabas. ficou gelada.

— Me solte — disse com despeito.

De repente ficou livre. Olhou aturdida. Ambos deram um passo atrás. Bella se deu de ombros e cruzou os braços.

Edward esfregou o queixo para tirar os restos de conhaque. Excitado e envergonhado, batalhava contra a necessidade que sentia de voltar a abraçá-la.

— Bella.

Ela. respondeu com rapidez, evitando seu olhar.

— Eu tive culpa. — Bella...

— Não. — Não tinha a menor idéia do que ele ia dizer, mas sabia que não devia escutá-lo. Seria desastroso. — Não ocorreu nada. Eu... Eu... Boa noite. — Fugiu da estadia aterrorizada.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça com a intenção de expulsar os restos de paixão e se dirigiu para uma cadeira. Caiu nela com todo seu peso. Sentia as mãos tensas e as abriu; ficou contemplando as Palmas.

_«Caroline, o que tenho feito?»_

_«-Pobre tolo. — _Ouvia a voz zombadora de Caroline_. — Pensava que poderia seguir unido a mim para sempre. Planejou te casar com uma doce inocente como Rosalie para não me abandonar jamais. Como se tivesse lembranças suficiente.»_

— As lembranças são suficiente — disse com teima.

« _— por que te consideraste sempre por cima da debilidade que é normal no gênero humano? Por cima da dor e da solidão. Pensa "que necessita menos que outros homens, quando a verdade é que necessita mais, muito mais_...»

— Basta — grunhiu, agarrando-a cabeça, mas a voz zombadora de Caroline persistia.

« _— Leva muito tempo sozinho, Edward. Já é hora de que remedeie_...»

— Sim — disse, confuso. — Com Rosalie serei um homem novo. Deus me ajudará, aprenderei a cuidar dela, farei...

Edward, notando que falava sozinho como um pobre louco, que estava mantendo uma conversa com um fantasma, emudeceu. Levantou a cabeça e ficou olhando, sem vê-la, a lareira vazia. Se quiser preservar seu estado de saúde mental devia livrar-se de Bella.

Bella se deitou e se tampou com a colcha até o pescoço. Não deixava de tremer.

Como ia olhar Edward no rosto depois do acontecido? Sabia que estava vermelha como um tomate. Como podia haver feito aquilo? O que estava passando? Sufocada, afundou o rosto no travesseiro, recordando sua boca, seus braços rodeando-a.

Tinha sussurrado o nome de Caroline.

Bella dava voltas na cama, resmungando; sentia-se humilhada, estranhamente ferida. Tinha que deixar esclarecido o assunto entre Emmet e Rosalie e abandonar Cullen Park o antes possível.

Era impossível dominar Edward com as armas que estava acostumado a utilizar com outros homens: seu sarcasmo, seu caráter e encanto. Igual a Jacob, mostrava-se insensível acima de tudo isso.

Estava começando a compreender um pouco o que Edward escondia atrás daquele rosto impenetrável. Sua menção do nome de Caroline deixava claro que não tinha superado sua morte. Não conseguiria nunca. Todo seu amor o tinha dado a Caroline, e ela o tinha levado a tumba. Seguiria obcecado pelo resto de seus dias. Odiava às mulheres pelo mero feito de que não fosse Caroline. Rosalie, tão inocente, passaria a vida tentando o agradar sem conseguir mais que dor como contrapartida.

— OH, Rose –murmurou. — Devo te afastar dele. Afundará na desgraça sem que possa fazer nada para evitá-lo.

Contrariamente ao que Emmet esperava, sua chegada a Cullen Park não foi anunciada a Bella. Conduziram à biblioteca, onde esperava o conde Masen.

— Cullen? — Emmet estava surpreso por seu aspecto.

Edward se achava convexo em uma poltrona com as pernas abertas. Apoiava em um joelho uma garrafa de licor meio vazia. O via pálido, com escuras olheiras, o rosto sulcado por duras e amargas rugas. O aroma de uísque impregnava o ambiente, assim como um áspero aroma de tabaco. Devia levar um bom momento fumando a julgar pela espessa fumaça que alagava a biblioteca. Apertava com força um charuto entre os dedos. Nesse momento Emmet duvidava de que muita gente tivesse tido a oportunidade de ver Edward Cullen em um estado como aquele. Alguma desgraça espantosa devia haver sobrevindo.

— Algo vai mau?

— Não, o que vai — respondeu Edward com brutalidade. — por que a pergunta?

Emmet sacudiu a cabeça e tossiu umas vezes para esclarecer a garganta.

— Por nada. Pensei que possivelmente... esteja cansado.

— Estou bem. Como sempre.

— Sim, naturalmente. Bem. Vim ver Bella, possivelmente...

— Senta-se. — Edward, meio bêbado, fez um sinal com a mão lhe indicando uma cadeira.

Emmet, nervoso, acatou seus desejos. Um raio de sol madrugador que entrava pela janela iluminou os cabelos castanhos.

— Tome uma taça — disse Edward, exalando uma baforada de fumaça.

Emmet se mexeu na cadeira.

— Não estou acostumado a beber a tarde...

— Igual eu. — Edward levou a taça aos lábios e deu um bom gole. Observava seu convidado com olhar calculador. Apesar de ser mais ou menos da mesma idade, pensava Edward, Emmet apenas se parecia mais velho que seu irmão Seth. A luz do sol iluminava seu rosto infantil, a pele pálida e os olhos castanhos cheios de sonhos de juventude e idealismo. Era perfeito para o Rosalie. Qualquer um podia dar-se conta disso.

Carrancudo, disse que Caroline tinha desaparecido. Estaria bom que ele não pudesse ter à mulher que amava e que Emmet pudesse ficar com Rosalie. Edward, apesar de ter a cabeça pelos efeitos do álcool, era consciente de que sua atitude era egoísta, cruel e vingativa... Mas não importava. Nada importava agora.

Excetuando possivelmente um pequeno detalhe que vinha o incomodando ultimamente por alguma razão desconhecida.

— A quem esteve prometida a senhorita Swan? — perguntou.

Emmet ficou surpreso com a brutalidade da pergunta.

— Se refere ao ... O acontecido a dez anos? Quando Bella era a prometida de lorde Hindon?

— Que lorde Hindon? O filho de Thomas Hindon, Harry?

— Sim, Harry.

— Esse presunçoso cavalheiro que se detém olhar-se qualquer espelho com o que tropeça? — Edward soltou uma gargalhada. — Foi esse seu grande amor? Era de supor que tivesse escolhido a alguém com mais vaidade que inteligência. E era amigo dele?

— Naquela época, sim — admitiu Emmet. — Harry tinha certo encanto...

— Por que a deixou plantada?

Emmet se deu de ombros.

— Por nada em concreto.

— OH, vamos — falou Edward. — Deve tê-la decepcionado por algo, a humilhou publicamente O...

— De fato, decepcionou. Bella era então muito jovem, ambiciosa e confiada. E ingênua. Apaixonou-se por Harry por sua atitude, sem dar-se conta do frívolo de seu caráter. Bella fez provisão de toda sua inteligência e sua firmeza para o conquistar e cativou mostrando-se como uma cabeça oca. Não acredito que depois montasse um plano para a decepcionar. Simplesmente adotou com toda naturalidade as qualidades que intuía que ele poderia admirar.

— E Hindon acabou descobrindo como era na realidade.

— Sim, começou a dar-se conta em poucos meses ao comprometer-se. Harry se comportou de um modo desonroso. Bella estava destroçada. Eu me ofereci para substituir Harry, mas ela me recusou. Disse que seu destino era não casar-se jamais. Sua tia a levou ao estrangeiro uns por alguns anos. Estiveram uma temporada vivendo na Itália.

Edward seguia concentrado em seu charuto, sem levantar a vista e ocultando seus pensamentos. Falou então com um tom muito mais tranqüilo que antes.

— Devia fazer estragos no continente.

— Na realidade desapareceu. Os anos foram acontecendo e ninguém sabia dela. Algo deve ter acontecido na Itália, mas nunca contou a ninguém. Mas estou seguro de que ali sofreu algum percalço. Faz dois anos, quando voltou para a Inglaterra, estava completamente mudada.

-Emmet franziu a testa, pesaroso.

-A tristeza nunca desaparece de seu olhar. É uma mulher de mundo, única, com um valor equiparável ao de muito poucos homens.

Emmet disse ainda algo mais, mas Edward não escutava.

Olhava fixamente aquele jovem saudável que tinha sentado em frente, recordando a imagem de Bella beijando Emmet na biblioteca. Um intento descarado para tratar de convencer de que eram amantes. Mas o resultado tinha sido o contrário; a cena só tinha servido para confirmar que entre eles não existia mais que uma amizade platônica. Bella estava amorosamente amontoada junto de Emmet, mas ele tinha os braços tensos pendurando a ambos os lados do corpo. Queria ter estado na pele de Emmet...

Edward separou de sua cabeça aquele pensamento e dirigiu a Emmet um olhar melancólico.

— Bella é uma atriz esclarecida mas não bastante boa.

— Ouça, está se passando da raia! Bella é autêntica, em suas palavras e em seus atos. É evidente que não a conhece absolutamente.

— Não, é evidente que você é quem não a conhece e está igualmente equivocado no que a mim se refere, Stamford, se pensa que vou acredita nessa representação de meninos que estão representando você e a senhorita Swan.

— O que? Não entendo...

— Você não está apaixonado por Bella — disse Edward ironicamente. — Como poderia está? OH, não digo que não goste. Mas também te dá medo.

— Medo? — Emmet se ruborizou. — De uma mulher que não me chega nem ao ombro?

— Sejamos francos, Stamford. Você é um cavalheiro de qualidade, incapaz de ferir alguém, que defende seus princípios. Bella, em troca, faria algo por conseguir seus objetivos. Algo. Não tem princípios nem respeito aos outros. Seria você um louco por não temer. Pode ser que agora seja seu amigo, mas depois será seu peão. Não pense que estou o insultando. Você me é simpático.

— Ao inferno com sua simpatia! — estalou Emmet.

— Rosalie, por outro lado, é o sonho de todo homem. Uma jovem com uma aparência e um comportamento quase angelical. Você mesmo admitiu que houve uma época em que esteve apaixonado por ela...

— Mas agora não!

— Stamford, não sabe mentir. — Edward amassou a ponta do charuto e sorriu com crueldade. — Esqueça-se de Rosalie. Nada deterá meu casamento. Aconselho que atira aos primeiros bailes da temporada... Poderá encontrar dúzias de garotas como ela. Garotas bonitas, inocentes, ansiosas por descobrir o mundo e suas tentações. Qualquer delas o basta para cobrir suas necessidades.

Emmet se levantou da cadeira de um salto. Estava na alternativa de suplicar ou repreender Edward.

— Bella me disse o mesmo em uma ocasião. Pelo visto, nenhum de vocês dois é capaz de encontrar em Rosalie o que eu encontro. Certo é que não tem um caráter muito firme, mas é algo mais que uma bonequinha de cabeça oca! Você é um canalha egoísta, Cullen! Por isso acaba de dizer, deveria...

— Emmet. — Era a voz de Bella. Achava-se na porta, tranqüila, mas resolvida, embora com olheira e tão esgotada como Edward.

-Não siga — disse com um encantador sorriso. — Já é hora de parti. Encarrego-me.

— Quero liberar minhas próprias batalhas...

— Esta não, querido. — Bella o indicou a porta com um movimento de cabeça. — Em, deve ir. Agora mesmo.

Emmet avançou para ela e agarrou suas mãos, dando as costas a Edward.

— falhou o plano –murmurou. — Devo enfrentar a ele, Bella. Tenho que acabar com isto.

— Não — disse nas pontas dos pés para o abraçar, e acariciou carinhosamente a nuca — Confia em mim — sussurrou ao ouvido. — Juro-te que terá Rosalie. Mas deve fazer o que eu te digo, querido. Agora vá para casa.

— Como pode dizer isso? — sussurrou ele a sua vez. — Como pode estar tão confiante? Estamos perdidos, Bella, estamos...

— Confia em mim — repetiu ela, separando-se dele. Emmet se voltou para olhar Edward, que seguia na poltrona como um rei depravado em seu trono.

— Como pode suportá-lo? –soltou ela. — Não importa que a mulher com que está a ponto de casar-se esteja apaixonada por outro?

— Fala como se eu estivesse apontando Rosalie com uma pistola. — Disse Edward. — Ela me aceitou por sua livre vontade.

— Aqui não existe a liberdade! Não tinha outra escolha. Arrumou tudo sem contar com ela...

— Emmet –interrompeu Bella.

Emmet, resmungando, olhou a ambos e logo partiu. Por pouco, ouviram-se os cascos de seu cavalo galopando pelo atalho empedrado.

Estavam a sós. Edward tinha o olhar cravado em Bella. Observou, com um sorriso de satisfação, que parecia tão esgotada como ele. Levava um traje de cor lavanda com uma delicada gola nas pontas dos pés que ressaltava sua palidez e as sombras sob seus olhos. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados, claro testemunho de sua brutalidade a noite anterior.

— A vê fatal — comentou Edward secamente, acendendo um novo charuto.

— Não pior que você. Um homem bêbado é sempre o mais desagradável. — Bella se aproximou até a janela coberto com cortinados de veludo para abri-lo, deixando que o ar fresco penetrasse na biblioteca. Quando observou as queimaduras de charuto na toalha de pele da mesa, uma peça deliciosa' sobre a qual se expor livros curiosos de grande formato, apertou os lábios. Ao voltar-se, descobriu que Edward a observava com expressão de desafio e recriminação.

— Por que — perguntou Bella — está bebendo como um porco ? Levanta o cotovelo tanto tempo depois de ter perdido a Santa Caroline? Ou é que está com ciúme porque Emmet é muito melhor que você possa a ser?

— É por sua culpa — grunhiu Edward, lançou a garrafa de conhaque, sem se importar com o desastre. — Porque a quero longe daqui, longe de minha vida, longe de mim. Daqui a uma hora terá partido. A Londres, ou aonde queira.

Bella o olhou com desdém.

— Imagino que pretende que jogue a seus pés e te suplique. «_OH, por favor, Milord, permita ficar_.» Bem, pois não conseguirá, Cullen! Nem penso suplicar nem penso partir. Possivelmente quando estiver sóbrio possamos discutir o motivo de sua birra, mas até então...

— A pesar do conhaque, custa-me muito tolerá-la, senhorita Swan. Acredite, não gostaria de estar sóbrio.

— Imbecil presunçoso! Decidiu que eu sou a causa de todos seus problemas, quando na realidade seus problemas estão em sua cabeça estúpida e atordoada...

— Comece a fazer as malas. Do contrário, farei-as eu mesmo.

— É pelo de ontem à noite? Por um beijo insignificante? Asseguro que para mim não representa mais que...

— Disse que parta — disse Edward com sombria lentidão. — Não quero nem rastro de você aqui. Basta de jogos de cartas, passeios a meia-noite, intrigas e enormes olhos castanhos.

— Antes terá que passar por cima de meu cadáver! — Bella o encarou, disposta a resistir. Ao ver abandonar a biblioteca, ficou com um palmo de narizes. — Aonde vai? O que vai A...? –Seguiu ele. Edward se dirigia com passo decidido para seu quarto. — Não se atreverá! Porco, inóspito, monstro presunçoso e arrogante...

Bella subiu correndo as escadas e chegou ao quarto ao mesmo tempo que Edward. A criada que estava trocando os lençóis ficou boquiaberta, e depois saiu correndo. Edward abriu o armário com violência e começou a colocar a roupa na primeira mala que encontrou.

— Tire suas patas de minhas coisas! — Furiosa, Bella agarrou uma delicada figura de porcelana da China que estava sobre a mesa e a lançou. Edward se esquivou com agilidade e a estatueta foi a estourar se contra a parede.

— Era de minha mãe — grunhiu ele terrivelmente raivoso.

— e o que pensa que diria sua mãe se o visse neste momento, um canalha violento com o coração murcho a quem só se preocupa satisfazer suas necessidades egoístas? Ah! — exclamou Bella quando Edward abriu a janela. Luvas, meias e outros objetos femininos saíram disparados da mala entreaberta quando esta voou através da janela. Bella olhou ao redor em busca de outro objeto que lançar. E viu sua irmã na porta.

Rosalie os olhava horrorizada.

— Ficaram loucos — exclamou sufocada.

Edward, que estava tentando colocar um vestido em uma caixa de chapéu, deteve-se ao ouvir Rosalie. Estava irreconhecível, meio bêbado, despenteado e com as feições desencaixadas.

— Olhe bem, Rosalie! — disse Bella. — Este é o homem com quem decidiste te casar. Encantador, verdade? Quando um homem está bêbado é quando aparece realmente seu caráter. Olhe, transpira maldade por cada poro!

Rosalie tinha os olhos exagerados. Então Edward disse secamente:

— Seu antigo amante não voltará a aparecer por aqui, Rosalie. Se for ele a quem quer; vá com sua irmã.

— Fará — exclamou Bella. — Pegue suas coisas, Rose, vamos para casa de Stamford.

— Mas... Mamãe e papai não iriam — disse Rosalie titubeando.

— Não, não o iriam — confirmou Bella. — O que é que te importa mais: isso ou o amor que sente por Emmet?

Edward lançou um arrepiante olhar para Rosalie.

— Bem, o que faz?

Rosalie olhou o rosto desafiante de Bella e logo o ameaçador de Edward, e deu meia volta, branca como papel. Lançou depois um grito de terror e correu em busca do refúgio de seu quarto.

— Valentão! — exclamou Bella. — Cão de presa! Sabe bem como intimidar a essa pobre menina e fazer dela o que quer!

— Deve escolher. — Edward depositou no chão a caixa do chapéu. — E agora pensa acabar você de fazer a bagagem ou tenho que seguir eu?

Houve um longo silencio.

— Está bem — replicou Bella, com tom depreciativo. — Saia. Me deixe em paz. Acabarei em uma hora.

— Se o conseguir antes, melhor.

— Por que não explica a situação a meus pais? — convidou Bella com uma careta zombadora. — Estou segura de que estarão de acordo com o que você decidiu.

— Nenhuma palavra mais a Rosalie — advertiu Edward, e saiu do quarto.

Bella respirou fundo e se obrigou a relaxar-se. Sacudiu a cabeça, rindo em silêncio.

— Porco arrogante –murmurou. — Pensa que vou me dar por vencida com tanta facilidade?

* * *

Olá minhas queridas !

E A HISTÓRIA TÁ ESQUENTAAAANDO ! HAHAHAHAHHA

Gente, obrigada a todas que leram, principalmente à Pri Cullen Malfoy, Lorena, lolo, diana, angel blue cullen e lula ! Vocês não tem noção como eu fiquei feliz com suas reviews !

Até SEGUNDA ! E se puderem, deixem uma **review !**

**Beijoos, déboraa**


	10. Capítulo Nove

**Capítulo Nove**

Um desfile de criados com expressão intimidado carregou na carruagem as malas e os baús de Bella.

Tratava-se de uma coberta, envernizada e decorada com o brasão dos Cullen.

Edward tinha dado ordens ao condutor de levar Bella em sua casa de Londres e retornar sem perda de tempo.

A hora que tinha dado a Bella chegava a seu fim. Percorreu a mansão em busca de seu pai. Encontrou em um das salas de star do andar superior, sentado diante duma mesa com montões de livros.

— Papai — disse Bella com voz neutra.

Charlie Swan, olhou para sua filha por cima do ombro. Subiu os óculos.

— Lorde Cullen me informou que vai.

— Vou-me obrigada.

— Esperava — disse ele com tristeza.

— Saiu em minha defesa, papai? — Bella enrugou a testa. — Disse que me deixasse permanecer aqui? Ou te alegra de que me parta? Tem alguma preferência em um ou outro sentido?

— Tenho leituras pendentes — respondeu Charlie, meio aturdido e assinalando os livros.

— Sim, naturalmente — murmurou Bella. — Sinto muito.

Charlie fez girar a cadeira para poder vê-la melhor. Parecia triste.

— Não tem que me pedir perdão, filha. A estas alturas já não surpreende nada do que faça ou os enredos que possa ocasionar. Faz tempo que não me surpreende. Jamais me decepcionaste, porque jamais esperei nada de você.

Bella não sabia exatamente o que tinha ido procurar ali. Se pouco esperava seu pai dela, menos inclusive esperava ela dele. De pequena estava acostumada a importunar e provocar constantemente, entrando às escondidas em seu quarto, o amassando de perguntas, derramando tinta em sua mesa, escrevendo com sua pluma...

Tinha demorado anos para aceitar o fato evidente de que não sentia nenhum tipo de interesse por ela, nem por suas idéias, suas perguntas ou seu comportamento, bom ou mau. Durante muito tempo Bella pensou que precisava das qualidades necessárias para que seu pai se interessasse por ela. Antes de abandonar seu lar confessou a Renné seu sentimento de culpa; e ela conseguiu apaziguá-lo.

— Não, carinho, sempre foi assim — explicou — Renné sem perder a calma

— Seu pai é um homem introvertido. Mas não é cruel, Bella. Há tantos homens que pegam a seus filhos por desobedecer! Tiveste sorte de ter um pai tão amável como ele.

Bella considerava em seu foro interno que sua indiferença resultava quase tão cruel como se a tivesse maltratado. Naqueles momentos não se assombrava nem estava ressentida por sua indiferença, a não ser resignada, e em certa maneira triste. Tentou encontrar palavras capazes de descrever como se sentia.

— Sinto muito ser uma idiota-disse. — Possivelmente, eu fosse um varão, teríamos conseguido se darmos bem. Fui rebelde e tenho feito loucuras. Também cometi enganos terríveis. OH, se soubesse te envergonharia de mim. Mas deveria senti-lo, papai. Para mim foste pouco mais que um estranho. Tive que me forjar meu próprio caminho desde pequena. Jamais me castigou nem me bateu, nem fez nada que demonstrasse que foi consciente de minha existência. Mamãe ao menos chorava. — Mexeu o cabelo e suspirou. — Sempre necessitei alguém que me desse uma mão... Poderia me haver apoiado em você. Mas você sempre com seus livros e seus tratados filosóficos. Tem uma cabeça do mais elegante e cultivada, papai.

Charlie a olhou de soslaio,com um olhar cheio de queixa e recusa. Bella sorriu com tristeza.

— Só queria te dizer que ainda me importa, apesar de tudo. Eu gostaria... Eu gostaria que pudesse sentir o mesmo. — ficou esperando, sem apartar a vista de seu rosto, fechando as mãos. Silêncio.

— Me perdoe. Acredito que mamãe esteja com Rosalie. Diga que as quero. Adeus, papai. — Deu meia volta bruscamente e saiu.

Descendeu pela majestosa escada tentando dominar suas emoções. deu-se conta com pesar de que jamais poderia retornar a Cullen Park. Surpreendia descobrir o carinho que começava a sentir pela tranqüila grandeza daquele lugar e o suntuoso desenho clássico. Era uma pena. Se não tivesse sido pelo caráter desanimado de Edward, aquele era o lugar perfeito para desfrutar de uma vida esplêndida.

Depois de despedir-se com um gesto do mordomo e de duas criadas de rosto compungido, Bella se aproximou da saída. Protegeu os olhos do resplendor do sol porque parecia ver uma figura solitária enfiando no caminho. Tratava-se de Seth, de volta depois de ter ido na manhã no povoado em companhia de uns amigos. Levava uma vara na mão e jogava com ela enquanto andava.

— Graças a Deus — disse Bella aliviada. Fez um sinal indicando que se apressasse. Seth aliviou o passo e a interrogou com o olhar ao chegar a seu lado. Bella apartou carinhosamente um par de cachos de cabelo dourados que penduravam sobre a testa.

— Temia que não voltasse a tempo — disse.

— O que acontece? — Seth jogou uma olhada a carruagem. — A tempo do que?

— Da despedida. — Bella sorriu de causar pena. — Seu irmão e eu discutimos, Seth. Devo partir.

— Discutiram? Por quê?

— Parto para Londres –disse Bella, fazendo caso omisso da pergunta.

— Sinto não ter podido te ensinar todos meus truques com as cartas, velho amigo. Bem, possivelmente nossos caminhos voltem a cruzar-se algum dia. — Pôs cara de dúvida e se deu de ombros. — Possivelmente inclusive em Black'S. Ali passo muito tempo, já sabe.

— Black's? — repetiu Seth com temor reverencial. — Não me tinha mencionado isso.

— Bom, tenho uma boa amizade com o proprietário.

— Com o Jacob Black?

— Assim ouviste falar dele. — Bella sorriu com satisfação. Seth tinha mordido o anzol, como era de esperar. Nenhum menino em seu sã julgamento era incapaz de resistir a tentação do mundo varonil e proibido de St. James Street.

— Por que não? Vá a vida é sua! Black conhece os homens mais ricos e capitalistas de toda a Europa. É uma lenda. O homem mais importante da Inglaterra... Excetuando o rei, naturalmente.

Bella sorriu.

— Eu não diria precisamente isso. Se Jacob estivesse aqui, o mais provável é que te dissesse que ele é um dom ninguém. Apesar disso tem um local de jogo precioso.

— Na escola, meus companheiros e eu estávamos acostumados a falar de quando pudéssemos ir a Black's e jogar nas mesas e ver as mulheres que há por ali. Faltam anos, naturalmente. Mas já chegará o dia. — Seth suspirou com melancolia.

— Por que algum dia? — perguntou Bella em voz baixa. — Por que não agora?

Ele a olhou surpreso.

— Não me permitiriam nem cruzar a soleira. A minha idade...

— Claro, ali nunca entrou um menino de doze anos — admitiu Bella.

— Jacob tem suas normas a respeito. Mas faria algo que eu pedisse.

Se viesse comigo, poderia entrar, ver as salas de jogo com seus próprios olhos, jantar cozinha francesa e te deixar acompanhar por uma ou duas das garotas da casa. — Sorriu com malícia. — Até poderia te dar um apertão de mãos a Jacob para que te desse boa sorte... Ele diz que influi.

— Brinca — disse Seth, receoso, embora seus olhos azuis brilhassem.

— Eu? Vêem comigo a Londres e averigua-o. Sem que seu irmão se inteire, é obvio. Teria que te esconder na carruagem. — Bella piscou os olhos. — Vamos a Black's, Seth. Prometo-te uma aventura.

— Edward me mataria.

— OH, zangará-se. Não me cabe a menor duvida.

— Mas não me surraria — disse Seth, pensando. Nem muito menos, depois das marcas que me deixaram nessa maldita escola.

— Então do que tem medo?

Seth sorriu encantado.

— De nada!

— Venha, sobe a bordo — disse Bella, e soltou uma gargalhada. Logo acrescentou, baixando a voz-: Que não te veja o chofer, nem ninguém, Seth. Seria terrível que o pegassem.

Foi-se. Edward contemplou a carruagem da janela da biblioteca até vê-lo desaparecer pelo caminho. Esperava uma sensação de alívio, mas não chegava. Justamente o contrário, sentia um vazio. Perambulava pela mansão como um tigre enjaulado, queria liberar-se de algo. Mas não sabia do que. A casa estava estranhamente tranqüila, como tinha estado durante anos até que chegou ela. Já não haveria mais discussões, nem problemas, nem palhaçadas. Logo se sentiria melhor.

Sua consciência o empurrou a ver Rosalie. Estaria assustada pela demonstração provocada pela bebedeira. Enquanto subia as escadas se propôs converter-se a partir daquele momento em um modelo de paciência. Faria todo o possível para agradar Rosalie. Imaginava o futuro com ela... longos anos de tranqüilidade, totalmente previsíveis. Um triste sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Todo mundo estava de acordo em que casar-se com o Rosalie era o mais certo.

Ao aproximar-se de seu quarto escutou o som de um pranto que destroçava o coração e uma voz tão vibrante e apaixonada que fez pensar por um segundo que se tratava de Bella.

— Quero, mamãe — soluçava Rosalie. — Sempre vou querer Emmet. Se tivesse a metade da coragem de Bella, nada me tivesse impedido de ir com ele!

— Tranqüila, tranqüila. — Era a voz consoladora de Renné. — Não diga isso. Se te converter na esposa de lorde Cullen, seu futuro e o de sua família estarão seguros. Seu pai e eu sabemos o que é melhor para você. E também lorde Cullen.

O pranto de Rosalie não cessava, mas conseguiu dizer, sufocada:

— Eu não acredito assim.

— Me faça caso nestes assuntos-continuou Renné. — Te esqueça das sugestões de sua irmã. Quero a Isabella com todo meu coração, sabe de sobra, mas ela não para até ter feito desgraça a todo mundo.

Devemos uma desculpa a lorde Cullen, um homem tão educado, de tão bom caráter... Apenas acredito que Bella tenha o tirado do serio! Nunca deveríamos haver permitido que ficasse.

— Ela tinha razão em tudo — soluçava Rosalie. — Sabe quanto nos queremos Emmet e eu... OH, se eu não fosse tão covarde...

Edward se retirou, apertando os punhos e com um sorriso meio zombador. Teria gostado de poder jogar a culpa de tudo em Bella, como Renné, mas era impossível. A culpa era dela, por perder a prudência e desejar o que não podia conseguir.

Durante o trajeto Seth considerou imprescindível relatar tudo o que Edward fazia por ele, remontando-se até sua mais tenra infância. E como a audiência se reduzia a Bella, esta não teve mais remédio que o escutar, e o fez com a Santa paciência. Seth, uma vez sentado frente a ela, rememorou a ocasião em que ficou apanhado no alto de uma árvore e Edward subiu para resgatar, contou como Edward tinha ensinado a nadar no lago, sem esquecer as inumeráveis tardes que tinham ficado juntos jogando soldados, e que Edward tinha ajudado a aprender matemática...

— Seth — interrompeu — Bella finalmente. Sorriu e disse-: Tenho a impressão de que tenta me convencer de algo. Possivelmente de que seu irmão não é um canalha sem coração como parece?

— Sim, isso — respondeu Seth, impressionado por sua sagacidade.

-Exatamente! OH, já sei que há ocasiões em que Edward se passa da conta, mas é um amigo estupendo. Que me pendurem se não.

Bella sorriu com aquela afirmação.

— Querido menino, não importa o que eu opine de seu irmão.

— Mas se conhecesse Edward, se o conhecesse de verdade, você gostaria. Enormemente.

— Não pretendo conhecer ele mais do que já sei.

— Contei-te do cachorrinho que me deu de presente de Natal, quando eu tinha sete anos e...?

— Seth, há algum motivo em particular pelo qual esteja tão empenhado em que eu goste de seu irmão?

Seth sorriu e desviou o olhar, como se estivesse considerando sua resposta.

— Quer evitar que Edward se case com Rosalie, verdade?

Bella pensou com ironia que tinha cometido o mesmo engano que a maioria dos adultos: valorizando a inteligência de um menino. Seth era um menino muito perceptivo, e se tinha precavido da situação.

— De onde tiraste uma idéia assim?

— Quando brigam são do mais escandaloso – fez saber Seth. — E os criados mexericam. — Sabe que tentei impedir o casamento?

O menino sacudiu a cabeça.

— OH, Rosalie não é má... Mas Edward não a quer. Não como A...

— Caroline — disse Bella, sem alterar-se. Cada vez que se mencionava aquele maldito nome de mulher sentia uma punhalada no estômago. O que teria de tão maravilhoso essa Caroline para fazer perder a cabeça Edward daquela maneira?. — Lembra dela, Seth?

— Sim, muito bem. Apesar de que naquela época eu não era mais que um menino.

— E agora já é tão velho que tem... Quantos? Onze? Doze?

— Doze — declarou sorridente. — Sabe? Parece-te bastante com ela. Embora você seja mais bonita. E mais velha.

— Bem, não sei se me sentir adulada ou ofendida. Me conte o que pensava dela. .

— Eu gostava dela. Caroline era uma garota muito animada. Jamais fazia zangar Edward, como faz você. O fazia rir. Agora logo que ri.

— É uma pena — disse Bella, recordando o breve e deslumbrante sorriso de Edward quando tinham estado jogando às cartas.

— Pensa em casar com o Jacob Black? –perguntou Seth timidamente.

— Não, Por Deus.

— Poderia te casar com Edward assim que se libere de Rosalie.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada.

— Se liberar dela? Céu santo, diz como se pensasse jogá-la No Támesis! Acima de tudo, querido, não pretendo me casar com ninguém, jamais. E em segundo lugar, seu irmão eu não gosto dele.

— Não te contei da época em que me dava medo a escuridão e Edward vinha a meu quarto e...

— Seth... –zangou, Bella.

— Deixa que acabe só com esta história — insistiu ele. Bella lançou um grunhido e ficou cômoda, descansando a cabeça sobre o almofadão de e disposta a escutar a continuação da lista interminável de feitos virtuosos de Edward Cullen.

Jacob e Mike estavam trabalhando na mesa da sala de jogos central. A superfície de ébano estava totalmente coberta por montões de papéis relacionados com os preparativos de uma festa de máscara. O único acordo ao que tinham chegado era o de decorar o clube como um templo romano. Jacob queria que o baile fosse um reflexo da decadência da civilização romana em seu momento mais frio. Por desgraça, a forma em que ele e Mike queriam conseguir tal efeito, não coincidia.

— Está bem, está bem — disse Jacob finalmente; seus olhos verdes cintilavam de exasperação. — Terá suas colunas e seus enfeites de metal pendurando da parede, mas em troca vais deixar me fazer o que eu queira com as garotas.

— Pintá-las de branco e as envolver em lençóis para que pareçam estátuas? — Perguntou Mike com cepticismo. — E o que fariam desse modo durante toda a noite?

— Ficar quietas em seus pedestais! — Não vão poder agüentar na mesma posição mais de dez minutos.

— Eu as pago para que façam o que eu ordeno — insistia Jacob.

— Senhor Black — disse Mike. Sua voz, normalmente tranqüila, tremia de frustração, embora sua idéia fosse possível, que não o é, penso que outorgaria ao acontecimento um ar indigno e pouco decoroso que nada tem que ver com o Black'S.

Jacob franziu a sobrancelhas.

— Que demônios quer dizer com isso?

— Quer dizer — a voz alegre de Bella surgiu atrás deles — que não seria de bom gosto, pobres cafajestes.

Jacob se voltou. Ao ver Bella em seu rosto bronzeado se desenhou um sorriso. O vestido cor lavanda adornado com encaixes de metal conferia Bella o aspecto de uma sobremesa deliciosa. Ela se tornou nos braços de Jacob e riu a gargalhadas quando ele a levantou a fez girar como um molinete.

— Já temos aqui à senhorita cigana, de volta do campo — disse Jacob.

— Deu a Masen seu castigo?

— Não — replicou Bella, entreabrindo os olhos. — Mas ainda não acabei com ele. — Sentindo-se imersa em sua atmosfera familiar exalou um suspiro de prazer e sorriu alegremente ao encarregado. — Mike, muito bonito diabo, como ficou tudo durante minha ausência?

O homenzinho com óculos devolveu o sorriso.

— Assim assim. Tê-la entre nós é sempre um prazer, senhorita Swan. Deseja algo da cozinha?

— Não, não. O monsieur Labarge adoraria me inchar de pudins e bolos.

— Necessita — afirmou Jacob. — Parece um passarinho. — Rodeou com o braço suas delicadas costas e a conduziu a uma esquina da sala. — Esta fatal.

— Parece ser que hoje todo mundo pensa o mesmo de mim — disse ela secamente.

O agudo olhar de Jacob detectou o brilho enfebrecido de seu olhar e a palidez de seu rosto.

— O que acontece, carinho?

— Masen é intratável. Vi-me obrigada a tomar medidas drásticas.

— Drásticas?

— Para começar, seqüestrei seu irmão mais novo. — O que? — Jacob olhou para onde assinalava o dedo indicador de Bella e viu um encantador menino loiro em um canto da sala. O moço girava sobre si mesmo contemplando o que o rodeava com os olhos arregalados. — Santo céu! — exclamou Jacob.

Bella o corrigiu a dicção observando entre desafiante e envergonhada.

— Estou armando uma armadilha para Masen –disse. — Seth é a presa.

— Jesus, esta vez sim você esta encrencada. — Jacob estava maravilhado e seu tom provocou a Bella um calafrio.

— Quero que me faça um favor, Jacob. Deixarei Seth aqui. Só por esta noite.

A expressão amistosa desapareceu do rosto de Jacob como por arte de magia. Lançou um olhar frio como o gelo.

— Não permito a entrada de meninos em meu clube.

— Seth é um anjo. Não te ocasionará nenhum problema.

— Não.

— Vêem o saudar pelo menos — suplicou Bella.

— Não!

— Por favor, Jacob. — Apertou o braço. — Seth está mais excitado com a idéia de te conhecer. Pensa que é o homem mais importante da Inglaterra depois do rei.

Jacob abriu os olhos.

— Por favor — suplicou Bella.

— De acordo — disse ele, por fim. — Direi olá e acabou.

— Obrigado. — Bella deu uns tapinhas no braço.

Jacob, murmurando, deixou-se arrastar até onde estava Seth.

— Senhor Black — disse Bella, eu gostaria de apresentar a lorde Seth Cullen, irmão do conde de Masen.

Jacob adotou o sorriso mais educado da qual era capaz (a que reservava para quando recebia visitas da realeza) e saudou Seth elegantemente.

— Bem-vindo a Black's, Milord.

— Isto é inclusive melhor do que imaginava — exclamou Seth, e estreitou com força a mão de Jacob. — Assombroso! Magnífico! — afastou-se e pinçou em um recipiente que continha fichas de cribbage. Depois percorreu com a mão os trabalhados respaldos das cadeiras uso Império. Aproximou-se da mesa de jogo com a mesma reverência com que tivesse entrado em uma capela..

— Joga? — perguntou Jacob, divertido com o entusiasmo do menino.

— Não muito bem. Mas a senhorita Swan está me ensinando. — Sacudiu a cabeça maravilhado. Não posso acreditar que esteja aqui. Black'S. Maldição, o que deve haver custado para construir isto! — Olhou para Jacob pasmado. — É você o homem mais assombroso que conheci em minha vida. Só um gênio podia ter feito isto.

— Gênio. — Nem a metade.

— Mas você é — insistiu Seth. — Pensar que começou de um nada e chegou tão alto... Black's é o clube mais famoso de Londres. Que me pendurem se não for você um gênio! Meus companheiros da escola e eu o admiramos mais que a ninguém!

Bella pensava que Seth estava passando da conta com tantas adulações.

Por sua parte Jacob estava sentindo simpatia pelo menino. Voltou-se para o Bella, satisfeito.

— A verdade é que não tem um cabelo de tolo.

— Não faço mais que repetir o que diz todo mundo — afirmou Seth com franqueza.

Jacob, de repente, deu um tapinha em suas costas.

— Brilhante como uma moeda nova –disse. — Bom menino. Venha comigo. Apresentarei umas garotas muito bonitas.

— Não, Jacob — disse Bella. — Nada de jogo de dados, bebida nem mulheres. Seu irmão me cortaria a cabeça.

Jacob olhou para Seth com ar de cumplicidade.

— pensa que estamos em uma maldita creche? — levou Seth com ele.

— Tenho as garotas mais preciosas da Inglaterra. Não há homem que resista aos encantos de minhas meninas.

Bella e Mike intercambiaram olhadas arrependidos.

— Gostou do menino — comentou Mike.

— Mike, não consinta que ocorra nada a Seth. Não o perca de vista. Entretém-se uma hora inteira com um baralho. Te assegure de que ninguém o corrompa ou te faça mal.

— Descuide. Quando quer que o devolva?

— Amanhã pela manhã. — Bella suspirou pensativa e preocupada.

Mike ofereceu seu braço gentilmente.

— Acompanharei à carruagem, senhorita Swan. — Lorde Cullen estará histérico a estas horas perguntando onde está Seth.

— Deixou você algum bilhete? — inquiriu Mike,tranqüilo.

— Não; o conde não é tolo. Não vai levar muito tempo para adivinhar o que se passou com Seth. Estará em Londres esta mesma noite. E eu estarei preparada para me enfrentar com ele.

Mike podia aprovar ou não a idéia, mas sentia por ela a mesma fidelidade que para Jacob.

— Posso ajudá-la em algo?

— Envia o conde a minha casa. No caso de que apareça por aqui. Esconde Seth.

— Senhorita Swan — disse o encarregado muito respeitosamente — tenho uma das mulheres mais valentes que conheci em minha vida...

— Obrigado.

— Mas sabe o que está fazendo?

— claro que sim! — Bella mostrou um sorriso de satisfação. — Estou me preparando para dar uma lição a lorde Edward Cullen que nunca esquecerá.

* * *

Olá minhas queridas !

Essa Bella hein ! hahahahahahah !

Gente, muito obrigada a todas que leram, principalmente àquelas que comentaram, Pri Cullen Malfoy, Lorena e Diana !

Até quinta-feira !

Beijoos, deboraa !

**Se quiserem fazer uma autora feliz - DEIXEM UMA REVIEW !**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	11. Capítulo Dez

**Capítulo Dez**

Assim que se precaveram do desaparecimento de Seth e começaram a procurá-lo, uma das criadas confessou ter visto o menino conversando com a senhorita Swan pouco antes que ela partisse. O chofer retornou de Londres e ficou surpreso com tantas perguntas que esperavam. Disse não ter visto entrar o senhor Seth na carruagem, embora o moço podia haver-se escondido sem que ninguém desse conta.

Edward estava seguro de que seu irmão estava com Bella. Aquela maldita mulher levou Seth para me forçar a ir até a Londres. Bem, iria à cidade e a rastrearia palmo a palmo. Acharia Bella, que se arrependeria do dia em que cruzou em seu caminho.

Ao chegar em Grosvenor Square tinha escurecido. Edward saltou da carruagem de quatro lugares antes de que parasse. Subiu correndo as escadas do número 38, com rosto de poucos amigos, e esmurrou a porta com o punho. Um mordomo alto e barbudo abriu a porta quase imediatamente. Era um homem impressionante. Levava a dignidade escrita na cara.

— Boa noite, lorde Cullen. A senhorita Swan estava o esperando.

— Onde está meu irmão? — Edward entrou sem deter-se esperar a resposta. — Seth! — gritou, fazendo tremer as paredes.

— Lorde Cullen — indicou — o mordomo educadamente. — Quer me acompanhar...

— Onde está meu irmão? — roubou Edward. — Onde está? — Edward subiu os degraus de dois em dois, esquecendo do passo comedido do mordomo.

— Seth? Seth, vou fazer você em pedaços! E quanto a você, senhorita Swan, demonstraria ter juízo se subisse a sua vassoura e escapasse antes que desse com você!

Escutou a voz alegre de Bella assim que chegou à altura da sala situado no segundo andar.

— Masen, depois de me expulsar de sua casa invade você a minha!

Edward, seguindo o som da voz, abriu de repente a primeira porta com a qual tropeçou. Tratava-se de uma sala vazia.

— Onde está?

A risada enlouquecedora de Bella alagava a sala.

— Em meu quarto.

— Onde está Seth?

— e por que teria que saber? Deixe de gritar dessa maneira, Masen. Nem um urso ferido faria tanto ruído como você.

Edward arremeteu contra a porta seguinte e entrou no quarto. Viu a mobília de madeira com adornos dourados e os cortinados de seda verde, e quando começava a voltar a cabeça recebeu um tremendo golpe nela. Caiu ao chão a quatro lançando um rugido. Nublou a vista. Agarrou a cabeça e ficou sumido na mais completa escuridão.

Bella baixou o braço que seguia sustentando a garrafa e permaneceu de pé junto a ele, triunfante e ao mesmo tempo consternada. Edward, com sua ruiva cabeleira pulverizada sobre o tapete de tons rubi, parecia um tigre cansado.

— Burton! — gritou Bella. — Vêem em seguida. Ajude-me a levar lorde Cullen para cama.

O mordomo contemplou da porta do quarto a garrafa envolta em um trapo que tinha Bella na mão e o corpo prostrado de Edward. Tinha sido testemunha de centenas de aventuras de Bella, mas pela primeira vez notava visivelmente que estava chateado. Conseguiu entretanto que seu rosto recuperasse sua impassibilidade.

— Sim, senhorita — disse por fim, e se inclinou para recolher o enorme corpo de Edward.

— Cuidado, não o faça mal — disse Bella, nervosa. — Quero dizer... Não mais danos do que eu possa haver feito.

Burton, ofegante, conseguiu depositar o corpo de Edward sobre a cama. Logo se ergueu, recuperou a compostura e devolveu a seu devido lugar a jaqueta, o colete e a gravata. Deu por terminada o trabalho depois de pentear a mecha de cabelo grisalho que pendurava de um lado da cabeça.

— Deseja algo mais, senhorita Swan?

— Sim — disse ela, e se sentou junto ao corpo de Edward. — Cordas.

— Cordas — repetiu Burton sem alterar-se.

— Para amarrá-lo, naturalmente. Não podemos permitir o luxo de que nos escape, verdade? OH, e date pressa, Burton. Poderia despertar em qualquer momento. — Olhou a seu prisioneiro com rosto pensativo. — Suponho que deveríamos tirar o casaco e as botas...

— Senhorita Swan?

— Sim?

Burton engoliu saliva.

— Permita me perguntar quanto tempo vai ficar o conde conosco?

— OH, somente esta noite. Acomoda ao chofer para que passe a noite aqui.

— Muito bem, senhorita.

Enquanto Burton ia em busca das cordas, Bella se aproximou do gigante adormecido que tinha em sua cama. De repente se sentia surpreendida pelo que acabava de fazer. Edward não se movia. Estendido ali, com os olhos fechados, parecia jovem e vulnerável. Sem sua carrancuda expressão habitual se via tão inocente...

— Tive que fazer — disse com remorso. Inclinou-se e acariciou o cabelo alvoroçado.

Decidiu pôr cômodo e afrouxou a gravata negra. A seda conservava o calor de sua pele. Sem deixar de o contemplar, desabotoou então o colete e os dois primeiros botões da camisa branca de linho. Ao roçar com os dedos a pele tensa de sua garganta, um estranho e prazeroso calafrio percorreu seu corpo.

Perplexa, acariciou a dourada bochecha, a dura curvatura de sua boca, seus sedosos lábios. Aquelas horas da noite começava a aparecer a barba e sua pele parecia um áspero veludo. Jamais um anjo cansado tivesse podido possuir tal atrativo misturado de luz e escuridão. Contemplou a tensão de seu rosto, uma tensão que seguia presente ainda em sua inconsciência. Muita bebida e pouco sonho. E a dor acumulada a tanto tempo que tinha jogado sobre suas feições uma sombra permanente.

— Você e eu somos iguais, em certa maneira –murmurou. — Orgulho, caráter e obstinação. Moveria montanhas com intuito de conseguir seus objetivos... Mas você, minha pobre besta, nem sequer sabe onde está a montanha. — Sorriu ao recordar como tinha jogado seus objetos pela janela.

Inclinou-se sobre ele com um impulso repentino e pressionou delicadamente os lábios contra os seus. Sua boca era quente. Pensou naquele beijo desumano da biblioteca. Levantou a cabeça para o olhar.

— Acorda, príncipe adormecido –murmurou. — Já chegou a hora de que te dê conta do que sou capaz.

Edward começou a despertar. Irritado, perguntava-se quem estaria esmurrando um tambor. O som retumbava dentro de sua cabeça. Voltou-a então, com uma careta de dor, para a pressão fresca e calmante que sentia a seu lado.

— Não é nada — sussurrava uma voz. — Não é nada, ficará bem. — Edward abriu os olhos e viu um rosto de mulher. Pensou que voltava a sonhar com Bella. Eram seus olhos, da cor do pão de gengibre, e sua boca, com um sorriso encantador. Sentiu a quentura de uns dedos acariciando sua bochecha.

— Maldita seja –resmungou. — Pensa seguir me obcecando toda a vida?

O sorriso de Bella se acentuou.

— Isso depende de você, Milord. Não, não se mova, faria cair o gelo. Sua pobre cabeça. Tentei golpear com a maior delicadeza possível, mas bastante forte para não me ver obrigada a fazê-lo duas vezes.

— Q-o que? — perguntou ele meio aturdido.

— Bati na sua cabeça.

Edward pestanejou, começava a ver tudo claro, começava a entender que aquilo não era um sonho. Recordou que tinha entrado em seu quarto... O golpe na cabeça. Proferiu uma palavra confusa. Bella se achava sentada junto a ele com as pernas cruzadas. E ele estava estendido na cama tão comprido que era. E por cima da preocupação de Bella reinava seu olhar vitorioso, que o pôs furioso e alerta.

— Seth...

— Não se preocupe, está bem: Perfeitamente. –Sorriu. — Está passando a noite com meu amigo. — Que amigo? Quem?

Bella o olhou com cautela.

— Não emita conclusões.

Ele lutava tentando sentar-se.

— Me diga com quem está!

— Com Jacob Black.

— Esse estelionatário que se rodeia de putas e ladrões...

— Seth está completamente a salvo com Jacob, tem você mi...

Bella lançou um grito sufocado e saltou da cama de um salto quando Edward gritou:

— Sua puta!

Estava amarrado com cordas aos pilares da cama, tanto pelos punhos como pelos tornozelos. Voltava à cabeça para direita e para esquerda com os olhos exagerados pela surpresa. Rugiu e teve tal ataque de raiva que fez tremer e ranger a cama. Lutava com as cordas igual a uma besta selvagem. Bella o contemplava com inquietação, mas se relaxou ao comprovar que a estrutura da cama era capaz de suportar uma resistência tão feroz como aquela. Finalmente a luta de Edward cessou. Respirava com dificuldade.

— Por quê? — perguntou. — Por que?

Bella voltou a sentar-se na cama e o olhou sorrindo com menos confiança que antes. Não gostava de vê-lo amarrado e indefeso, apesar da vitória que isso significava. Não era natural. E as cordas estavam começando a irritar seus punhos... O roçar deixava marca avermelhadas.

— Ganhei, Milord — disse com calma. — Deveria aceitar de bom grau. Admito que minhas táticas pouco tiveram de esportivo... Mas vale tudo, como costumam dizer. — massageou os músculos doloridos do pescoço e bocejou. — Enquanto nós falamos, Emmet Stamford se encontra em Cullen Park. Esta noite fugirá com Rosalie para Gretna Green, onde pensam casar-se. Emprestei meus serviços voluntariamente com o fim de te reter. E quando o deixar em liberdade já não poderá fazer nada. Não podia permitir que ficasse com Rosalie, não com Emmet tão apaixonado por ela. Fará ela feliz. E você... Recuperará o orgulho em um abrir e fechar de olhos. — Sorriu ao ver seus olhos injetados em sangue. — Já te disse que nunca seria dela. Deveria ter levado a sério minha advertência. — Inclinou a cabeça com à espera de sua resposta.

— Tudo bem? — Perguntou ansiosa por receber o tributo a sua vitória. — Interessa-me escutar o que opina.

Edward custou responder. Mas o fez com voz de trovão.

— O que tenho a dizer? Você deveria pôr-se a correr. E não deter-se nunca. E rogar a Deus que não consiga apanhá-la.

Somente Edward Cullen podia resultar tão ameaçador inclusive amarrado de pés e mãos. Suas palavras encerravam um propósito mortífero. Bella decidiu que era capaz de se arrumar diante de qualquer dificuldade que surgisse.

— Te fiz um favor –assinalou. — A partir deste momento pode procurar livremente uma mulher mais adequada para você que minha irmã.

— Eu queria a sua irmã.

— Jamais a teria agradado. Meu Deus, não acredito que gostasse da idéia de casar-se com uma garota que alguma vez deixaria de ter medo, verdade? Estou segura de que a próxima vez, tiver juízo, escolherá alguém com um pouco mais de caráter. Mas não... O mais provável é que se comprometa com outra cordeirinha mansa e delicada. Os valentões sempre as querem assim.

A dor de cabeça, o intento de liberar-se e a raiva e o desespero tinham acabado por enjoar Edward. Tinha perdido a todos os seres amados, sua mãe, seu pai, Caroline. Permitiu-se acreditar que jamais ia perder Rosalie... Pensou que seria incapaz de suportar algo mais sem ficar louco. Apertou violentamente a boca.

— Bella — disse com voz rouca. — Desate as cordas.

— Não penso fazê-lo se pretendo seguir com vida.

— É a única maneira que tem de consegui-lo.

— Amanhã pela manhã ficará livre –assegurou. — Poderá levar Seth de, voltar para casa e planejar sua vingança. Estando Rose segura, não me importa.

— Você nunca estará segura — resmungou.

— Neste momento me sinto bastante segura. — Sorriu com descaramento. Intuiu naquele instante as emoções ocultas sob a ira de Edward. Seu olhar zombador se desvaneceu e foi substituída por outra mais cálida. — Não deveria preocupar-se com Seth. Estará perfeitamente bem esta noite... O encarregado de Jacob se ocupará para não se meta em problemas. — Sorriu com ironia. — Seth não fez mais que elogiar você durante a viagem. Um homem que consegue que um menino o adore desse modo não deve ser tão terrível no fundo. — Situou as mãos a ambos os lados de seu esbelto peito e o olhou fixamente. — Mas não é Seth o que te preocupa. O que é?

Edward fechou os olhos para não vê-la, suplicando a Deus que aquele pesadelo terminasse logo. Mas ela seguia espetando suas feridas com suas palavras.

— Verdade que ninguém antes tinha empregado a força com você? — Perguntou ela.

Ele se concentrou em sua respiração e tratou de sossegar-se.

— Da onde vem tanta dor por perder minha irmã? Se isso for o que realmente quer, encontrará com facilidade alguma muito parecida com ela. — Bella fez uma pausa e logo acrescentou: Se é que sua intenção é ficar com alguém que não apague a lembrança de Caroline. Que vergonha. — Sacudiu a cabeça.

— Existem poucos homens capazes de levar luto durante tanto tempo. Isso põe de manifesto sua capacidade amorosa, ou sua teima. Pergunto-me qual será a razão.

Edward abriu os olhos. Bella se estremeceu surpreendida ao comprovar que o cinza de seus olhos tinha mudado da cor do gelo ao da fumaça. apoderou-se dela um estranho arrebatamento de compaixão.

— Não é você o único que sofreu uma perda — disse com calma. — Também me aconteceu. Sou uma perita em compadecer de mim mesma. Não serve para nada, deixando à parte o mal que sinta.

Vê-la tão protetora fez enfurecer ainda mais Edward.

— Se pensar que perder esse visconde é comparável ao que me aconteceu com Caroline...

— Não, não refiro a ele. — Bella o observava ligeiramente surpreendida, perguntando-se quanto saberia de seu compromisso com lorde Hindon. Tinha perguntado a Em. — Meus sentimentos por Harry não foram mais que um capricho. A pessoa que amei e perdi é outra, completamente distinta. Teria morrido por essa pessoa. E ainda o faria.

— Quem?

— É um segredo.

Edward reclinou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro.

— Pode ocorrer que no transcurso da noite vá passando o mau humor — indicou Bella, acomodando com delicadeza a gola da camisa, como se fosse um brinquedo em suas mãos. Sabia de sobra que se continuava mostrando-se indiferente ele se acenderia ainda mais. — Quando pensar com sensatez em tudo isto se dará conta de que é a melhor opção para todos. Incluindo você. — Viu que tentava tirar as cordas, e então acariciou seu braço. — Não faça. Acabarão te machucando. Relaxe. Pobre Edward. Deve ser difícil aceitar que uma mulher o derrotou. — Seus olhos escuros dançavam de alegria. — Guardarei estes momentos em minha memória para o resto de meus dias, como se de um tesouro se tratasse. O conde de Masen totalmente a minha mercê. — inclinou-se sobre ele, o roçando quase na boca com os lábios. — E agora me diga, Milord, o que faria se conseguisse liberar-se?

— Estrangulá-la.

— Faria? Ou me beijaria tal como fez na biblioteca?

Ele pestanejou e se ruborizou.

— Considere um engano — murmurou.

Bella se sentiu ferida com o tom desdenhoso de sua resposta. Suas experiências com os homens (a deserção de Harry, o terrível desengano que sofreu com James, inclusive a falta de interesse sexual que Jacob demonstrava por ela) tinham-na convencido de que carecia daquilo que fazia desejável a uma mulher. Por que era ela distinta das demais mulheres? Que coisa misteriosa a fazia tão pouco atrativa? Um impulso diabólico a levou a demonstrar a Edward quão indefeso estava. Aproximou-se ainda mais, até que o bafo de sua respiração umedeceu o queixo.

— Na biblioteca eu me achava em inferioridade de condições –disse. — Beijou alguém contra sua vontade, Edward? Possivelmente gostaria de saber o que sente.

Edward a olhava com fixidez, como se houvesse se tornado louca. Ela, sorrindo, estampou um suave beijo nos rígidos lábios, sem abrir a boca. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, como se acabasse de queimar-se. Sabia que ela se dispunha atormentar. Primeiro um beijo e logo arrancaria um a um os cabelos do peito.

Bella o observava em silêncio. Respirava agitado por algum misterioso motivo. Seria cólera? Ou era possível que o beijo o tivesse afetado de outro modo?

— Devo considerar isto como engano? — perguntou com um sussurro.

Edward a olhava pasmado.

Bella inclinou de novo a cabeça para ele. Edward inspirou profundamente, mas não tratou de apartar-se. Acariciou a boca com delicadeza, sem oferecer mais que uma pressão interrogativa. Edward tolerava o beijo com os olhos fortemente fechados, como se estivesse submetendo a uma dolorosa tortura. A tensão dos braços atirando das cordas fez com que suas costas e seu peito ficassem duros como uma pedra. Quando ela acariciou com os dedos o suave e ardente perfil de seu pescoço, Edward lançou um gemido.

Bella, assombrada, situou-se melhor sobre ele. Queria mais, mas não sabia o que nem como. Então ele moveu a cabeça sobre o travesseiro com o fim de acomodar-se sob a sua. Bella passou a mão por debaixo de seu pescoço e instintivamente apertou a boca com mais força. Perceber a úmida pressão de sua língua provocou nela uma sacudida de prazer. Edward se precaveu do calafrio e do acelerado ritmo da respiração sobre sua bochecha, e elevou a cabeça vorazmente, procurando mais. Ela não se apartou, permaneceu sobre ele, aberta e doce.

Edward apertou os punhos, apanhado entre seu corpo sinuoso, a cama e sua indefesa. Nada podia deter a onda de excitação. Doía todo o corpo, grunhia e amaldiçoava. Retirou a boca para enterrar o rosto na curva cheirosa de seu pescoço.

— Mais não — disse bruscamente. — Me desate ou pare.

Mas por um momento ela seguiu movendo-se até acomodar-se sobre toda a longitude do corpo de Edward, sem deixar de olhar nos olhos. Ele se estremeceu e mordeu o lábio. Sentir todo o peso de Bella sobre sua excitada virilidade fez com que sem dar-se conta se encontrasse empurrando para cima. Não era suficiente. Queria mais, o calor de sua carne a abraçando, queria penetrá-la. Mas conseguiu falar.

— Já é suficiente. Bella... Já é suficiente.

Ela respirava depressa e tinha a mesma expressão temerária que quando saltava os obstáculos na caçada. Edward era incapaz de desentranhar o que estava passando pela cabeça de Bella, até que ela falou.

— Falava agora seu nome — incitou com seu tom de voz. — Diga. — O pescoço de Edward ficou tenso. — Não pode — sussurrou Bella. — Porque é a mim que desejas, não a Caroline. Estou sentindo. Sou uma mulher viva, que respira, e estou aqui. E me deseja.

Naquele instante mil idéias passaram pela cabeça de Edward. Procurava Caroline; mas não estava ali, era uma simples lembrança imprecisa, sombras de cor, sons.

Nada havia mais real que o rosto que tinha em sua frente. Tinha a boca de Bella junto à sua, bastante perto para sentir seu calor.

Não respondeu, mas ela leu a verdade em seu olhar.

Bella podia haver-se afastado nesse momento, triunfante, desfrutando de sua vitória. Mas em troca emitiu um leve som e voltou a beijá-lo. E ele se rendeu, desarmado, incapaz de negar-se. As mãos de Bella se guiam acariciando o rosto e o pescoço de Edward, que suspirou com a necessidade que sentia de acariciá-la, de apertá-la com força contra suas coxas. Mas estava prisioneiro, e o matava lentamente. As cordas apertavam seus punhos cada vez mais.

Bella exalou um grito sufocado ao notar o impulso rítmico dos quadris de Edward. Ao tentar afastar-se deu conta de que tinha o lábio apanhado entre os dentes.

— Volta a cabeça — murmurou Edward. — Volta-a... Ela obedeceu; Edward soltou o lábio e abriu a boca disposto a receber a arrepiante força da sua.

Bella lançou um leve gemido de prazer. Apertou-se contra ele sem poder evitá-lo, empurrando seus seios contra a firmeza de seu peito, esticando o estômago. A fricção dos corpos fez com que a saia de Bella subisse até a altura dos joelhos; mas não se importava, não se importava com nada só com a necessidade que crescia em seu interior.

Alguém batia na porta. Bella ficou rígida.

— Senhorita Swan? — perguntava a voz apagada do mordomo.

Ela derrubou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, debilitada, com a respiração entrecortada. Edward voltou a cabeça em direção a seus cachos de cabelo e respirou sua doce fragrância.

Burton insistia.

— Senhorita Swan?

Bella levantou a cabeça.

— Sim, Burton?

— Acaba de chegar uma mensagem.

Bella se estremeceu. Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa, pois do contrário Burton jamais se atreveria a perturbar sua intimidade.

Edward contemplava absorto Bella, em cujo olhar parecia brilhar o medo. A via aturdida.

— Não pode ser — ouviu-a murmurar. — É muito cedo.

— Muito cedo para que?

A voz do Edward a devolveu à realidade. separou-se dele e baixou a saia. Esquivou o olhar de Edward.

— Vejo-me obrigada a ter que dar as boa noite, Milord e acredito que aqui se sentirá cômodo...

— Não muito, pequena provocadora! — Viu furioso que ela recompunha seu aspecto e abandonava depressa o quarto. Gritou umas quantas obscenidades, acrescentando: Veremo-nos em Newgate! E quanto a seu maldito mordomo... — A porta se fechou com estrondo e ele ficou ali, olhando o teto.

Bella encontrou Burton na entrada. Sustentava uma bandeja de prata com um bilhete. O papel estava selado com um descuidado sinal de lacre.

— Você havia me, dito que o entregasse assim que chegasse, sem importar a hora...

— Sim — interrompeu Bella. Rompeu o lacre e se dispôs a ler os ganchos de ferro. — Esta mesma noite. Maldita seja! Deve ter gente me vigiando, sempre parece saber onde estou.

— Senhorita? — Burton não tinha gozado nunca do privilégio de conhecer o conteúdo dessas cartas. Tinha chegado às reconhecer graças à escritura pouco cuidada e ao aspecto estranho de quem as trazia, quase sempre meninos esfarrapados.

— Me sele um cavalo — disse Bella.

— Senhorita Swan, queria recordar que não é recomendável que uma mulher cavalgue sozinha por Londres, e especialmente de noite.

— Diga a uma das criadas que me traga o casaco cinza. Que leva capuz.

— Sim, senhorita.

Desceu lentamente as escadas, agarrando-se ao corrimão para não desabar-se.

Covent Garden era uma zona de Londres especialmente desagradável, onde qualquer prazer tinha seu preço, do mais convencional até o mais extravagante.

A publicidade era tão visual como verbal: anúncios e pôsteres nas paredes, os chiados agudos dos estelionatários, os fanfarrões e as prostitutas convidando a todos que passavam por ali. Os soldados saíam dos teatros com suas mulheres e entravam bêbados e cambaleando nos botequins do mercado. Bella tentava evitá-los a todos. Um lorde bêbado podia chegar a ser tão perigoso e desumano como um profissional do crime.

Atravessando zonas iluminadas pela luz de gás e outras em penumbra, Bella experimentou um sentimento de simpatia pelas numerosas prostitutas que estavam na rua. Havia desde jovenzinhas até velhas; algumas estavam nos ossos e outras inchadas pela bebida. Situavam-se nos degraus das casas e nas esquinas, e todas elas compartilhavam o mesmo rosto de aborrecimento e o mesmo sorriso dirigido para os possíveis clientes. Sem dúvida nenhuma teria levado uma vida como aquela se tivesse outra escolha.

Bella pensou estremecendo-se que era a mão de Deus a que as tinha posto ali. Ela haveria suicidado antes de ver-se obrigada a levar uma vida como aquela, ou inclusive a vida das cortesãs carregadas de jóias que ofereciam seus serviços a seu protetor entre lençóis de seda. Apertou os lábios, de pena. Antes morta que ser propriedade de um homem e estar obrigada a satisfazer suas necessidades físicas.

Seguiu por King Street em direção sul até passar por diante da igreja. Fez caso omisso aos assobios e insultos que lançavam das bancas que faziam as vezes de loja e moradia. Cruzou a rua com cautela até a entrada do mercado. A arcada de dois andares estava coroada suportado por colunas toscanas de granito, um desenho singularmente régio para um lugar tão miserável como aquele. Atirou as rédeas do cavalo e se deteve na penumbra. Não restava mais que esperar.

Sorriu com ironia ao precaver-se da atuação de um par de ladrões de carteira ganhando o pão entre a multidão. Pensou então em Nicole. Deus, que tipo de vida estaria levando naquele momento? Cabia a possibilidade, apesar da jovem que era, de que estivesse sendo utilizada para tirar algum proveito pecuniário dos mais escuros vícios? Só de pensar alagaram os olhos de lágrimas, que enxugou com violência. Não podia deixar-se vencer pelas emoções, e menos naquele momento. Tinha que manter-se fria.

Uma voz lenta emergiu da escuridão.

— Espero que tenha me trazido o que quero.

Bella desmontou lentamente sem soltar as rédeas. Voltou-se, e apesar de que estava tremendo se obrigou a falar sem que quebrasse a voz.

— Mais não, James. Nem um quarto de tostão mais até que devolva a minha filha.

* * *

Olá minhas queridas !

Espero que estejam todas vivas, depois de tantas emoções num capítulo só ! Daqui pra frente a história só ficará mais e mais emocionante !

Agradeço à todas que leram, principlamente à Pri Cullen Malfoy !

A autora ficaria imensamente feliz se vocês compatilhassem mais suas opiniões - **REVIEW** !

Beijoos, déboraa


	12. Capítulo Onze

**Capítulo Onze**

O conde James Gavazzi possuía o impressionante aspecto de qualquer personagem de um quadro de Renascimento italiano: feições vigorosas, cabelo loiro encaracolado, pele lustrosa e brilhantes olhos escuros. Bella recordou o dia em que conheceu. James se achava em um ensolarado quadrada florentina rodeada por um grupo de mulheres italianas que escutavam atentamente. Bella quase cortou a respiração com seu deslumbrante sorriso e sua beleza italiana. A partir daquele momento se cruzaram em multidão de acontecimentos sociais e James começou a assediá-la apaixonadamente.

O romantismo da Itália e a excitante e nova sensação de ver-se cortejada por um homem muito bonito mexeram com Bella. Harry Hindon, seu único amor, era sério e muito inglês, qualidades ambas que satisfaziam a seus pais. Bella tinha pensado que a dignidade de Harry podia chegar a influir nela. Mas suas extravagâncias terminaram por provocar o afastamento de Seth. O conde Gavazzi, ao contrário, parecia entusiasmado com sua forma de ser alegre e impulsiva. Dizia que era bonita e excitante. Foi então quando teve a segurança de que finalmente tinha dado com o homem com quem não era necessário fingir e que a deixava ser ela mesma. Ao recordar agora suas loucuras sentia envergonhada.

O aspecto de James se tornou vulgar com o passo dos anos; ou possivelmente se tratava simplesmente de que olhava com outros olhos. Naquele momento seus lábios, tão elogiados pelos sinais italianos por sua sensual plenitude, pareciam repulsivos. Apesar de que tinha havido um tempo em que sua atenção a adulava, agora detestava a avidez com que a olhava. Havia algo que conferia a seu aspecto um ar sórdido, possivelmente sua postura: as mãos apoiadas nos quadris com o fim de sublinhar sua excepcional estreiteza. Ao olhar se recordou a noite que passaram juntos revolvia o estômago. Naquela ocasião tinha se surpreendido se humilhado e pedindo uma compensação, como se ela fosse uma solteirona com a obrigação de pagar um homem para que compartilhasse sua cama.

James estendeu o braço e retirou o capuz da cabeça do Bella.

— Boa noite — disse com sua voz sonora e acariciando sua bochecha com o dedo indicador. Afastou a mão e ele pôs-se a rir. — Ah, segue com as garras afiada, querido gatinho. Venho pelo dinheiro, cara. E você vem por notícias da Nicole. Dê-me isso e te corresponderei. .

— Já não — disse Bella com voz tremula. — Bastardo nojento. Por que tenho que seguir te dando dinheiro se nem sequer souber se segui com vida?

— Asseguro — isso, está a salvo, feliz...

— Como pode ser feliz sem sua mãe?

— Temos uma menina preciosa, Bella. Sempre sorridente e com um ar... — acariciaram os cachos de ébano. — Preciosa como eu. Chama-me «papai». E às vezes me pergunta onde está mamãe.

Aquilo era mais do que Bella podia suportar. Engoliu saliva e as lágrimas alagaram seus olhos.

— Eu sou sua mãe — disse horrorizada. — Necessita-me e quero que me devolva, James. Sabe que me pertence!

Ele a olhou com um sorriso zombador.

— Possivelmente antes houvesse te devolvido, bela, mas fez armadilha. Tem homens vigiando, perguntando pela cidade, e me seguem depois de nossos encontros. Faz eu ficar zangado. Portanto penso que vou seguir uns anos mais com a Nicole.

— Já te disse isso, não sei do que me fala. — Era mentira, é obvio. Jacob tinha homens procurando Nicole, e confidentes em todos os lugares da cidade, zeladores, recepcionistas, comerciantes, prostitutas, açougueiros e prestamistas. Só no último ano tinha chamado Bella em quatro ocasiões para que visse distintas meninas de cabelo escuro cujas características coincidiam com a descrição de Nicole. Jamais perguntou a Jacob o que tinha feito com elas depois. Olhou para James com os olhos cheios de ódio. — Dei-te uma fortuna — disse com voz rouca. — Já não tenho nada. Conhece a expressão «estar sem nada», James? Significa que não posso te dar mais, porque não tenho!

— Então terá que arrumar. Ou conseguirei dinheiro onde seja.. Há muitos homens a quem gostaria de comprar uma garota tão bonita como Nicole.

— O que? — Bella se viu obrigada a tampar a boca com a mão para não lançar um grito de terror. Seria capaz de fazer isso com sua própria filha? Não a venderá isso a mataria... E a mim... OH, Deus, não o terá feito, verdade?

— Ainda não. Mas possivelmente muito em breve, cara. — Estendeu a mão com a palma para cima. — Me pague agora.

— Quanto tempo vai seguir isto? — sussurrou ela-… Quando será suficiente?

Ele manteve a palma estendida.

— Agora.

As lágrimas rodavam pelas bochechas de Bella.

— Não tenho.

— Dou-te três dias, Bella. Trará-me cinco mil libras... Do contrário Nicole desaparecerá para sempre.

Bella ouviu o som de seus passos afastando-se, a estridente gritaria de Covent Garden, o suave relinchar de seu cavalo. Tremia de desespero... Não tinha forças. Dinheiro. Jamais suas contas bancárias tinham estado tão diminuídas. Durante o mês anterior não tinha conseguido em Black's os benefícios habituais. Bem, sua sorte tinha que mudar, e muito rapidamente. Tinha que jogar forte. Se conseguisse ganhar cinco mil libras... Deus, o que fazer?

Podia pedir um empréstimo a Jacob... Não. Um ano atrás já tinha cometido esse engano. Supôs que sendo sua fortuna tão grande não importaria de emprestar mil ou duas mil libras, especialmente se prometesse devolver-lhe com interesses. Mas Jacob a surpreendeu fazendo jurar que nunca voltaria a pedir dinheiro. Custou semanas para voltar o bom humor. Bella não entendia o motivo pelo qual se zangou daquele modo. Não é que fora um miserável, justamente o contrário. Era generoso por onde quer que olhasse. O fazia presentes, permitia desfrutar de Black's, a deixava saborear coisas da cozinha, ajudava a procurar Nicole... Mas jamais tinha dado nem um quarto de tostão. Sabia que era melhor não lhe pedir.

Pensou em alguns dos velhos ricos que conhecia, homens com os quais jogava, flertava e tinha amizade. Lorde Harrington, pensou, com sua barriga, seu amável rosto e suas perucas empoeiradas. Ou Arthur Longman, um advogado prestigioso. Suas feições não tinham nada de atrativo: nariz enorme, sem apenas queixo, e maçãs do rosto afundados, mas seu olhar era agradável e era um homem de honra. Ambos tinham dado amostras, sem abandonar nunca suas maneiras de cavalheiros, de sentir-se atraídos por ela. Podia aceitar qualquer dos dois como protetor. Sem dúvida a tratariam bem e se mostrariam generosos. Mas uma decisão assim mudaria sua vida. Se fechariam definitivamente algumas conseqüência, converteria-se em uma puta de luxo, se estivesse com sorte. A julgar por sua experiência com James, era tão pouco complacente na cama que ninguém quereria ficar com ela.

Bella subiu a cavalo e recostou a frente sobre seu cangote quente e cheia de pó.

— Estou tão cansada — murmurou. Cansada e cheia de descrença. Poucas esperanças tinha de que Nicole retornasse. Sua vida não era mais que uma busca contínua de dinheiro. Nunca perdia o tempo com assuntos como o de Rose, Em e Edward Cullen. Aquilo podia custar a perda definitiva de Nicole. Mas de não ter sido pela distração da semana anterior teria acabado ficando louca.

Começou a garoar. Bella fechou os olhos e levantou o rosto para deixar que a água descesse por suas bochechas. De repente se lembrou de quando banhava Nicole e a pequena tinha descoberto que podia molhar as mãozinhas, as apertar, as sacudir no ar e logo salpicar com a água da banheira.

«-_Olhe o que é capaz de fazer! — exclamou Bella rindo. — Como te atreve a molhar sua mamãe, patinho? A água é para banhar-se._»

Bella secou a água e as lágrimas e se ergueu. — Só se trata de dinheiro –murmurou. — Já o consegui em outras ocasiões.

O relógio soou nove vezes. Edward levava quase uma hora olhando fixamente. Tratava-se de um relógio de bronze com rosas de porcelana e uma tímida pastora olhando por cima do ombro a um nobre que oferecia um buquê de flores. O resto do quarto de Bella era feminino: as paredes cor verde mar tinham delicados adornos de escarola branca, cortinas de seda rosa cobriam as janelas, e a mobília estava estofados quentes de veludos. E agora que pensava, embora era pouco o que tinha visto, o resto da casa era completamente distinta: escura, rica, quase masculina, como se em seus aposentos privados ela tivesse querido preservar a feminilidade que não se permitia exibir em nenhum outro lugar.

A porta do quarto se abriu e apareceu o mordomo.

— bom dia, senhor — disse Burton. — Descansou bem?

Edward o olhou com rosto de poucos amigos.

Desde que Bella partiu tinha tido que enfrentar-se a intermináveis horas de silêncio. Estava acostumado a encher cada momento de pausa com algum tipo de distração, deporte, diversões sociais, bebida, mulheres, para não ficar a sós com seus pensamentos. Bella, sem querer o, tinha obrigado a enfrentar-se com o que mais medo sentia. Havia-se visto incapaz de impedir que as lembranças caíssem sobre ele como abutres, rasgando seu coração.

A princípio tudo era confusão: aborrecimento, paixão, remorso, dor. Ninguém podia chegar a imaginar que tinha sofrido durante essas horas de confinamento. Mas a confusão tinha desaparecido para dar passo a uma tremenda claridade. Jamais voltaria a ver a imagem de Caroline refletida no rosto de uma mulher. Formava parte de seu passado e ali pensava deixá-la. Acabou-se a dor, e os fantasmas. E quanto a Bella... Dedicou um bom momento a pensar no que ia fazer com ela. Ao amanhecer caiu em um profundo sonho de escuro veludo.

O mordomo se aproximava da cama empunhando uma pequena faca.

— Posso, senhor? — perguntou Burton, assinalando seus braços.

Edward o com incredulidade.

— OH, por favor — respondeu logo com sarcástica cortesia. O mordomo se dedicou a cortar a corda tão atada. Edward sorriu assim que sua mão direita ficou liberada. A levou ao peito, flexionando os doloridos músculos e sem deixar de observar Burton, que estava rodeando a cama para repetir a operação no lado contrário.

Edward se viu obrigado a admitir que Burton era um personagem verdadeiramente impressionante. Jamais em sua vida tinha visto um mordomo com tanto aspecto de mordomo. Sua barba estava perfeitamente cortada e seu rosto sugeria inteligência e autoridade. E todo isso, em um pacote de impecável referência. Necessitava-se uma boa dose de prumo para dirigir uma situação como aquela com dignidade. Cortava as cordas como se estivesse servindo o chá ou escovando um chapéu.

Burton franziu a testa ao ver os punhos esfolados do Edward, algo que nele podia significar consternação.

— Milord, trarei um ungüento para as mãos.

— Não — resmungou Edward. — Já fez o suficiente.

— Sim, senhor.

Edward se incorporou fatigosamente até sentar-se e flexionou os membros intumescidos.

— Onde está?

— Se referi à senhorita Swan, senhor, não tenho nem idéia. Mas. recebi ordens de comunicar que o senhor Seth se encontra no estabelecimento do senhor Black.

— Se algo aconteceu, considerarei você tão responsável como à senhorita Swan.

Burton permaneceu impassível.

— Sim, senhor.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça; não saía de seu assombro.

— Se ela o pedisse a ajudaria a cometer um assassinato, verdade?

— Não me pediu isso, senhor.

— Já — murmurou Edward. — Mas e se o fizesse?

— Como empregado que sou da senhorita Swan, devo — lealdade absoluta. — Burton olhou para Edward de soslaio, mas com grande educação.

— Deseja o jornal, Milord? Café? Chá, possivelmente? Posso oferecer o café da manhã...

— Para começar, deixe de comportar-se como se o acontecido fosse o mais normal do mundo... Ou é? É algo normal oferecer o café da manhã a quem ficou a noite de pés e mãos amarrados na cama de Bella Swan?

Burton analisou a pergunta com cautela, negando-se a revelar algo sobre a intimidade de Bella.

— Você é o primeiro, lorde Cullen — admitiu por fim.

— Vá dana-se a honra. — Edward se levou a mão a sua dolorida cabeça, apalpando-a com cuidado. Tinha um galo a escassos centímetros da orelha. — Tomarei um comprimido para dor. Ela me deve isso.

— Sim, senhor.

— E quer que o chofer prepare a carruagem... A menos que você e a senhorita Swan tenham amarrado a algum poste do quarto.

— Sim, senhor.

— Burton, chama-se assim, não? Quanto tempo leva trabalhando para a senhorita Swan?

— Desde que ela retornou a Londres, Milord.

— Está bem, seja qual seja seu salário, eu o dobro para trabalhar comigo.

— Obrigado, lorde Cullen. Mas, com todos meus respeitos, lamento ter que recusar sua oferta.

Edward ficou observando, sentia curiosidade.

— por quê? Bem sabe Deus que Bella deve colocá-lo em boas confusões. Conhecendo-a, suspeito que não deve ser isto o pior no que se viu envolvido.

— Temo-me que não, Milord.

— Então por que quer ficar?

— A senhorita Swan é uma mulher fora de serie.

— Digamos uma excêntrica. Explique-me o que tem feito para ser merecedora de tanta fidelidade.

A fachada impassível de Burton pareceu desmoronar-se, embora só por um instante. Seu olhar era de orgulho.

— A senhorita Swan tem o coração compassivo, Milord, e uma total falta de prejuízos. Quando ela chegou a Londres, faz dois anos, eu me achava em uma situação bastante difícil. Trabalhava com um senhor que estava acostumado a embebedar-se e era cruel. Em uma ocasião me feriu de lado com uma navalha de barbear. Em outra me encerrou em sua casa e ameaçou me disparando me pondo uma pistola carregada na testa.

— Demônios. — Edward o olhava surpreso. — E por que não procurou emprego em outra parte? Um mordomo de sua categoria...

— Sou médio irlandês, Milord. — Burton vacilou, mas prosseguiu em voz baixa, como se estivesse falando contra sua vontade. — A senhorita Swan decidiu me resgatar. Quando coloca uma idéia na cabeça não há forma de tirar resgatou muita gente, embora ninguém parece dar-se conta de que é ela quem mais necessita... — Deixou de falar de repente e tossiu para limpar a garganta. — Já falei o bastante, Milord. Me perdoe. Possivelmente você esteja reconsiderado a idéia de um café...

— O que ia dizer? Que Bella necessita que a resgatem? Do que? De quem?

Burton o olhava sem pestanejar, como se estivesse falando em outro idioma.

— Deseja que traga o café junto com a pastilha para a dor de cabeça, Milord?

Seth estava sobre a enorme mesa da cozinha observando a monsieur Labarge e seu exército de ajudantes ocupar-se da preparação de complexos pratos. Na cozinha de ferro fundido ferviam caçarolas repletas de molhos cheirosos e misteriosas misturas. Havia uma parede inteira coberta por uma pasmosa coleção de brilhantes panelas, perolas e moldes, um sortido que Labarge se referia como seu bateria de cozinha.

O chef perambulava pela estadia como um comandante de exército, gesticulando, com uma faca ou uma colher na mão. Seus enérgicos movimentos faziam com que o enorme gorro branco que levava na cabeça se balançasse. O chef estava elaborando um molho muito espesso para um prato de pescado com folhado e aos ajudantes de confeitaria porque tinham deixado que o pão dourasse muito.

As magras e curvadas pontas de seu bigode tremeram ao ver uma das cozinheiras encarregada da verdura cortando as cenouras muito finas. Labarge mudava de humor repentinamente quando se aproximava de Seth para que provasse seus manjares, e lançava olhares de aprovação quando engolia avidamente.

— Ah, cavalheiro, surripie, surripie... Nosso jovem cavalheiro deveria provar um pouco disto... E isto... Esta bom?

— Muito bom — respondeu Seth, entusiasmado, com um bolo cheio de fruta e com nata de limão que estava para chupar os dedos. — Posso provar outra vez essas coisas marrons que vão com o molho?

O chef, com orgulho de pai, aproximou um prato que continha muito finos filetes de boi salteados com manteiga ao conhaque, cebola e molho de cogumelos.

— Esta é a primeira receita que aprendi de menino, quando ajudava a meu pai a preparar o jantar do comitê — informou.

— Isto é melhor que a comida de Cullen Park — disse Seth.

Monsieur Labarge respondeu com um sem-fim de comentários desfavoráveis sobre a comida inglesa, mencionando-a como lixo insípido que não daria nem aos cães. Estava oferecendo cozinha francesa,tão superior à comida inglesa como um bolo ao pão duro. Seth assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu comendo.

Mike entrou na cozinha quando Seth decidia abandonar o garfo porque se sentia abarrotado.

— Senhor Seth — disse Mike muito sério, chegou seu irmão. Fez alguns comentários um tanto fortes respeito a quão preocupado está por você. Venha comigo, por favor.

— OH. — Seth abriu seus olhos azuis de par em par, consternado. levou-se a mão à boca para dissimular um arroto e jogou uma última olhada à cozinha. Os empregados observavam com simpatia. — Passará tempo antes que possa voltar — disse Seth com tristeza. — Anos.

Monsieur Labarge estava aflito e seu bigode se agitava nervosamente enquanto dizia:

— Lorde Cullen, é de grande caráter, não? Possivelmente poderíamos oferecer, para começar, poularde a Périgueux... Ou saumon Montpellier... O chef se deteve considerar outras delícias prepararia, seguro de que suas obras eram capazes de aplacar o mau humor mais terrível.

— Não — disse Seth com tristeza. Sabia que nem as ofertas de Labarge conseguiriam tranqüilizar Edward. — Não acredito que isso servisse. O agradeço de todos os modos, monsieur. Mereço o castigo que me caia. Passaria um mês encerrado em Newgate em troca de um desses esponjosos bolos com nata de café... Ou esses suflés de cor verde.

Labarge, comovido, deu a Seth uns tapinhas nas costas, beijou em ambas as bochechas e soltou um breve discurso em francês do qual Seth não entendeu nenhuma palavra. Acabou exclamando:

— Que! jeune homme magnifique... Vá guri!

— Venha, Seth — disse Mike. Saíram da cozinha e atravessaram a sala de jantar. E antes de entrar na sala, Mike se sentiu na obrigação de fazer seu sermão.

— Seth... Suponho que ouviu dizer que os cavalheiros devem ser discretos. Especialmente no relacionado com... Digamos... O sexo frágil.

— Sim — assentiu Seth algo perplexo. Olhava Mike franzindo a sobrancelha. — Significa isso que não posso falar com meu irmão das garotas que ontem à noite me apresentou ao senhor Black?

— A menos que acredite que exista alguma razão pela qual deva saber.

Seth sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não me ocorre nenhum motivo.

— Bem. — Mike lançou um suspiro de alívio.

Contrariamente que Seth esperava, Edward não aguardava com cara de poucos amigos. Estava de pé junto à porta do vestíbulo, com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, e parecia tranqüilo. Levava a roupa enrugada e ia barbear. Seth não estava acostumado a ver seu irmão com um aspecto tão sujo. Mas, curiosamente, era a primeira vez em muito tempo que via Edward depravado, com cara de não se importar com nada. Seth se perguntava o que teria acontecido, e por que não tinha acudido a noite anterior.

— Edward — disse, foi minha culpa. Nunca deveria haver ido te avisar, mas eu...

Edward o rodeou os ombros com o braço e observou atentamente.

— Está bem?

— Sim, ontem à noite jantei estupendamente. O senhor Black me ensinou a jogar cribagge. Deitei-me cedo.

Uma vez que foi confirmado que seu estado era bom, Edward lançou um olhar penetrante.

— Teremos um bate-papo, Seth. Sobre responsabilidade.

O menino assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo-se culpado e pressentindo que o caminho de volta ao lar ia ser longo.

— Milord — interrompeu Mike, eu gostaria de desculpar, em representação ao senhor Black e de todos os empregados, que seu irmão é um jovem muito bem educado. Jamais tinha visto o senhor Black, por não mencionar nosso chef, tão assanhado com alguém.

— Isso é um dom de Deus. Seth é um professor na arte da lisonja desde bem pequeno. — Edward olhou de esguelha a seu irmão mais novo, que sorria timidamente. Logo perguntou ao encarregado: Mike, anda por aqui a senhorita Swan?

— Não, Milord.

Edward se perguntou se estaria mentindo. Caberia a possibilidade de que Bella estivesse na cama de Black naqueles momentos. Notou uma pontada de ciúmes.

— Então onde posso estar com ela?

— Suponho que a senhorita Swan passará por aqui uma destas noites, Milord. Poderá encontrá-la nos salões. Estou seguro de que assistirá à festa de fantasia que celebraremos na próximo sábado.

–Mike arqueou as sobrancelhas e observou por cima dos vidros de seus óculos. — Dou algum recado, Milord?

— Sim. Diga que se prepare para o próximo assalto.

Edward, uma vez proferido sua ameaça, despediu-se do encarregado e saiu do Black's com Seth caminhando a toda pressa atrás dele.

Quando pôs os pés em Cullen Park, Edward se deu conta da inquietação que flutuava no ambiente.

Também Seth se precaveu daquela nuvem invisível de tristeza. Observou a casa silenciosa, realmente surpreso.

— Parece como se morresse alguém!

A aparição de lady Renné veio precedida pelo leve som de alguém que sorvia pelos narizes. Descia a escada arrastando-se, seu rosto de querubim desfigurado pela dor. Olhou Edward como se estivesse esperando que o caísse em cima.

— M-Milord — disse com voz tremula. — Foi-se! Minha querida Rose se foi! Não jogue a culpa a minha menina inocente, eu tenho a culpa de tudo. Qualquer recriminação me dirija !OH, querida, OH, querida. . .

Nas feições de Edward havia uma cômica mistura de tristeza e inquietação.

— Lady Renné... — Rebuscou nos bolsos com o fim de encontrar um lenço. Olhou para Seth, que se dava de ombros sem entender nada.

— Quer que traga um pouco de água? — perguntou Seth.

— Chá — respondeu Renné entre soluços. — Chá bem carregado, com um leite. E um pingo de açúcar. Só um pingo, se não te importar. — Renné prosseguiu seu monólogo, soluçando sem cessar, assim que Seth desapareceu. — OH, o que vou fazer? Acredito que me tornei uma louca! Como começar explicar...

— Não necessito explicações. — Edward deu por fim com o lenço e o ofereceu. Deu uns tapinhas nas roliças costas em um intento de consolá-la. Estou por dentro da situação... Rosalie, Emmet, a fuga, tudo. Muito tarde para procurar culpados, lady Renné. Não se aflija.

— Quando encontrei o bilhete e pedi que Charlie que os seguisse, fazia alguns momento que tinham partido.

— Renné soou com grande educação. — Segue buscando-os. Possivelmente ainda estejamos a tempo...

— Não. — Edward sorriu com benevolência. — Rosalie era muito boa para mim. O asseguro, o tempo demonstrará que o visconde Stamford é um marido muito melhor que eu.

— Não estou de tudo de acordo — disse Renné. — OH, lorde Cullen, se tivesse estado ontem à noite aqui. Temo que tenha sido sua ausência o que animou a esses dois cometer tão terrível loucura. — Seus redondos olhos azuis, alagados de lágrimas, imploravam uma explicação.

— Encontrava-me... Retido, sem poder ter evitado — replicou Edward causar pena, arranhando a cabeça.

— Tudo foi obra da Isabella — afirmou Renné.

Ele a olhava atentamente.

— Por que diz isso?

— Se não tivesse vindo aqui e tivesse metido essas idéias na cabeça...

Edward, de repente, deu-se conta de que estava rindo até as orelha.

— Sou da opinião de que as idéias já estavam antes — comentou com amabilidade. — Deixando à parte nossas emoções, lady Renné, acredito que devemos reconhecer que Rosalie e o visconde Stamford formam um casal ideal.

— Mas Emmet não é nada comparado com você! — espetou Renné impaciente, secando-as lágrimas. — E agora... Já não vai ser você nosso genro!

— Parece que não.

— OH, pobre de mim. — Renné suspirou abatida. — Desejaria, com todo meu coração... Ter uma terceira filha para te oferecer!

Edward a contemplava sem pestanejar e começou então a emitir um estranho som do mais chocante.

Renné, temendo que estivesse dando um ataque epilético, observou horrorizada que se inclinava sobre os degraus até ficar sentado com a cabeça escondida entre as mãos. Tremia e respirava de forma entre atalho. Lentamente foi precavendo-se de que Edward estava rindo. Rindo. Ficou boquiaberta.

— Milord?

— Deus. — Edward quase perde o equilíbrio. — Uma terceira. Não. Duas é mais que suficiente. Jesus. Bella, vale por dez!

O desconcerto de Renné ia em aumento, e perguntava se os acontecimentos teriam feito perder o juízo de lorde Cullen.

— Lorde Cullen — disse com um fio de voz, não acredito que se possa culpar por... Perder as boas maneiras. Entretanto, acredito... Acredito que tomarei o chá no salão... — Saiu de correndo, movendo seus cotovelos como se fosse uma galinha agitando as asas.

— Obrigado — conseguiu dizer Edward, lutando por dominar-se. Suspirou profundamente, mas o sorriso não se apagava de seu rosto. OH, sim, percebia a luz em seu interior, uma euforia crescente e indescritível. Mas de todos os modos se sentia inseguro, intranqüilo, como os meninos quando estão de férias. E aquele sentimento pedia ação a gritos.

Livrou-se de Rosalie. E isso significava algo mais que um alívio, era uma verdadeira libertação. Não tinha se dado conta até aquele momento da carga que teria representado esse casamento, um peso que o esmagaria a cada dia seria mais difícil de desaparecer. Era livre. E Rosalie era feliz, e provavelmente naquele momento se achava entre os braços de seu amado. Bella, por outro lado, ignorava o que acabava de iniciar. Sim, aquilo só começava...

— Edward? — Seth o olhava com curiosidade. — Dentro de um momento trarão o chá.

— Lady Renné está no salão.

— Edward... O que faz sentado nas escadas? Por que motivo te vê tão feliz? Se ontem à noite não estava aqui, onde estava?

— Se não me recordo mau, esta tarde tinha duas entrevistas com possíveis tutores. Deveria te dar um banho, Seth, e te trocar de roupa. — Abriu bem os olhos, em sinal de advertência. — E não me sinto feliz. Estou pensando o que fazer com a senhorita Swan.

— A maior? — Naturalmente, a maior. — e o que pensa fazer?

— Ainda não é o de maior para saber.

— Não esteja tão seguro — disse Seth, piscando os olhos, e subiu correndo as escadas antes que Edward pudesse reagir.

Edward sorriu. Sacudiu a cabeça.

— Bella Swan –murmurou. — Uma coisa é certa... Vou mantê-la tão ocupada que não poderá estar outra noite na cama de Black.

* * *

Ola minhas queridas !

A guerra está armada ! próximo capítulo (segunda-feira) teremos a primeira batalha entre Bella e Edward, em quem vocês apostam ?

Muito obrigado a todas que leram, principalmente a Pri Cullen Malfoy, lolo, lorena e diana !

Gente, sexta eu vi o filme do harry potter que extreiou agora, e AMEI, nossa, MUITO BOM !

Beijoos, e não esqueçam ! **reviieew !**


	13. Capítulo Doze

**Capítulo Doze**

Aquela noite ia tão mal como à anterior. Bella perdia com graça e se esforçava por mostrar-se tranqüila, para que os homens que tinha ao redor não se precavessem de que estava afogando-se. Levava um de seus vestidos mais encantadores, de encaixe negro sobre fundo de seda cor carne, com o qual parecia envolta só em diáfano encaixe.

Achava-se sentada diante da mesa de jogo acompanhada por um grupo de cavalheiros entre os quais se encontravam lorde Tadworth, lorde Banstead e Foka Berinkov, um arrumado diplomático russo. Sentia o rosto como se fosse uma máscara, rígida e sem vida. As oportunidades de recuperar Nicole se escapavam. Sentia-se vazia. «O que acontece?», pensava Bella, presa de pânico. Nunca tinha jogado tão mal.

Percebia o olhar de Jacob, que perambulava pelo salão, cravada nela. Sabia que desaprovava sua atuação. De ter visto Bella a alguém em sua mesma situação, cometendo enganos de tal magnitude, tivesse aconselhado que o tentasse outra noite. Mas não tinha tempo. Ficava essa noite e a seguinte. A necessidade de conseguir cinco mil libras a esporeava sem trégua. Fitz, e crupier, observava suas ações sem comentar nada, sem atrever-se nem a olhar aos olhos.

Bella era consciente de que estava jogando muito forte, muito rápido e correndo riscos desnecessários. Tentava em vão acalmar-se. Achava-se imersa no apetite típica dos jogadores... Resultava ser impossível parar.

Moveu a mão com certa brutalidade e sem pensar duas vezes lançou os três jogo de dados sobre o toalha da mesa.

— Venha, um triplo! — Os jogo de dados rodaram. Um, dois, seis. Nada. Estava quase sem dinheiro.

— Bem — disse dando de ombros para responder o sorriso consolador de Banstead.

— Acredito que esta noite acabarei jogando a crédito.

Jacob ficou de repente a seu lado e murmurou ao ouvido com frieza.

— Vêem, demos primeiro uma volta.

— Estou jogando — sussurrou ela.

— Se não tem dinheiro não o fará. — Agarrou-a pelo braço. Bella pediu desculpas, sorriu e prometeu estar de volta em seguida. Jacob a arrastou para a mesa de Mike para falar com ela.

— Bastardo intrometido — resmungou Bella. Sorria, entretanto, para guardar as aparências. — O que significa isso de me tirar quando estou jogando? E não te atreva a me negar um crédito... Joguei a crédito centenas de vezes, E sempre acabo ganhando!

— Parece que sua rajada de sorte desapareceu — disse Jacob sem alterar-se. — Acabou-se.

Aquelas palavras foram para Bella como um bofetão.

— Não é verdade. A sorte não existe. São os números, saber os números e ter a oportunidade.

— Chama-o como quer. Acabou-se.

— Não. Penso voltar para a mesa e demonstrar isso

— Perderá.

— Então, deixa que perca — replicou desesperada. — O que acha que está fazendo? Tentando me proteger? Pensa que acaba de adquirir esse direito? Vai-te a merda! Tenho que ganhar cinco mil libras, se não perderei a Nicole para sempre!

— E se esta noite perde mais que isso? –perguntou Jacob friamente.

Bella sabia que a resposta era desnecessária. Ele sabia perfeitamente que sua única opção seria vender seu corpo ao mais rico.

— Devolverei-te seu maldito dinheiro. Ou uma libra de carne. O que preferir. Só me importa minha filha, entendeu?

De repente o acento de Jacob alcançou uma clássica perfeição.

— Uma puta não seria a mãe indicada para ela.

— O destino dirá — sentenciou Bella, muito tensa.

— Sua filosofia é essa, verdade?

Os olhos de Jacob pareciam pequenas peças de jade. Sorriu zombador e a soltou. Bella se sentiu à deriva, igual aquela noite, fazia dois anos, antes que Jacob permitisse sua entrada no clube.

Mas Jacob estava demonstrando uma vez mais que não era pessoa em quem apoiar-se. No fundo de seu coração sempre tinha tido a esperança de que acabaria ajudando-a quando sua sorte tivesse seu fim. As esperanças se desvaneceram. Não podia culpar Jacob por ser assim. Voltou às costas e pôs-se a andar tão depressa que as saias enredaram entre os tornozelos.

Quando chegou à mesa de jogo tinha já um sorriso desenhado no rosto.

— Cavalheiros, por favor, desculpem a interrupção. Onde... — Lançou um grito sufocado ao reparar no novo integrante da mesa.

Edward estava sentado à mesa. Levava calça negra, camisa de seda bordada e uma jaqueta cor verde com botões dourados que realçava o tom pálido de sua pele. Sorriu para Bella tranqüilamente e ela advertiu que seu aspecto era distinto do habitual. Era como se achasse envolto em uma aura dourada, algo que Bella tinha percebido em inumeráveis ocasiões naqueles jogadores que desfrutavam de incríveis rajadas de sorte e arriscavam suas fortunas de forma temerária.

Sentia-se ainda mais deprimida que antes. Sabia que algum dia ia acabar tropeçando-se com ele... Mas por que naquele momento? Primeiro perder todo o dinheiro, depois a deserção de Jacob e agora isso. Aquela estava convertendo-se em uma das piores noites de sua vida.

— Lorde Cullen –disse surpresa.- Não acredito que esta seja sua guarida preferida, verdade?

— Dirijo minhas preferências para qualquer lugar onde possa encontrá-la.

— O louco voltando para suas loucuras — sussurrou ela. — desapareceu antes que acabasse a partida. — Tinha assuntos mais importantes dos que me ocupar.

Edward deu uma olhada à mesa. Banstead acabava de jogar o dado.

— Tem relação com sua sorte?

Inteirou-se de que levava uma má noite. Tadworth o tinha contado, ou possivelmente Foka, esse fofoqueiro. Bella se deu de ombros, aparentando indiferença.

— Não acredito na sorte.

— Eu sim.

— E esta noite está de seu lado? Por favor, aposte, Milord.

— Apostarei dez miI libra... Em troca de uma noite com você. — Bella se engasgou.

A mesa paralisou.

— O que disse? — perguntava Tadworth, ansioso por inteirar-se.

— O que?

A notícia foi correndo de boca em boca pela mesa e logo pelo resto da sala. Houve um tumulto; todos se apertaram ao redor da mesa, uma centena de olhares ávidos cravados em Bella e Edward.

— Muito divertido — conseguiu dizer Bella com voz rouca.

Edward extraiu uma letra de mudança do bolso de sua jaqueta e a depositou sobre a mesa. Ela, assombrada, olhou aquela parte de papel e logo para Edward. Ele sorria. O pânico se apoderou de Bella. Mas logo tudo pareceu um sonho, sentia-se mais como um observador que como a protagonista principal. A aposta era muito elevada. Se ela ganhasse salvaria sua filha. Mas se perdesse...

Tentou imaginar por um momento. Sacudiu levemente a cabeça e voltou para realidade, gelada de medo. Edward olhou seus lábios trêmulos e o brilho zombador de seus olhos perdeu intensidade. Falou de novo, desta vez com um tom surpreendentemente cortês.

— Que tal se acrescentar outros cinco? Tudo era felicidade a seu redor.

— Acaba de subir para quinze! — exclamava Tadworth.

Os cavalheiros se encontravam na sala de jantar e nas salas de fumantes. Outros foram daqui para lá levando as notícias.

Normalmente Bella gostava de ser o centro da atenção. Ganhou-se de sobras a reputação de extravagante. Ria, dançava, montava escândalos, fazia brincadeiras das quais logo falava Londres inteiro. Mas aquilo não era uma brincadeira, era um assunto de vida ou morte. Necessitava de ajuda... Sua vergonha, sua valentia, suas frágeis defesas se enfrentavam com um par de penetrantes olhos claros. «Não me faça isto», queria suplicar. Seguiu olhando sem abrir a boca.

— Você decide, senhorita Swan — disse Edward sem perder a paciência.

Que escolha? A cabeça zumbia. Que maldita escolha? Tinha que confiar no destino. Podia ser que aquela proposição tão extravagante a enviasse a divina providência... Tinha que ganhar; ganharia e utilizaria o dinheiro para ter Nicole.

— C-com jogo de dados não — ouviu dizer.

— Nosso jogo habitual? — perguntou ele.

— Iremos a um dos salões de cartas. T-três mãos? — disse com dificuldade.

Os olhos de Edward jogavam faíscas de satisfação.

Assentiu rapidamente com um movimento de cabeça.

— aceitou a aposta! — gritou alguém.

No Black's jamais se viu um alvoroço como aquele. Os gritos da multidão ensurdeciam Bella. Os homens ficavam ao seu redor, asfixiando-a. encontrou-se apertada contra a mesa, sem poder mover-se. Os homens mais próximos a ela faziam o possível para protegê-la da pressão, mas outros punham todo seu empenho em conseguir um lugar de onde poder observar os acontecimentos.

Bella se sentia aturdida e enjoada, e no canto redondo da mesa cravando-se de lado arrancou uma careta de dor.

— Deixem de apertar, não posso respirar...

Edward se aproximou rapidamente dela e formou uma espécie de jaula com seus braços para protegê-la.

Bella lançou uma gargalhada apagada; o coração pulsava com violência.

— Olhe o que montou. Meu Deus.

— Tudo vai bem –sussurrou ele.

Antes que Bella pudesse perguntar o que queria dizer com aquilo, ouviu-se a voz autoritária de Jacob.

— Já está bem — gritou. Enquanto falava se abria caminho entre a multidão.

— Já está bem, todos para trás. Um pouco de ar para a senhorita cigana. Apartem-se e começará o jogo.

Edward soltou Bella, que se voltou para olhar Jacob com olhos suplicantes.

Jacob brilhava a expressão implacável que lhe era habitual. Fixou a vista no rosto tenso de Bella.

— Mike me havia dito que temos uma pequena aposta.

— Três mãos de vingt-et-um — informou Bella, tremula. — Necessitamos... Necessitamos de um salão de cartas...

— Não, que seja aqui. — Um sorriso iluminou as feições de Jacob.

— É melhor, todos não caberiam em um salão de cartas.

Bella ficou pasmada diante aquela traição. Nenhuma só palavra que demonstrasse sua preocupação. Jacob, simplesmente, ia deixar que acontecesse. Pensava inclusive desfrutar do espetáculo!

A cólera a invadiu e deu forças.

— Como é habitual — disse com frieza — tem um talento especial para montar grandes espetáculos.

— Por algo sou Jacob Black, cigana. — Olhou ao redor em busca do encarregado. — Mike — gritou, traz um baralho novo. Vejamos o que tem que dizer o diabo em pessoa.

Era a primeira vez na história do clube que acontecia algo semelhante. Os garçons corriam acima e abaixo servindo bebidas. O dinheiro e as fichas trocavam de mãos constantemente. Cruzavam-se apostas, dobravam-se, a gritaria ia aumentando. Bella, horrorizada e ofendida, ouvia as quantidades que se baralhavam. Com grande amargura descobriu que à maioria dos homens com as quais estava acostumado a jogar adorariam vê-la perder. Estava bem empregado, por atrever-se a invadir um clube de homens. Eram todos uns bárbaros asquerosos.

— Baralho? — perguntou Jacob.

— Não — respondeu Bella, cortante. — Mike é o único homem de confiança.

Jacob, zombador, tocou-se a frente como se saudasse enquanto Mike se abria passo entre a multidão.

O orgulhoso encarregado limpou os óculos com um lenço e logo tirou o ato do baralho.

O silêncio era sepulcral. Mike baralhou como um perito as cartas, que voavam e saltavam entre suas pequenas mãos. Depositou o baralho na mesa e olhou para Bella.

— Corte, por favor...

Ela o fez com mão tremula. Mike reuniu os dois montões e ato seguido, com gesto muito preciso e com a lentidão adequada para que o público pudesse vê-lo bem, extraiu a primeira carta e a deixou de um lado. Sua firmeza tranqüilizava Bella. Observava todos seus movimentos.

— Três mãos de vingt-et-um — disse Mike.

— O ás vale um ou onze, conforme dita o jogador. — Entregou um par de cartas a cada um deles, uma de barriga para cima e a outra de barriga para baixo. A carta de Bella era um oito, a de Edward, um dez.

— Senhorita Swan? — disse Mike. Tocava começar por ela, já que era o jogador que estava a sua esquerda.

Bella voltou a carta e mordeu o lábio. Um dois.

Olhou para Mike, indicando que queria outra carta. Um nove. ouviram assobios e exclamações. O dinheiro corria de novo de mão em mão. Bella, já mais relaxada, passou a mão enluvada pela fronte ensopada de suor. Tinha dezenove. A sorte parecia estar a seu favor.

Observou Edward descobrir sua carta. Um sete; dezessete no total. Edward pediu outra carta. Bella afogou um grito ao ver que Mike a entregava uma carta, o que situava por cima de vinte e um. Tinha ganho a primeira mão. Sorriu ao receber vários tapinhas de felicitação nos ombros.

— Bastardos impertinentes, ainda não ganhei. — Houve risadas; todos agradeciam uma pausa depois de tanta tensão.

Mike deixou à parte das cartas utilizadas e voltou a baralhar. O público emudeceu. Bella conseguiu um total de dezoito. Pedir outra carta era uma loucura.

— Planto-me — murmurou. Franziu o sobrecenho ao ver a carta que Edward tinha de barriga para cima: um rei, e se o de teve o coração quando voltou a outra. Um nove. Uma mão para cada um. Olhou para Edward, que não parecia nem satisfeito nem preocupado; sua segurança a fazia sentir-se tremendamente incômoda. Como se atrevia a olhá-la com tanta tranqüilidade estando sua vida a mercê de uns naipes?

Mike retirou as cartas que acabavam de jogar e baralhou por última vez. O silêncio que reinava no salão era absoluto, ninguém se atrevia a respirar. Bella olhou sua carta, uma rainha, e voltou de barriga para cima a segunda. Um três. Fez um sinal solicitando uma terceira. Mike a entregou um sete. Acabava de conseguir vinte!

— Graças a Deus! — Sorriu para Edward, desafiando a que tentasse derrotá-la. Ia ganhar. Pensou, aliviada e contente, nas cinco mil libras. Até cabia a possibilidade de que tão enorme soma chegasse a ser suficiente para conseguir subornar James e conseguir que soltasse Nicole definitivamente. Em última instância, ajudaria a recuperar o tempo perdido. E poderia contratar de novo o investigador que se viu obrigada a despedir por falta de meios. Olhava para Edward, saboreando o triunfo antecipadamente. Sua primeira carta era um dez. Pôs a segunda de barriga para cima. Ás de corações.

Cravou então seu olhar cinza no rosto surpreendido de Bella.

— Vinte e um.

Um natural.

Fez-se o mais absoluto silêncio. Foi Jacob quem tomou a palavra.

— Queimada em seu próprio fogo — observou com ironia.

O público pôs-se a gritar; parecia como se estivesse celebrando algum ritual primitivo.

— Final do jogo; ganhador: lorde Cullen — anunciou Mike, até sabendo que suas palavras ficavam afogadas pelo tumulto. Os concorrentes pareciam mais uma tribo de selvagens que civilizados cavalheiros ingleses. O tapete tinha ficado encharcado de álcool.

Edward não cessava de receber vigorosos apertões de mão e potentes palmadas nas costas e nos braços. Foka tentava jogar vodca sobre a cabeça. Edward as arrumou para escapar do banho de álcool e se dispôs a procurar por Bella. Ela tinha conseguido escapulir entre a multidão para uma das portas.

— Bella! — Edward tentou segui-la, mas a multidão não permitia avançar com rapidez. Soltou um gemido ao vê-la desaparecer.

Em Bella tremia todo o corpo, o estômago pesava cada vez mais e estava tão assustada que não sabia aonde se dirigia.

De repente chocou contra um corpo. Estava enjoada e necessitava de ar; suas pernas já não a sustentavam. Jacob, que era quem acabava de deter sua enlouquecida fuga, ajudou-a a manter-se em pé. Seu olhar era gelo verde.

— Me solte — disse ela entre dentes.

— As mulheres carecem de orgulho. Desaparecendo pela retaguarda, não é isso? Fulana.

Bella se debatia entre seus braços inexoráveis, implorando.

— Jacob, não posso fazer, não posso...

— Fará. Tem que pagar a aposta, cigana; eu mesmo seria capaz de te arrastar até a cama. E se parti, voltarei a te trazer. E agora vá a meus aposentos e me espere.

— Por que aqui? Eu... Preferiria ir a minha casa.

— Será aqui, e me assegurarei de que cumpra com sua obrigação.

— Não. — Bella sacudia a cabeça, a ponto de estourar em pranto.

— Não.

A atitude de Jacob mudou de súbito, desconcertando-a com um tenro sorriso.

— Não? Muito tarde, cigana. É um gole amargo, mas terá que engoli-lo. — Sua voz se tornou tranqüila e amável, como se estivesse falando com um menino teimoso. — Se não cumprir com a aposta não haverá lugar em Londres onde possa voltar a jogar, nem no Black's nem no tugúrio pior da Cozinha do Inferno.

— Por que não me impediu isso, Jacob? — Em Bella tocavam castanholas os dentes. — Se tivesse me impedido de algo não teria permitido que acontecesse! Teria evitado que me metesse nessa confusão... Vai fazer — me mal, Jacob, não entende...

— Entendo perfeitamente. Não te fará mal. O que quer é ficar com você, querida, isso é tudo e acabou de surpreendê-la estampando um beijo na fronte. — Vamos, coloque um gole no corpo e espera esse tio. — Tentava separar as mãos das mangas de sua jaqueta, mas era impossível, cada vez apertava com mais força.

— e o que faço? — Perguntou sufocada, olhando com olhos muito abertos.

Jacob juntou suas escuras sobrancelhas. Sua amabilidade desapareceu de repente e foi substituída por um sorriso insolente.

— Vá para cama e fica ali estendida como um dourado. Fácil. Agora vá e não pergunte de que lado vai ficar. — Sua risada zombadora era a única coisa que podia apartá-la.

Bella se soltou das mangas.

— Jamais te perdoarei!

Jacob respondeu com um gesto em direção às escadas que conduziam a seus aposentos particulares. Ela conseguiu reunir a pouca dignidade que ficava, endireitou as costas e ficou em marcha. O sorriso de Jacob se esfumaçou assim que ela teve desaparecido. Entrou na sala de jogo. Chamou a atenção de Mike para perguntar, só com gestos, onde estava Edward. Mike assinalou um extremo do salão, onde Edward, com modos pouco convencionais, tentava alcançar uma das saídas.

Edward, fazendo caso omisso das felicitações, tentava abrir caminho entre a multidão. Duvidava entre dirigir-se à cafeteria ou à biblioteca, perguntando-se qual seria a direção que tinha tomado Bella.

— Lorde Cullen?

Edward voltou à cabeça e viu Mike.

Jacob Black fez sua aparição ao mesmo tempo.

A grosseria e a dureza de sua expressão notavam, mais que nunca, ao ladrão que tinha prosperado mas que jamais conseguiria escapar de um sórdido passado. Olhos verdes e olhos marrons cruzaram olhares de desafio. Jamais tinham enfrentado, mas mesmo assim a atmosfera de violência e desacordo que reinava entre eles era evidente.

— Milord — disse Jacob com calma, acabo de explicar à senhorita cigana que o procurou ela sozinha. Mike jogou limpo, ninguém poderá dizer nunca...

— Onde está? — interrompeu Edward.

— Primeiro tenho algo que dizer.

— O que?

Uma estranha expressão se desenhou no rosto de Jacob. Parecia estar procurando as palavras, como se desejasse dizer algo muito importante.

— Trate-a bem — disse por fim, com uma recôndita nota de fria ameaça.

— Seja amável; do contrário farei pagar o resto de seus dias. — Assinalou ao encarregado. — Mike o acompanhará ao andar superior, Milord. Bella está... — Sua boca tremia. — Espera ali.

— Muito certo — disse Edward. — Não só vá compartilhar sua mulher mas também, além disso, põe você na cama.

Jacob sorriu friamente.

— Eu não compartilho nada do que é meu. Entendido? Sim, já vejo que sim.

Edward o observava desconcertado.

— Então, ela e você não..

— Estivemos a ponto em uma ocasião — disse Jacob, com seu sotaque londrino.

— Mas, antes, você...

— Eu só levo putas para a cama. — Jacob seguia sorrindo diante do olhar atônito de Edward. — Bella é algo muito especial. Muito delicada para isso.

Edward sentia assombro e frustração. Seria possível que os rumores fossem falsos e que jamais tivesse existido nenhuma confusão entre os dois? Teria que baixar Deus do céu para ajudar a acreditar-se algo tão pouco provável. Mas que necessidade tinham de mentir? Não tinha nenhum sentido. Vá, acabaria descobrindo algum dia quem ou o que era Bella Swan?

Black estalou os dedos em direção ao encarregado.

— Mike — murmurou, e se afastou rapidamente. Edward ficou olhando-o, assombrado.

— O que há entre esses dois?

Mike observava impassível.

— Nada, exatamente o que contou o senhor Black. Ele sempre acreditou que o melhor era manter uma amizade platônica com a senhorita Swan. — Indicou Edward que o seguisse.

— Por que? O que tem de estranho nela? Ou é ele? –deteve-se, e agarrando ao encarregado pelos colarins, obrigou a girar-se.

— Conte-me como é!

Mike, com grande delicadeza, conseguiu liberar a malha de fio de lã de sua jaqueta dos dedos de Edward.

— Minha opinião pessoal sobre o assunto — sussurrou — é que tem medo de apaixonar-se por ela.

— OH, maldição.

Mike contemplava com olhar inquisitivo.

— É necessário que sigamos, Milord?

Edward moveu a cabeça em um gesto de negação. Mike o acompanhou até uma porta muito singela que parecia a entrada da adega ou aos armazéns. Mas não era assim. Depois dela se escondia uma estreita escada de caracol. Mike subiu por ela e fez um sinal indicando outra porta. Olhou para Edward com a mesma expressão que tinha Utilizado Jacob uns momentos antes, como se queria soltar um discurso e custasse fazê-lo.

— Asseguro Milord, que ninguém vai incomodá-lo. Se necessitar algo, utilize a campainha para chamar os criados. São eficientes e discretos.

— Passou junto a Edward e se desvaneceu como uma sombra.

Edward se encontrou sorrindo diante duma porta fechada. Recordava ocara que tinha posto Bella na sala de jogos quando tinha perdido. Estava afundada. Era evidente que depois de tudo o que tinha feito esperava a pior reação por sua parte.

Entretanto não pensava em fazer mal. De repente estava impaciente por fazer saber que a vingança não tinha nada a ver com tudo aquilo. Agarrou o pomo da porta e o fez girar.

Mike encontrou Jacob em uma dessas salas que estranha vez se utilizavam, com várias cadeiras, uma mesa de, escritório e uma espreguiçadeira, um lugar ideal para poder discutir, negócios na mais estrita intimidade. Jacob estava junto à janela, oculto quase pela cortina. E permaneceu em silencio depois que entrou Mike, jogando nervoso com as grossas dobras de veludo granada.

— Senhor Black? — inquiriu Mike.

Jacob respondeu como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo.

— Deus, estava branco como um papel. Tremiam as pernas e reviravam as tripas. Não é essa a reação que espera Cullen. Apostaria o que fosse. — Soltou uma aguda gargalhada.

— Não invejo absolutamente esse pobre bastardo.

— Não, senhor? — Perguntou Mike. Jacob seguia de costas, e respirava com dificuldade. Falou com voz rouca por um momento, esforçando-se em dissimular seu acento de pobre.

— Não sou o bastante bom para ela. Mas sei o que necessita. Alguém de sua classe... Alguém que não passou a metade da vida na rua. Acredito... Acredito que ela poderia haver me querido, mas não permiti que acontecesse. Quero... Quero o melhor para ela.

— esfregou os olhos e lançou uma gargalhada amarga. — Se tivesse nascido cavalheiro, seria eu quem estaria com ela, não esse maldito filho de puta do Masen. — Tragou saliva; lutava por dominar-se.

— Quero uma taça.

— Que deseja tomar?

— Algo. O que seja, mas rápido. — Aguardou que Mike desaparecesse para afundar a cabeça nos cortinados e acariciar o veludo com a bochecha.

* * *

Olá minhas queridas !

Teeeenso, eu sei. O próximo capítulo é o tão esperado !

Obrigada a todos que leram, principalmente a lorena, angel blue collen e diana ! Vocês são demais !

e pelo visto, quem disse que o Edward venceria a primeira batalha, certíssimas !

Beijoos e até quinta !

Ah não esqueçam ! **REVIEW**


	14. Capítulo Treze

**Capítulo Treze**

Edward transpassou a soleira de uma minúscula sala em arco que fazia as vezes de entrada. Bella estava no centro de uma sala do mais extravagante, recarregada, barroca e alagada de dourados. Ele conhecia prostíbulos decorados com mais bom gosto.

A imobilidade de Bella era decepcionante.

Edward intuiu que estava a ponto de estourar. Tentou olhar só o rosto, mas não pôde evitar percorrer com a vista ao corpo envolto em encaixe negro. Alegrava-se de que não tinha se despido. Queria fazer ele. Ao pensar nisso seu coração pulsou com força e uma onda de calor alagou seu corpo; mas Edward desejava apaziguar aquela ansiedade.

Foi Bella quem rompeu o silêncio, com uma gargalhada nervosa.

— Os aposentos de Jacob — disse logo, assinalando as paredes. cruzou os braços e sorriu com ironia.

— Encantadores, verdade?

Edward deu uma olhada ao veludo decadente, os mais caros espelhos e os quadros de cenas mitológicas.

— Encaixa com sua personalidade. — aproximou-se lentamente a ela.

— Quer ir a outro lugar?

— Não. — Bella retrocedeu uns passos.

— Bella...

— Não. Não, espere. Acima de tudo, eu gostaria de te explicar algo.

— dirigiu-se a uma mesa com incrustações de lápis azul. Agarrou uma parte de papel que estava em cima dela e o entregou. Voltou a afastar-se assim que ele o teve nas mãos. — É um pagamento de quinze mil libras. Temo que demorarei algum tempo para reunir, mas te juro que receberá o dinheiro em sua totalidade, incluindo juros. O interesse que você estipule. Sempre que for razoável, naturalmente.

— Não quero juros.

— Obrigado. Muito amável...

— Quero uma noite com você. — Espremeu o papel e o jogou ao chão.— Desejei desde o primeiro dia em que te vi.

— Não — disse ela, sacudindo a cabeça. — Isso não vai acontecer. Sinto muito.

Edward se aproximou.

— Não te farei mal.

Bella não se moveu, mas um estremecimento visível percorreu seu corpo.

— Não posso fazer isso com você — exclamou, levantando as mãos para proteger-se. — Nem com nenhum homem!

Edward se deteve, olhando-a com ternura. Por que repugnaria tanto a idéia de que se deitasse com ela? Ocorria com todos os homens? Então uma idéia pasmosa passou por sua cabeça. Tinha sido um arrogante por não havê-lo pensado antes. Respirou fundo. — Você... — começou a dizer com dificuldade. — É que... Prefere às mulheres?

— O que? — Bella o olhou desconcertada, e imediatamente ficou vermelha como um tomate. — Meu deus! Não, não é isso.

Edward pensou que estava ficando louco.

— Então do que se trata? — perguntou muito tenso. Bella inclinou a cabeça.

— Confie em minha promessa –sussurrou. — Aceite o pagarei.

Ele a agarrou com força pelos braços.

— Me olhe — disse, mas ela permaneceu com a cabeça encurvada.

— Conta-me Bella.

Ela lançou uma seca e cortante gargalhada e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Tem-te feito mal a alguém? — perguntou Edward. — Trata-se disso?

— Você está me fazendo mal...

— Não penso te deixar partir. Explique-me do que se trata. — Deixou que seguisse retorcendo-se, até que se precaveu de que era inútil continuar e ficou imóvel, tremula. Ele seguia esperando, e agarrando os braços, com a cabeça inclinada sobre a sua. Então ouviu dizer, sem mostrar emoção:

— Sei o que pensam os homens quando me olham, o que eles esperam de mim. Supõem que estive com muitos homens. Mas só houve um. Faz muitos anos. Sentia curiosidade, estava sozinha... OH, tenho dúzias de desculpas. Foi o primeiro e o último.

Odiei cada instante que compartilhei com ele. A experiência resultou penosa, tanto para ele como para mim. Tratava-se de um personagem muito famoso entre a alta sociedade, com reputação de ser um grande amante. Penso, por esse motivo, que a culpa não foi dele, a não ser minha. Sou incapaz de experimentar esses sentimentos. Sou a última mulher que um homem desejaria ter na cama. — Riu com amargura. — E bem, segue me desejando?

Edward deslizou as mãos até seu queixo e obrigou a levantar a cabeça. Seus olhos cinzas desprendiam compaixão e uma luminosidade profunda como uma noite de lua nova.

— Sim.

Bella notou que uma lágrima descia por sua bochecha. Retorceu-se, em um vão intento de separar-se dele.

— Não sinta pena de mim, pelo amor de Deus!

— Parece que sinto pena de você? — Edward a agarrou pelos quadris e a apertou com firmeza contra seu corpo. Parece isso? — Pressionou-a ainda mais contra seu rígido membro olhando-a nos olhos. — Por que odeia isto?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente, franzindo os lábios.

— A primeira vez sempre é doloroso — disse ele. — Não esperava isso?

— Naturalmente. — ruborizou-se, mortificada. — Seguiria odiando-o embora não o tivesse sido.

— Então julga e condenações aos homens te apoiando em uma única experiência. Uma noite.

— Ensinou-me tudo o que precisava saber — sentenciou ela, falando com certa dificuldade.

Edward rodeava sua cintura, obrigando-a a manter-se pega a ele. Falou então com tom de recriminação.

— O que aconteceria portanto se apoiasse minha opinião sobre as mulheres somente em minha experiência com você?

— Então não estaria tão ansioso por contrair matrimônio.

— Bem. — Baixou a cabeça e a beijou no pescoço. Ela retrocedeu. — Quinze mil libras é uma soma muito grande –murmurou. — Está segura de que não quer voltar a considerar a idéia de passar umas horas comigo?

— Zombas de mim — disse ela irada.

— Não. — Seu fôlego acariciou a bochecha de Bella como um beijo. Ela afastou o rosto.

— E te atreve a dizer que sou um teimoso. — Afundou os dedos entre seus cachos negros como o azeviche. — Deixaste que as lembranças machucassem com o passar dos anos, e isso converteu os fatos em algo pior do que na realidade foram...

— OH, siga, siga menosprezando meus sentimentos — exclamou Bella.

— Não sabe a história inteira, e antes morreria se contasse não tente me fazer...

— Está bem. — Edward afundou os lábios em seu cabelo. — Desejo-te — disse com voz rouca e decidida. — Não fale mais. Faremos, muito se encontrarmos uma cama como neste maldito lugar. — Abraçou-a com mais força. — Deixa que aconteça, só isso. Só deixa que aconteça.

Bella fechou os olhos e afundou a cabeça em seu peito.

Os braços que a rodeavam pareciam de aço. Sentia o calor de sua virilidade entre suas pernas. Mas ele, apesar de suas pressas, parecia estar esperando algo, enquanto deslizava as mãos por toda a extensão de suas costas. .

— Bella — sussurrou, — não tenha medo. Desejo te agradar. Demonstrarei isso. Confia em mim. Deve confiar em mim.

Uma estranha passividade se apoderou dela, um esgotamento. Levava tanto tempo lutando, fazendo uso de todos seus ardis para manter-se a flutue em um mar enfurecido. Não tinha forças, tinham esgotado as idéias. Não tinha nada que perder. Finalmente tinha tropeçado com uma vontade superior à sua, e parecia não existir mais escolha que deixar-se levar. «Deixa que aconteça...» Virou à cabeça, indecisa, em direção à porta que estava a sua esquerda, a do quarto.

— Acredito... Que é por ali — disse com voz entrecortada. Edward a agarrou em seus braços sem nenhuma dificuldade, e assim atravessaram as dois quartos conjugados até chegar a um iluminado, com suntuosos espelhos de marco dourado e uma cama enorme com golfinhos e trompetistas esculpidos. Edward a depositou no chão e agarrou seu rosto entre as mãos, acariciando a comissura dos lábios com os dedos. Ela contemplava com olhos entreabertos seus traços duros e perfeitos de uma vez, reluzentes como o ouro sob o leve resplendor da luz. Ele inclinou a cabeça e roçou sua boca com os lábios.

Surpreendida com sua própria reação, Bella sentia a ponta da língua de Edward roçando os lábios e deixando um rastro de sedosa umidade. A calidez de sua boca era estranhamente prazerosa, e sentiu de repente que estava a ponto de perder o equilíbrio. Rodeou o pescoço de Edward com os braços para não cair e abriu os lábios, o convidando sem querer. A introdução da língua de Edward foi lenta e gradual, como se não se atrevesse a violar a barreira dos dentes.

Confiar nele era uma loucura. Sabia que o cavalheirismo se acabaria de um momento a outro. Percebia sua tensão aumentando, o tremor de sua mão ao tirar uma das luvas. Sentia sua força, sua potência refreada que ameaçava estourando. Mas, apesar disso, despojou-a da outra luva com similar delicadeza.

Os dedos se deslizaram logo para o extremo do sutiã, brincando com o contorno do encaixe.

Bella ouvia o som profundo de sua respiração e se perguntava por que ele atuava com tanta lentidão. Possivelmente acabaria mudando de idéia e a deixaria partir... Pensando a enchia de esperanças e um momento uma singular angustia. Então Edward a agarrou pelos ombros, fez a girar e começou a desabotoar a fileira de botões pequenos nas costas do vestido, até que este ficou suspenso só pelas mangas transparentes. Finalmente, muito devagar, a seda e os encaixes se deslizaram até o chão. Edward afrouxou depois a fita das calças e os tirou, deixando-a quase nua, somente ao amparo da transparente regata branca e meias bordadas.

Edward percorreu o ombro de Bella com seus lábios e deslizou o braço com delicadeza para a parte anterior de seu corpo e roçou o seio com a mão. Bella acreditou que o chão se dissolvia sob seus pés. Logo ele deslizou o polegar até dar com o mamilo e o excitou até conseguir que se endurecesse. Para Bella ficou impossível reprimir um ofego, e o movimento que o acompanhou fez com que a mão dele pudesse situar-se ainda em melhor posição. Aquele prazer, entretanto, estava embaciado por uma onda de insegurança. Bella considerava que seus seios fossem muito pequenos... O mais provável era que Edward esperasse encontrar-se com outra coisa; todos seus vestidos estavam desenhados para que os peitos parecessem maiores.

Tinha uma torpe explicação na ponta da língua, mas antes que pudesse pronunciar palavra a mão de Edward abriu caminho por debaixo da regata para posar-se sobre seu seio nu. Os dedos se deslizaram pela suave curvatura até dar com a preciosa protuberância do mamilo.

— É tão bonita — murmurou Edward ao seu ouvido. — Uma mulher perfeita.

— Suspirou profundamente e a fez girar até ficar de rosto com ele; então afastou a blusa até que os seios de Bella apareceram. Seu membro rígido se apoiava sobre o lugar secreto situado entre as coxas de Bella, que se ruborizou intensamente. O leve gemido que ele exalou era a prova evidente de quanto estava saboreando aquela pressão tão íntima. Então pôs as mãos nas nádegas para que não se afastasse.

— Bella... Deus, Bella... — Beijou-a e penetrou profundamente em sua boca com a língua. Ela, rodeando seu pescoço com os braços, rendeu-se com a invasão.

Edward a soltou de repente, emitindo um grunhido. Começou a atirar as mangas de sua jaqueta, tentando despojar-se dela, mas o objeto parecia estar pego a ele. Começou a amaldiçoar e atirou ainda com mais força as mangas.

As mãos de Bella surpreenderam Edward ao descender as mangas, apartadas e deslizar a jaqueta para baixo até que caiu ao chão. Sem olhar nos olhos, Bella acariciou o colete de seda e se dispôs a desabotoá-lo lentamente. O objeto ardia devido ao calor que desprendia do corpo de Edward, que permanecia imóvel apesar que seu coração galopava furiosamente em seu peito. Uma vez que Bella soltava os botões, Edward se despojou do colete e se afrouxou o nó da gravata.

Vendo despir-se Bella teve uma lembrança que provocou calafrios: a pele morena de James coberta de pêlo loiro, a veloz avidez de suas mãos sobre seu corpo. sentou-se na beira da cama, decidida a afastar tais pensamentos e entregar-se às emoções que se apoderavam dela.

— Bella? — Edward tinha ajoelhado e tinha as mãos a ambos os lados dos quadris dela.

As desagradáveis lembranças de Bella se esfumaçaram ao observar o cinza intenso do olhar de Edward. Só via ele, como um tigre ameaçador, seu cabelo e sua pele brilhando como o ouro.

Roçou o ombro timidamente; seus dedos, sem saber muito bem aonde dirigir-se, deslizaram-se em direção ao início de seu pêlo encaracolado e acobreado. Estavam tão perto que as panturrilha de Bella oprimiam a rígida musculatura do estômago dele.

Edward deslizou os dedos pela parte superior da coxa dela e com grande destreza desabotoou a liga e se dispôs a despojar a meia. Bella conteve a respiração.

Algo fez deter Edward. Seguia acariciando com o dedo indicador a carne em tensão da parte interna da coxa a que tantos anos de montar escarranchado tinham proporcionado uma firmeza pouco habitual nas mulheres.

Em vão tentava ela tampar-se atirando para baixo da camisa.

— Não — murmurou ele, apartando as mãos. Sua cabeça ia aproximando-se cada vez mais a seu colo. Ela se esticou assombrada ao sentir sua boca na parte interior de sua coxa. O roçar da bochecha e o íntimo calor do fôlego provocaram uma sacudida elétrica em seu corpo. Balbuciando negativas, tentou retirar a cabeça, mas ele a agarrou pelos joelhos com suas enormes mãos e as separou, obrigando-a a permanecer quieta.

Edward ficou com o olhar fixo na tentadora sombra situada sob a prega da regata. Bella seguia movendo-se para liberar-se, mas ele a sujeitou com força. Os sentidos de Edward ardiam diante da calidez misteriosa que tinha ante ele. O murmúrio de protesto de Bella o tirou daquele estado quase hipnótico.

— Tranqüila –murmurou. — Tranqüila.

Explorou com a boca enquanto apartava com as mãos a delicada beira da regata que interrompia seu avanço. Suspirou ao alcançar o bosque de cachos, tentado por um aroma doce e carnal que estava o deixando louco. Seguiu procurando até descobrir o rincão úmido e trêmulo. Foi abrindo-se passo lentamente com a língua, até dar com o ritmo que fez estremecer as coxas de Bella sob suas mãos.

Seguiu invadindo de forma implacável o lugar delicioso onde o calor se unia com a tensão e inundou a boca em seu interior, pressionando delicadamente, até notar que a resistência desaparecia. Bella acariciava os cabelos de Edward com mãos tremulas, e ele então apartou a cabeça.

Bella estava sufocada, seus olhos brilhavam e olhava aturdida. Permitiu que Edward a deitasse na cama baixasse a regata até a cintura e começasse a acariciar os seios. Logo ele se inclinou e com a língua acariciou o círculo onde a pele, branca como a neve, trocava de cor ao alcançar o mamilo. Tomou a tenra protuberância entre seus lábios e atirou dela até convertê-la em um botão de seda.

Bella deslizou as mãos ao redor de suas largas costas, fazendo uso de todas suas forças para atraí-lo para ela. Um instinto primário reclamava o peso dele sobre seu peito e entre as coxas. Edward abandonou os seios para procurar a boca. Ela, ao jogar os quadris para cima, roçou o membro que cada vez parecia mais tenso sob as calças. E gemeu ao sentir aquele ligeiro contato e o beijo se tornou violento.

Edward se situou entre suas pernas murmurando:

— Carinho... Cala não te farei mal... Não... — Seus dedos, suaves e delicados, acariciavam sua úmida intimidade. Ela choramingava, tentando escapulir-se primeiro, e logo permanecendo imóvel diante de tanta delicadeza, deixando escapar largos suspiros de prazer. O propósito de Edward de ser paciente se desvaneceu.

O ligeiro corpo de Bella se abria sob seu peso, e ele sucumbiu à onda de avidez, ternura e luxúria. Desabotoou torpemente suas calças, e uma vez livre voltou a situar-se sobre ela e separou as coxas. Foi empurrando devagar até penetrá-la. Ela gritou, tratando inutilmente de evitar sua intrusão, mas era, muito tarde, Edward acabava de afundar-se no calor de seu corpo.

Agarrou sua cabeça entre as mãos e afundou os dedos em seu cabelo, beijando sua boca. Ela abriu os olhos de par em par e o olhou assombrada, quase chorando.

— Faço-te mal? — sussurrou Edward, secando com os polegares a umidade de seus olhos.

— Não — foi sua tremula resposta.

— Carinho, carinho... — Ele seguia entrando e saindo, fazendo com que seus movimentos fossem suaves e delicados. Um prazer imenso ia invadindo seu corpo.

Bella fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sem deixar de acariciar as costas. Sentia o corpo musculoso de Edward fazendo a sua com um ritmo decidido que provocava dor e prazer nas vísceras.

Suspirou quando a sensação se tornou mais intensa e ele, como resposta, penetrou-a mais profundamente. Bella não pôde evitar um soluço frenético, e se agarrou com força ao corpo escorregadio de Edward.

Os olhos dele brilhavam de selvagem prazer. Inclinou a cabeça e apanhou um mamilo entre os dentes. Um espasmo se apoderou de Edward e Bella se estremeceu. Sujeitou-a com força, concentrado totalmente na tensão da parte interior de suas coxas e nos selvagens calafrios que percorriam seu corpo. Com umas poucas investidas mais alcançou o orgasmo, intenso e vertiginoso.

Bella seguiu estremecendo-se de agrado sob seu corpo, o abraçando pela cintura. Ele tinha o rosto enterrado no calor de seu pescoço, mas arqueou o corpo para liberá-la de seu peso. Ela protestou francamente, pois desejava seguir sentindo aquele calor opressivo sobre ela. Edward ficou de lado e a abraçou pela cintura. Bella decidiu descansar a cabeça em cima do pêlo encaracolado que cobria seu peito e alagar-se de seu aroma masculino. Houvesse sentido muito incômoda aproximada tão amorosamente se a ele tivesse ocorrido proferir algum comentário, irônico ou amável. Mas Edward permaneceu em silêncio, acariciando sua cabeça e brincando com seus cachos. Bella percebia uma estranha sensação de abandono em seu interior, estendida junto a ele, nua, coberta apenas pelo lençol e envolto em um aroma terroso que não era familiar. Assim que o suor se secou começou a sentir frio, salvo onde ele a acariciava. Estava adormecida, como se tivesse bebido vinho. Devia levantar-se e vestir-se...

Sem dar-se conta, dormindo, encontrou-se comentando algo a respeito das mantas. Ele atirou então da regata até tirar Bella, obediente a suas mímicas, deslizou-se sob a suavidade dos lençóis de linho. Edward estava completamente nu. Por um momento Bella surpreendeu a sensação de suas pernas junto às suas.

— Tranqüila — sussurrou Edward, acariciando suas costas. Ela relaxou, incapaz de reprimir um tremulo bocejo.

Emergiu em um intenso sonho reparador sem ter a menor idéia de quantas horas tinham transcorrido. Edward dormia profundamente. Tinha um braço em torno dela e o outro dobrado sob sua cabeça. Muito lentamente foi analisando a singularidade de tudo aquilo: aquele corpo pressionando contra o seu, o fôlego junto ao pescoço, o tato sedoso de seu cabelo. Ruborizou-se pensando na intimidade que tinham compartilhado.

Sempre tinha sido uma pessoa de mundo e tinha ouvido as conversas das mulheres do demi nas que louvavam as habilidades de seus amantes. Mas ninguém jamais havia descrito um pouco parecido ao que Edward acabava de fazer essa noite. Perguntava-se sobre seu passado, sobre as mulheres que teria conhecido, sobre suas experiências... Seu rosto se escureceu.

Centímetro a centímetro foi afastando-se dele.

Sentia ferroadas nos lugares mais secretos de seu corpo, mas não eram dolorosas; lembranças das sensações, da invasão abrasadora. Nunca tinha sonhado que pudesse ser assim. Não tinha nada a ver com o experiente James. Deixou a cama e ouviu Edward resmungar. Não respondeu, esperando que voltasse a ficar dormindo. Ele reanimou entre os lençóis e logo bocejou.

. — O que está fazendo? — perguntou, com voz sonolenta.

— Milord... Edward pensei que... Deveria ir.

— É de dia?

— Não, mas...

— Volta para a cama.

Sua arrogância até adormecido, falou divertida.

— Falas como um soberano dirigindo-se a um camponês –disse.

— Imagino que na Idade Média te teria encontrado muito a gosto.

— Já. — Não tinha vontades de falar.

Bella retornou muito devagar à cama e se deslizou sob a quente proteção do damasco e o linho. Deitou-se junto a ele, logo o roçando.

— Te aproxime mais — disse ele.

Um sorriso iluminou as comissuras dos lábios de Bella. Acariciou timidamente o pescoço, roçando o torso com as pontas dos seios. Ele não realizou movimento algum, mas o ritmo de sua respiração tinha mudado.

— Mais perto.

Estendeu-se sobre ele. Ao sentir vibrando intensamente contra seu estômago, como um ferro candente, abriu os olhos de par em par. À mão de Edward percorria seu corpo, deixando rastros de fogo. Acariciou a cara coberta pela barba enchente e os lábios.

— Por que foi? — murmurou ele, e beijou a palma da mão, o punho e o delicado cotovelo.

— Pensei que já tínhamos acabado.

— Equivoca-te.

— Acredito que posso me equivocar, às vezes.

Aquilo gostou. Percebeu o sorriso do Edward, a levantou como se fosse um brinquedo até situar os seios à altura de sua boca.

Quando Bella notou o redemoinho da língua em seu mamilo, o coração começou a pulsar descompasadamente. Ele mudou para o outro seio e logo deslizou a boca entre os dois. Ela seguiu estremecendo-se até que Edward a soltou, rindo.

— O que quer? — sussurrou ele. — O que?

Bella era incapaz de dizer, e sua boca desceu, disposta a unir-se à sua. Ele sorriu e foi baixando a mão até acariciar seus esbeltos quadris e a redondeza de suas nádegas. Mordiscava os lábios com ternura e a atormentava com beliscões. Ela foi unindo-se gradualmente ao jogo, com o ritmo de sua respiração ia crescendo. Procurou sua boca e ele a recompensou com uma profunda intrusão de sua língua. Bella empurrou os quadris para frente desejoso de sentir a dura pressão de seu corpo, agarrou-o pelos ombros e disse seu nome. Ele ficou de lado, sem deixar de sorrir, colocou uma mão sobre a coxa de Bella e a obrigou a situar em cima de seu quadril. Ela respondeu no ato, avidamente.

— Deseja-me? — murmurou ele.

— Sim. Sim.

— Então, faz. –Acariciava as costas, animando-a com um rouco Sussurro.

— Vamos.

Ela seguia com as mãos castamente posadas sobre seus ombros.

— Não posso.

Edward abriu a boca com a sua, movendo a língua até obter que sua excitação chegasse ao ponto culminante.

— Se me desejar, terá que fazê-lo você — disse Edward, e o pulso acelerou quando a mão de Bella abandonou seu ombro e ao sentir a carícia de seus dedos, cortou a respiração e seu corpo ficou rígido. A mão se afastou, como se acabasse de queimar-se, mas retornou imediatamente, dúbia, embora disposta a acariciar a tensa superfície. Edward, suspirando de prazer, moveu-se um pouco para facilitar a tarefa. Finalmente ele se deslizou em seu interior com tanta rapidez que ela não pôde evitar um suspiro. — É isto o que queria? — perguntou Edward, e começou a mover-se.

— Assim?

— ou H... Sim... — Bella gemeu e afundou o rosto no oco de seu pescoço. Ele atuava com muita cautela, tentando dominar sua urgência.

— Não tão rápido — murmurou Edward. — Temos horas... E horas...

Vendo-a arquear-se, pedindo mais, rodou até ficar sobre ela, e a obrigou a permanecer quieta. — Te relaxe — disse, a beijando no pescoço.

— Não posso...

— Tenha paciência, e deixa de ter pressa. — Entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela e levantou os braços até situá-los por cima de sua cabeça e imobilizá-la debaixo dele. Ela ficou indefesa com suas investidas.

— Nisto estive pensando toda a noite — sussurrou Edward, mantendo o ritmo até provocar gemidos de prazer. — Que me fizesse desejar isso... Que me suplicasse isso...

Ela apenas entendia o significado daquelas palavras meigamente sussurradas, mas um calafrio de medo açoitou seu corpo.

Tremula, suando, sentia o delicioso ataque de seus quadris. Não existia mais que a escuridão, o movimento e o ardor de seu corpo que levou a repetir seu nome entre ofegos.

— De acordo — soou a voz rouca de Edward. — Lembrará disto... Quererá mais... E voltarei a te fazer isso outra vez... Uma e outra vez...

Bella se estremeceu, e gritou ao sentir uma corrente de sensações devastando-a por completo. Suas exclamações se transformaram em um ronrono interminável e Edward a penetrou mais profundamente, até estourar, também ele, com um prazer selvagem.

Edward estava esgotado, faltava o ar, alagado de agrado até a medula. Abraçou-a, e ela ficou adormecida no ato, como uma criança, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro. Acariciava o pescoço e as costas, mas dava medo confiar em sentimento de felicidade que o impedia, embora não tinha outra opção.

Era um realista, incapaz de acreditar que não tinha nenhum sentido antes. Mas a repentina irrupção de Bella em sua vida parecia um dom da providência. Até aquele momento tinha permitido que a dor pela perda de Caroline escurecesse tudo. O não querer abandonar aquele sentimento tinha sido pura teima. Desejava permanecer em seu amargo isolamento e utilizar Rosalie para proteger sua solidão. Só Bella, com suas mudanças de humor, seus enganos e seu encanto, tinha obtido que aquilo tocasse seu fim.

Bella falava em sonhos, apertando fracamente os dedos contra seu seio. Edward a fez calar murmurando palavras de consolo e beijando a fronte.

— O que vou fazer com você? — perguntou em voz baixa, desejando que o dia seguinte não chegasse nunca.

* * *

Olá minhas queridas !

Alguém mais está com calor aqui ? hahahaha

obrigada a todas que leram, principalmente a Diana e Lorena !

Até sábado !

Beijoos


	15. Capítulo Quatorze

**Capítulo Quatorze**

O primeiro indício da reação de Londres foi conhecido como «o escândalo», percebeu Bella na loja que Alice Lafleur tinha em Bond Street. Alice, desenhista de modas dedicada a importar de Paris os estilos mais atrevidos para adaptá-los inteligentemente aos gostos londrinos, era sempre a primeira em inteirar-se dos últimos mexericos. Algo em seu acento cantava em seus encantadores olhos azuis provocava as confidências das mulheres, das lavadeiras até as duquesas.

Tratava-se de uma atrativa de quarenta, de cabelo escuro, generoso e de bom coração, incapaz de guardar rancor a ninguém mais de dez minutos. Sua personalidade tão esquisitamente inquisitiva, sua conversa tão encantadora e pormenorizada, tinham-na levado a reunir a uma abundante e devota clientela. As mulheres confiavam seus segredos e esperavam que ela as vestisse adequadamente, sabedoras de que Alice era um desses estranhos espécimes que jamais competia com os indivíduos de seu próprio sexo. Nunca tinha se permitido sucumbir nem aos ardis nem ao ciúmes.

— E a mim o que me importa que uma mulher tenha um amante muito bonito ou que seja muito formosa? — comentou — uma vez a Bella.

— Tenho um marido encantador, uma profissão, muitos amigos e todas as fofocas que gostem! Minha vida é agradável e não tenho tempo de andar cobiçando o que têm as demais.

Bella entrou na loja com sua habitual maneira de andar, rápida e enérgica. Cara, uma das ajudantes de Alice, saiu para recebê-la. A garota, que ia carregada com sedas e musselinas, ficou olhando-a com estranheza.

— Senhorita Swan! Espere, vou dizer a madame Lafleur que está aqui.

— Obrigado — disse Bella muito tranqüila, e perguntando-se qual seria o motivo da excitação tão pouco habitual de Cara. Era impossível que já se inteiraram de sua aposta com Edward. Não tinha passado nem um dia, pelo amor de Deus!

Mas as dúvidas se desvaneceram assim que Alice apareceu entre as cortinas que separavam a parte dianteira da loja da oficina. Alice sabia.

— Bella, chérie! — exclamou a desenhista, abraçando-a com ardor.

— Assim que me inteirei do acontecido soube que viria por aqui o antes possível.

Agora terá que te fazer muitos vestidos novos, n'estce ps?

— Como te inteiraste tão logo? — perguntou Bella, aturdida.

— Lady Wilton acaba de partir. Contou-me tudo. Seu marido estava ontem à noite no Black'S. Querida, me alegro tanto por você! Que manobra tão brilhante! Um golpe magnífico! Dizem que lorde Cullen está completamente acuado. E, além disso, agora os homens de Londres vão esforçar se por ser o seguinte. Irão atrás. Agora já se sabe que está disponível, poderá pôr o preço que desejar e qualquer deles pagará alegremente por converter-se em seu protetor. Jamais uma mulher pôde dar o luxo de selecionar desta maneira! OH, pensa nas jóias, as carruagens, as casas, nas riquezas que serão tuas! Se jogar bem suas cartas (sem te equivocar, chérie), pode te converter em uma das mulheres mais ricas de Londres! — Empurrou Bella até uma cadeira estofada e colocou um montão de esboços na saia, assim como um exemplar de La Belle Assemblée, uma publicação com os desenhos das últimas tendências da moda. — Maintenant, possivelmente te interesse dar uma olhada a isto enquanto conversamos. Quero que me conte até o último detalhe. Como pode observar, voltam às caudas. Resulta um pouco incômodo isso de ter que as arrastar pelo chão, mas são pitorescas. Cora! Cora, traz essas amostras e café para a senhorita Swan.

— Não há muito que contar — disse Bella quase sem voz, afundando-se na cadeira e cravando a vista no esboço que tinha em frente.

Alice a contemplava com olhar inquisitivo, mas amistosa.

— Não seja modesta, querida. É uma grande vitória. Muitas a invejam. Que aceitasse o amparo do senhor Black por um tempo era uma demonstração de sua sensibilidade... A final é o bastante rico para que alguém passar por cima sua vulgaridade, mas já era hora de que mudasse. E lorde Cullen é uma escolha excelente. Tão bem educado, tão bonito e influente, tão autêntico. Descende de uma antiga família de fazendeiros, não como esses cavalheiros que conseguem os títulos com tanta facilidade e que possuem fortunas de origem duvidosa. Chegaste a um acordo com ele, querida?

Se quiser, posso te recomendar a um advogado para que te represente... Ocupou-se do acerto entre Viola Miller e lorde Fontmere...

Bella, enquanto Alice seguia conversando e ensinando esboços repletos de pregas muita recarregadas, refletia sobre os acontecimentos que tinham tido pela manhã. Vestiu-se enquanto Edward seguia dormindo, e logo desapareceu como uma trombadinha. Ele estava esgotado, seu bronzeado corpo estendido sobre os brancos lençóis. Desde que despertasse, Bella experimentava algo a meio caminho entre a inquietação e uma estranha euforia. Sem dúvida já estariam mexericando sobre ela em todos os salões e cafeterias de Londres.

Mas, por mais que resultasse, não sentia nenhum remorso. Era impossível pensar na noite anterior sem ironia. Jamais teria imaginado que Edward Cullen, com seus frios olhos verdes e sua reserva, pudesse ser um amante tão tenro e apaixonado.

Tudo parecia um sonho. Convenceu-se de que o compreendia, mas naquele momento todo o relacionado com o conde de Masen era confusão. Só sabia que devia o evitar até ter as idéias claras. Obrigado Á Deus, o mais provável era que Edward voltasse para campo, satisfeito de ter recebido sua recompensa pela perda de Rosalie.

Agora ela devia ocupar-se das cinco mil libras.

Aquela noite no Black's ia jogar forte. Em caso de não ganhar ali todo o dinheiro que necessitava, empenharia suas jóias e inclusive algum vestido. Conseguiria reunir o suficiente com isso.

— Conta-me alguma coisa dele? — Alice tentava atirar de sua boca. — E sem querer me colocar no que não me importa, chérie, o que há de compromisso entre o Masen e sua irmã? Segue tudo igual como antes?

Bella, ignorando suas perguntas, sorriu com ironia.

— Alice, já é suficiente. Vim te pedir um favor.

— O que queira — disse Alice.

— Esta noite há um baile de disfarces no Black'S. É muito importante que leve um traje muito especial. Sei que teria que haver pedido isso com antecipação, que tem muitas coisas pra fazer, mas possivelmente poderia fazer algo...

— Oui, oui, entendo — disse Alice com ênfase. — Trata-se de uma emergência... Sua primeira aparição em público depois do escândalo. Esta noite terá todos os olhares postos em você. Deve levar algo extraordinário.

— Terei que pagar a crédito — disse Bella algo violenta e evitando olhar nos olhos.

— Como queira. Com a fortuna de lorde Cullen a sua disposição poderá comprar a metade da cidade!

Bella se deu de ombros e sorriu sem convicção, reprimindo os desejos de decidir que não tinha a mínima intenção de converter-se na querida de lorde Cullen nem de ninguém. E que de bem pouco dinheiro dispunha.

— Quero levar o disfarce mais atrevido da festa. Se tiver que ser descarada, serei com estilo. — Não ficava outra escolha que enfeitar-se sem pingo de vergonha.

Além disso queria um vestido que distraísse a atenção, para que os homens que jogassem com ela essa noite não pudessem concentrar-se nas cartas.

— É uma garota inteligente. Bem, faremos um disfarce que assombrará à cidade inteira. — Alice a observava com expressão calculadora. — Possivelmente... Seria perfeito se... Ah, sim...

— O que?

Alice sorriu com satisfação.

— Chérie, vou te disfarçar de primeira tentadora.

— Dalila? Ou refere a Salomé?

— Non, ma petite... Refiro-me à primeira mulher, Eva!

— Eva?

— Bem sul, passarão décadas e ainda falarão disso!

— Bem — disse Bella, fracamente, acredito que não vai levar te muito tempo preparar esse disfarce.

Edward se dirigiu ao Swans' Court, uma propriedade situada em Bayswater Road que pertencia à família Cullen desde que a adquiriu de seu bisavô William. Tratava-se de uma mansão de estilo clássico, com asas simétricas, colunas gregas e amplos e frios salões com paredes de mármore e esculturas de escarola branca. Possuía além disso uma entrada enorme e uma garagem capaz de guardar até quinze carruagens. Apesar de que Edward raramente passava ali muito tempo, tinha servidão contratada com o fim de manter o lugar sempre a ponto para receber visitas.

A senhora Hodges, a anciã governanta, foi quem saiu a receber. Mostrou-se surpreendida ao vê-la. Tinha um rosto encantador rodeado de finos cachos de cabelo grisalhos. Acompanhou em seguida ao interior.

— Milord, não tínhamos notícia de que fosse a vir, se não teria preparado...

— Está bem — interrompeu Edward.

-Não pude avisar mas penso ficar toda a semana, ou inclusive mais.

— Sim, Milord. Informarei à cozinheira... Quer ter a despensa sortida? Quer tomar o café da manhã, Milord, ou digo que vá ao mercado?

— Não gosto de tomar o café da manhã — respondeu Edward com um sorriso.

— Vou dar uma volta pela casa, senhora Hodges.

— Sim, Milord.

Edward duvidava de que fosse ter fome nas próximas horas. Antes de abandonar os aposentos de Black, uma criada havia trazido uma bandeja com ovos, diferentes tipos de pão, pudins, presunto, salsichas e fruta. Um homem, que se identificou como o mordomo de Black, escovou e preparou a roupa e barbeou Edward com o maior esmero. Os criados encheram uma banheira com água quente e permaneceram ali oferecendo toalhas, sabão e colônia cara.

Nenhum deles respondeu a suas perguntas a respeito de onde tinha passado a noite Black.

Edward tinha estado perguntando-se por que aquele homem, que tanto se preocupava com Bella, tinha-a empurrado aos braços de outro homem, e insistia inclusive em proporcionar seus próprios aposentos. Black era um homem singular: ardiloso, cru, avaro e insondável.

Edward sentia uma curiosidade imensa por saber que relação existia entre ele e Bella.

Perambulava pela mansão com as mãos nos bolsos. Como não tinha anunciado sua chegada, grande parte do móveis estavam coberto com capas para protegê-lo do pó. As salas estavam pintadas em tons bolo frios e os chãos coberto com tapetes e magnificamente encerados, Todos os quartos, com encapados com motivos florais e dosseis de chintz, tinham uma lareira e um amplo vestidor. O quarto de Edward era enorme, com o teto pintado de modo semelhasse a um céu azul com nuvens. A peça central da mansão era um elegante salão de baile decorado em ouro e branco com muito altos pilares de mármore, candelabros suntuosos e opulentos retratos de família.

Edward tinha estado vivendo ali uns meses em tempos de sua relação com Caroline. Tinha organizado bailes e soirées ao qual tinham participado tanto Caroline como sua família. Depois de sua morte tinha procurado evitar aquele lugar e fugir das lembranças que pareciam pulverizar-se pelas diferentes estadias como um perfume. Mas naquele momento as lembranças não ocasionavam dor, tão somente um leve sentimento de ternura.

Queria levar ali Bella. Era tão fácil imaginá-la presidindo um baile, movendo-se entre os convidados com seu deslumbrante sorriso e sua animada conversa, com sua beleza escura ressaltada por um vestido de seda branca. Pensar nela o estimulava, e embargava uma curiosidade imensa. Perguntava-se o que estaria passando por sua cabeça e de que humor estaria naquela manhã. Despertar e descobrir sua ausência tinha sido mais desagradável. Teria gostado de ver seu corpo nu à luz do dia e voltar para fazer amor. Queria escutar seu nome em seus lábios, sentir seus dedos no cabelo e...

— Milord? — A senhora Hodges andava te procurando. — Milord, alguém deseja lhe ver.

A notícia acelerou seu pulso. Pego à governanta, desceu pela escada central, com um corrimão de ferro forjado e patamares iluminados por amplas janelas, coroados com montantes em forma de leque. Cruzou a toda pressa a entrada principal até chegar ao saguão, decorado com delicados painéis pintados. Deteve-se em seco assim que viu o visitante.

— Demônios — murmurou. Não era Bella, a não ser seu primo Laurent, lorde Lyon, a quem fazia meses que não via.

Laurent, um jovem e atrativo golfo, era primo irmão de Edward por parte de mãe. Alto, loiro, transbordando de encanto e saúde, era o favorito de muitas aristocratas com maridos pouco complacentes. Tinha tido numerosas confusões, viajado pelo mundo inteiro e acumulado múltiplas experiências que tinham servido para converter-se em um autêntico cínico. Na família se dizia que Laurent estava aborrecido da vida desde os cinco anos.

— Alguma vez me visita menos que queira algo –disse Edward, muito brusco. — Do que se trata?

Laurent sorriu.

— Percebo falta de entusiasmo, primo. Esperava outra pessoa? — Laurent se orgulhava de responder as perguntas com perguntas, um dos motivos pelos quais sua estadia no exército tinha sido tão curta.

— Como sabia que estava aqui? — perguntou Edward.

— Sentido comum. Podia estar em dois lugares...aqui ou entre certos braços amorosos e descansando contra uns seios pequenos mas encantadoramente provocadores. Decidi provar primeira sorte aqui.

— Parece que já te inteiraste de ontem à noite.

O sério rosto de Edward parecia não impressionar Laurent.

— É que fica alguém em Londres que ainda não se inteirou? Permita-me te expressar minha mais profunda admiração. Jamais suspeitei que pudesse ser capaz de algo assim.

— Obrigado. — Edward assinalou a porta. — E agora, vá.

— OH, não, ainda não. Vim falar com você, primo. Sei simpático. A final somente me vê uma ou duas vezes ao ano.

Edward acabou por sorrir. Ele e Laurent vinham mantendo uma relação consistente em brigas amistosas desde que eram meninos.

— Maldito seja. Vêem, me acompanhe a dar uma volta pelo jardim.

Atravessaram a casa em direção ao salão, e uma vez ali abriram as venezianas que davam acesso ao exterior.

— Quando me contaram de meu severo primo com a rebelde Bella, não pode acreditar meus ouvidos . — comentou Laurent, enquanto caminhavam pela suave grama verde. — Apostando pelos favores de uma mulher... Não, jamais nosso aborrecido e convencional conde de Masen. Devia tratar-se de outra pessoa. — Observava Edward sem perder detalhe.

— Mas tem um certo ar... Não tinha visto você desde a época de Caroline.

Edward se deu de ombros, incomodado. Atravessou o jardim, pequeno mas esquisitamente cuidado, repleto de atalhos flanqueados por leitos de morangos e canteiros de flores. Detiveram-se no centro do jardim, famoso por um enorme e antigo relógio de sol.

— Leva dois anos quase como um recluso –pLaurenteguiu Laurent.

— Fiz minhas aparições — disse Edward a contra gosto.

— Sim; mas sempre te via deprimido, e frio, mantendo inclusive as distâncias de seus amigos mais íntimos. Paraste de te perguntar por que o anúncio de seu compromisso com o Rosalie foi recebido com tão pouco entusiasmo? A gente se dá conta de que essa pobre garota não te importava, e sentiam pena pelos dois.

— Agora ela já não deve dar pena — murmurou Edward. — A «pobre garota» está felizmente casada com o visconde Stamford. fugiram-se para Gretna Green.

Laurent o olhou assombrado, e logo lançou um assobio.

— O bom Emmet. Fez ele sozinho? Não, alguém deve ter ajudado.

— Fez sozinho — disse Edward com ironia.

Laurent permaneceu em silêncio, estava considerando as possibilidades. Voltou-se rindo para Edward.

-Não me diga que foi Bella. Essa deve ser a razão de seu comportamento de ontem à noite no Black's: saldar a conta. Lex talionis

— Essa história não deve ser de domínio público –lhe advertiu Edward.

— Por Deus, se o tiver feito pelo orgulho da família! — exclamou Laurent.

— Mas algo passou... Recuperaste as vontades de viver, verdade? Isso confirma minhas suspeitas de que os encantos de Bella Swan ressuscitam até a um morto.

Edward se apoiou no relógio de pedra e flexionou ligeiramente a perna. A brisa o despenteou. Pensava em Bella entre seus braços. Voltava a invadir essa absurda sensação de felicidade e plenitude. Precaveu-se de que um sorriso aparecia em seus lábios.

— É uma mulher extraordinária.

— admitiu.

— Ah! — Os olhos azuis de Laurent cintilavam de interesse, um pouco não habitual nele. — Pretendo ser o próximo. Quando se levanta a vedação?

O sorriso de Edward se desvaneceu. Olhou a seu primo de forma ameaçadora.

— Não há leilão.

— OH, de verdade? Nos últimos dois anos não houve homem de mais de dezoito que não tenha desejado Bella, a rebelde; mas todos sabiam que estava na reserva de Jacob Black. É evidente que desde ontem à noite as coisas mudaram.

— É minha — disse Edward sem refletir.

Terá que pagar para mantê-la. E agora que se correu a voz em Londres do que aconteceu choverão ofertas de jóias e castelos. — Laurent sorriu. — Acredito que minha oferta de uma quadra de cavalos árabes será suficiente, embora possivelmente tenha que me desprender também de uma ou dois diademas de diamantes. Edward, eu gostaria que falasse de mim. Parece-me bem que queira tê-la por um tempo. Mas eu penso ser seu próximo protetor. Não existe mulher como ela, bela e apaixonada. Qualquer que a tenha visto em uma caçada com essas legendárias calças vermelhas deve haver imaginado montada sobre ela…

— Laurent — soltou Edward, apartando do relógio. — São cor rosa. E que me pendurem se permitir que você ou qualquer outro a festejem.

— Não poderá evitar que isso aconteça.

A expressão de Edward se tornou sombria e ameaçadora.

— Acredita que não?

— Meu Deus — exclamou Laurent maravilhado, está zangado de verdade. Furioso, mas bem. Ardendo como um tártaro. Arrepiado, exasperado, ofendido como um...

— Vate ao inferno!

Laurent sorriu, divertido.

— Jamais o tinha visto assim. O que é que está se passando, pelo nome de Deus?

— O que está passando — rugiu Edward — é que vou estrangular a qualquer um que se atreva a aproximar-se dela

— Então, disponha a lutar com a metade dos homens de Londres.

Edward não se precaveu até aquele momento da frieza zombadora do olhar de seu primo, de que tinha cansado no anzol.

— Maldito seja!

Laurent lhe falou então com tom sério.

— Preocupa-me. Não me diga que está começando a sentir algo por ela. Bella não é uma mulher que um homem possa manter a seu lado por toda a vida. Poderia dizer-se ela que está domesticada? Não trate de converter um interlúdio em algo duradouro.

O rosto de Edward se tornou mais inexpressivo.

— Vá antes de que te mate.

— Bella é uma mulher amadurecida e experimentada. Fará-te perder a cabeça. Assinalo isso porque sei o que significou para você a perda de Caroline. Esteve no inferno. Não acredito que você gostasse de repetir a viagem. Não entende o que realmente é Bella Swan.

— E você? — perguntou Edward em voz baixa.

— Entende alguém?

— Por que não pergunta a Jacob Black? — sugeriu Laurent, o observando de perto para comprovar se o tinha deixado nervoso.

Edward o surpreendeu com um preguiçoso sorriso.

— Black não tem nada a ver com tudo isto, Laurent. A menos que partir agora. A única coisa que te interessa saber é que se te aproximar de Bella te cortarei a cabeça. Bem, sua visita está chegando a seu fim.

— encaminhou-se para a casa.

Laurent o seguiu.

— Me explique tão somente — disse — quanto tempo pensa estar com ela.

Edward sorriu, sem diminuir o ritmo de suas pernadas.

— Busca outra mulher, Laurent. Esperar Bella seria perder seu tempo.

Em St. James Street havia uma interminável penetra de carruagens. Tratava-se dos assistentes ao baile de máscara de Black'S. A lua cheia que iluminava a rua arrancava brilhos das lentejoulas dos disfarces e projetava estranhas sombras no pavimento.

A rua estava alagada pela música que surgia das janelas abertas do clube, desde animadas polonesas até elegantes valsas.

Qualquer baile podia transformar-se em uma ocasião ideal para os excessos; e se ao acontecimento somavam as máscaras tudo era mais excitante ainda, e inclusive adquiria perfis perigosos. A gente mascarada estava acostumado a fazer coisas que nem em sonhos faria na vida cotidiana, e além disso as características de Black's favoreciam a desinibições; inumeráveis lugares escuros, pequenos quartos privados e uma mixórdia de prostitutas com mulheres da alta sociedade, caveiras, cavalheiros... Tudo podia acontecer.

Bella desceu de sua carruagem e caminhou com cuidado até chegar à entrada de Black'S. Sentir seus pés descalços sobre a calçada a fazia estremecer-se. Escondia seu disfarce (ou sua nudez) mediante uma capa negra que a cobria do pescoço até as panturrilhas.

Desde tão excitada que estava se sentia até tensa. A bebida que correria pelo clube, a farra e a pele que ela pensava mostrar favoreceriam seu intento de ganhar cinco mil libras. Depenaria aos assistentes como se faz com os pombos antes de pô-los no forno.

Bella, depois de abrir-se passo entre quão convidados esperavam a que os deixassem passar, saudou o mordomo com a cabeça. Deveria reconhecê-la, apesar da máscara de veludo verde e a larga peruca escura que chegava até os quadris, já que não fez nem o mínimo gesto de detê-la.

Jacob aguardava sua chegada. Bella ouviu sua voz a suas costas tão logo pôs os pés na entrada principal.

— Vejo que está bem.

Ela se voltou rapidamente. Jacob ia disfarçado de Baco, o deus da libertinagem. Levava toga branca e sandálias e na cabeça uma coroa feita com folhas e cachos de uva.

Observava-a com olhar inquisitivo. Bella notou com desgosto que debaixo da máscara se ruborizava.

— Naturalmente que estou bem –disse. — Por que não deveria estar?

— Sorriu com frieza. — Me perdoe, quero jogar. Tenho que ganhar cinco mil libras.

— Espera. — Pôs a mão no ombro e a contemplou com aquele olhar tão sedutora de velhos amigos.

— Me acompanhe a dar uma volta.

Ela lançou uma gargalhada de incredulidade.

— Pretende que recomecemos nossa amizade, como se nada tivesse ocorrido?

— Por que não?

— Porque ontem à noite me joguei o corpo às cartas em um momento de absoluto desespero. E não só deixou que acontecesse, mas também além te aproveitou das circunstâncias para entreter aos membros do clube. Esse não é um comportamento de amigo, Jacob.

Ele proferiu um grunhido zombador.

— Importa-me que queira te dar um queda com quem é. Eu me deito continuamente com mulheres... Entre você e eu não muda nada.

— Ontem à noite foi distinto — disse Bella sem perder a calma. — Pedi-te que me ajudasse. Queria que detivesse o assunto. Mas me abandonou, Jacob.

Alguma escura emoção despertariam aquelas palavras em Jacob. Havia um brilho de desconforto em seus olhos e um tremor traiçoeiro em suas bochechas.

— Importou-me –disse. — Mas o que aconteça em uma cama não tem nada que ver conosco.

— Algo que faça é para você como tal coisa, verdade?

— Tem razão — murmurou ele. — Assim tem que ser.

— OH, Jacob — murmurou Bella, olhando como nunca o tinha cuidado. Estava começando a compreender coisas que a tinham tido perplexa durante dois anos. Jacob sabia desde muito tempo de sua batalha se desesperada em busca de dinheiro, e apesar disso e embora tivesse podido fazê-lo facilmente, jamais tinha devotado sua ajuda. Durante todo aquele tempo tinha estado pensando que não era mais que miserável avareza. Mas não era avareza, era medo. Preferia uma falsa amizade à verdadeira. As enormes penúrias de sua juventude o tinham marcado o coração de um modo terrível.

— Que todos façamos o que nos venha em vontade, verdade? - prosseguiu Bella. — Você vem suficientemente sentando e observando, como se estivesse em um teatro de marionetes. Isso é muito mais seguro que comprometer-se, que assumir riscos e adquirir responsabilidades. Que pouco cavalheiresco por sua parte. Bem, não voltarei a te pedir ajuda. Já não a necessito. É estranho, mas desde ontem à noite me sinto como se tivesse perdido todos meus escrúpulos. — despojou-se da capa com elegância e observou, impaciente, a reação de Jacob.

Tantos convidados entravam na entrada principal naquele momento calaram e a brocaram com seus olhares.

A primeira vista, o disfarce de Bella dava a impressão de nudez. Alice tinha criado um vestido de gaze transparente cor carne que se ajustava ao corpo, e tinha acrescentado com arte grandes folhas de veludo verde, que somadas aos largos cachos de cabelo da peruca cobriam o bastante. Mas apesar disso era inevitável vislumbrar tentadores retalhos de pele através da gaze e a esbelta e sinuosa forma de seu corpo. O mais chamativo era a serpente grafite que se enrolava em seu corpo desde um dos tornozelos até o ombro. Uma artista amiga do Alice passou três horas desenhando-a.

Bella, sorrindo tentadora, elevou a reluzente maçã vermelha que levava na mão até a altura do nariz de Jacob.

— Gostaria de uma dentada? — perguntou com malícia.

* * *

Olá minhas queridas !

Não preciso nem falar nada né. Esse pode não ter sido um cap tao legaal, pelo menos não comparando com o ultimo, mas esperem muito do próximo hahahah e é só isso que digo.

Muito Obrigada a todos que leram, principalmente a Pri Cullen Malfoy, Visil, Lorena, angel blue cullen, Paloma Gomes, diana e lolo !

Só uma observação : acho importante que através desta eu expresse meu orgulho. Sou carioca e finalmente vejo a ação da polícia de uma forma que coage aos banditos a acreditarem que realmente não são eles os donos da cidade. A violencia já passou dos limites, e parafraseando um filme muuito bom, a noite é mais escura logo antes do amanhecer. Esperamos todos que a hora da claridade chegue logo.

Beijoos e não esqueçam de deixar uma **REVIEW** !


	16. Capítulo Quinze

**Capítulo Quinze**

Uma vez superado o primeiro momento de surpresa, o rosto de Jacob permaneceu inexpressivo. Mas a percepção de Bella parecia haver-se afiado de repente, e advertia que ele tivesse querido impedir que vestisse um disfarce tão descarado como aquele diante de tanta gente. Apesar de tudo não ia fazer nada para detê-la.

Jacob, depois de lançar um eloqüente olhar, partiu.

— Feliz caçada — disse por cima do ombro.

Bella murmurou a correta pronúncia ao ver largar-se cabisbaixo, como um amante traído. Ao vê-lo assim a fazia sentir-se culpada, responsável por haver causado algum dano, embora não sabia qual. Entregou a capa a um criado e entrou na sala de jogo central com um sorriso radiante. Tinham decorado a estadia de forma muito inteligente como um templo em ruínas, e Bella lançou uma gargalhada de satisfação.

Uns tecidos enormes simulavam o céu e madeiras pintadas, as pedras antigas. Havia colunas de gesso, esculturas e altares. Tinham tirado a mesa de jogo com o fim de fazer lugar para dançar. Os músicos, que interpretavam suaves melodias, estavam nos camarotes do andar superior. As garotas da casa, disfarçadas de bailarinas romanas com túnicas chapeadas e douradas, véus e imitações de instrumentos musicais, mesclavam-se com os convidados.

A entrada de Bella foi recebida com exclamações sufocadas.

Logo que podia dar um passo, já que uma multidão de homens disfarçados se congregou ao redor dela: bufões, reis, piratas, um esplêndido sortido de personagens. As mulheres observavam tão discretamente como descaradamente os homens. Bella, surpreendida, pestanejava diante da perseguição masculina.

— É ela!

— Me deixe passar, devo falar com ela...

— Lady Eva, trarei uma taça de vinho...

— Reservei lugar para você em um dos salões de cartas...

— A criatura mais encantadora...

Jacob, para ouvir o alvoroço, foi em busca de Mike.

O encarregado, pequeno e com óculos, disfarçado de Netuno, levava na mão um tridente.

— Mike — murmurou Jacob, te pegue à cigana e não tire a vista de cima nem um instante. Seria um milagre que esta noite não tentassem violá-la meia dúzia de vezes, os bastardos.

— Sim, senhor. — Mike abriu passo entre a multidão fazendo uso do tridente.

O duro e verde olhar de Jacob se deslizou pela multidão.

— Masen, filho de puta — disse para si, - onde demônios te enfiaste?

Edward chegou à festa quase a meia-noite, quando o baile e a farra alcançavam seu ponto culminante. As damas, todas muito ligeiramente vestidas, foram de salão em salão aproveitando sua única oportunidade de poder jogar em Black's, lançando gritos como se deprimissem cada vez que perdiam ou cacarejando se ganhavam. Casada se sentiam protegidas por suas máscaras e disfarces e paqueravam com qualquer descarado enquanto distinguidos cavalheiros as assediavam. A atmosfera reinavam e fazia quase obrigatórios os manuseios, as conversa estendidas e as condutas imprudentes. O vinho corria como água e os concorrentes, ébrios e alegres, foram esquecendo-se da prudência.

Quando se advertiu a presença de Edward houve felicidades seguidos de brinde em sua honra. Ele os agradeceu sorrindo distraído. Seus olhos verdes procuravam o de Bella, mas não estava ali. Deteve-se ao contemplar a singular mistura de dançarinas. Um grupo de mulheres, todas elas sorridentes, deslumbrantes e olhando de forma incitadora através de suas máscaras, aproximaram-se dele.

— Milord — ronronou uma delas. Pôde identificá-la pela voz como lady Jane Weybridge. A jovem e bela esposa do velho barão ia disfarçada de amazona. O sutiã cor carne apenas se conseguia reprimir seus opulentos peitorais. — Sei que é você, Masen... Essas costas tão largas o delatam, sem mencionar seu cabelo ruivo.

Pegou outra mulher, rindo quase silenciosamente.

— por que me parecerá tão apropriado seu disfarce? — perguntou.

Edward levava um disfarce de Lúcifer: jaqueta, calções, colete expulsa e capa de cor vermelha brilhante. Uma máscara demoníaca coroada por um par de chifres cobria seu rosto.

— Deve levar anos ocultando seus impulsos diabólicos — murmurou lady Jane.

— Sempre tinha suspeitado da existência de algo mais detrás do que se via! Edward estava aturdido. Mal humorado, tratou de desfazer-se a cotoveladas daquela mulher. Estava acostumado a ser o branco de olhares sedutores e paqueras... Mas jamais se havia sentido acossado tão diretamente. Era assombroso que a causa de semelhante interesse fora a aposta com Bella. Um comportamento tão escandaloso deveria dar asco, não as excitar!

— Lady Weybridge — murmurou, agarrando a mão que se deslizou dentro de sua jaqueta e estava já rodeando a cintura. — Desculpe-me, estou procurando alguém...

Mas ela seguiu pega a ele, sorrindo e cheirando a conhaque.

— É você um homem bastante perigoso, verdade? — sussurrou ao ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Edward lançou uma gargalhada, e jogou rapidamente a cabeça para trás.

— Asseguro que sou bastante inofensivo. E agora, se me permitir...

— Contaram-me tudo o que fez ontem à noite — replicou ela, apertando seu corpo contra o de Edward. — Ninguém sabia que fora você uma besta tão escura, perversa e vingativa. — Aproximou seus lábios vermelhos, e sussurrou-: Poderia agradar cem vezes mais que a senhorita Swan. Venha comigo e o demonstrarei.

— Obrigado — disse Edward, tornando-se para trás para afastar-se de suas mãos possessivas, mas estou ocupado. Boa noite.

Deu meia volta, enfastiado, e quase se choca com uma mulher magra e tremula disfarçada de leiteira. Seus olhos azuis, patéticos e atemorizados, observavam através de uma máscara cor rosa.

— Milord –murmurou, você não me conhece, mas... Eu... Acredito que estou apaixonada: por você.

Edward ficou petrificado. Quando se dispunha a responder, tornou-se em seus braços uma mulher disfarçada de Cleópatra, cuja rosto redondo e voz altiva indicavam que se tratava da condessa de Croydon.

— Aposte por mim! –exclamava. — Estou a sua mercê, milórd.. Arroje suas paixões aos caprichos do destino!

Edward, grunhindo, cruzou a sala açoitado por um corte de mulheres. Quando chegava à porta apareceu Jacob Black. Apesar de sua coroa, o deus do desenfreio parecia, mas bem taciturno. Os dois homens se olharam carrancudos, e logo Jacob disse às perseguidoras de Edward:.

— Tranqüilas, encantadas. Peço mil perdões, mas o príncipe das trevas e um servidor desejam falar. Parte, por favor.

Edward viu com incredulidade que as mulheres se afastavam.

— Obrigado — disse de todo coração e sacudiu a cabeça. — Depois de ontem à noite o que deveriam fazer é me denunciar.

— Em troca — assinalou Jacob com ironia,- acaba de converter-se na peça mais apreciada de Londres.

— Não foi minha intenção — murmurou Edward. — Mulheres. Só Deus sabe o que passa pela cabeça. — Importava um cominho o que as mulheres opinassem dele. Só desejava Bella. — Está Bella por aqui?

Jacob observava com expressão sarcástica.

— Diria que sim, Milord. Está por aí, nua, rodeada de bastardos babão, tentando ganhar essas malditas cinco mil libras.

Edward ficou pálido.

— O que?

— Já me ouviu.

— E não tem feito nada para detê-la? –inquiriu Edward, furioso.

— Se o que quer é protegê-la — disse Jacob entre dentes, terá que fazer-se encargo dela. Eu saio deste assunto de loucos...

— Em que sala está? — perguntou Edward. Tirou-se a mais cara e a jogou no chão.

— A segunda à esquerda. — Jacob sorriu com amargura e cruzou os braços enquanto Edward se afastava.

— Sotaque dois-dizia Bella com serenidade, agarrando as cartas pertinentes de monton. Sua sorte tinha melhorado em relação a noite anterior. No transcurso da última hora tinha acumulado um pequeno ganho, que a partir daquele momento certamente começaria aumentar. Os cinco homens que a acompanhavam na mesa estavam jogando fatal, sem apartar seus olhares de Bella e com rostos que traslucíam seus pensamentos.

— Sotaque um — disse lorde Cobham.

Bella tomou um gole de seu conhaque e estudou o rosto do homem. Sorriu levemente ao ver, uma vez mais, seu olhar cravado nas folhas de veludo verde que cobriam seus seios. A sala estava abarrotada de homens e Bella era o centro de atenção. Não importava quem a olhassem. Estava por cima da vergonha e da modéstia... Só pensava no dinheiro. Se sua nudez a ajudava a conseguir o dinheiro que tinha pedido James, bem empregado estava. Faria algo por salvar Nicole, inclusive sacrificar seus últimos retalhos de orgulho. Mais adiante poderia permitir o luxo de ruborizar-se pela exibição de seu corpo. Mas agora...

— Sotaque um — disse soltando uma carta. Vacilou antes de agarrar outra; sentia uma estranha sensação de calor nas costas. Voltou a cabeça lentamente e viu Edward na porta. Não existia anjo bíblico de aspecto mais magnífico; seu cabelo e sua pele brilhavam em contraste com as roupagens que levava a riqueza do ouro velho contraposta ao vermelho sangue. Observava encolerizado o corpo de Bella.

— Senhorita Swan — disse, posso falar um momento com você?

Bella se sentia incômoda pela expressão com que a olhava. Decidiu apelar a seus dotes de atriz e mostrar-se indiferente.

— Depois, possivelmente — murmurou,voltando sua atenção às cartas. — Joga você, Cobham.

Cobham estava imóvel, olhando Edward, como todos os pressente.

Edward seguia com o olhar fixo em Bella.

— Agora — disse, utilizando um tom mais quente, embora sua voz soava tão afiada como se pudesse partir um copo em dois.

Bella o observou e todos seguiram o intercâmbio de olhares com grande interesse. O falar daquele modo diante de todos como se fosse de sua propriedade! Bem, Mike estava na sala. E parte de seu trabalho consistia em agilizar o jogo e evitar qualquer classe de interrupções. Mike não permitiria que Edward a incomodasse.

A final, ela era membro do clube, com todos seus direitos. Dirigiu a Edward um sorriso de recriminação.

— Estou jogando.

— Já está deixando — disse ele secamente e tomou o mando da situação em um abrir e fechar de olhos. Bella lançou um grito, ao ver desaparecer as cartas de sua mão e cair pulverizadas sobre a mesa.

Agarrou sua maçã e tentou golpear a cabeça com ela, mas ele a esquivou com facilidade. Encontrou-se de repente envolta na capa vermelha de Edward, que com incrível celeridade a levantou e a carregou à costas, enquanto ela lutava com todas suas forças, até perder a peruca.

— Terão que desculpar à senhorita Swan –disse Edward aos homens sentados ao redor da mesa. —

Decidiu retirar-se por esta noite. Au revoir. — Saiu da sala com Bella nas costas, diante dos olhares atônitos, e sem que ela deixasse de retorcer-se e gritar de indignação.

— Me desça, arrogante filho de puta! Existe uma lei que proíbe o seqüestro! Farei com que o prenda, besta despótica! Mike, faz algo! Onde demônio está? Jacob, covarde detestável, me ajude! Malditos sejam!

Mike seguia Edward com cautela, tentando o deter.

— Lorde Cullen... Lorde Cullen...

— Tem alguém uma pistola? — gritava Bella enquanto avançavam pelo vestíbulo.

O ancião lorde Cobham, que seguia sentado ante a mesa, encolheu-se de ombros.

— Possivelmente seja melhor assim –assinalou. — Acredito que agora jogarei melhor. Uma garota maravilhosa, mas pensa com os pés.

— Certo — disse o conde de Nottingham. Com seu grisalho cabelo e murmurou-: Além disso, isso não é bom absolutamente para meu libido.

Todos riram com o comentário, e se dispuseram a jogar uma nova ronda.

Uma aguda voz feminina, proferindo blasfêmias mais inconcebíveis, ia crescendo por cima das animadas melodias que soavam no salão de baile. Alguns músicos começaram a vacilar e outros olhavam confusos para as portas. Jacob fez um gesto autoritário e todos seguiram tocando, sem deixar de olhar com o fim de inteirar do motivo de tanto revôo.

Jacob se apoiou na estátua de Mercúrio. Os casais deixavam de dançar para transladar-se ao salão central e averiguar o motivo do alvoroço. Jacob, a julgar pela voz de Bella, que ia apagando-se, supôs que Masen estaria arrastando a por algum corredor em direção à entrada principal. Era a primeira vez em sua vida que resgatavam Bella, embora ela não parecia dar-se conta disso. Jacob, entre aliviado e incômodo, resmungava palavrões e respirava agitado.

Um galã do mais vistoso, disfarçado de Luis XlV, irrompeu no salão principal e anunciou, rindo a gargalhadas:

— Masen levou nas costas a nossa lady Eva... Como um autêntico selvagem!

Aquilo parecia uma casa de loucos. Boa parte dos ali congregados se precipitou ao exterior a ver o que acontecia, enquanto o resto se amontoava ao redor da mesa do Mike lhe pedindo ao encarregado que apontasse as apostas. Mike, com a eficácia que lhe caracterizava, começou a encher de ganchos de ferro um livro enorme.

— Dois contra um a que seguirá com ela ao menos durante seis meses; vinte contra um a que será um ano...

— Arrumado mil a que se casam — disse lorde Farmington, bêbado de entusiasmo. — O que diz a isto? Mike considerou a pergunta.

— Cinqüenta contra um, Milord.

A multidão, excitada, não cessava de crescer ao redor da mesa do Mike.

Bella, agitando-se em vão sobre as costas de Edward, viu que muitos os seguiam.

— Isto é um seqüestro, bêbados ignorantes! — gritava — . Se não o detiverem, eles declararão cúmplices de seqüestro e... OH!

Gritou surpreendida ao receber uma forte palmada no traseiro.

— Cala — disse Edward. — Está montando uma cena.

— Que eu estou montando uma cena? Eu... Maldito seja! — depois da seguinte palmada permaneceu muda e estupefata.

A carruagem de Edward estava diante do clube. Um criado assombrado abriu a portinhola. Edward, sem nenhum olhar, obrigou Bella a introduzir-se no veículo e saltou ao interior atrás dela. Os mascarados contemplavam a cena da escadaria os despediram alegremente. Ouvidos acendeu ainda mais a cólera de Bella.

— Parece-me estupendo — gritou tirando a cabeça pela janela — que a gente aplauda quando vê maltratar a uma mulher! — O movimento brusco da carruagem ao arrancar fez com que Bella caísse de lado sobre o assento. Tentou liberar-se da capa em que se achava presa e acabou caindo ao chão. Edward a contemplava do outro assento sem a menor intenção de ajudá-la.

— Aonde vamos? — perguntou Bella depois de batalhar com aquele tecido que não a deixava ver nada.

— A Swans 'Court, Bayswater. E deixa de gritar.

— Propriedade da família, verdade? Não se incomode em me levar ali, não penso pôr o pé nesse lugar...

— Tranqüila.

— Importa-me nada o longe que esteja! Porei-me a andar tão logo...

— Se não parar — disse Edward com voz firme e ameaçador, vou te dar a surra de sua vida.

Bella deixou de retorcer-se e o olhou raivosa.

— Não me tinham pego nunca. Meu pai jamais se atreveu...

— Por isso precisava — replicou Edward secamente. — E deveriam levar um tiro por isso. Faz anos que te merece uma boa surra.

Bella não replicou ao ver seu olhar, e tratou de livrar-se daquela capa, mas se achava envolta como um bebê em suas fraldas. Raivosa, humilhada, um pouco assustada, tremia em silêncio. Depois da noite anterior tinha chegado a acreditar que já não havia nada nele que pudesse atemorizá-la.

Mas naquele momento Edward dava a impressão de que nada nem ninguém seria capaz de o impedir de fazer com ela o que tivesse vontade.

Edward acabava de destruir sua última oportunidade de ganhar o dinheiro para pagar James. Mas Bella também culpava a si mesmo. Se não se colocou Edward nos assuntos! Desde não ter acessado às súplicas de Emmet solicitando sua ajuda, Edward seguiria no campo com o Rosalie, ignorante de sua existência.

Recordou que o tinha tido na cama e o medo se apoderou dela. Edward jamais perdoaria essa humilhação. O faria pagar, seu único objetivo seria acabar com ela. Apesar de que não se atrevia a olhar pensava que aqueles inquietantes objetos vermelhos o conferiam um aspecto deslumbrante, formoso e aterrador de uma vez. Duvidava de que pudesse sentir-se pior apanhada pelo diabo em pessoa.

O veículo se deteve. Um dos criados abriu a portinhola. Edward sujeitou Bella e subiram a escada de Swans' Court atrás do criado, que bateu na porta.

— Senhora Hodges — chamava o homem. — Senhora Hodges...

abriu-se a porta e a governanta olhou surpreendida para Edward.

— tornou cedo, Milord. Eu... — Abriu muito os olhos ao ver a mulher que Edward trazia. — Céu santo... Lorde Cullen, está ferida?

— Ainda não — respondeu Edward sorrindo, e entrou arrastando Bella, que lutava.

— Não pode me obrigar a ficar aqui — exclamou, — Partirei!

— Não até que esclareçamos umas coisas.

Bella deu uma rápida olhada ao redor. A entrada larga acabava em uma escadaria com um complicado corrimão de ferro forjado. A casa era fria e luminosa, decorada com graça, mas com estilo eclético.

Resultava surpreendentemente moderna e possuía amplas janelas. Deu-se conta de que Edward estava olhando-a, como se quisesse avaliar sua reação.

— Se o que pretende é arruinar minha vida — disse ela, posso dizer que conseguiu muito mais do que ambicionava.

— Te afastar do jogo? Te negar a oportunidade de te pavonear com seu corpo diante do haut tom?

— Pensa que eu gosto de fazer? — replicou Bella, indignada, mas cautelosa. — Acredita que tinha outra opção? Se não for por...

Horrorizada, calou-se. Tinha estado a ponto de engolir a língua. Ele a tinha exasperado tanto que quase tinha revelado seu segredo mais escuro.

— Se não fosse por que? — pergunto Edward. — Tem isso algo que ver com as cinco mil libras que mencionou Black? Para que as necessita?

Bella o olhava aterrorizada; seu rosto empalideceu.

— Contou Jacob das cinco mil libras?

— Não podia acreditar. OH Deus, não ficava no mundo ninguém em quem confiar!. — Eu... matarei, traidor...

— trata-se de uma dívida de jogo, verdade? O que aconteceu o dinheiro que herdou de sua tia? Dilapidaste toda sua fortuna nas mesas de jogo, não?

Conforme parece sua existência é agora da mais precária, sobrevive graças a seus lucros no jogo. É mais irresponsável... — Edward apertou os dentes.

Bella voltou o rosto e mordeu o lábio. Queria lhe explicar que não tinha sido nunca uma esbanjadora e que não se jogava o dinheiro a tolas e a loucas, que o tinha gasto em pagar as chantagens e a um investigador, no esforço de recuperar a sua filha. Poderia ter levado uma vida cômoda se não fosse pela perfídia de James. Se fosse por ela jamais em sua vida voltaria a pôr o pé em uma casa de jogo. Mas não podia explicar a ele

Edward, contemplando seu rosto ternamente inclinada, morria de vontades de sacudi-la, de beijá-la e castigá-la ao mesmo tempo. Intuía que Bella se encontrava em um grave conflito, estava metida em algum problema.

Elevou-a, levou-a a um grande quarto e fechou a porta a suas costas. Tirou-lhe a capa. Bella respirou aliviada e flexionou os braços.

Edward deixou a capa em cima de uma cadeira e, logo se aproximou de Bella, que de repente começou a lançar golpes com todas suas forças até dar um bofetão no rosto que o obrigou a girar a cabeça. Quando ela se dirigia à porta Edward a agarrou pelo vestido.

— Ainda não — murmurou ele.

Bella começou a retorcer-se violentamente para livrar-se e lançou um grito sufocado ao ver que o tecido estava se rompendo. Retrocedeu até a parede cobrindo-a parte dianteira do corpo com ambos os braços. Edward se aproximou, pôs as mãos na parede e se inclinou. Parecia triplicá-la em altura e observava o desenho da serpente sobre o corpo de Bella. Havia vários pontos nos que a pintura estava corrida, deixando rastros de cor negra, verde e azul sobre a brancura da pele. .

— Não me toque — disse Bella tremendo. — Ou... Voltarei a te pegar.

* * *

Olá minhas queridas !

Muito obrigada a todas que leram, principalmente a Diana e Visil !

Só digo uma coisa, o capítulo de quinta vai ser quente ! hahahahah

beijoos, e não esqueçam, se gostam deixem uma **review**


	17. Capítulo Dezesseis

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

— Não penso te tocar — replicou ele com sarcasmo. — Esperarei que te tenha lavado essa... — olhava com asco a serpente. — ..coisa. Aí tem um vestidor e onde se banhar.

Ela seguia tremendo de ira e terror.

— Tenho algo que te confessar, Milord. Não penso me banhar nem me deitar com você. Sei tudo o que vai dizer me. A resposta é não.

— OH? — Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas. — O que vou dizer?

— Que me encontra atrativa e que me deseja e que portanto quer que seja sua amante até que se canse de mim. Então receberei um generoso presente de despedida e ficarei em liberdade com uma cauda de protetores me esperando, até que meus encantos se desvaneçam. — Ao acabar, Bella foi incapaz de seguir o olhando.

— Olhe, o que quero é que te tome um banho –disse ele sem perder a calma.

A gargalhada que soltou Bella tinha certo histerismo.

— Esqueça de mim –disse.

— Eu dava nada pelo seus projetos e você se vingou. Estamos em paz. Deixe-me... — Edward a interrompeu com um beijo. Quando levantou a cabeça ela tentou pegar de novo. Mas ele agarrou seu punho antes de que a mão alcançasse seu rosto.

Lutaram e os restos do disfarce caíram ao chão. Bella ficou completamente nua, excetuando os restos de pintura. Ruborizou-se intensamente e tentou tampar-se, mas não havia maneira de que soltasse o braço. O mantinha em alto sem que seu olhar deixasse nem um instante de deslizar-se por seu corpo. Quando Edward se aproximou mais, ela se encolheu contra a fria parede, hipnotizada pelo fogo de seus olhos. Sussurrou uma negativa, mas acariciou os ombros e deslizou as mãos para os seios até abrangê-los em sua totalidade. Bella se estremeceu, e seus mamilos se endureceram. Tinha ele as feições rígidas de paixão e entreabria os olhos contemplando o corpo que estava acariciando.

Bella fazia o possível por não sentir nada, por ignorar o prazer devastador que provocavam as mãos de Edward. Mas seus sentidos pediam a gritos um novo êxtase como o da noite anterior. Sem poder evitar começou a tremer de desejo recordando seu musculoso corpo sobre o seu. Envergonhada, ruborizou-se.

— O que me tem feito? — murmurou.

Ele deslizava as mãos sobre sua pele, convertendo a pintura em atalhos de cor. Muito devagar as pontas manchadas de seus dedos desenharam a redondeza de seu peito para esboçar, ato seguido, uma linha azul esverdeada que atravessava o ventre. Bella pôs as mãos no peito, pressionando levemente com a intenção de afastá-lo. Mas nada podia evitar que ele seguisse acariciando-a e desenhando sobre seu corpo como se fosse um artista em uma obra sensual. A mão de Edward se posou então sobre a cabeça da serpente situada no ombro, apagando-a até convertida em um risco verde brilhante ao longo de suas costas.

Ela quis voltar-se, em um último e desesperado tento de escapar, mas a pressão do corpo de Edward a impediu, e sua boca cálida e voraz se uniu à sua. As mãos de Edward descenderam então rapidamente para suas nádegas nuas, levantando-a. A força de seu desejo era irrefreável, e ela era incapaz de seguir dominando-se.

Bella, tremendo excitada sem poder remediar, levantou os braços para rodear suas costas. Sentir seu corpo nu esmagado contra a suavidade do linho e o veludo de, suas roupas era uma sensação surpreendente. Edward mordiscou seus ombros e ela apoiou a bochecha em seu dourado cabelo.

Edward jogou a cabeça para trás, com o olhar perdido e absorto. Ela sentia seus dedos acariciando-a entre as coxas. Gemeu e ele voltou com suas mãos às nádegas e a levantou sem esforço. Bella gritou de ansiedade, agarrando pelos ombros.

Ele falou então com voz rouca, de violenta ternura.

— Não tenha medo... Me rodeie com as pernas...Assim está bem.

Ela sentiu uma dura pressão invadindo a e então sua carne se dilatou para acomodar-se à profunda investida. Suspirou e se pendurou nele, enlaçando a cintura com as pernas enquanto Edward a sustentava com seus poderosos braços.

Edward se movia em suas vísceras e afundava o rosto em seu pescoço. Ela gemia de prazer... E ele sentia a vibração em seus lábios. Seguiu irrompendo sem cessar em sua calidez.

O ligeiro corpo do Bella se arqueava e suas mãos começaram a arranhar a nuca de Edward, que a penetrou ainda mais profundamente e colocou uma mão para no triângulo formado entre suas coxas. Seus dedos exploraram com delicadeza entre os quentes cachos.

— Não me importa que demore –murmurou. — Não penso parar até que te goze comigo.

Ela lançou um gemido e apertou o corpo contra o seu, tremendo. Edward correu imediatamente, entre poderosos espasmos. Ficaram um apoiado contra o outro, respirando ao mesmo ritmo, relaxando seus músculos. Edward baixou Bella com cuidado, e a beijou sustentando-a pela nuca para que não perdesse o equilíbrio. Sua boca era cálida e doce e saboreava as últimas reservas de prazer.

Edward abotoou as calças enquanto Bella seguia pega à parede e cruzava os braços para ocultar parcialmente seu corpo. Mostrava a expressão aturdida de que acaba de sofrer uma terrível calamidade. Edward franziu a sobrancelha.

— Bella... — Levantou a mão em direção a seu rosto, mas ela esquivou seus dedos manchados. Ele olhou com ironia sua mão. — Tira-se isto ao lavá-lo — perguntou muito sério, ou terei que pensar em que explicações darei?

Bella olhou para baixo, para o arco íris que cobria seu corpo.

— Não sei. — sentia-se confusa e seu coração seguia martelando, como se acabasse de tomar uma droga excitante. Cambaleava, a ponto de chorar. — Vou a casa –disse. — Se tiver uma camisa ou, uma capa...

— Não — disse ele, muito sereno.

— Vou para casa.

— Não assim. Não me refiro à pintura a não ser a seu rosto. Parece que estivesse a ponto de fazer algo drástico.

— Eu sempre faço coisas drásticas. Minha vida não foi um caminho de rosas, Milord, nem de menina. Sobrevivi sem sua mediação, e penso seguir fazendo.

Edward voltou a acariciá-la, fazendo caso omisso de seus protestos. Brincava com seu umbigo, arranhava brandamente seus quadris, deslizava as mãos como se Bella fosse uma preciosa escultura. A compostura de Bella, ou o que ficava dela, desapareceu ao sentir suas carícias. Apartava suas mãos, turvada para lhe ouvir falar com tanta serenidade.

— É o dinheiro seu único problema?

— Não quero dinheiro dele — disse Bella, e conteve a respiração quando os dedos de Edward roçaram o pêlo pintado de ouro de seu ventre.

— É suficiente cinco mil ou necessita mais?

— por que não me diz exatamente que obrigações implicaria isso?

— O olhou de esguelha e sacudiu a cabeça. — Ou se trata de um presente sem condições?

— Há condições.

Bella se pôs-se a rir sem alegria.

— Ao menos é honesto.

— Mais honesto que você.

— Eu não minto.

— Não, simplesmente ocultas à verdade.

Ela baixou a vista, envergonhada dos estragos causados por suas delicadas carícias.

— Parece-me que essa é a única coisa que te ocultei — murmurou, e Edward lançou uma gargalhada.

Rodeou com seu braço a frágil cintura de Bella para se separá-la da parede. Ela, lutando exclamou indignada:

— Não chegamos a nenhum acordo!

— Já sei que não. Prosseguiremos o bate-papo no banheiro.

— Se pensar que vou lhe permitir que olhe como me banho...

Ele se deteve e a beijou apaixonadamente. Bella se retorceu, surpreendida. Logo Edward, sorrindo, arrastou-a até o banho. Ali abriu as torneiras e a água, quente e fria, emanou como uma corrente.

Bella, com os braços cruzados, olhava maravilhada aquele ambiente decadente: uma lareira de mármore, brancos azulejos italianos com desenhos de vivas cores, que ela tinha visto em Florência, de mais de dois séculos de antigüidade, e uma banheira capaz de dar capacidade a duas pessoas.

Edward sorriu ironicamente ante sua atitude. Apartou os braços do peito.

— depois de desfilar por Black's com pouco mais que uns recortes...

— Não era tão transparente como parecia, e a peruca tampava muito.

— Não o suficiente. — Meteu-a na banheira à força. Bella, com a dignidade de um gato ofendido, ficou ali sentada. Edward se dispôs a despojar-se de seu disfarce. — Isso se acabou — disse.

Bella se deu conta de que se referia a suas atividades em Black'S. Jamais tinha obedecido as ordens de ninguém, nem tão sequer de seus pais.

— Se me desse vontade, desfilaria nua acima e abaixo por Fleet Street.

Lançou um olhar zombador, mas não replicou. Bella agarrou uma das pastilhas de sabão que havia em um recipiente de cristal. Percorreu braços e seios com o escorregadio sabão e se tornou água. A umidade e o calor da estadia a faziam sentir-se mais relaxada, e de repente exalou um profundo suspiro. Pela extremidade do olho viu que Edward se aproximava. Ao precaver-se de que ia nu, fez um movimento com a intenção de sair da banheira.

— Não –disse. — Não quero compartilhar meu banho com você. Já tive bastante manuseio por esta noite.

— Sente-se. — Agarrou-a pelo ombro com sua mão obrigando-a a permanecer na banheira. — Bem que você gostou de meus manuseios faz tão somente dez minutos.

Ao notar que entrava na água e se situava atrás dela, ficou rígida. Ele se sentou rodeando-a com suas largas pernas, suspirou e arrancou o sabão da mão. Bella permaneceu em silêncio. Edward roçava um de seus peitos com o joelho enquanto suas mãos ensaboadas vagavam por seu corpo tirando a pintura, que se convertia em espuma cinzenta.

Finalmente sua pele ficou branca e reluzente.

Edward a pressionou com força entre suas coxas, obrigando-a a tornar-se para trás e apoiar-se no arbusto encharcado de seu peito, e deslizou suas mãos por todo seu corpo, deixando um rastro escorregadio.

No silêncio do quarto de banho não se ouvia mais que o suave som da água e de suas respirações. A tensão que Bella sentia nas costas inconstante. Entreabriu os olhos, e enquanto as mãos de Edward a percorriam brandamente, recostou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele posou os lábios na úmida curva de seu pescoço e no frágil ângulo de sua boca. Bella apertou ainda mais contra ele e inalou profundamente o ar úmido. Transladou a mão para a coxa de Edward de forma espontânea, pressionando com força o duro músculo. O pêlo molhado era suave e aveludado.

Edward ficou imóvel ao sentir a carícia de sua mão. Bella mantinha os olhos fechados, à espera que ele a soltasse e dissesse que aquele interlúdio tinha terminado. Entretanto ele voltou a ensaboá-las e Bella sentiu então a vacilante carícia dos dedos sobre seus seios, rodeando-os como mariposas dançarinas, recreando-se sobre os duros mamilos. Aquela carícia a fez apertar-se ainda mais contra ele e exalar um suspiro de prazer.

Quando Edward voltava a ensaboá-las,era como se estivesse celebrando outro ritual. Suas mãos lubrificadas se moveram logo sobre seu ventre formando círculos e o dedo indicador penetrou curioso na cavidade de seu umbigo. Bella começou então a respirar de forma entrecortada, como se estivesse flutuando em uma piscina de fogo. Seu corpo se esticava de desejo. Edward, com as suas, obrigava-a a separar as pernas, implacável. Deslizou a mão para baixo dando tapinhas ao longo da linha do abdômen até que encontrou o refúgio de cachos ensopados. Bella deu um salto e tentou se apartar.

— Acredito que deveria parar — disse, respirando agitada, e umedeceu os lábios. — Acredito...

— Por que não tenta não pensar? — Sussurrou ele ao ouvido, deslizando o dedo do meio em seu interior. A doçura de sua carícia se disseminou por todo seu corpo, provocando uma urgência dolorosa. Edward penetrou mais e o corpo de Bella se esticou. Ele não cessava de dizer que se esquecesse de tudo, que se concentrasse só naquilo, sem deixar de prodigalizar deliciosas carícias, e a conduziu pacientemente até a cúpula de um prazer infinito, delicioso. O corpo brilhante de Bella se arqueava entre os braços de Edward, e um grito amortecido ressonou no quarto de banho. Quando as sensações de Bella começaram a amortecer-se, Edward a colocou em cima dele e seus lábios se uniram em um beijo embriagador.

— É uma mulher preciosa, Isabella Swan — disse ele com voz rouca, sustentando a cabeça entre as mãos molhadas. Tinha seu olhar cinza cravado em seus olhos escuros e assombrados. — E vais passar a noite comigo.

Bella, se tivesse roupa, armas ou uma faísca de energia, teria tido um modo de desaparecer. Em troca deixou que a secasse com uma grosa toalha quente e que a levasse a um quarto cujo teto parecia um céu com nuvens.

Edward apagou a luz e a meteu na cama junto a ele. Ambos sabiam que lhe daria as cinco mil libras e que no dia seguinte discutiriam os términos do acordo. Um acordo silencioso parecia algo sórdido para Bella, mas a utilização de seu corpo em troca de dinheiro não era outra coisa. Mas também se sentia mais tranqüila. Pagaria James e voltaria a contratar um investigador para encontrar sua filha. Possivelmente o pesadelo dos dois últimos anos fosse acabar logo.

Edward a apertou contra ele, e Bella não demorou muito em sentir que ele se deslizava no sonho. Mas ela, esgotada como estava, custou muito a dormir. Estava preocupada com o fato de que, apesar de todos seus esforços por evitá-lo, sua vida acabava de iniciar um caminho que ela tinha querido evitar, e possivelmente sem retorno.

O homem que dormia a seu lado a surpreendia enormemente. Tinha-o acusado de brutalidade, mas apesar das muitas oportunidades que tinha tido de te fazer mal a tinha tratado com amabilidade. De fato, acabava de dedicar a lhe proporcionar agrado. Tinha acreditado que era um homem sem coração, mas na realidade seus sentimentos pareciam singularmente profundos. Outros podiam pensar que era um homem frio e distante, mas a tinha provocado reações veementes. No fundo de seu coração tinha que admitir que se alegrava por isso. pôs-se como uma fera quando a viu no Black's diante de tantos homens disfarçada da Eva. Sorriu ao pensar nisso. Mas o sorriso se esfumaçou quando recordou que não gostava dos homens possessivos. Então tentou partir, mas ele a abraçou com força, grunhindo em sonhos. Então Bella fechou os olhos e se relaxou.

Edward despertou ao notar as pernas de Bella agitando-se com nervosismo. Sentou-se resmungando. E esfregou os olhos.

— O que acontece? — murmurou bocejando.. Inclinou a cabeça ao escutar um débil pranto a seu lado; parecia a de uma criança.

— Bella? Maldita seja... — inclinou-se; ela se retorcia, tinha os punhos fechados e lutava. Murmurava incoerências e ofegava agitada.

— Bella. — Retirou com ternura o cabelo da fronte. — Shhh. Está sonhando.. Não é mais que um pesadelo.

— Não...

— Desperta, coração. Teria seguido falando, mas ouviu o nome que ela tinha sussurrado em Cullen Park em estado de sonambulismo. Tinha acreditado que era Nick, mas agora advertiu que estava repetindo. Um nome de mulher.

— Nicole... — chorava sem lágrimas, estendia as mãos procurando. algo, tocando com nervosismo seu seio.. Tremia de medo, ou possivelmente de pena.

Edward a contemplava com uma mistura de compaixão e curiosidade. Nicole. Jamais tinha ouvido aquele nome em boca de nenhum membro da família Swan. Devia pertencer ao passado misterioso de Bella. Acariciou o cabelo e a beijou na fronte.

— Bella, desperta. Tranqüila. Está bem.

Ela suspirava. Edward se aproximou mais e a abraçou. De repente, Bella estourou em pranto, com soluços que expressavam uma dor muito profunda.

— Bella. — Tentou consolá-la acariciando seu corpo tremulo.. Seu pranto. Era arrepiante.

Edward nunca tinha ouvido um som capaz de romper o coração como aquele. Tivesse feito algo, o que fora, aquilo. — Bella — repetiu desesperada.

— Pelo amor de Deus, não chore assim.

Passou muito momento antes de que conseguisse tranqüilizar-se, afundando seu rosto úmido em seu peito. Edward queria falar com ela, mas Bella suspirou esgotada e seguiu dormindo, como se as lágrimas tivessem acabado com todas suas forças. Ele olhou o corpo que tinha entre seus braços.

— Quem é Nicole? — sussurrou, apesar de saber que não conhecia. — O que te tem feito.?

A cabeça de Bella descansava na dobra de seu braço.. Sentiu que sua tensão diminuía enquanto acariciava o escuro cabelo... Mas logo. Edward se sentiu turbado.. Assombrava sentir-se tão protetor. Desejava cuidar dela, cuidar dessa mulher tão enérgica que tinha deixado claro que não queria nem necessitava da ajuda de ninguém. Sabia que não podia confiar nela, mas de algum modo tinha-lhe entregue seu coração.

Sua vida tinha dado um giro de noventa graus.

Amava-a. Essa era a verdade, assombrosa, mas inegável. Beijou seu cabelo com adoração; a alegria que sentia era incontestável. Desejava atada a ele com palavras e promessas, contudo aquilo que servisse para mantê-la a seu lado... Com o passar do tempo, também ela chegaria a se importar... Valia à pena correr o risco.. Averiguar mais sobre ela seria uma atitude prudente, saber mais de seu passado até que este deixasse de ser um enigma. Entretanto era incapaz de atuar sensatamente, estava apaixonado e a queria tal como era. Tinha sido. cuidadoso e responsável por toda sua vida. E pela primeira vez ia deixar de lado a cautela e seguir as inclinações de seu coração.

Bella se estremeceu de gosto.. Ao abrir os olhos vislumbrou um delicado teto azul e branco iluminado pela luz do dia. Voltou à cabeça lentamente e viu os olhos transparentes de Edward.

Estavam enredados de tal maneira nos lençóis que para Bella era impossível cobrir os seios. Edward deu bom dia sorrindo e perguntou como tinha dormido.

— Bastante bem — respondeu Bella com ironia. Tinha passado a noite imersa em estranhos pesadelos perguntava se não teria deixado dormir e por que não havia perguntas nem olhares suspeitos.

— Temia que desaparecesse antes que despertasse — disse Edward.

Ela apartou o olhar; sentia-se culpada ao recordar que no dia anterior se esfumaçou como um vulgar trombadinha.

— Não tinha o que me pôr — resmungou.

— Naturalmente. — Deslizou o lençol para os pés. — Te ter nua tem suas vantagens.

Bella, que não tinha notado que ele estava de bom humor, atirou do lençol.

— Agradeceria que enviasse a alguém a minha casa em busca de um vestido e umas coisas mais... Annie, minha criada, saberá o que necessito...

— Sua presença de ânimo desapareceu quando ele retirou por completo os lençóis e a obrigou a separar as coxas. — Edward — protestou fracamente.

As mãos de Edward jogavam alegremente por todo seu corpo.

— Eu gosto de te ouvir me chamar por meu nome.

— Não pretenderá... — disse ela sem fôlego. — Outra vez não.

— Por que não?

— Não deve ser bom para a saúde...

— Muito mau — respondeu ele, cobrindo seus seios com as mãos. — Danifica o cérebro.

— De verdade? — Mas imediatamente se precaveu de que ele estava brincando. — Edward!

A boca sorridente dele desceu para seus seios.

Bella sentia a rigidez de sua virilidade contra a coxa. Não protestou quando separou os braços e as pernas e ficou em cima dela. Beijou-a nos lábios e a penetrou facilmente, movendo-se com luxuriosa agilidade.

Ela, ao princípio fraca, pôs as mãos nas costas e levantou as pernas. Ele alcançou rapidamente o orgasmo. Mais tarde se relaxou suspirando.

Bella foi primeira em interromper o silêncio que seguiu. Incorporou-se até sentar-se, agarrou uma ponta do lençol e se cobriu até o pescoço.

— Temos coisas de que falar — disse, esforçando-se para que sua voz soasse enérgica. Tossiu para limpar a garganta. — Eu gostaria de ser franco.

— Para variar alguma vez? — murmurou ele, sorrindo zombador e com o olhar brilhante. Não recordava nenhuma só conversa em que tivesse sido franco com ele.

— Refiro a dinheiro e obrigações.

— OH, sim. — sentou-se frente a ela, que tentou tampar o ventre com o lençol. — Meu dinheiro, suas obrigações.

Ela fez um incômodo gesto de assentimento com a cabeça. O comportamento de Edward era estranho; sua alegria era curiosa e o sorriso de seus lábios a fazia vacilar.

— Ontem à noite mencionou as cinco mil libras — disse.

— Tem razão.

Bella mordeu o lábio, sentia-se frustrada.

— Pretende me dar ainda?

— Que faria.

— Em troca do que?

De repente Edward não sabia como dizer o que queria. Teria sido mais fácil em uma situação mais romântica. Mas a olhava impaciente, apertava os lábios de tenso que estava. Era evidente que a paixão e a adoração que corria por suas veias não eram um sentimento recíproco. Decidiu responder no mesmo tom, como se estivessem falando de negócios.

— Para começar, quero que compartilhe minha cama.

— Esperava — disse Bella secamente. — Considero-me afortunada de valer tal quantidade de dinheiro.

Essa resposta pareceu encantar Edward.

— Valerá ainda mais assim que domine alguns princípios básicos.

Bella apartou a vista, mas não com a suficiente rapidez para evitar que Edward visse o brilho de surpresa e consternação de seus olhos. A ela nem tinha passado pela cabeça que pudesse existir algo mais além do que já tinham feito. Edward sorriu e acariciou a sedosa nudez de seu ombro.

— Não te levará muito tempo.

— Eu gostaria de me instalar em uma casa — disse Bella, sobressaltada.

— Deveria ser o bastante para poder celebrar festas e situada em uma boa zona...

— Você gostaria desta?

Te oferecendo a possibilidade de utilizar uma propriedade da família estava zombando dela, naturalmente, como se colocar ali a uma querida fora do mais respeitável. Bella o olhou de esguelha.

— Bem, e por que não Cullen Park? — soltou. — Se preferir...

lançou um olhar suplicante e irado.

— É que não — entende o difícil que tudo isto me resulta? Você deve esta se divertido, mas eu tenho vontades de acabar de uma vez! Falemos a sério.

— Falo a sério. — Apertou-a contra seu peito e a beijou; sua boca era cálida e saborosa. Respondeu sem poder evitá-lo, separando os lábios com aquela delicada intrusão. Logo, sem deixar de abraçá-la, Edward disse — Farei um depósito no banco em seu nome... Não acredito que a quantidade te pareça mal. Porei uma carruagem do estilo que seja de seu agrado a sua disposição. Abrirei contas em todas as lojas que deseje. E apesar de que não deveria fazê-lo, já que você gosta tanto permitirei que jogue no Black'S. Mas não deixarei que ponha vestidos que não considere adequados, e se te ocorre emprestar atenção a alguém que não seja eu, penso retorcer seu encantador pescoço. Deitará toda noite comigo e me acompanhará sempre que for ao campo. E quanto for caçar disparar e todas essas atividades com as quais parece desfrutar tanto... Permitirei que siga te dedicando a elas sempre que eu esteja presente. Acabou-se montar sozinha. Não tolerarei nenhum comportamento que considere temerário. — Bella estava rígida. Suas condições eram difíceis de digerir para uma mulher que nunca tinha tolerado restrições de sua liberdade. Mas não pôs objeções.

— Não quero exclusividade — plaurenteguiu Edward.

— Quando o fizer me fará saber isso.

— Deveria saber uma coisa — disse ela quase engasgando. Eu... Tomarei medidas para não ficar grávida. Não quero filhos.

— De acordo.

— Não me diga isso se no fundo pensa ao contrário.

— Se quisesse haveria dito «de acordo» — resmungou ele, que se dava conta da importância daquele diálogo. Com tempo e paciência acabaria descobrindo a origem de seus medos. E em caso de que seus sentimentos não chegassem a mudar nunca, aceitaria. Seth continuaria com a tradição familiar se ele não tivesse um herdeiro.

— E quando te cansar de mim — plaurenteguiu Bella com voz firme, humilhada, permitirá que fique com tudo o que me tenha dado.

— Por isso tinha ouvido dizer, esses eram os términos normais dos acordos entre as queridas e seus protetores. De fato, se chegava a meter-se naquilo, estava na obrigação de velar por seus interesses. O repentino silêncio de Edward a deixou perplexa.

— Há algo que ainda não te expliquei — disse ele finalmente.

Bella teve um calafrio de apreensão.

— Não imagino o que possa ser. Está relacionado com o dinheiro? A casa? Se tratar de minha amizade com o Jacob, não tem por que preocupar-se; já sabe...

— Bella, cala me escute. — Edward respirou profundamente. — O que quero te dizer é que não quero que seja minha amante.

— Não quer... — Olhava sem compreender, e começou a ferver de furor. Teria estado zombando dela todo o tempo? Trataria de um plano malvado para humilhá-la?

— Então de que demônios estivemos falando?

Edward começou a pregar e alisar uma esquina do lençol como se fosse uma tarefa de singular importância. Levantou logo a cabeça e a olhou fixamente.

— Quero que seja minha esposa.

* * *

Olá minhas queridas !

Um capítulo desse, com um final desse, nem tem mais o que falar não é mesmo ?

E aí, será que a Bella aceitará o pedido ou não ? Já sabem né, esperem até SABADO e descubraam !

Obrigada a todos que leram, principalmente àqueles que tiraram um pouco do seu tempo e deixaram um recadinho : lorena, angel blue cullen, diana, Pri cullen malfoy, BibiAlbano e Visil !

Gente, só uma sugestão, como está chegando o Natal e queria compartilhar com vcs uma campanha que acontece há mais de 20 anos nos Correios do Brasil. Crianças de regiões mais afetadas pela pobreza escrevem cartas destinadas ao Papai-Noel, e nessas cartas muitas vezes pedem coisas que para nós parecem bobas, mas são seus desejos de Natal. Então, vc pode virar o papai-noel de uma delas, é só ir no Correio e escolher uma cartinha, comprar ou arranjar o presente e o próprio correio se encarrega de mandar, não precisa nem pagar frete ou nada. Eu achei uma idéia muito legal, e num espírito de Natal acho que não custa nada, não é meso ?

Então é isso ! Até sábado, e se puderem deixem uma **review !**

**Beijoos, Déboraa**


	18. Capítulo Dezessete

**Capítulo Dezessete**

— Sua esposa — murmurou Bella, humilhada. Tudo tinha sido uma brincadeira... Um jogo deliberado e cruel que tramou no transcurso da longa noite que a teve em sua cama. Talvez, apesar de tudo, ainda queria ser seu amante... Ele controlaria a situação, jogaria com ela e a atormentaria. Perguntava se a desprezaria tanto como ela se desprezava. Estava tão doída que quase não podia zangar-se.

— Você, com seu perverso e desagradável senso de humor, adoece-me...

Ele a fez calar pondo a mão sobre a boca.

— Não, não, maldita seja... Não é uma brincadeira! Quero me casar com você.

Bella mordeu a mão, que Edward apartou vivamente.

— Não tem nenhum motivo para me propor isso Já fizemos acordo em que serei sua querida.

Edward contemplava incrédulo os sinais dos dentes na mão.

— Respeito-te muito para isso!

— Não quero seu respeito. A única coisa que quero são cinco mil libras.

— Qualquer mulher se sentiria adulada com minha proposta. Agradecida inclusive. Estou te oferecendo algo melhor que uma relação escandalosa.

— Suponho que assim deve ser desde seu pretensioso ponto de vista! Mas não me sinto adulada, nem muito menos agradecida. Ou sou sua amante ou nada.

— Será minha esposa — respondeu ele inflexível.

— O que quer é que seja sua propriedade! — acusou Bella, tentando afastar-se dele.

-Sim. — Edward a atirou sobre a cama e se estendeu em cima dela.

— Sim. Quero que olhe a gente e que saibam que é minha. Quero que leve meu nome e possua meu dinheiro. Quero estar dentro de você... Formar parte de seus pensamentos, de seu corpo... Quero que confie em mim. Quero te dar essa maldita coisa impossível, misteriosa, que necessita para ser feliz. Assusta-te? Bem, também me assusta. Pensa que de poder me evitá-lo sentiria assim? Não é que seja a mulher mais fácil do mundo com quem... — interrompeu-se.

— Não sabe nada de mim — disse ela. — Deus, acredito que te danificou o cérebro de verdade!

— Não penso pagar os enganos de Harry Hindon nem desse outro, quem quer que seja esse bastardo. Eu não te traí, Bella. Uma vez te perguntei por que odiava aos homens. É livre de desprezá-los a todos, exceto a mim.

— Acredita que o motivo de me negar são meus desenganos amorosos? — Olhava como se fosse a pessoa mais louca com a qual se tropeçou. — Poderia viver um tempo, possivelmente muitos anos, sob suas malditas condições, caprichos e normas... Mas acredito capaz de me atar dessa maneira pelo resto de meus dias? E em troca do que? Do privilégio de te emprestar meus serviços cada noite? Reconheço que me dá prazer, mas não vale à pena sacrificar por tudo o que valorizo.

— Prazer — repetiu ele sorrindo.

Olhava desafiante.

— Pesos muito — disse-lhe.

— Não me deixa respirar.

— E agora explique quanto você é feliz, Bella. Desfruta de sua liberdade te vendo obrigada a passar as noites jogando? Não me diga que não há noites em que se sente sozinha, nas que necessitaria de companhia e consolo...

— Tenho tudo o que necessito. — Ela procurava sustentar seu olhar penetrante, mas era tão intensa que teve que olhar para outro lado.

— Eu não — respondeu ele com voz rouca.

— Então procura outra pessoa — disse desesperada, decidida.

— Existem muitíssimas mulheres que gostaria de casar-se com você. Mulheres que necessitam o que você pode oferecer, que amariam...

— Não há outra como você.

— OH? E desde quando me converti para você em um ser tão importante? — Voltou a lhe olhar, e viu um sorriso esboçando-se em suas feições. — O que é que tem tanta graça?

Edward apartou um pouco seu corpo e lhe agarrou o queixo, olhando-a muito sério.

— Atraímo-nos desde o começo. Parecemos um para o outro. Acredito que teríamos acabado juntos inclusive se tivéssemos nascido em continentes distintos. E você sente esta atração tanto como eu.

— Deve estar lendo Byron –murmurou ela. — Te ouvir dizer essas tolices românticas...

— Você me escolheu.

— Não é verdade!

— Só te comprometeste comigo apesar de todos os homens que conheceste em Black's, ou em caçadas e festas. Provocou uma discussão comigo, apareceu em minha casa e te intrometeu em todos os aspectos de minha vida; conspirou com o fim de evitar que me casasse, enganou-me para que fosse a Londres me atou a sua cama, jogou comigo e apostou seu corpo em troca de meu dinheiro até sabendo que podia perder... Por Deus,necessita mais explicações? Colocaste alguma outra vez na vida de alguém como tem feito comigo? Não acredito.

— A razão de tudo era Rose — disse ela com um fio de voz.

Edward sorriu zombador.

— Ela era uma desculpa. Fez porque me queria .

— Imbecil presunçoso! — exclamou Bella ruborizando-se.

— Acredita que tudo é minha presunção? Então me diga que me quer fora de sua vida.

— Quero-te fora da minha vida — disse ela em seguida.

— Me diga que as duas últimas noites não significaram nada para você.

— Claro que não!

— Me diga que não quer voltar ver-me.

— Eu... — Bella, olhando o atrativo rosto que tinha junto ao dela, não pôde dizer mais.

Edward acariciou seu cabelo com carinho.

— Diga-me isso sussurrou. — Então te deixarei tranqüila.

Bella voltou a tentá-lo.

— Eu nunca... — Não podia. Mas tampouco podia permitir que complicasse sua vida. Mas pensar em perdê-lo a enchia de um medo inexplicável. Esperava que ele dissesse algo mais, algo que pudesse convencê-la para inclinar-se por volta de um ou outro lado. Mas Edward não pensava ajudá-la, seguia atormentando-a com seu silêncio. Tentou pôr em ordem seus confusos pensamentos. Se ele fosse submisso e manejável... Ficavam poucas oportunidades de recuperar sua filha.

O coração o martelava com força e dificultava a fala.

Umedeceu os lábios e obrigou a prosseguir. — Partiria de verdade se te pedisse isso? Tão fácil assim?

Edward observou a ponta da língua de Bella deslizando-se pelo lábio inferior.

— Não — respondeu quase sem voz. — Só queria comprovar se era capaz de me dizer isso

— OH, Deus. — Bella riu, assombrada e temerosa. — Acredito que não poderia.

— Por que não?

Bella ficou tremendo. Sempre tinha encarado com valor suas derrotas e seus problemas, e ninguém, nem mesmo James, tinham sido capazes de derrubar suas defesas. Unicamente Edward podia fazê-lo.

— Não sei — exclamou, e agarrou a cabeça. — Não sei.

— Carinho. — Edward deu tenros beijos no lóbulo da orelha, no pescoço, nos ombros. Abraçou-a, apertando-a.

— P-preferiria ser sua amante — disse Bella com tristeza.

— Ou tudo ou nada. Assim é como funcionam as coisas entre nós.

-Separou o cabelo da fronte e sorriu. — Além disso, o único modo que tenho de conseguir que Burton seja meu mordomo é me casando com você. — Beijou-a. — Dava que sim. — Enredava seu cabelo com os dedos.

— Diga, carinho — sussurrou.

Bella conseguiu convencer-se de que o fazia por dinheiro. Dava medo admitir que existisse outra razão, inclusive mais convincente ainda, para ter aceito. Sendo esposa de Edward seria imensamente rica. Teria o dinheiro suficiente para comprar a volta de Nicole, e em caso de que James seguisse negando-se a acessar a um acordo contrataria a uns, renomados oficiais da cidade dedicados a esses assuntos. O senhor Riley, que tinha contratado tempo atrás, não tinha servido muito, mas de agora em diante poderia pagar uma dúzia de homens como ele. Teria-os rastreando a cidade até encontrar sua filha. E depois já pouco importaria o que pudesse acontecer. Edward, assim que descobrisse que tinha uma filha ilegítima que pretendia manter a seu lado, estaria em seguida de acordo em querer o divórcio. Ela se mudaria com sua filha para algum lugar tranqüilo onde pudessem viver em paz. Edward não podia ser pior do que conhecia, excetuando um aborrecimento justificado por haver o enganado. E encontraria outra mulher, alguma bela jovem capaz de proporcionar uma dúzia de herdeiros.

Enquanto isso Bella tinha a intenção de desfrutar do período que passasse com ele. Tinha muitas noites por diante no quarto com teto de nuvens e céu. Haveria tempo para falar, brincar e o provocar.

Jamais em sua vida tinha mantido esse tipo de relação com um homem. O mais próximo tinha sido sua amizade com Jacob Black, singular e desprovida de paixão. Mas, ao contrário de Jacob, Edward se mostrava possessivo com ela, excessivo, protetor, ansioso por compartilhar seus problemas. Bella opinava que possivelmente se deixaria levar e desfrutaria de fato em pertencer a alguém, que durante um tempo saberia o que significava ter um marido.

Edward expôs algo tão impossível como casar-se essa mesma tarde. Bella sabia qual era a origem de suas pressas: o temor de que ela mudasse de idéia. Tinha toda a razão, pois ela mudava de idéia cada dez minutos. Edward mandou procurar sua criada Annie e arrumou tudo para que trouxesse para Swans' Court a roupa e os artigos de asseio necessários.

Bella estava inquieta. Colocou um vestido de algodão amarelo com mangas cheias e de decote recatado enfeitado com um laço.

— Com este vestido pareço uma camponesa — murmurou contemplando-se no espelho enquanto Annie atava o laço de seda das costas. — E muito jovem. Por que não me trouxeste algo mais sofisticado?

— Não é o vestido que a faz parecer mais jovem, senhorita — disse Annie, sorrindo por cima do ombro. — É sua cara.

Bella se sentou frente ao espelho retangular de moldura dourada que estava junto a penteadeira e se observou com curiosidade. Deu-se conta de que Annie tinha razão. Seus lábios estavam mais rosados que de costume e ligeiramente inchados devido aos beijos apaixonados de Edward da noite anterior. Seu rosto parecia outro: cálido, luminoso e vulnerável. Nem com uma noite de amor teria conseguido apagar a cor rosada de sua pele, sempre tão na moda.

Não tinha nada que ver com a mulher audaz que acostumava a fraudar aos pombos de Black'S. Seu olhar cínico e zombador, da qual estava acostumado a tirar uma partida imbatível, tinha perdido toda sua efetividade. Tinha os olhos abertos e seu olhar era tão inocente como a de Rosalie. Sua imagem recordava a adolescente despreocupada, louca por Harry Hindon.

Tais mudanças fizeram com que Bella se sentisse incômoda.

— Trouxeste-me alguma de minhas faixas?

— Perguntou, passando as mãos pelos cachos. — Cai-me o cabelo sobre os olhos. — Annie, muito eficiente, aproximou — as que havia trazido, e Bella escolheu uma faixa dourada adornada com um topázio. A pôs na fronte e franziu a sobrancelha ao observar o contraste existente entre o exótico diadema e o juvenil vestido. — Maldita seja! — arrancou o adorno da cabeça e jogou o cabelo para trás com impaciência. — Traga-me umas tesouras, por favor, e me corte um pouco estes cabelos.

— Mas senhorita — protestou Annie. — Fica precioso assim.

— Então, deixa como está. — Enterrou o rosto entre as mãos e começou a gemer. — Não me importa. Não posso seguir adiante com isto, Annie.

— Seguir adiante com o que? — perguntou a criada confusa.

— Esta vergonha... OH, não tem por que saber. Me ajude a sair daqui e diga a lorde Cullen... –Deixou de falar, indecisa.

Uma nova voz se somou à conversa.

— Dizer a lorde Cullen o que? — Edward retornava de uma breve viagem à cidade. Bella soube em seguida, pelo rosto de satisfação que levava, que sua pressa de estar com um pastor que pudesse casá-los imediatamente tinha tido êxito. Deus sabe o que teria contado ao pobre homem.

Annie olhou para Edward surpreendida pois era o primeiro homem que via entrar no quarto de Bella sem antes pedir permissão. E logo se retirou para um canto.

Edward deslizou as mãos pelos ombros de Bella e se inclinou para sussurrar ao seu ouvido:

— Não te escapará.

— Não pensava fazer — mentiu ela com certa dignidade.

— Está preciosa com este vestido. Não sei se poderei esperar para tirar isso

— É isso tudo o que pensa?-perguntou Bella em voz baixa, consciente de que Annie os ouvia.

Ele sorriu e a beijou no pescoço.

— acabaste?

— Não.

— Devemos ir logo.

Bella se levantou e começou a perambular pelo quarto. Logo se deteve frente a Edward.

— Milord — disse agitada, estive pensando nas decisões amalucadas que com tanta pressa tomamos e acabo de chegar à conclusão de que fui prudente me mostrando de acordo com...

Edward estendeu um de seus largos braços e a atraiu para ele, como um gato interrompendo a fuga frenética de um camundongo.

Beijou-a e fez um sinal a Annie indicando que abandonasse a estadia. A donzela desapareceu veloz e discretamente. Edward seguiu beijando Bella com paixão até notar sua resposta e sentir que fraquejavam as pernas. Levantou então a cabeça e olhou fixamente seus olhos escuros e sonolentos.

— Te casar comigo será a coisa menos imprudente que tenha feito em sua vida.

Ela apoiou as mãos nas lapelas da jaqueta de Edward.

— Eu... Eu gostaria de ter alguma garantia.

— E o que conseguiria com isso? — Voltou a beijá-la com crua paixão, separando os lábios e acendendo com a busca de sua língua. Bella enlaçou as mãos por trás de sua nuca com a respiração agitada. Quando ele apartou a boca, seguiu abraçando para manter o equilíbrio.

— Edward... — disse.

— Humm? — Os lábios de Edward esfregavam as sensíveis comissuras de sua boca.

— Não vou ser uma esposa normal. Não poderia embora quisesse.

— Sei.

Olhou de soslaio, receosa.

— Como posso estar segura de que não vais querer que mude?

Ele sorriu com ironia.

— E te converta no que?

— Vai querer que me converta em alguém respeitável, que deixe de montar de pernas abertas, que me ponha a colecionar fórmulas para engordurar as botas e lustrar os sapatos, que me sente no salão com um tambor de bordar...

— Cala — disse ele rindo e tomando o rosto entre as mãos. Roçou a boca com os lábios — Não me surpreende que tenha evitado o casamento durante tanto tempo. Joga ao fogo todos os tambores de bordar que haja na casa se o desejar. Deixa que seja a senhora Hodges quem se ocupe da graxa das botas... — Deslizava as pontas dos dedos pelo grácil pescoço de Bella e brincava com os finos cachos da nuca. — Não quero te mudar, coração. Só te refrear um pouco.

Como ele pretendia, o comentário a picou.

— Tenta se puder — respondeu com secura, e ele estourou em uma gargalhada.

Arrastou-a para rua dando tempo somente de agarrar as luvas, onde os aguardava.

Edward a ajudou a subir, e depois de indicar à governanta que soltasse os cavalos, dirigiram-se para o sul,' seguindo a beira do rio. Bella se encontrou desfrutando da viagem. Ia sentada no elevado assento olhando divertida os esforços de Edward por controlar o belo casal de cavalos. Os animais, frescos e transbordantes de energia, requeriam toda sua atenção.

Bella deixou para Edward espaço suficiente no assento para que pudesse mover os braços com liberdade. Os cavalos regularam o passo finalmente e então puderam começar a conversar.

— Por que não cortaste as caudas? — perguntou Bella assinalando as largas caudas negras.

Era costume cortar a cauda dos animais (incluindo algumas vértebras) com fins práticos e também, porque estava na moda. — Poderiam enredar-se com as rédeas.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça e disse entre dentes algo que ela não pôde escutar.

— O que? –perguntou. — O que disse?

— Disse que isso é doloroso para os cavalos.

— SIM, mas a dor dura pouco, e é mais seguro.

— A cauda é a única coisa que têm para proteger-se das moscas.

— Adora crianças e aos animais — disse Bella. — Apesar de sua reputação de insensível, Milord. Venha me deixe conduzir. — Estendeu as mãos para agarrar as rédeas.

Edward a olhou como se a idéia de que uma mulher pudesse dirigir os cavalos fosse completamente estranha.

Bella se pôs-se a rir.

— Faço muito bem, Milord.

— Danificará suas luvas.

— E que importância tem um par de luvas?

— Jamais permiti que uma mulher tomasse as rédeas.

— Tem medo? — inquiriu ela com doçura. — Parece ser que neste casamento só existe a confiança de uma das partes.

Edward deu as rédeas a contra gosto. Ver que as agarrava com destreza o fez sentir-se melhor.

— Te relaxe — disse Bella rendo. — Tenho a impressão de que me vais arrancar isso no momento menos pensado. Jamais derrubei um, Milord.

— Sempre há uma primeira vez. — Não deixava de olhar as rédeas de soslaio.

— Isso dizem — repôs ela, e animou aos cavalos.

Edward, por um par de quilômetros, felicitou Bella por sua forma de conduzir. Sentia-se orgulhoso vendo aquelas pequenas mãos governando tão bem as rédeas. Não é que se sentisse de tudo cômodo sendo seu passageiro... Ele não era dos que renunciavam ao mando à primeira mudança, mas ver o orgulho que sentia Bella de suas habilidades resultava tão excitante como atrativa. Nem ele nem ninguém poderiam intimidá-la facilmente. Seria uma esposa ideal para ele, uma mulher capaz de igualar sua paixão, sua força e sua teima.

Seguiu em direção a Brompton e Chelsea e Edward voltou a agarrar as rédeas na última parte do trajeto. Conduziu o veículo para uma rua lateral, onde estava situada uma pequena igreja de pedra com portas de madeira. Na entrada os esperava um jovem de uns quinze anos discretamente vestido.

— Cuide dos cavalos — disse — Edward, jogando uma moeda. — Demoraremos pouco.

O moço sorriu alegremente.

— SIM, Milord.

Edward desceu da carruagem e estendeu os braços para ajudar Bella. Ela estava como petrificada e olhava com os olhos muito abertos. Ao ver a igreja se deu conta da magnitude do que estava a ponto de fazer.

— Me dê a mão, Bella.

— O que estou fazendo? — disse ela com voz rouca.

— Deixa que te ajude a descer.

Sem deixar de o olhar, Bella levou a mão ao coração, que pulsava a toda velocidade. A atitude de Edward era relaxada, mas seu olhar tinha um brilho parecido ao do aço e em sua voz havia uma nota de advertência. Já não havia escapatória, não deveria ter permitido ir muito longe. Deu-lhe a mão e desceu da carruagem como em um sonho.

— depois de que H-Harry me deixou plantada — gaguejou, cabisbaixa, jurei que nunca me casaria.

Edward a olhava dava-se conta do muito que a tinha ferido a deserção de seu noivo para que a lembrança da humilhação seguisse presente depois de dez anos.

Rodeou sua cintura Com o braço e a beijou na fronte.

— Não te merecia –sussurrou. — Era um louco e um covarde.

— E bastante inteligente para ficar a salvo. E qualquer um diria que você está mais louco ainda ao fazer isto...

— Tenho meus defeitos — disse Edward, massageando os ombros. — Muitos defeitos, e você já conhece a maioria. Mas jamais te abandonarei, Isabella Swan. Jamais. Entendeste?

— Entendi. — disse ela reprimindo uma risada amarga, mas não acredito. Pensa que conhece o pior de mim, mas não é assim. — Não se atreveu a dizer mais. Esperava que aquilo fosse suficiente para fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

— Sei tudo o que preciso saber — disse ele com serenidade. — O resto guardaremos para mais adiante.

— Entrou com ela na igreja, sem deixar de agarrá-la pela cintura.

O interior chamava a atenção por sua simplicidade e estava iluminado pela luz que se filtrava através de pitorescas janelas com vidros colorido. A luz das velas fazia brilhar os bancos de carvalho. Aguardava-os um ancião padre de rosto curtido e amável. Apesar de não ser mais alto que Bella, sua presença era forte e vibrante.

— Lorde Cullen — disse com um sereno sorriso. Seu claro olhar se posou logo no rosto assustado de Bella. — E esta deve ser a senhorita Swan. — Surpreendeu Bella agarrando-a pelos ombros e observando-a com atenção. — Faz bastante tempo que conheço Edward, querida, quase desde o dia em que nasceu.

— OH? — exclamou Bella, com uma áspera imitação de seu habitualmente descarado sorriso. — E o que opina dele, pai?

— O conde é um homem bom — replicou pensativo, olhando Edward de soslaio e pestanejando, embora às vezes se mostre algo orgulhoso.

— E arrogante — acrescentou Bella, sorrindo mais a gosto.

O padre sorriu.

— Possivelmente. Mas é além responsável e compassivo, e de seguir a tradição familiar, será um marido singularmente leal. O sangue dos Cullen, já sabe. Me alegro de que o conde tenha escolhido uma mulher valente como companheira. Leva muitos anos carregado de responsabilidades. — O padre olhou fugazmente para Edward. — Viajou alguma vez por mar, senhorita Swan? Terá ouvido a palavra «casar» utilizada em náutica. Significa unir duas cordas para conseguir mais força que com uma sozinha. Peço a Deus que isto se converta em realidade em seu casamento.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça. Sentia-se comovida pelo ambiente de paz que reinava na igreja, pelas feições amáveis do padre e pelo rubor de Edward, que seguia com a vista cravada no chão.

— Assim espero — respondeu Bella.

O padre fez um gesto indicando que o acompanhassem até o altar. Bella duvidava o coração palpitava de emoção. Tirou as luvas lentamente e os entregou a Edward. Ele as guardou no bolso e agarrou a mão de Bella, que deu uma trêmula risada. Edward permanecia sério, embora uma faísca de calor iluminasse seu olhar.

Situaram-se frente ao altar com as mãos entrelaçadas. Bella apenas escutava a voz do padre. Tudo aquilo parecia um sonho impreciso e surpreendente. Sua vida tinha dado muitos giros, mas aquele era o mais inesperado. Estava casando-se com um homem logo que conhecia, embora às vezes tivesse a sensação de que o conhecia de toda a vida. Sentir sua mão na sua, quente e úmida, era estranhamente familiar. Sua respiração e o timbre de sua voz ao recitar os votos aliviavam a inquietação e os temores que a tinham acompanhado durante tanto tempo. Ela repetiu os votos quando chegou o final, esforçando-se em dominar sua voz vacilante. Edward levantou a mão e deslizou no dedo um anel de ouro maciço, algo grande para seu dedo, com um enorme rubi que reluzia como se tivesse uma chama.

O padre os declarou marido e mulher e deu por concluído o rito elogiando a Deus. Assinaram no registro da igreja e escreveram seus respectivos nomes na ata de matrimônio e no certificado. Bella suspirou tremula ao dar a última assinatura. Ouviu-se um ruído na parte traseira da igreja: acabava de entrar um casal de anciões, paroquianos do lugar. O padre se desculpou e se dirigiu para eles, deixando Edward e Bella a sós diante do pesado livro dos registros. Ambos contemplavam seus nomes escritos e a data. Bella olhou seu anel, movendo o dedo de um lado a outro. O rubi e os diamantes que o rodeavam pareciam excessivos para sua pequena mão.

— Pertenceu a minha mãe — declarou Edward.

— É muito bonito — disse Bella olhando aos olhos. Alguma vez... Caroline?

— Não — repôs ele imediatamente. — Nunca o viu. –Acariciou sua mão.

— Jamais te pediria que levasse lembranças de outra mulher.

— Obrigado. — Bella não pôde reprimir um tímido sorriso de prazer.

Apertou a mão até quase machucar.

— Caroline foi para mim alguém importante. De ter seguido com vida me teria casado com ela e... Acredito que teríamos sido felizes.

— Claro que teriam sido — murmurou Bella, surpreendida com aquele pequeno discurso.

— Mas contigo é distinto... — Incômodo, Edward tossiu para limpar a garganta.

Bella esperava quase sem fôlego que prosseguisse, sentia-se como a bordo de um abismo.

— O que quer dizer com «distinto»? — Olhava fixamente seu rosto bronzeado. — Distinto em que aspecto?

Mas o padre os interrompeu.

— Lorde e lady Cullen, tenho um assunto que atender. Oferecer meu consolo a uns paroquianos...

— Sim, naturalmente — disse Edward. — Obrigado.

A surpresa de que se dirigissem a ela como lady Cullen fez com que Bella se esquecesse da pergunta. Despediu-se do padre com acanhamento e se dirigiu à saída com Edward.

— Sou uma condessa — disse, já longe da igreja, e lançou uma gargalhada de incredulidade. Observou a expressão de surpresa de Edward. — Acha que minha mãe ficará contente?

— Deprimirá-repôs Edward enquanto a ajudava a subir na carruagem, e logo pedirá um chá.

— Sorriu ao ver que ela tomava as rédeas. — Não toque isso, lady Cullen. Vai ser eu quem vai conduzir até casa.

* * *

Olá minhas queridas !

Hoje vou ser rápida porque tenho muita matéria a estudar para as provas finais da faculdade !

Muito obrigada a todas que leram, principalmente àquelas que deixaram recadinhos muito especiais : BibiAlbano, lorena, diana, Pri Cullen Malfoy e visil !

Beijoos e como vocês já sabem , deixem uma **review**, pooor favor, e até segunda !


	19. Capítulo Dezoito

**Capítulo Dezoito**

Edward, a pedido de Bella, acompanhou-a ao banco Forbes, Bertram and Company para retirar cinco mil libras.

Bella surpreendeu que Edward não a crivaria com perguntas a respeito de sua dívida. Presumia que se tratava de uma dívida de jogo, que devia dinheiro a Jacob.

— Será suficiente? — foi tudo o que perguntou quando a levou a um canto, enquanto o banqueiro se dirigia à sala, onde estavam a câmara couraçada e as caixas de segurança.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça, ruborizada e culpada.

— Sim, obrigado. Esta tarde tenho que me ocupar de algumas coisas.

Vacilou, embora apenas notou. — Preferiria ir sozinha.

Edward a olhou fixamente sem que seu rosto se alterasse.

— irás ver Black?

Bella esteve tentada a mentir, mas assentiu.

— Quero que seja Jacob quem primeiro se inteire do casamento. OH, já sei que carece de escrúpulos, mas sempre se mostrou muito amável comigo, e acredito que se sentiria ferido se não o comunicasse pessoalmente.

— Não diga muito — aconselhou Edward. — Também isso poderia o ferir.

— Sorriu sem vontades ao ver sua expressão aturdida. — De verdade que não te deste conta do que sente por você?

— Não, não entende a relação que há entre Jacob e eu...

— OH, entendo-a. e portanto é necessário que vá sozinha.

Bella se sentia estranha dando explicações. Abrigava a esperança de que não fosse necessário mentir.

— Possivelmente não retorne antes do anoitecer.

— Quero que a acompanhem uma governanta e um par de escoltas.

— De acordo. — Sorriu. Não importava chegar a Black's a beira de uma carruagem fechada e com um exército.

Mas à entrevista Com James em Covent Garden devia ir sozinha. Agarraria um dos cavalos de Jacob e iria às escondidas.

A rápida aceitação de sua sugestão fez com que Edward se debatesse entre a complacência e a suspeita.

— Em sua ausência — disse, irei visitar lorde e lady Lyon.

— Seus tios? — Bella tinha ouvido sua mãe mencionar aqueles nomes.

O assentiu com expressão de desgosto.

— Minha tia é uma mulher muito respeitável e tremendamente perita em assuntos que requerem muita diplomacia.

— Acha que nos ajudará a evitar que isto seja um escândalo? Depois de nossa aposta no Black's, da cena de ontem à noite, da fuga de Rose e de nosso casamento apressado? — Fêz uma rosto cômico. — Não acredito que o mal já parece, Milord?

— Tomará como uma provocação.

— Um desastre, mas bem — disse Bella, pensando em uma mãe da alta sociedade que tentava suavizar suas descaradas travessuras. Sua risada foi acolhida com enseadas de reprovação dos clientes e empregados.

— Cala — exclamou Edward, embora não podia deixar de sorrir. — Te comporte corretamente. Cada vez que estamos juntos em público montamos uma cena.

— Levo anos fazendo sozinha — replicou Bella. — Mas vejo que se preocupa com sua reputação. No final te verá obrigado a me suplicar que não monte cenas...

Ficou parada quando Edward se inclinou para ela para beijá-la. Exclamações de desaprovação e incredulidade alagaram a sombria sala. Bella pressionava os fortes peitorais de seu marido tentando afastá-lo; mas ele continuou até façam e esquecer onde estavam e provocar um calafrio de prazer. Logo Edward levantou a cabeça e sorriu, seu olhar brilhava desafiante e divertido. Bella estava aturdida, até que de repente pôs-se a rir e a olhou com admiração.

— Touchée — disse, tocando as acaloradas bochechas.

Bella encontrou Jacob em um dos salões privados do clube. Tinha juntado duas mesas cheia de livros de contabilidade, cheques, notas promissórias e montões de moedas e enormes faixa de bilhetes amarrados com correias brancas. Bella, no passado, tinha visto contar o dinheiro a uma velocidade incrível. Mas aquele dia estava torpe e examinava seus benefícios com lentidão.

Quando Bella se aproximou se precaveu do aroma agridoce da genebra, que se tinha derramado sobre a delicada madeira das mesas. Olhou Jacob surpreendida.

Vê-lo bêbado não era normal, e particularmente de genebra, o álcool dos pobres.. Ele odiava a genebra; recordava seu passado.

Jacob levantou a cabeça e deslizou seu olhar pelo vestido amarelo e as bochechas rosadas de Bella. Parecia um jovem sultão enfastiado; os traços de amargura de seu rosto se viam especialmente pronunciados. Bella observou que tinha perdido um pouco de peso. Tinha as maçãs do rosto afiados e ia desalinhado, um pouco não habitual nele; o nó da gravata desfeito e o escuro cabelo caindo sobre a fronte:

— Mike não te cuida — disse Bella. — Espera um momento, vou na cozinha a pedir que o enviem...

— Não tenho fome — interrompeu ele; pronunciando com extremo cuidado. — Não te incomode. Estou ocupado.

— Mas vim te dizer uma coisa.

— Não tenho tempo para falar.

— Mas Jacob...

— Não...

— Casei-me com ele — disse Bella abruptamente. Soltou uma gargalhada, envergonhada. — Casei-me com lorde Cullen esta manhã.

Jacob ficou pálido. Bebeu um gole com lentidão. Apertava o copo com muita força. Com voz neutra e uma expressão indecifrável perguntou:

— Contaste da Nicole?

O sorriso de Bella se esfumaçou.

— Não.

— E que esperas dele quando descobrir que tem uma filha bastarda?

Ela baixou a vista.

— Espero que me peça a anulação ou o divórcio. Não penso o culpar que me odeie quando o descobrir. Jacob, não te zangue. Já sei que o que tenho feito pode te parecer uma loucura, mas tem sentido, de verdade...

— Não estou zangado...

— Com a fortuna de Edward poderei negociar com o James... — Lançou um grito sufocado quando Jacob se levantou e jogou um punhado de moedas aos pés. Olhou com o olhos exagerados sobre o atoleiro brilhante de moedas.

— Não o tem feito por isso — disse Jacob com voz fria. — Não foi por dinheiro me diga a verdade, cigana... Entre você e eu sempre foi assim.

— A verdade é que quero recuperar a minha filha. É a única razão pela qual me casei com ele.

Ele assinalou a porta com mão tremula.

— Se quer mentir, vá de meu clube.

Bella baixou a cabeça e tragou saliva.

— Está bem — murmurou-: Devo admiti-lo. Eu gosto. É isso o que quer que diga?

Jacob assentiu, pareceu acalmar-se.

— Sim.

— Se porta bem comigo — prosseguiu Bella com dificuldade, juntando as mãos. — Não acreditava que pudesse existir alguém como ele: um homem sem rastro de malícia. Não quer que eu mude. Há momentos, quando estou com ele, que me parecem próximos à felicidade. Jamais tinha tido antes essa sensação. Tão bom está, embora seja por pouco tempo?

— Não — murmurou ele.

— Podemos seguir sendo amigos, verdade? Jacob moveu a cabeça com um gesto de assentimento. Bella suspirou e sorriu aliviada.

— Devo te dizer algo. — Jacob procurava falar corretamente, como gostava. — Necessitava de um homem como Masen. Seria uma estúpida se o perdesse.

A vida que estava levando teria acabado com você, cigana. As coisas estavam ficando feias. Ele te ajudará a seguir sendo uma pessoa respeitável e cuidará de você. Não conte de sua filha. Não há nenhuma necessidade.

— Algum dia se inteirará, quando encontrar Nicole.

— Nunca a encontrará.

Os olhos de Bella se acenderam de ira.

— Sim, encontrarei. Jacob, não deve te mostrar mesquinho só porque tenha feito algo que não é de seu agrado.

— Já passaram dois anos. Nem eu nem seu fiel fomos capazes de achar ela; minha gente esteve indagando em casas de entrevistas, em licorerías, em todos os portais de Fleet Market e Covent Garden...

— calou-se ao ver que a cor desaparecia do rosto de Bella. Mas decidiu prosseguir. — Fiz com que procurassem em cárceres, posadas, oficinas, nas plataformas... Cigana, ou está morta ou faz muito tempo que a venderam e está longe de Londres. –Sua boca ficou tensa. — É muito tarde. Sei o que fazem com as crianças, e o que as fazem fazer... Algo assim me fizeram. É melhor que tivesse morrido. — O frio verdor de seu olhar brilhava recordando longínquos sofrimentos.

— Por que me diz isso? — perguntou Bella com voz rouca. — Por que está me dizendo isto?

— Porque deve desfrutar da oportunidade que Masen te oferece. Deve esquecer seu passado; do contrário seu futuro cairá feito pedaços.

— Equivoca-te — disse Bella com voz tremula. — Nicole segue viva. Está em algum canto da cidade. Pensa que não me teria informado se tivesse morrido? Sentiria, algo em meu interior me diria isso... Equivoca-te!

— Cigana...

— Não penso discutir mais. Nenhuma palavra mais, Jacob, ou nossa amizade terá acabado para sempre. Recuperarei minha filha, e algum dia penso me desfrutar vendo como te come suas palavras. E agora necessito de um cavalo por uma ou duas horas.

— Vai dar as cinco mil libras a esse italiano filho de puta — disse Jacob com rosto sombrio. — Deveria — te seguir e matá-lo.

— Não. Sabe de sobra que se algo ocorre terão desaparecido todas minhas oportunidades de encontrar Nicole.

Ele assentiu, mal-humorado.

— Mike te preparará o cavalo e depois espero que Masen descubra o modo de te manter em casa pelas noites.

Bella chegou ao lugar da entrevista quase a meia-noite. Começava a faiscar, o qual avivava os aromas do lixo.

E o esterco tão típicos do Covent Garden. surpreendeu-se ao ver que James já estava aí. deu-se conta, enquanto se aproximava dele lentamente, de que seus habituais ares presunçosos se esfumaram.

Estava tenso. Vestia um traje escuro de corte perfeito embora puído. perguntava-se por que, apesar de todo o dinheiro que tinha dado, não comprava roupa nova. Ao vê-la, a impaciência alagou o rosto bronzeado de James.

— Tem o dinheiro?

— Sim — respondeu Bella, mas apesar de que ele estendesse as mãos disposto a receber a sacola, ela a manteve junto a seu corpo.

James observava a escura umidade que os rodeava franzindo seus sensuais lábios. A chuva dava passo a uma gélida neblina.

— Sempre chovendo — disse, sempre cinza. Maldita Inglaterra!

— Por que não te parte? — perguntou Bella, o olhando sem pestanejar.

James se deu de ombros.

— Não depende de mim. Sigo aqui porque me querem aqui. — Voltou a dar de ombros.

— Assim são as coisas. Quem são eles, James? Têm algo a ver com Nicole e esta em chantagem?

Ele parecia preocupado, como se tivesse caído a língua.

— Me dê o dinheiro.

— Não quero voltar a fazer isto nunca mais –disse Bella com dureza. Brilhavam os olhos no pálido rosto marcado pelo capuz. — Não posso, James. Fiz tudo o que me pediu. Vim a Londres quando disse que o fizesse. Dei-te tudo o que tenho sem receber em troca nada que me prove que Nicole segue viva. A única coisa que me deste foi esse vestido que tinha posto quando a levou.

— Dúvidas de que Nicole siga comigo? — perguntou James com suavidade.

— Sim, duvido. — Bella tragou saliva. — Acredito que morreu.

— Tem minha palavra que não.

— Bem. — Bella riu desdenhosamente. — Me perdoe por não confiar em sua palavra.

— Equivoca-te, cara — disse James Com um gesto presumido. — Não sei por que, mas esta noite me ocorreu te trazer uma prova de que Nicole segue viva. Não quero que duvide de mim. Mostrarei algo para que acredite em mim palavra. — Olhou por cima do ombro para o labirinto das ruelas.

Bella, aturdida, seguiu a direção de seu olhar.

James gritou algo em seu dialeto que ela não pôde entender. A vários metros de distância foi emergindo gradualmente das sombras uma figura que parecia envolta em um sudário. Bella contemplava boquiaberta a estranha aparição.

— E agora o que tem a dizer, cara? — disse James.

Bella se pôs-se a tremer ao ver que a figura era um homem sustentando pelas axilas uma menina. Ao levantá-la, o cabelo negro da menina brilhou como se fosse ônix gentil, contrastando com a cor cinza do céu.

— Não — gritou Bella. O Coração retumbava no peito.

A menina olhava a James.

— É você, papai? — perguntou em italiano.

Era sua filha. Era Nicole. Bella soltou o saco e se cambaleou. James tampou a boca com a mão para afogar seu grito de agonia. Ela deu selvagens tapas para desfazer-se dele, com os olhos alagados de lágrimas. A voz de James soou em seu ouvido como um zumbido.

— SIM, é Nicole, nossa filha. É muito bonita, verdade?

O homem desapareceu com a menina como resposta a uma indicação de James, fundindo-se com a escuridão. Este aguardou meio minuto antes de soltar Bella.

— Meu deus — soluçava ela, abraçando-a cintura.

— Como viu, está comigo — disse James enquanto comprovava o conteúdo do saco. Suspirou satisfeito.

— Ela fala em italiano — disse Bella tragando saliva e sem apartar os olhos do lugar onde tinha estado sua filha.

— Também fala inglês.

— Há mais italianos no lugar onde a tem? — inquiriu ela com voz quebrada. — É essa a razão de que siga falando?

James a olhou de soslaio; seus olhos negros cintilavam.

— Se tenta dar com ela me zangarei.

— James, poderíamos chegar a um acordo. Uma quantidade para satisfazer... — A voz de Bella fraquejava. — Para me devolvê-la. Sabe que isso não pode seguir. P-parece que te ocupa de Nicole. No fundo de seu coração sabe que comigo estaria muito melhor. Esse homem que a tinha é seu sócio? Há mais? Não acredito que te viesse sozinho da Itália, sem uma equipe. — Estendeu-lhe uma mão suplicante. — Acredito que anda metido em uma conspiração ou algo assim. É a única conclusão que tem sentido. O dinheiro que te fui dando... Levaram-se grande parte dele, verdade? James, se for certo o que ouvi dizer dessa classe de turmas, Suponho que te encontra em uma situação perigosa, e que você não gostaria que Nicole pudesse sofrer algum dano...

— Já viu que a mantenho sã e salva –disse James.

— Sim. Mas por quanto tempo? Está você a salvo, James? Possivelmente deve considerar um acordo comigo, tanto por você como por ela. — Reprimia o ódio que sentia por ele, que quase a afogava. Prosseguiu com serenidade, vendo no olhar de James que parecia interessado. — Poderíamos conseguir uma quantidade capaz de satisfazer suas necessidades. Seria melhor para os três... Você, eu e, o que é mais importante, nossa filha. Por favor, James. — A suplicar produzia um gosto amargo na boca, mas apesar disso insistiu com suavidade. — Por favor.

Ele demorou muito em responder; não parava de olhá-la com avidez.

— É a primeira vez que me pede algo como uma mulher –comentou. — Tão cálida, tão doce. Possivelmente o tenha aprendido na cama de lorde Cullen, não?

Bella ficou gelada.

— Inteiraste?

— Sei que te converteste na querida de Cullen ou pode ser que tenha mudado desde que estivemos juntos. Possivelmente tenha agora algo que oferecer a um homem.

— Como te inteiraste?

— Sei tudo o que faz, cara. Os lugares que vai... — Roçou o rosto com seus dedos quentes e logo a acariciou debaixo do queixo.

Ela aceitou a carícia com passividade, apesar de que o roçar desses dedos sobre sua pele dava asco. Reprimiu um estremecimento de desgosto.

— Consideraria o que te disse? — disse muito firme.

— Possivelmente.

— Falemos então da quantidade que necessitaria.

Ele riu entre dentes ao vê-la tão ansiosa e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Mais adiante.

— Quando? Quando voltarmos a nos encontrar?

— dentro de pouco. Enviarei um bilhete para te avisar.

— Não. — Bella agarrou pela manga vendo que se afastava. — Devo saber agora mesmo.

— Paciência — respondeu ele de forma lenta, saltando-se e sorrindo tenso. — Até mais ver, Bella. — Desapareceu depois de dizer adeus com a mão.

— foi um prazer — disse ela limpando-as lágrimas com amargura. Logo ficou imóvel, apertando os punhos. Seu desespero ocultava uma faísca de esperança. Tinha visto sua filha; era Nicole, sem dúvida.

Recordava sua formoso rostinho, sua fragilidade.

— Deus, mantém sã e salva, mantém sã e salva — Sussurrou.

Aproximou-se do cavalinho árabe que Jacob a tinha proporcionado e acariciou a reluzente crina de cor avelã. Por sua cabeça corriam pensamentos frenéticos. Subiu à cadeira e se arrumou a saia e a capa. Guiou o cavalo para o caminho que tinha tomado James, sem pensar entrando naquela terra de ninguém que a polícia não ousava patrulhar, nem de dia nem de noite. As escuras ruelas daquele ninho de víboras estavam animadas: jogo, prostitutas e toda classe de malfeitores, desde ladrões de carteira até assassinos.

Era um lugar ideal para o delito, repleto de esconderijos, becos sem saída e esquinas escuras.

Os vagabundos, vendo um cavalo tão elegante e a figura tão ricamente vestida que o montava, aproximavam-se de Bella. Um deles a agarrou pela bota; ela se tornou para trás, atemorizada, e esporeou o cavalo. Tinha sido uma loucura aventurar-se em um lugar como esse sem armas nem amparo de nenhuma classe.

Conduziu o cavalo para uma rua lateral para voltar para a relativa segurança de Covent Garden.

Enquanto se aproximava do extremo da rua ouvia vozes violentas, um grande alvoroço, cada vez mais perto. Entre os desvencilhados edifícios de madeira perambulavam grupos de homens, alguns esfarrapados e outros com elegantes trajes. Pareciam estar presenciando algum espetáculo. Bella franziu a sobrancelha ao distinguir latidos e grunhidos de cães. «Brigas de animais», pensou desgostosa. Aos homens fascinava esse espetáculo sangrento; divertiam-se encerrando animais em um cercado repleto de cães cruéis e contemplando como os destroçavam. Perguntou-se que animais teriam destinado ao açougue dessa noite. A loucura do movimento era jogar aos cães, que com sua pele dura, seus afiados dentes e sua selvagem resistência ofereciam uma luta atrativa ao público embrutecido.

Atalhou entre dois edifícios com o fim de evitar o espetáculo. Sabia com que facilidade os homens que assistiam a essas reuniões ficavam violentos. Não teria nenhuma graça tropeçar-se com algum deles.

Os bramidos selvagens dos assistentes à briga ressonavam através das paredes de madeira do edifício transformado em curral. Bella descobriu entre as carretas e bancas um menino agachado no chão e com a cabeça escondida entre os joelhos. Os ombros tremiam, como se estivesse chorando. Bella, esquecendo toda prudência, deteve o cavalo.

O menino levantou a cabeça; tinha o rosto sujo e as lágrimas deixavam sulcos nela. Era muito magro, com feições afiadas. Devia ter aproximadamente onze ou doze anos, a mesma idade de Seth, mas era muito menor, devido a à desnutrição e as enfermidades. Ao ver Bella e seu lustroso cavalo deixou de chorar e ficou boquiaberto.

— Por que chora? — perguntou Bella carinhosamente.

— Não estou chorando — replicou, secando o rosto com a manga esfarrapada.

— Têm-lhe feito mal?

— Não.

— Está esperando alguém? — perguntou Bella assinalando a parede de madeira, que tremia por causa de alvoroço.

— SIM...Chegarão logo para levar-me. O menino assinalou a parte traseira de uma carruagem pintada. O desvencilhado veículo tinha escrito d nome de um circo ambulante. Na parte dianteira do carro estava enganchada um pônei cinza e enxuto.

— Ele? — perguntou Bella aturdida. Desmontou. O menino levantou e, mantendo as distâncias, acompanhou-a até a carruagem. Bella lançou um grito sufocado ao ver as grades e a cabeça peluda de um urso. — Maldita seja! — exclamou.

O urso estava com a cabeça recostada sobre as garras. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e a olhou. Parecia triste, como se quisesse perguntar algo.

— Não te fará mal — disse o menino. Alargou o braço e acariciou a cabeça. — É um velho amigo.

— Velho, efetivamente — comentou Bella, contemplando o urso fascinada. Tinha o cabelo áspero e sujo, e enormes calvas, tanto em pescoço como no resto do corpo.

O menino seguia acariciando a cabeça do urso.

— Pode passar a mão nele — disse.

Bella, com cautela, passou a mão entre as grades. O urso respirava tranqüilo e tinha os olhos meio fechados. Ela acariciou com delicadeza a enorme cabeça, olhando com pena a grande criatura.

— Jamais havia visto um urso vivo — murmurou.

O menino suspirou.

— Não tem muito tempo de vida.

— É do circo? — perguntou Bella.

— SIM. Meu pai é o domador. Pokey já não recorda os truques. Meu pai me disse que o trouxesse aqui e o vendesse por dez libras.

— Para servir de isca? — perguntou Bella, indignada. Encadeariam e deixariam que os cães o fizessem pedaços.

-SIM — respondeu o menino, pesaroso. — Para animar os cães começam primeiro com ratos e texugos. Depois toca ao Pokey.

Bella estava escandalizada.

— É horrível! É muito velho para defender-se! — precaveu-se, contemplando o urso fixamente, de que as calvas eram na realidade zonas raspadas para indicar as partes vulneráveis, onde os cães podiam destroçar com seus dentes. Tinham preparado especialmente para o açougue.

— Não posso retornar a casa sem as dez libras — soluçava o menino.

— Meu pai me pegaria.

Bella apartou a vista de seu rosto de causar pena. Não podia fazer nada mais que manter a esperança de que os cães fizessem um bom trabalho e o urso não sofresse durante muito tempo.

— Vá — murmurou. O mundo estava cheio de brutalidade. Era inútil tentar lutar contra ela. Ver aquele animal derrotado e indefeso a enchia de amargura. — Sinto muito — murmurou, e se aproximou de seu cavalo. Não podia fazer nada.

— Já está aqui o estripador — sussurrou o menino.

Bella olhou por cima do cavalo e vislumbrou um homem desalinhado que se aproximava. Tinha um pescoço de touro e os braços como troncos. Ia barbear e separou seus avultados lábios mostrando os dentes que mordiam um charuto.

— Onde está, bichinho? — disse a gritos. Seus olhos brilharam de curiosidade ao ver o elegante cavalo árabe: O que é isto? — rodeou o animal, e observou Bella, sua capa, as suaves dobras do vestido amarelo e os brilhantes cachos escuros que caíam sobre a fronte. — Vá pedaço de cabelo — disse, apertando os dentes. — É você a doadora, milady?

A crua resposta de Bella provocou nele uma gargalhada estrondosa. Olhou então o menino.

— Que comer, não? Daremos uma olhada.

— Ao ver o urso tão manso agachado no vagão franziu a boca com desdém. — Os cães o deixarão fácil. E seu pai quer dez libras por isso?

O menino estremeceu.

— Sim, senhor.

Bella já não podia tolerar aquela situação. Já havia bastante crueldade e sofrimento desnecessários no mundo para permitir que se torturasse a esse urso velho e cansado.

— Vou pagar as dez libras que pede por ele –disse. — É evidente que esse pobre animal não serve para nada, senhor. — olhou discretamente no interior do sutiã procurando seu pequeno moedeiro; seu olhar, como se estivesse falando de negócios, quadrava com a secura de seu tom.

— chama-se Rooters — sussurrou o menino. — Nevil Rooters.

Bella se estremeceu ao recordar que estripador era um insulto habitual nos baixos recursos.

A gargalhada do homem eclipsou a gritaria da multidão.

— Dentro há mais de duzentos homens –disse Rooters — que já pagaram para ver sangue. Guarde-a sucata, milady. Levo o urso.

Bella olhou ao redor e viu as pesadas cadeias depositadas sobre uma pilha de caixas.

— Se assim o quiser — murmurou e deixou que o moedeiro se deslizasse entre seus dedos e caísse ao chão. — OH, Deus, meu ouro e minhas jóias! — exclamou.

Rooters olhava o moedeiro com avareza.

— Ouro? — umedeceu os lábios e se inclinou, alargando um de seus fortes braços para o moedeiro.

Ouviu-se um ruído metálico seguido de um grito sufocado. Rooters caiu ao chão, e seu corpo gigantesco ficou imóvel. Bella soltou a pesada cadeia e se esfregou as mãos satisfeita. O menino tinha a mandíbula desencaixada e a olhava surpreso. Bella recolheu o moedeiro a toda pressa e o entregou.

— Te leve isto e dá a seu pai. Compensará de sobra a perda do cavalo e o carro.

— Mas e Pokey?

— Ocuparei-me dele. Não farão nenhum dano.

Ao menino brilhavam os olhos e sorriu inseguro. Atreveu-se a estender o braço para tocar a capa de lã.

— Obrigado. Obrigado. — desapareceu correndo na escuridão. Bella viu partir e se deu pressa em atar seu cavalo à parte traseira do carro. O urso, precavendo-se da atividade ao outro lado das grades, lançou uma espécie de rugido, o qual pôs nervoso o cavalo.

— Tranqüilo, Pokey — murmurou Bella. — Não danifique seu resgate.

— Sentou-se alegremente ao assento de madeira do desvencilhado veículo e tomou as rédeas.

Atirou delas ao sentir que agarravam a pantorrilha.

Olhou para baixo e viu Rooters, que atirava dela.

Bella caiu ao golpear seu traseiro.

— De maneira esta me roubando o urso? — Rooters estava de pé a seu lado; tinha o rosto aceso de ira e caía saliva da boca. — Abandona sua mansão de alto topete, aparece com seu cavalinho e buscas problemas...Pois aqui os tem, milady! — equilibrou-se sobre ela e começou a bater em seu corpo e arrancar suas saias.

Bella gritava e tentava livrar-se dele, mas a tinha apanhada e o peso de seu volumoso corpo apenas a permitia respirar. Acreditou que suas costelas se rompiam.

— Não — resfolegou, lutando por respirar.

Criança de luxo, puta do West End — disse ele. — Venha, volta a me golpear a cabeça!

Ouviu-se uma voz estranha e tranqüila.

— É sua mania. Estou tentando que deixe de fazê-lo.

— Quem é...? Seu fanfarrão? — Rootes contemplava ao recém-chegado com olhar ameaçador. Passarei isso quando tiver acabado com ela.

Bella voltou a cabeça. Não podia acreditar, via o impreciso perfil de seu marido. Não podia ser, era uma ilusão.

— Edward — choramingou.

— Tira as mãos de minha esposa — disse Edward.

* * *

OLá minhas queridas !

Obrigada a todas que estão acompanhando a história, principalmente àquelas que me deixam cada mensagem liinda, realmente é por vocês que eu vou sempre tentar dar o melhor de mim nesse site : Diana, Lula, AnaMartaOliveira, Visil, lorena, bibialbano, tee dree !

E lá vem Edward, nosso salvador , quem não queria um homem desses ? Ainda mais com aquelas roupas de época, oh céus ! Derreto só de pensar !

Beijoos queridas ! até quiinta ! e quem puder, deixe uma **review** que eu leio com muuuito amor !


	20. Capítulo Dezenove

**Capítulo Dezenove**

Rooters observava Edward tentando avaliar a ameaça que podia representar. O urso seguia na jaula, movendo-se inquieto e a causa do ambiente crispado que reinava em redor. Mas os grunhidos de intranqüilidade do animal não eram nada comparados com o singular e espantoso grunhido que lançou Edward ao arremeter contra Rooters. Bella ofegou aliviada quando o peso que a oprimia desapareceu. Enquanto tentava que os pulmões se enchessem de ar levou a mão às doloridas costelas e tratou de ver o que estava acontecendo.

Os dois homens lutavam e se moviam a tal velocidade que a única coisa que Bella era capaz de discernir de Edward era o brilho de seu cabelo ruivo. Emitia grunhidos assassinos, lançava murros no rosto de Rooters e tratava de segurar o pescoço. Rooters, com as bochechas acesas de ira, agarrou Edward pela gola da camisa e fez voar por cima de sua cabeça. Bella, quando ouviu o som surdo do corpo de seu marido ao golpear contra o chão, chiou e tentou aproximar-se dele. Mas Edward ficou em pé, agachou-se para esquivar o novo murro, agarrou Rooters e o empurrou para o montão de caixas; a madeira se fez lascas sob o peso de seu corpo.

Bella olhava para Edward boquiaberta.

— Meu deus — murmurou. Apenas o reconhecia. Podia ter imaginado uns murros mais ou menos civilizados, algum que outro insulto, que agitava uma pistola. Mas Edward se transformou em um sanguinário desconhecido resolvido a destroçar o seu oponente sem outra coisa que seus punhos. Jamais tivesse imaginado capaz de mostrar-se tão violento.

Rooters se incorporou e se equilibrou de novo sobre Edward, que se esquivou e enterrou um murro em suas costelas. Ato seguido o deixou fora de combate com um golpe nas costas. Rooters caiu com um bramido de dor. Cuspiu uma saliva sanguinolenta e tentou levantar-se, mas acabou por render-se com um gemido. Edward abriu os punhos lentamente. Voltou a cabeça e olhou para Bella.

Ela retrocedeu um passo; o brilho selvagem de seu olhar a assustava. Assim que as duras feições de Edward começaram a adoçar-se, correu para ele sem pensar duas vezes. Abraçou ele tremendo.

— Edward, Edward...

Ele a espremeu entre seus braços e tentou consolá-la.

— Respira fundo. Outra vez...

— chegaste bem a tempo — disse Bella ofegando.

— Já te disse que cuidaria de você — murmurou ele. — Não importa o difícil que me seja isso. — Apertou-a com força, sem deixar de murmurar ao seu ouvido, alternando impropérios com palavras carinhosas. Passou a mão por debaixo da capa manchada de até alcançar o tenso perfil de suas costas e acariciá-la. Ela começou a rir histericamente.

— Tranqüila — disse ele. — Tranqüila.

— Como soube? Como me achou?

— Lady Lyon não estava em casa. Fui a Black's e me inteirei de que, apesar de que a carruagem seguia ali, tinha-te ido. Mike confessou que te tinha partido sozinha em direção a Covent Garden. — Assinalou com a cabeça o extremo da ruela onde o chofer, Greaves, aguardava-os com um par de cavalos. — Greaves e eu estivemos examinando as ruas até te encontrar. — Jogou a cabeça para trás e a olhou nos olhos. — Quebraste a promessa que me fez, Bella.

— Não. Fui a Black's acompanhada. Isso foi tudo o que me pediu.

— Não nos coloquemos agora em uma discussão — disse ele sorrindo.

— Sabe perfeitamente a qual me referia.

— Mas Edward...

— Cala. — Edward observou dois de homens robusto que acabavam de aparecer. Olhavam a ele e a Rooters, que seguia imóvel no chão.

— Que demônios? — exclamou um deles, enquanto o outro, meio bêbado, arranhava a cabeça. — Traz o urso... Os cães estão a ponto de acabar com o texugo.

— Não! — gritou Bella, disposta a enfrentar-se com eles. — Não, açougueiros! Por que não jogam um de vocês aos cães? Asseguro que os cães não dariam nenhuma oportunidade! — voltou-se para Edward e o agarrou pela camisa. — Comprei o urso. É meu! Quando vi o que pensavam fazer... A pobre besta me dava tanta pena... Não pude me reprimir. Não permita que o levem, o farão pedaços...

— Bella. — Tomou seu rosto entre as mãos com delicadeza. — Calma, me escute. Isto acontece todo dia.

— É uma crueldade, uma barbaridade!

— Estou de acordo. Mas em caso de que conseguíssemos resgatar o animal, encontrariam outro que ocupasse seu lugar.

Os olhos de Bella se alagaram de lágrimas.

— chama-se Pokey — disse com um fio de voz. Era consciente do irracional de seu comportamento. Jamais se tinha mostrado tão emotiva nem abraçou um homem pedindo que a ajudasse. Mas era como se depois de ver sua filha e dos surpreendentes acontecimentos dos últimos dias se tornou temporariamente louca. — Não permitirei que o levem. Quero-o como presente de casamento, Edward.

— Presente de casamento? — Edward olhou a desmantelada carruagem. O velho urso aparecia o nariz entre as grades. Pouco tempo de vida restava a aquele maldito inseto, lutasse ou não.

— Por favor — sussurrou Bella, com a cabeça apoiada na enrugada camisa de Edward.

Ele, amaldiçoando, separou Bella.

— Vá com o Greaves e sobe a um dos cavalos — murmurou. — Eu me ocuparei disto.

— Mas...

— Fez o que disse ele com serenidade, embora dando o assunto por concluído. Bella o obedeceu, evitando a dureza de seu olhar. Afastou-se caminhando lentamente.

Edward se aproximou dos dois homens.

— O animal é nosso — disse com calma.

Um deles deu um passo à frente.

— Necessitamos de briga.

— Terá que encontrar outro urso. Minha esposa quer este. — Sorriu, mas seu olhar era frio e perigoso. — Algo á contestar?

Os homens contemplaram com apreensão o corpo de Rooters e a postura ameaçadora de Edward. Era evidente que nenhum deles desejava correr a sorte de seu parceiro.

— Então que demônios damos aos cães? — perguntou lastimando um deles.

— Tenho um bom número de sugestões — respondeu Edward, olhando-os fixamente. — Mas nenhuma gostariam.

Eles retrocederam, amedrontados por seu olhar.

— Imagino que poderemos conseguir mais ratos e texugos — murmurou um.

O outro ficou, aborrecido.

— Mas prometemos um urso...

Edward fez ao Greaves um sinal.

O chofer se aproximou imediatamente.

— Sim, Milord?

— Quero que te leve a carruagem casa. Lady Cullen e eu retornaremos a cavalo.

Para Greaves não entusiasmava a idéia de levar um passageiro como aquele até o Swans' Court. Mas não protestou.

— Sim, Milord — disse, e engoliu saliva. Aproximou-se do extravagante carro com cautela e colocou um lenço em cima do assento. Instalou-se cuidando de não manchar sua elegante roupa. O urso observava o processo com um ligeiro interesse. Edward sorriu e se encaminhou a grandes passos para onde Bella estava o esperando.

A via preocupada.

— Edward, acredita que poderemos construir um cercado ou uma jaula em Cullen Park? Ou possivelmente seria melhor deixá-lo livre no bosque?

— Está muito domesticado para deixá-lo livre.

— Tenho um amigo que tem animais exóticos em sua propriedade.

— Edward lançou um olhar indeciso para o urso e suspirou. — Com um pouco de sorte, conseguirei o convencer de que Pinky necessita de um lar.

— Pokey.

Edward lançou um olhar eloqüente e montou.

— Tem planejado alguma escapada mais para amanhã á noite? –perguntou. — Ou poderemos desfrutar de uma noite tranqüila em casa?

Bella baixou a cabeça e não respondeu, apesar de estar tentada a recordar que não seria uma esposa normal. Olhou de soslaio sua escura figura despenteada e tentou sobrepor-se ao enjôo que se apoderava dela. Tivesse encantado poder agradecer a ele por tudo o que tinha feito, mas tinha a língua travada.

— Vamos-disse ele secamente. Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Edward, imagino que já deva estar lamentando te haver casado comigo — Sua voz refletia ansiedade.

— Lamento que me tenha desobedecido e te tenha posto em perigo.

Em outras circunstâncias Bella teria discutido acaloradamente o conceito de obediência da esposa.

Mas agora, depois de que ele a tivesse resgatado, respondeu com uma suavidade nada habitual nela.

— Ninguém podia me ajudar. Devia resolver meus problemas sozinha.

— O dinheiro não devia a Black — disse ele sem alterar-se. — Entregaste — as cinco mil libras a outra pessoa. — Apertou os dentes ao vê-la assentir com a cabeça. — No que está se metendo, Bella?.

— Preferiria que não me perguntasse –Sussurrou. — Não quero mentir.

— Por que não confia em mim? — disse ele com aspereza.

Ela brincava com as rédeas, sem atrever-se a lhe olhar.

Edward achava na biblioteca em penumbras com uma garrafa de conhaque entre as mãos. Bella estava no andar de acima preparando-se para deitar-se. Era evidente que algo a atemorizava. Ele não sabia o que fazer para ganhar sua confiança. Sempre que a olhava nos olhos intuía que cada vez ficava menos tempo. Não era um problema de dinheiro. Edward tinha deixado claro que ela podia utilizar sua vasta fortuna como desejasse. Iludiu-se como um tolo pensando que uma vez saldada a dívida aquele pânico que tão freqüentemente aparecia no olhar de Bella ia desaparecer como por arte de magia. Mas seguia ali. O que acabava de acontecer essa mesma noite não podia ser considerado como a típica animação que alguém se implica por puro prazer... Era um ato de rebeldia selvagem contra uma cruz que levava nas costas e a arrastava para o mais fundo. Conhecia a perfeição o comportamento de quem tenta escapar da dor. Ele mesmo tinha estado praticando durante dois anos.

Deixou a garrafa, sem haver-se servido a taça, e se esfregou os olhos. Ficou imóvel de repente; sabia que Bella estava ali. Seus sentidos se acenderam, sussurrou seu nome e seu corpo ficou tenso.

Voltou-se a olhá-la. Ia envolta em uma camisola de cambraia branca, e seu cabelo era uma desordem de cachos escuros. A via vacilante, frágil e sedutora. Seus olhos negros piscaram ao ver as garrafas de licor atrás dele.

— Quer tomar uma taça?

— Não. — Sua voz soou impaciente e cansada. — O que quer?

Ela riu brandamente.

— É nossa noite de núpcias — disse.

Todos os pensamentos de Edward se dissiparam, e só desejou possuí-la. Conhecia as formas escondidas sob a delicada cambraia, o quente abraço de sua carne. A excitação o alagou; mas se obrigou a mostrar-se indiferente. Queria que ela tomasse a iniciativa, que admitisse que o desejava.

— Tem razão — disse.

Bella parecia inquieta; levou-se uma mão à nuca e começou a brincar com um cacho, uma atitude que a fazia parecer inocente e de uma vez tremendamente fascinante.

— Está cansado, Milord?

— Não.

Ela decidiu prosseguir o jogo, apesar de que sua voz soava cada vez mais desconcertada.

— Pensa te retirar logo?

Edward se aproximou dela.

— Quer que o faça?

Bella baixou a vista.

— Não me importaria se decidisse...

— Quer que vá à cama com você? — Edward o acariciou os braços.

Bella notou o rubor subindo por suas bochechas.

— Sim — conseguiu sussurrar antes que a boca de Edward se unisse à sua. A abraçou pela cintura. A promessa de seu corpo avivou Edward. Levou-a acima e começou a despi-la delicadamente, e tratou de que ela fizesse o mesmo com ele. Bella, que não estava familiarizada com a roupa de homem, custou a tirar os botões do interior de suas calças. Ele, com grande suavidade, e apesar de que tinha começado a respirar agitadamente ao sentir a mão de Bella roçando o ventre, ensinou o que devia fazer para desabotoados.

Deitou-a na cama e a cobriu com lentidão o corpo de beijos ardentes, afundando o rosto na pele suave, amando a pálida calidez de seus seios, sua cintura e seu ventre. Bella estava muito mais desinibida que nas outras noites que tinham compartilhado; suas mãos vagavam sobre o corpo de Edward com maior liberdade e suas pernas se enlaçavam com as dele mais decididamente.

Um gemido escapou dos lábios de Edward ao sentir aquele corpo ágil e esbelto sob o seu. Custava respirar, mas apesar disso a beijou, e sua mão desceu até o quente pêlo do sexo de Bella. Ela, tremula, separou os joelhos e empurrou para cima ofegante. Ele a acariciou devagar e logo a penetrou com delicadeza com os dedos.

Bella gemeu e se aproximou mais a ele, retorcendo-se diante do convincente movimento de sua mão. Edward a beijou no pescoço e os ombros e a seguir retirou a mão e o separou das coxas.

— Abre os olhos –sussurrou. — Me olhe.

Ela abriu os olhos para contemplar seu profundo olhar. Então Edward entrou nela e as pupilas de Bella se dilataram ao sentir seu estimulante poder. Ele a agarrou pelos quadris para penetrá-la mais profundamente, movendo-se com um ritmo insistente. Bella acariciava a suave superfície de suas costas; mas logo afundou os dedos em sua musculatura quando seu prazer começou a aumentar. Voltou o rosto em busca do roçar de sua bochecha e ouviu Edward sussurrar frases entrecortadas que parecia incapaz de reprimir: quão bonita era, quanto a desejava... Quanto a amava. E Bella sentiu um prazer sedoso explodindo em seu interior; afogava-se em uma corrente de sensações indescritíveis. Ele não a soltou até que ambos alcançaram o orgasmo.

Seguiu o silêncio mais profundo que Bella tivesse conhecido. Apesar de sua cabeça não parava de fazer perguntas, seguia com os olhos fechados. «Amo-te...»

Havia dito isso Edward? De havê-lo dito, certamente não terei que tomar ao pé da letra. Já a tinha advertido sua tia Sally de que nunca devia fazer-se caso ao que um homem dissesse em um momento de paixão. Quando deu aquele conselho Bella não chegou a entender o seu significado.

Edward fez um leve movimento por um minuto, como se quisesse separar-se dela. Bella, fingindo dormir, seguia com as mãos unidas atrás do forte pescoço de Edward e as pernas fortemente entrelaçadas com as dele. Murmurou como em sonhos e abraçou com mais força. Perguntava-se qual seria a causa de que Edward respirasse de forma tão anormal. Devia recordar o que havia dito, e certamente se arrependia.

E ela, OH, Senhor, queria que fosse certo.

Embora alarmada por seus pensamentos, conseguiu relaxar-se. Edward merecia alguém muito melhor que ela, uma mulher pura, inocente, de reputação impecável. Se na realidade a queria era porque ainda não sabia quem era ela. Abandonaria assim que se inteirasse de sua filha. E Bella acabaria com o coração destroçado se permitia apaixonar-se por ele.

— Não é necessário que acrescente nenhum comentário mais a respeito do desespero que é este assunto — sentenciou lady Lyon, olhando o casal de recém casados como se fosse uma governanta que tivesse visto sua aluna beijando-se com um camponês mau educado. Era uma mulher, elegante, de cabelo grisalho brilhante como a prata; seu olhar azul era direto e a estrutura de sua ossatura indicava que de jovem tinha sido uma beleza.

Edward se deu de ombros, como se com isso pretendesse desculpar-se.

— Mas, tia, a verdade é...

— Não tente me contar a verdade, menino impetuoso! Ouvi os rumores e já ouvi o suficiente.

— Sim, tia Esme — replicou Edward humilhando-se pela décima vez e olhando de esguelha a sua esposa. Achavam-se no salão verde da mansão que lorde Hampton Lyon possuía em Brook Street. Bella estava a seu lado, sentada em uma cadeira e sem levantar os olhos de suas mãos entrelaçadas. Edward nunca a tinha visto assim e ficava difícil reprimir um sorriso.

Tinha advertido de antemão que era o que lhes esperava. E sua velha tia, de acordo com as previsões, levava mais de um quarto de hora os exortando com aquele estilo arrogante que era tão próprio.

— Jogo, nudez, promiscuidade e sabe Deus que mais — prosseguiu lady Lyon muito severa, e tudo isso levado a público. Considero-te tão responsável como sua esposa, Edward. Como te atreve a jogar gratuitamente pela amurada sua excelente reputação e a manchar deste modo o bom nome da família? — Sacudiu a cabeça observando-os muito séria. — O único passo inteligente que destes foi vir para ver-me. Embora me parece que é muito tarde para te arrancar do desastre social. Sua entrada vai ser a maior provocação de minha vida.

— Todas nossas esperanças estão depositadas em você, tia Esme — disse Edward, compungido — Se alguém for capaz de conseguir, é você.

— Efetivamente — replicou lady Lyon com tom áspero. Bella levou a mão à boca para ocultar seu sorriso. Estava desfrutando vendo seu marido receber uma bronca. Mas era evidente que a anciã dama adorava Edward, a pesar da enérgica bronca que estava dando a ele.

Lady Lyon olhou para Bella com receio.

— Não consigo compreender por que meu sobrinho se casou com você declarou. — Deveria haver-se casado com sua irmã e te converter em sua amante.

— Estou completamente de acordo — disse Bella, que até então não tinha aberto a boca. — Eu estava totalmente disposta a ser sua querida. Teria sido um acordo muito mais razoável. — Sorriu para Edward com doçura, fazendo caso omisso de seu olhar irônico. — Persuadiu-me a qual me casasse com ele com uma idéia que agora me parece descabelada: me reformar. –Movia os olhos com grande dramaticidade. — Sabe Deus de onde tirou tal idéia.

Lady Lyon a observava com renovado interesse.

— Humm. Já começo a entender o porquê de tanta atração. É uma rapariga de muitos brios e não me cabe a menor duvida de que é ágil de mente. Mas dá no mesmo...

— Obrigado — interrompeu Bella muito recatada, antes que começasse um novo turno de conversa. — Lady Lyon, não sabe que agradeço sua boa disposição e sua vontade de interceder por nós. Mas conseguir que sejamos admitidos nos ambientes respeitáveis... — Sacudiu a cabeça com resolução. — É impossível.

— Me permita que te relate, senhorita impertinente, que é possível, e o será — disse a anciã com frieza. — A menos que siga te comportando de forma escandalosa!

— Não fará — disse Edward. — Nem eu, tia Esme.

— Muito bem. — Lady Lyon indicou com um gesto a uma criada que se aproximasse seu tabelionato. — Começarei a campanha — disse com um tom que certamente devia utilizar Wellington no Waterloo. — e vocês, naturalmente, deverão seguir minhas instruções ao pé da letra.

Edward se aproximou de sua tia a grandes passos e beijou sua enrugada fronte.

— Sabia que podíamos confiar em você, tia Esme.

— Não seja pomposo — replicou com secura, e indicou a Bella que se aproximasse. — Pode me beijar, pequena.

Bella, obediente, estampou um beijo na bochecha da anciã.

— E agora que já te dei uma olhada — prosseguiu lady Lyon, estou segura de que nem tudo o que se diz de você é verdade. O rosto delata sempre qualquer tipo de vida decadente e você tem um aspecto muito menos degenerado do que esperava. — Entreabriu os olhos. — Imagino que com a roupa adequada chegaríamos a te fazer passar por uma mulher de bom caráter.

Bella fez uma leve reverencia.

— Obrigado — disse, com um tom tão submisso e engraçado.

— Seus olhos têm um problema –anunciou — lady Lyon. Escuros, pagãos, cheios de malícia. Possivelmente encontre a maneira de...

— Não fale mais de seus olhos, tia — interrompeu Edward, e agarrou Bella pela cintura. — São seu melhor traços. É o que mais gosto.

A risada silenciosa de Bella se desvaneceu ao firmar seu olhar cativo em Edward. Sentia um calor de plenitude muito especial em seu interior, o coração pulsava velozmente.

De repente era como se o sólido braço de Edward fosse a única coisa que a mantinha em pé. Consciente do minucioso exame a que estava submetendo-a lady Lyon, tentou desviar a vista, mas era incapaz de fazer nada exceto esperar, indefesa, que ele a soltasse. Edward, finalmente, separou-se.

— Nos deixe a sós um momento, Edward –disse lady Lyon, menos cortante.

Ele franziu a sobrancelha.

— Tia, temo-me que não temos tempo de seguir falando.

— Não se preocupe — disse lady Lyon secamente. — Asseguro-te que este velho dragão não pensa devorar a sua bonita noiva. Só pretendo dar algum conselho. — Fez um movimento com a mão indicando que desaparecesse. Bella, sem olhar para seu marido, tomou assento no sofá.

Edward lançou a sua tia um olhar de advertência e abandonou a sala.

Lady Lyon pareceu fazer graça o rosto que tinha posto seu sobrinho.

— Está claro que não tolera que o critiquem –assinalou rindo entre dentes.

— A menos que ele seja quem o faça. — Bella estava surpreendida ao ver que as maneiras da grandeza se adoçavam.

Sua resposta obteve lady Lyon que soltasse uma gargalhada.

— Já sabe, é meu sobrinho favorito. O homem mais exemplar que tenha tido a família. Muito mais digno de elogio que meu filho Laurent, encantador, mimado e inútil. Jamais chegará a compreender a boa sorte que tiveste dando a Edward e como segue sendo um mistério para mim.

— Também para mim — respondeu Bella de coração.

— Não importa. Já fizeste certa mudança nele.

— Lady Lyon se deteve para refletir. — Não o via tão alegre desde que era um menino, desde antes de que seus pais falecessem.

Bella, imensamente satisfeita, baixou a vista para ocultar o efeito causado pelas palavras da dama.

— Mas, certamente — disse, quando ele e Caroline Whitmore eram noivos...

— Me permita que te explique um pouco relacionado com a americana — interrompeu a anciã com impaciência. — Era uma criatura formosa, despreocupada, propensa às loucuras e ao romantismo. O certo é que teria sido uma esposa adequada para Edward. Mas a senhorita Whitmore não o compreendia totalmente, nem se importava consegui-lo. — Seu olhar azul se tornou cálido e pensativo, quase triste. — Nunca teria conseguido apreciar a classe de amor que Edward é capaz de oferecer. Os homens Cullen são algo único neste aspecto. — Fez uma pausa, e logo acrescentou: Permitem que suas mulheres exerçam um poder terrível sobre eles. Seu amor tende a ser obsessivo. Meu irmão Charles, o pai de Edward, se suicidou depois que sua esposa faleceu. A vida sem ela não tinha para ele nenhum sentido. Sabia?

— Não, senhora — respondeu Bella, surpreendida.

— E Edward não é distinto. Perder a mulher amada, por morte ou infidelidade, causaria nele o mesmo efeito.

— Lady Lyon, acredito que exagera. O que ele sente por mim não chega a esses extremos. Quero dizer...

— Menina, se não te deste conta de que te ama, é que não é tão ardilosa como eu supunha.

Bella a observava assombrada; não sabia se sentir-se consternada ou abandonar-se a uma emoção profunda e surpreendente.

— Os jovens de agora são muito mais teimosos que a de meus tempos — observou lady Lyon com acidez. — Fecha a boca, pequena, entrarão moscas.

A aspereza de lady Lyon recordava a Bella sua tia Sally, embora Sally, teria se mostrado mais extravagante que aquela elegante mulher respeitável.

— Senhora, não mencionou você que tinha que me dar um conselho?

— OH, sim. — Lady Lyon olhou para Bella com um olhar muito significativo. — Sei tudo a respeito de você e suas condutas amalucadas. A verdade é que me recorda quando jovem: uma garota bonita e alegre. Antes de contrair matrimônio deixei atrás de mim uma esteira de corações quebrados, o suficientemente extensa para que minha mãe se orgulhasse disso. Não tinha pressa nem sentia a necessidade de aceitar que um homem fosse meu amo e senhor. Tinha toda Londres a meus pés. Flores, poesias, beijos roubados... — Sorriu ao recordar. — Era delicioso. Naturalmente, me era espantoso sacrificar tudo aquilo por culpa do casamento. Mas vou contar te o que descobri quando me casei com lorde Lyon: vale a pena um pouco de sacrifício em troca do amor de um homem bom.

Bella não falava com tanta franqueza da morte da Sally. Se, atreveu a abrir um pouco o coração; aproximou-se dela e lhe falou com tom sério.

— Lady Lyon, não queria se casar com ninguém. Levou muito tempo de independência. Edward e eu vamos estar nos atirando à cabeça constantemente. Os dois somos muito teimosos.

Lady Lyon parecia compreender seus temores.

— Tenha em conta o seguinte. Tanto te quer Edward que está disposto a expor-se à censura e ao ridículo diante de seus colegas. O qual, em um homem o orgulho é tão importante, significa uma grande concessão. Não poderia fazer nada pior que te casar com um homem que não fosse capaz de fazer o ridículo por sua causa.

Bella franziu a sobrancelha, preocupada.

— Ele jamais faria o ridículo. Jamais me ocorreria fazer algo que pudesse te envergonhar. — ruborizou-se recordando o episódio de Covent Garden e o velho urso. Não tinha deixado transcorrer nem um dia depois do casamento para começar a comportar-se de forma escandalosa. — Maldição — murmurou, sem poder reprimir-se.

A anciã sorriu, surpreendendo-a.

— Naturalmente, isso não vai ser fácil. Tem diante de ti uma batalha, uma batalha que vale a pena. Acredito ouvir falar de muita gente ao dizer que será do mais interessante observar seu desenvolvimento.

Lady Lyon deu os passos necessários para que ambos pudessem assistir a festas particulares, no transcurso das quais seu casamento foi anunciado como correspondia.

* * *

Olá meus amoores !

mais um capítulo é entregue !

Espero que gostem, se sim, deixem uma **review !**

Aliás, obrigada a todos que leram, principalmente às minhas queridas seguidoras que deixam um pedacinho do seu carinho : lorena, angel blue cullen, visil, diana, BibiAlbano, Pri Cullen Malfoy, AnaMartaOliveira !

Até sábado !

beijoos !


	21. Capítulo Vinte

**Capítulo Vinte**

O escândalo era inevitável, pois os detalhes de seu «noivado» eram a fofoca de toda Londres. Mas lady Lyon tinha conseguido atenuar os efeitos. Bella, ante sua insistência, assistiu a todas as festas vestidas do modo mais decorosa e modesta possível e procurou alternar com viúvas e casadas respeitáveis.

Bella ficou surpreendida nessas reuniões quando homens com os quais tinha jogado e trocado amistosos insultos, com os quais tinha bebido e compartilhado piadas no Black's, a tratavam com um respeito inesperado. Em uma ocasião piscou os olhos às escondidas á um dos cavalheiros mais velhos, como se estivessem conspirando. Por outro lado as esposas se comportavam com ela com circunspeção. Não havia ninguém que se atrevesse a dar as costas abertamente, já que lady Lyon e seus amigos se achavam sempre a seu lado. Também ajudava o fato de que Bella possuía um título impressionante, respaldado por uma fortuna mais impressionante ainda.

Bella se sentia satisfeita cada vez que chegava a um porto em uma daquelas reuniões. Era impossível não precaver da mudança na forma como a olhava, das cortesias e os cuidados que a brindavam. Alguns dos aristocratas que se comportaram com ela durante todos esses anos com a mais educada frieza, mostravam-se agora lisonjeiros, afetuosos inclusive, como se tivesse sido sempre sua favorita. No fundo, para Bella pareciam indignos todos aqueles trâmites necessários para converter-se em uma pessoa respeitável, e isso divertia Edward.

— É como se estivesse desfilando diante deles à espera de sua aprovação — dizia Bella. Achavam-se em uma das salas do andar superior, repassando a lista de convidados. — Vejo-me como um desses que levam a cauda repleta de cintas trancadas. «Olhem todos, não parece tão vulgar como temíamos...» A verdade, Milord, espero que tanto esforço valha a pena!

— Tão duro te será ? — perguntou ele com olhos faiscantes.

— Não –admitiu. — Quero que saia bem. Aterroriza-me pensar o que poderia me fazer sua tia Esme se não conseguir.

— Gosta — assegurou Edward.

— OH, de verdade? É esse o motivo pelo qual anda sempre fazendo comentários a respeito de meu comportamento, meus olhos ou meus vestidos? Outro dia se queixou de que estava brilhando meu o seio meu Deus!

— Tem um seio muito bonito.

Ela olhou com ironia seus pequenos e viçosos seios.

— De pequena, mamãe me obrigava a me jogar água fria no peito para que crescesse. Nunca fiz. O seio de Rosalie é muito melhor que o meu.

— Não me tinha dado conta — disse Edward. Jogou no chão os convites e tentou agarrá-la.

Ela se abaixou lançando uma gargalhada.

— Edward! Lorde Faxton aparecerá de um momento a outro para falar da fatura que nos quer apresentar.

— Terá que esperar. — Agarrou-a pela cintura e a empurrou para o sofá.

Bella ria e se esquivava protestando.

— E se vier Burton?

— Burton é muito avisado para fazer isso.

— A verdade, Milord, maravilha-me o orgulho que sente dele. — Bella não deixava de lutar. — Em minha vida tinha visto um homem que sentisse tanta avaliação por seu mordomo.

— É o melhor mordomo da Inglaterra — disse Edward, tratando de sujeitá-la, embora agradecido pela energia que se mostrava. Era uma mulher de força extraordinária para sua pequena envergadura. 'Ela tentava tirá-lo de cima sem poder evitar a risada. Edward então a agarrou os pulsos com uma só mão e as colocou em cima da cabeça. A outra mão vagou livremente ao longo de seu esbelto corpo.

— Edward, me solte — disse ela sem fôlego.

ele baixou as mangas e tirou seu vestido.

— Não penso fazê-lo até te convencer de quão bonita é.

— Estou convencida. Sou bonita. Encantadora. e agora para já

— Lançou um grito sufocado para ouvir o som da delicada malha rasgando-se.

Edward, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos, seguiu tirando o vestido até deixar os seios ao ar. Acariciava a pele nua, provocando com isso cócegas de prazer. Percorreu brandamente com a ponta do dedo os delicados mamilos, enquanto seus olhos jogavam fogo contemplando a débil curvatura dos seios. A vontades de parar se esfumaçou e começou a respirar com dificuldade.

— Milord, podemos esperar. É importante que... — Sua cabeça era um turbilhão de sensações. — É importante que vejamos o Faxton assim que chegue.

— Não existe nada mais importante que você.

— Sei razoável...

— Estou sendo razoável. — Seus lábios se fecharam sobre um mamilo.

Logo beijou os seios com luxuriosa sensualidade. Bella tremia. Voltava à cabeça de um lado a outro, tentava mover os punhos que tinha tão firmemente, presos. Edward levantou as saias para acariciar as pernas, e o calor de sua mão se filtrou através das finas meias de seda.

— Jamais tinha desejado uma mulher como desejo você — murmurou. Sua boca brincava pelo pescoço até acabar lambendo sua orelha. — Poderia te devorar. Adoro seus seios, sua boca, tudo. Acredita? — Vendo que fugia a resposta, acariciou a boca com os lábios, obrigando a responder. — Acredita?

Ouviram então que alguém batia com os dedos na porta fechada da sala. Bêbada de prazer, Bella se negava a aceitar a realidade daquele som. Edward se deteve, entretanto, e levantou a cabeça.

— Sim? — Surpreendentemente, sua voz soou serena.

Ouviu-se a voz de Burton no outro lado da porta.

— Milord, acaba de chegar um bom número de visitas, todas de uma vez.

— Quantas são? Quais são? — perguntou Edward mal-humorado.

— Lorde e lady Swan, o visconde e lady Stamford, o senhor Seth e um cavalheiro que se identificou como seu tutor.

— Toda minha família — exclamou Bella.

Edward suspirou.

— supunha-se que Seth não chegava até manhã... Verdade?

Ela se deu de ombros.

— Acompanha-os a todos ao salão do primeiro andar, Burton — disse Edward, e diga que em seguida estamos com eles.

— Sim, Milord.

Bella se amontoou contra o peito de Edward; tinha o corpo dolorido pelo desejo insatisfeito.

— Não — choramingou.

— Seguiremos mais tarde — disse ele, acariciando a ruborizada bochecha com a ponta do dedo. Ela, frustrada, agarrou sua mão e a levou ao seio. Ele, lançando uma gargalhada, abraçou-a e beijou seu cabelo. — Quererão ficar para jantar.

Ela exalou um gemido de protesto.

— Despacha-os — disse, mesmo sabendo que pedia algo impossível.

— Quero estar a sós com você:

Edward esboçou um sorriso e acariciou suas costas.

— Temos milhares de noites por diante.

Bella assentiu em silêncio, apesar de que o desespero alagava a alma... Não podia prometer aquilo sem saber o que ocultava, o segredo que os separaria para sempre.

Edward, sem nenhuma pressa, olhou a beira descosturada do vestido e inclinou a cabeça para beijar o vale profundo entre seus seios.

— Melhor será que te troque de vestido –murmurou. — Não acredito que sua mãe o passasse, embora eu te encontro arrebatadora tal como está.

Bella fez sua entrada no salão embelezada com seu vestido favorito: de seda vermelha escura com adornos e apertado. As mangas de tecido transparentes revelavam brilhos dos esbeltos braços e o ligeiro vôo da saia deixava adivinhar as pernas. Era um vestido que nunca teria aprovado tia Esme. Mas sentava muito bem, e Bella tinha decidido conservá-lo como um vestido de andar pela casa. Era evidente que Edward, não podia tirar os olhos de cima, aprovava-o também.

— Bella! — exclamou lady Renné entusiasmada. — Minha querida filha, minha favorita, minha encantadora menina, ansiava verte. Fez tão feliz sua querida mãe; estou tão contente e orgulhosa que não posso evitar derramar lágrimas de alegria cada vez que penso em você...

— Olá, mamãe — disse Bella com ironia, abraçando Renné e dirigindo uma careta a Rosalie e Emmet.

Ver os dois juntos a enchia de satisfação. Rosalie estava sentada junto a Emmet e seu rosto reluzia de amor pelos quatro cantos.

Emmet se sentia também feliz, apesar de que observava Bella com olhar inquisitivo.

— Não podíamos acreditar a notícia –disse adiantando-se para abraçar Bella. — Tínhamos que vir para comprovar que estivesse bem.

— Naturalmente que estou bem — respondeu Bella, coibida de ter que enfrentar-se com o olhar de seu antigo amigo. — Tudo foi muito rápido. Lorde Cullen tem uma forma de cortejar esmagadora, por não dizer mais.

— Estou de acordo com você — disse Emmet, contemplando seu rosto rosado. — Jamais tinha te visto tão bonita.

— Lorde Swan — disse Edward, estreitando a mão de seu sogro, pode estar seguro de que cuidarei de sua filha e de que não faltará nada para ela. Sinto que não houvesse tempo para solicitar seu consentimento. Espero passar por cima de nossas pressas e abençoar nossa união.

Charlie Swan o observava com uma careta de ironia. Ambos sabiam perfeitamente que Edward importava que ele desse ou não sua aprovação.

Possivelmente foi o duro olhar de Edward que obrigou a Charlie a respeitar as formalidades e responder com uma calidez que não era habitual nele.

— Têm vocês minha bênção, lorde Cullen, e meus mais sinceros desejos de que desfrutem de uma vida feliz juntos.

— Obrigado. — Edward se aproximou de Bella e a atraiu para si, obrigando ao pai e filha a olhar-se no rosto.

— Obrigado, papai — disse Bella. Ficou surpreendida ao ver seu pai adiantar-se e agarrá-la pelas mãos, pois poucas vezes tinha brindado uma demonstração de afeto.

— Desejo-te o melhor, filha, e não me importa que pense o contrário.

Bella sorriu e devolveu o aperto de mãos; apesar de seu receio seus olhos se umedeceram.

— Acredito, papai.

— Agora me comprimente-disse uma voz jovem. Bella se pôs a rir quando Seth se equilibrou sobre ela. — Agora é minha irmã! — exclamou, espremendo-a. — Não podia esperar nem um dia mais para te ver. Sabia que Edward se casaria com você. Pressentia! E agora que viverei com vocês me levará a Black's, cavalgaremos e iremos caçar, ensinará-me a fazer jogar,com as cartas e...

— Shhh. — Bella tampou sua boca e olhou de esguelha para Edward. — Nenhuma palavra mais, Seth, ou seu irmão iniciará os trâmites de divórcio.

Edward, com os olhares assombrados de sua família, acariciou os cachos de Bella e a beijou na bochecha.

— Jamais — declarou, e Bella, com o coração encolhido, permitiu acreditar.

— Lorde Cullen — interrompeu Burton com voz pausada e apresentando um cartão. — Lorde Faxton acaba de chegar.

— Que aconteceu — disse Bella rindo. — Possivelmente queira ficar para jantar.

Compartilharam um largo e prazeroso jantar. Os temas da conversa foram desde considerar se era justa a fatura apresentada por lorde Faxton até o talento do tutor de Seth, o senhor Radburne, um homem sóbrio, embora afável, aficionado à história e à língua.

Bella era a anfitriã perfeita, animando a conversa quando decaía e proporcionando à noite, sem nenhum esforço, um encanto tal que todos os convidados se sentiam a gosto. Edward a observava com orgulho do extremo oposto da mesa. A tensão de Bella, ao menos por essa noite, esfumaçou para dar passo a uma mulher deslumbrante. Só vacilou em uma ocasião: quando seus olhares se cruzaram e a paixão se apoderou de ambos.

Os cavalheiros se retiraram a tomar uma contribuição e Rosalie se levou a Bella com a intenção de manter um bate-papo privado.

— Bella, ficamos tão surpreendidos quando nos inteiramos de que tinha casado com lorde Cullen! Mamãe quase se deprime. Pensávamos que te odiava!

— Também pensava — disse Bella, algo incômoda.

— Bem, o que aconteceu?

Bella se deu de ombros e sorriu envergonhada.

— Será difícil de explicar.

— Lorde, Cullen parece outro, tão amável e sorridente, e te olha como se te adorasse! Por que te casou tão de repente? Não entendo nada de nada!

— Ninguém entende — assegurou Bella. — Nem eu. Rose, não falemos de meu casamento. Quero ouvir como vai o teu. É feliz Com o Em?

Rosalie suspirou extasiada.

— É melhor do que podia ter imaginado! Cada manhã me acordo temendo que tudo vá terminar, como se fosse um sonho milagroso. Já sei que soa ridículo...

— Não de tudo — disse Bella muito devagar. — Sonha maravilhoso. — de repente sorriu com malícia. — Me conte da fuga. comportou-se Emmet como um Dom Juan, ou adotou o papel de noivo tímido e sufocado? Venha, não te guarde só para você os detalhes mas emocionantes.

— Bella — protestou Rosalie, vermelha como um tomate. Duvidou um instante, mas a seguir se inclinou para sua irmã e sussurrou-: Em, com a ajuda dos criados, penetrou na casa uma vez que papai e mamãe se retiraram. Veio a meu quarto, abraçou-me e me disse que ia ser sua esposa e que não ia permitir que sacrificasse minha felicidade pela família.

— Bravo por ele — exclamou Bella.

— Pus umas coisas em uma mala e o acompanhei à carruagem que nos estava esperando... OH, tinha tanto medo de que nos agarrassem, Bella! Mamãe e papai podiam descobrir minha ausência a qualquer momento, ou lorde Cullen podia retornar inesperadamente...

— Não. Assegurei-me de que lorde Cullen estivesse indisposto essa noite.

Rosalie abriu os olhos Com curiosidade.

— Que demônios fez?

— Não pergunte, querida. Só me diga uma coisa:" comportou-se Em como um cavalheiro e esperou que chegassem a Gretna Green ou te atacou na carruagem?

— Como pode pensar isso? — reprovou Rosalie. — Sabe perfeitamente que a Emmet nunca passaria pela cabeça aproveitar-se de uma mulher. Emmet dormiu em uma cadeira junto à lareira.

Bella fez uma careta.

— Incuráveis — disse, soltando uma gargalhada. — Ambos são honoráveis.

— Bem, também é lorde Cullen — assinalou sua irmã. — Acredito que é ainda mais formal e convencional que Emmet.

Estou segura, de ter estado vocês em nossa situação, lorde Cullen se teria comportado com decência e decoro.

— Possivelmente — murmurou Bella e sorriu. — Mas, Rose... Não teria dormido em uma cadeira.

Os convidados se foram todos muito tarde, e Seth e seu tutor foram acomodados em suas respectivos quartos. Bella quis assegurar-se de que todo o relacionado com a família estava em ordem e correu acima e abaixo até conseguir. Quando subiu ao quarto com Edward se sentia extremamente satisfeita do resultado da noite. Edward despediu do serviço, e enquanto Bella desfrutava explicando quão feliz estava sua irmã, ajudou-a a despir-se.

— Rose está radiante — disse ela enquanto Edward desabotoava seu vestido pelas costas. — Jamais a tinha visto tão feliz.

— Esta muito bem — admitiu Edward.

— Bem? Resplandece por onde quer que a olhe. — Bella tirou o vestido e se sentou na beira da cama, estendendo a perna para que tirasse a meia. — Vê-la agora me fez pensar em quão infeliz a teria feito, com suas maneiras bruscas. — Sorriu provocativamente, disposta a desabotoar a blusa. — Afastá-la de ti foi a melhor coisa que fiz em minha vida.

— E quase acaba comigo de passagem — brincou Edward, contemplando a meia de seda bordada que tinha na mão.

— OH, não seja dramático. Não foi mais que uma cabeçada. — Bella acariciava o cabelo dourado, arrependida. — Eu não gostava absolutamente da idéia de ter que te fazer mal. Embora não me ocorria outro modo de te reter. É um homem tremendamente obstinado.

Edward se desfez da camisa, franzindo a sombracelha. Seu largo peito musculoso ficou descoberto.

— Poderia ter pensado em uma forma menos dolorosa de me ter afastado de Cullen Park essa noite.

— Imagino que poderia te haver seduzido. — Na comissura de seus lábios se desenhou um sorriso. — Mas a idéia não me atraíra muito.

Edward seguiu despindo-se sem deixar de observá-la.

— Ainda tenho que te pagar aquela noite com a mesma moeda — disse. O brilho de seu olhar não inspirava confiança.

— Me pagar com a mesma — moeda?-embainhou-se a camisola, desejava cobrir-se entre os lençóis. — Refere-te a me golpear com uma garrafa?

— Não precisamente.

Edward se meteu na cama e começou a brincar com Bella. Ela lutava, rindo, enquanto ele tratava de roubar beijos. Bella desfrutou daquele combate, até que de repente Edward estendeu um braço e atou com presteza seu punho a um dos extremos da cama com uma das meias. Bella riu para ocultar seu temor.

— Edward... — antes que pudesse continuar se encontrou com o outro punho sujeito de igual maneira. Sua risada se desvaneceu, e assombrada começou a atirar as ligaduras. — O que faz? –perguntou.

— Deixa. Me desate agora mesmo.

— Ainda não. — Edward se estendeu sobre ela, olhando-a nos olhos.

Um calafrio de terror e paixão sacudiu o corpo de Bella.

— Edward, não.

— Não te farei mal –disse ele com um fraco sorriso. — Fecha os olhos.

Ela não podia apartar a vista de suas duras e bronzeadas feições, da promessa sensual de seus olhos.

Edward a cobria totalmente com seu poderoso corpo e roçava com as pontas dos dedos seu pescoço. Bella fechou os olhos e gemendo se deu por vencida. Ele percorreu seu corpo com a boca e as mãos, provocando um prazer ardente que ela era incapaz de devolver. Atormentou-a com delicadas carícias até deixá-la rígida debaixo dele, esperando que aquela doce tortura a fizesse estourar. Elevou a pélvis para ele quando Edward a penetrou muito devagar enquanto dava enlouquecedores beijos. Estreitou com suas pernas, tremendo. Suas sensações convergiram de repente em uma ardente alienação. Gritou fracamente, estremecendo-se, ofegando, enquanto ele chegava à cúpula do prazer em seu interior.

O final foi lento, como um contínuo fluxo crescente. Edward afrouxou as ataduras. Sufocada, rodeou o pescoço com os braços.

— Por fez isso?

Ele a acariciou lentamente.

— Pensei que você gostaria de saber o que sente.

Bella recordou que ela em sua oportunidade tinha dado a mesma explicação, e afogou um gemido.

— Edward, e eu... Não quero voltar a fazer isto com você.

Sentiu a pressão de seus lábios no pescoço.

— O que quer? — perguntou ele com voz rouca.

Bella agarrou a cabeça.

— Quero ser sua esposa — sussurrou, solicitando seus beijos.

À medida que foram acontecendo os dias Bella se deu conta de que desejava as carícias de seu marido, seus sorrisos, o ter junto a ela. Tinha temido que sua vida com ele fosse cinza, como um cárcere Mas ao contrário era mais emocionante do que tinha experimentado em sua vida. Edward a desafiava e a deixava perplexa a cada momento, era impossível adivinhar Como ia surpreender a próxima Vez. Em ocasiões a tratava com maneiras rudes que devia utilizar com seus amigos quando se reuniam a beber e a discutir de política. Não vacilava absolutamente em levá-la a cavalgar ou a caçar com ele.

Levava, inclusive, a algum combate de boxe e ria observando suas mudanças de atitude: encolhida ante qualquer ação violenta ou saltando para animar a seu favorito. Edward se sentia orgulhoso de sua inteligência e não se esforçava por ocultar sua surpresa ao descobrir sua habilidade no manejo das contas da casa. Bella se explicou brevemente que os dois últimos anos de ganhos tão inseguros a tinham convertido em uma perita em economia e previsões.

A Bella agradava ouvir elogiar seu talento e agradecia que respeitasse suas opiniões. Gostava inclusive do modo em que às vezes a provocava tratando-a como se fosse uma dama pouco distinguida. Em outras ocasiões, pelo contrário, desconcertava-a mimando-a como se fosse uma rosa estranha e delicada.

Havia tardes, quando ela estava banhando-se, em que entrava para lavar seus cabelo e secá-lo como se fosse um bebê, para acabar esfregando o corpo com azeite perfumado.

Nunca tinha se sentido tão plenamente agradecida e mimada. Depois, de tantos anos de ter que valer-se por si mesmo, surpreendia ter alguém que procurava satisfazer todas suas necessidades. Com apenas expressar de um desejo, era concedido, bem fossem mais cavalos no estábulo, entradas para o teatro ou simplesmente que a abraçasse. Despertava com beijos quando tinha pesadelos e a consolava até que dormisse de novo entre seus braços. Quando queria agradá-la na cama se transformava em um amante paciente e dava lições de erotismo que os excitavam e deixavam plenamente satisfeitos.

Sua forma de fazer amor era imensamente variada: de Um ataque selvagem até a delicada sedução que podia prolongar-se durante horas. Ela às vezes se sentia atordoada, aberta a tudo e espantosamente vulnerável. Apesar disso se sentia mais feliz do que nunca tivesse imaginado.

Edward era capaz de passar da arrogância à amabilidade em Um abrir e fechar de olhos; persuadia a lhe confessar aquelas intimidades que ela jamais teria feito a ninguém.

Impregnava-a com uma claridade assombrosa, compreendia o acanhamento que existia sob sua fachada. Em inumeráveis ocasiões sentiu tentada de lhe contar o da Nicole, embora sempre se tornava atrás. O tempo que estava passando a seu lado se converteu em algo muito precioso. Não podia o perder ainda.

Seguia esperando em vão notícias de James, e tinha avisado a Burton, sem que ninguém mais se inteirasse, para que passasse suas mensagens logo que chegassem. Tinha considerado a idéia de Contratar de novo o senhor Riley para procurar Nicole, mas temia que isso pusesse em perigo suas possibilidades de recuperar sua filha. Não podia fazer outra coisa que esperar. Sentia-se tão tensa às vezes que acabava irritando-se com tudo o que a rodeava, incluindo Edward.

Em uma ocasião se produziu uma amarga briga. Na manhã seguinte, envergonhada por seu arrebatamento, apenas podia lhe olhar nos olhos. Além disso dava medo que pedisse uma explicação por seu comportamento tão pouco razoável.

Mas Edward se comportou como se nada tivesse acontecido, e se mostrou amável e afetuoso. Bella se dava conta de que com ela fazia concessões que não se permitiu com ninguém mais. Era o marido que jamais tivesse imaginado que pudesse chegar a existir: generoso, rápido em perdoar e mais preocupado pelas necessidades dela que pelas próprias.

Descobriu, entretanto, que Edward tinha também seus defeitos. Era protetor em excesso e ciumento, fazia cara feia quando um homem olhava sua esposa ou sustentava mais do devido sua mão entre as suas. Bella se divertia com aquela atitude, como se todos os homens de Londres a desejassem. Edward não cessava de advertir que se afastasse de seu primo, Laurent Lyon, quem o fazia encantadoras proposições cada vez que se viam.

Assistiram a um baile esplêndido, e naquela ocasião Laurent a fez rir quando agarrou a mão para depositar intermináveis beijos, como se fosse uma raposa faminta diante de uma deliciosa galinha.

— Lady Cullen — disse depois de um eloqüente suspiro, sua beleza é tão deslumbrante que nem a luz da lua se faz necessária. Até me humilha.

— Já humilharei você — interrompeu Edward com cara de poucos amigos, recuperando a mão de sua esposa.

Ross envolveu Bella com um sorriso sedutor.

— Não confia em mim.

— Nem eu — murmurou ela.

Fez cara como de sentisse ferido.

— Só desejo solicitar uma valsa, madame — protestou, para acrescentar com um sorriso-: Jamais dancei com um anjo.

— Prometeu-me isso — respondeu Edward, sombrio, levando sua Bella.

— O que me diz do seguinte? — disse Ross, seguindo-os.

— Prometeu-me todos isso — respondeu Edward por cima do ombro.

Bella, rindo, advertiu:

— Edward, mamãe sempre tentou me ensinar a dançar com graça, mas não houve maneira. Diz que meu estilo é comparável ao galope de um cavalo desbocado.

— Não pode ser tão mau.

— Asseguro isso, é!

Edward pensou que brincava. Mas logo descobriu que estava certa. No salão de baile teve que valer-se de todas suas habilidades para reprimir o vigor atlético de sua esposa, e em muitas ocasiões manobrou com destreza para evitar que ela caísse.

— Me siga — disse Edward, tratando de guiá-la.

Bella, apesar da firmeza dos braços de Edward, seguia movendo-se na direção equivocada.

— Seria mais fácil se te limitasse a me seguir — sugeriu ela com malícia.

Edward inclinou a cabeça para sussurrar ao ouvido que pensasse na última vez que tinham feito amor.

Aquele conselho tão pouco ortodoxo a fez rir como uma tola; mas de repente, assim que olhou nos olhos e se concentrou no fato de estar juntos, permitir que fosse ele quem governasse todos os movimentos se converteu em uma tarefa fácil, e o que estavam fazendo chegou a parecer-se com uma dança.

— Olhe, fazemos bem! — exclamou Bella.

Edward, incapaz de não sorrir ao vê-la tão satisfeita e surpreendida, pediu-lhe várias valsas mais, o que provocou que mais de um os observasse arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Que marido idolatrasse tão abertamente sua esposa não estava na moda, mas Edward parecia não se importar. A Bella divertia ver as sofisticadas mulheres da alta sociedade ocultando atrás dos leques invejosas pela atenção que Edward estava emprestando.

Seus maridos falavam com indiferença e passavam as noites nas camas de suas amantes.

Inclusive Rosalie, surpreendendo Bella, fez se notar quão possessivo Edward chegava a mostrar-se, e declarou que Emmet jamais seria capaz de reclamar sua companhia daquele modo.

— Do que falam todo o momento? — perguntou Rosalie com curiosidade durante o entreato de uma representação no Drury Lane.

— O que é que ele diz que possa chegar a te interessar tanto? — Ambas as irmãs se achavam em um ângulo da entrada do primeiro andar. Antes que Bella pudesse responder, uniram lady Elizabeth Burghley e a senhora Gwyneth Dawson, jovens e respeitáveis madames que acabavam de fazer amizade com Bella. Bella gostava de Elizabeth em especial, pois tinha um grande senso de humor.

— Eu adoraria escutar a resposta — declarou Elizabeth, e se pôs a rir.

— Todas estamos nos perguntando o que é o que temos que fazer para que nossos maridos fiquem do nosso lado, tal tomo acontece a Bella. Querida, o que é o que faz que te encontra tão encantador?

Bella se deu de ombros e olhou para Edward. Achava-se junto a uma corriola de homens no centro da sala, todos eles em alguma conversa corriqueira. Ele devolveu o olhar e sorriu ligeiramente. Ela voltou sua atenção às mulheres.

— Falamos de tudo — explicou sorrindo. — De bilhar, da cera das abelhas e do Bentham. Sempre dou minha opinião, inclusive sabendo que não vai gostar de ouvir.

— Mas não deveríamos falar com os homens a respeito de políticas como o senhor Bentham — disse Gwyneth, perplexa. — Para isso têm aos amigos.

— Parece-me que já cometi outro erro social-declarou Bella rindo, fazendo como se tachasse o tema de uma lista invisível. — Acabaram-se as discussões impróprias sobre políticas.

— Bella, não mude — apressou-se a dizer Elizabeth, piscando. — É evidente que lorde Cullen gosta das coisas tal como são. Possivelmente deveria perguntar a meu marido o que opina da cera de abelha e do senhor Bentham!

Bella, sorridente, deslizou uma vez mais o olhar sobre a multidão que enchia a entrada. Alarmou-se ao vislumbrar por um instante um cavalo negro como o carvão e umas feições que eram familiares.

Um calafrio de desassossego sacudiu seu corpo.

Piscou e procurou de novo aquela cabeça, mas tinha desaparecido. Sentiu o calor de uma mão no braço.

— Bella? — perguntava Rosalie. — Aconteceu algo ruim?

* * *

Olá minhas queridas !

Desculpe pela pressa, mas hj vou ter que falar rapidinho... =/

Muito obrigada a todas que leram, principalmente a lorena, AnaMartaOliveira, Diana, BibiAlbano, Raquel e Visil ! AMO VOCÊS !

Beijoos e até segunda !


	22. Capítulo Vinteum

**Capítulo XXI**

Bella seguia com o olhar cravado na multidão, como ausente. Mas se recuperou e conseguiu esboçar um sorriso. Sacudiu a cabeça, não podia tratar-se de James. Converteu-se em um ser tão sórdido no transcurso dos últimos anos que era impossível que chegasse a misturar-se com as pessoas que estavam ali. Possuísse ou não sangue de aristocrata, jamais seria permitido alternar com pessoas como aquelas; só podia relacionar-se com as classes inferiores.

— Não, Rose, não é nada. Pareceu-me ver um rosto que me parecia familiar.

Conseguiu dissipar aquele escuro pensamento e desfrutar do que ficava de representação, embora não se sentiu aliviada de tudo até que esta finalizou e Edward, vendo a expressão de seu rosto, evitou vários convites e decidiu retornar com Bella a Swans' Court.

Recebeu-os Burton, e se fez cargo das luvas, e o chapéu de Edward. Bella o olhava fixamente, como sempre fazia quando perguntava se tinha chegado alguma mensagem especial. Burton sacudiu levemente a cabeça como resposta. Bella perguntou quanto ia durar aquilo, quantos dias teria que suportar esperando receber notícias de sua filha.

Edward se precaveu de sua angústia apesar dos esforços de Bella por conversar alegremente a respeito da obra que acabavam de ver. Pediu um conhaque, mas Edward, em troca, disse à criada que subisse um copo de leite quente. Bella fez cara feia, mas não protestou. Tomou o leite, despiu-se e se meteu na cama para cobrir-se nos braços de Edward. Ele a beijou e abraçou de boa vontade; entretanto, pela primeira vez, não pôde responder como devia quando Edward fez o amor. Perguntou delicadamente o que acontecia, e ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Estou cansada –murmurou. — Por favor, me abrace somente. — Edward suspirou e acessou a seus desejos. Ela descansou a cabeça em seu ombro esperando que a vencesse o sono.

A imagem de sua filha em meio da neblina não se separava dela. Bella a chamava, tentava alcançá-la, mas ela se afastava. Uma risada horripilante a fazia retroceder espantada, um sussurro zombador e demoníaco.

_— Jamais será tua... Jamais... Jamais..._

_— Nicole — gritou desesperada. Pôs-se a correr com os braços estendidos, tropeçou e caiu sobre as videiras que se enrolavam em suas pernas. Lutou contra elas chorando de raiva e chamou sua filha a gritos. Então ouviu o gemido assustado de uma menina._

_— Mamãe..._

— Bella. — Uma voz serena e tranqüila irrompeu na escuridão. Ela se debatia movendo os braços. Edward tinha aparecido de repente e a sustentava para que não caísse. Ela se relaxou e se recostou contra ele. Tudo tinha sido um pesadelo. Apoiou a cabeça no peito de Edward e escutou o pulsar de seu coração. Uma vez acordada do tudo se precaveu de que não estavam na cama, a não ser junto ao corrimão de ferro, no ponto mais alto da larga escada. Exalou um grito sufocado. De novo havia tornado a andar dormindo.

As feições de Edward pareciam longínquas e sua voz como se pertencesse a outro mundo.

— Despertei-me e não estava — disse ele. — Encontrei-te aqui. Quase que cai. O que sonhava?

Não era justo fazer essas perguntas sabendo quão desorientada estava.

— Tentava alcançar algo.

— O que?

— Não sei — respondeu angustiada.

— Se não confiar em mim não posso te ajudar. Não posso te proteger das sombras nem dos pesadelos.

— Contei isso tudo...

Seguiu um comprido silencio.

— Hei-te dito alguma vez — disse Edward com frieza — como ódio que me mintam?

Ela olhou ao tapete e logo à parede; não podia enfrentar-se com seu olhar.

— Sinto muito — disse. Desejava que a abraçasse, o que sempre estava acostumado a fazer depois de um pesadelo. Desejava que fizesse amor, embora fosse unicamente por um momento, poder esquecer-se de tudo e não pensar em outra Coisa que no poderoso calor de sua união. — Edward, me leve outra vez à cama.

— Vá você.

— O que fará? — perguntou ela com um fio de voz, surpreendida.

— Ler. Beber. Ainda não sei. — Desceu a escada sem voltar-se.

Bella se arrastou até o quarto e se deslizou entre os lençóis enrugados. sentia-se culpada e estava preocupada. Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro. Acabava de descobrir algo novo sobre si mesmo.

— Pode ser que odeie que lhe mintam, Milord — murmurou, — mas nem a metade do que eu odeio me deitar sozinha!

No dia seguinte persistia a frieza. Bella realizou seu passeio matutino pelo Hyde Park sem ele, acompanhada por Uma governanta. Mais tarde decidiu ocupar o tempo com a correspondência, algo que detestava.

Havia muitos convites indicando os dias e horas em que seria bem-vinda e perguntas camufladas a respeito de quando planejava ela receber visitas. Também abundavam os convites a bailes, jantares e noites musicais. Os Cleveland os convidavam ao Shropshire para participar da caça de outono, os Pakington a passar uns dias em sua reserva de caça e uns amigos que fossem a Bath a visitá-los. Bella não sabia como responder a elas. Como podia aceitar convites a acontecimentos que foram ter lugar no futuro? Tentava pensar que ia permanecer com Edward para sempre, mas se dizia, abatida, que tudo terminaria algum dia.

Bella deixou os convites de um lado e agarrou distraidamente uma folha de papel do escritório de Edward. Pela manhã, antes de partir a uma reunião relacionada com a reforma parlamentar, dedicou-se a escrever cartas. Bella sorriu ao observar sua escritura: poderosa, com freqüentes traços grossos e inclinada.

Leu por cima uma carta dirigida a um de seus agentes e em que anunciava seus desejos de que os fazendeiros pudessem desfrutar de arrendamentos que durassem vários anos, o qual era benéfico para eles, em lugar dos aluguéis anuais, que ficavam mais caros. Além disso, Edward dava instruções ao agente para que construísse sarjetas e cercados novos nas propriedades correndo ele com os gastos. Bella, pensativa, deixou a carta sobre a mesa e acariciou o papel com a ponta do dedo.

Tinha ouvido falar do egoísmo e a cobiça que caracterizavam a maioria dos fazendeiros ricos, e era consciente de que o sentido da honra e a justiça que Edward possuía eram uma estranha exceção. Então chamou a atenção outra carta e deu uma rápida olhada.

Quanto a seu novo inquilino, faço-lhe saber que assumirei a totalidade dos gastos mensais do Pokey enquanto o animal siga com vida. Me informe, por favor, em caso de que requeresse alguma dieta especial e farei o que seja necessário para assegurar seu fornecimento regular. "Apesar de que dou por sentado que você cuidará dele adequadamente, eu gostaria de visitar de vez em quando com o fim de ver o estado do urso...»

Bella sorriu ao recordar da manhã em Cullen Park com o Pokey. Seth tinha passado a manhã inteira sentado no jardim frente à jaula, tão abatido como aliviado.

— É necessário o dar de presente? — perguntou Seth quando Bella saiu ao jardim e se aproximou dele. — Pokey não dá problemas...

— Será muito mais feliz em seu novo lar –replicou Bella. — Cadeias fora. Lorde Kingsley nos há descrito qu construiu; fresco e sombreado, com um riacho atravessando-o.

— Imagino que vai gostar mais que a jaula — disse Seth, dando-se por vencido, sem deixar de acariciar e arranhar a cabeça do urso. Pokey fechou os olhos.

A voz de Edward os surpreendeu.

— Seth, te aparte da jaula... Devagar. Se chegar de novo aqui, penso te dar tal surra que desejará voltar para o Westfield.

Seth reprimiu um sorriso e obedeceu imediatamente. Bella também esteve a ponto de sorrir. Por isso sabia, jamais tinha posto a mão em cima de Seth.

— Não é nada perigoso — resmungou Seth. — É um urso simpático, Edward.

— Esse urso tão simpático poderia te arrancar o braço.

— Está domesticado, e além disso é muito velho.

— É um animal — replicou Edward categoricamente. — Um animal que foi maltratado pelo homem, e mesmo que esteja velho carece de importância. Algum dia acabará aprendendo, menino, o pouco que tem que ver a idade com a mansidão. Pensa em sua tia. Esme por exemplo.

— Mas Bella beija o urso — protestou Seth. — Eu vi fazer esta manhã.

— Delator — murmurou Bella, transpassando Com o olhar. — Lembrarei-me desta, Seth! — encarou Edward Com um sorriso de desculpa, mas era muito tarde.

— andaste beijando a este maldito animal? –perguntou, avançando para ela. — Depois de dizer que não te aproximasse dele para nada?

Pokey levantou a cabeça para observá-los, lançando um grunhido que, mas parecia um gemido.

— Mas Edward... — disse ela. — Dava-me lástima.

— daqui a menos de um minuto quem vai dar lástima será você.

Bella sorriu abertamente ao ver sua cara tão séria e foi para a esquerda para escapar. Ele a sujeitou com facilidade e Bella começou a chiar e a rir.

— Ensinarei-te o que acontece quando me desobedece — grunhiu Edward;, e a beijou na presença de Seth.

Bella, recordando a cena, compreendeu por fim qual era o sentimento que a tinha sacudido esse dia, o sentimento que com uma insistência tão assombrosa de que não a abandonasse.

— Meu Deus, me ajude –Sussurrou. — Amo-te, Edward Cullen.

Bella se arrumou com esmero para o baile ao qual deviam participar essa noite: a celebração dos sessenta e cinco anos de lady Lyon. contava com a assistência de uns seiscentos convidados. Muitos deles Se deslocariam desde suas residências veraneias no campo. Bella, sabendo que muitos olhares a ajuizariam, decidiu colocar um vestido novo que acabava de adquirir no estabelecimento de Monique: modesto, mas encantador. O objeto levava um complicado bordado, que mantia ocupadas durante dias a duas das trabalhadoras de Monique, e estava confeccionado com um tecido de cor rosa muito pálido. A saia acabava em uma pequena cauda que parecia flutuar quando Bella caminhava.

Edward a esperava na biblioteca, ocupado nos papéis que tinha sobre a mesa. Quando ela entrou levantou sua loira cabeça. Bella sorriu e girou para mostrar o traje. Levava passadores de ouro e diamantes que cintilavam entre seus escuros cachos com meio-fio com uns sapatos dourados atados às panturrilhas,com laços. Edward teve que lutar para não levantar e acariciar essa figura tão esbelta. Era perfeita, deliciosa; parecia feita de porcelana.

Bella se aproximou e se inclinou para ele de modo sedutor.

— Parece-te bem?

— Parece-me bem — respondeu ele, e estampou um casto beijo na fronte. Outra coisa teria feito perder o controle.

O baile se celebrava na mansão londrina dos Lyon e resultou ser muito mais sofisticado do que Bella tinha previsto. A casa estava construída sobre uns antigos alicerces da época medieval e com distintas ampliações ao longo dos séculos. Habitualmente sombrio, estava iluminada especialmente para a ocasião e adornada com flores frescas e muito caros ornamentos de cristal, seda e dourados.

As melodias da grande orquestra que tocava no salão de baile se propagavam por toda a mansão. Lady Lyon tomou Bella sob seu amparo assim que chegou. Apresentou a muita gente: membros do gabinete ministerial, cantores de ópera, embaixadores e membros distinguidos da nobreza. Ela se desesperava, por que não conseguiria lembrar-se de mais de um punhado desses nomes.

Sem deixar de conversar e sorrir, Bella bebeu sua taça de ponche enquanto observava a Ross e vários homens arrastando Edward com eles. Estavam pedindo que arbitrasse alguma aposta.

— Homens — comentou secamente Bella a lady Lyon.

— Não me cabe a menor duvida de que a aposta consiste em adivinhar quão rápido desce uma determinada gota de chuva pelo vidro da janela ou quantas taças de conhaque é capaz de beber certo lorde antes de cair ao chão!

— Sim — disse lady Lyon com um zombador no olhar. — Parece assombroso o que alguns são capazes de fazer por uma aposta.

Bella se sentiu humilhada, pois certamente a anciã se referia a infame noite do Black'S.

— Essa aposta — disse, tentando que sua voz soasse com certa dignidade'-surgiu de seu sobrinho, madame. Espero viver o bastante para apagar esse episódio de minha lembrança.

— Quando chegar a minha idade, e para escandalizá-los, contará — a história completa a seus netos — predisse lady Lyon. — E te admirarão por seu fantástico passado. O tempo me ajudou a entender aquilo que dizem os velhos: «Se a juventude soubesse, se os velhos pudessem.»

— Netos:.. — sussurrou Bella, melancólica.

— Ainda tem muito tempo para isso — assegurou a anciã, sem compreender a razão de sua tristeza. — Anos, de fato. Quando dava a luz ao Ross, eu tinha trinta e cinco anos, e quarenta quando nasceu minha Vitória, a última. Ainda tem muitos anos de fertilidade por diante, pequena. Imagino que Edward deve andar jogando a semente com grande habilidade.

— Tia Esme — exclamou Bella entre gargalhadas, surpreende-me!

Naquele momento um criado se aproximou discretamente a Bella.

— Milady, peço desculpas, mas há um cavalheiro na entrada principal, sem identificação. Diz que está aqui porque você o havia convidado. Dignaria-se aproximar-se para reconhecê-lo?

— Eu não convidei ninguém... — começou dizer Bella, surpreendida. Mas fechou a boca porque a assaltou uma terrível suspeita.

— Não — sussurrou, e o criado a olhou confuso.

— Milady, convidamos para que parta?

— Não — respondeu Bella; engoliu a saliva saliva e conseguiu esboçar um sorriso, pois o agudo olhar de lady Lyon não se separava dela. — Acredito que irei pessoalmente a investigar este pequeno mistério. — Olhou fixamente à anciã e obrigou a dar-se de ombros alegre. — A curiosidade foi sempre minha ruína.

— Mata até aos gatos — replicou lady Lyon, observando-a com atenção. Bella cruzou a preciosa mansão acompanhada do criado até chegar a entrada, que tinha o teto decorado com complicados adornos de escarola e arejado. Os convidados seguiam entrando pela porta principal e os eficientes criados dos Lyon foram atendendo um a um. Uma figura escura e imóvel se distinguia com clareza. Bella se deteve e o olhou horrorizada. Sorriu-lhe com uma ligeira careta zombadora quando saudou, acompanhada por uma flor na mão.

— você pode responder esse convidado? — perguntou o criado que tinha a seu lado.

— Sim — disse Bella com voz rouca. — Trata-se de um velho conhecido, um nobre italiano. O conde James Gavazzi.

O criado olhou para James Com receio. Apesar de estar vestido como correspondia a um personagem da nobreza (calças de seda, jaqueta ricamente bordada, gravata branca) havia em James algo que delatava a vulgaridade de sua índole. Bella pensou que comparado com ele Jacob Black possuía o porte e a educação de um príncipe.

O ar presumido de James fazia pensar que se considerava igual aos que rodeavam. Entretanto seu sorriso encantador se deteriorou até converter-se em uma careta afetada e enjoada com seu impressionante atrativo tinha acabado em traços duros e vulgares. Seus olhos negros, antigamente tão quentes, eram agora ofensivamente. Embora estivesse vestido Com um traje caro, chamava tanto a atenção como um corvo entre cisnes.

— De acordo — murmurou o criado, e se afastou.

Bella permaneceu em um canto da entrada observando James avançar para ela sem pressa. Sorriu, orgulhoso, fez um gesto referido a seu traje.

— Recorda-te a época da Itália, verdade?

— Como pudeste? — sussurrou ela com voz tremula. — Vá embora daqui.

— vim ocupar meu lugar, cara. Tenho dinheiro, sangue azul, todo o necessário. Como quando nos conhecemos em Florência. — Abria seus olhos negros Com insolência. — Foi, uma pena que não me informasse de seu casamento com lorde Cullen. Temos quantidade de coisas para falarmos.

— Não aqui — disse ela entre dentes. — Nem agora.

— Você me trouxeste aqui — disse ele friamente, e assinalou o salão de baile. — Apresenta-me, me aceite... — Procurava a palavra adequada.

— Protetora? — disse ela sem acabar de acreditar no que estava ocorrendo. — Meu Deus. — levou-se a mão à boca. Devia manter a compostura, pois a gente os observava com curiosidade. — Onde está minha filha, louco bastardo? — murmurou.

James moveu a cabeça.

— Bella, terá que fazer muitas coisas por mim a partir de agora. Depois entregarei Nicoletta.

Ela se engasgou com uma gargalhada de histerismo e frustração.

— Leva vinte e quatro meses me dizendo o mesmo.

— Era impossível não elevar a voz. — Já fiz o bastante..

Ele vaiou insistindo a manter a calma e apoiou a mão no braço para indicar que alguém se aproximava.

— Não é esse lorde Cullen? — perguntou.

Bella olhou por cima do ombro e sentiu uma pontada de dor no estômago. Tratava-se do Ross, e seu atrativo rosto evidenciava curiosidade.

— Não, é seu primo. — voltou para saudar Ross, com um insípido sorriso.

— Lady Cullen — disse Ross, olhando-os a ambos, — minha mãe me pediu para perguntar sobre o convidado misterioso.

— É um amigo da Itália — respondeu Bella sem vacilar, embora se sentia tremendamente humilhada por ver-se obrigada a apresentá-lo.

-Lorde Lyon, me permita que o presente ao conde James Gavazzi, recém-chegado a Londres.

— É um grande prazer tê-lo entre nós — respondeu Ross, com um acento tão lisonjeiro e exagerado que soava quase como um insulto.

James, que não cabia em si de orgulho, sorriu-lhe.

— Espero que a ambos seja proveitoso nos haver conhecido, lorde Lyon.

— claro que sim — replicou Ross, com as deslumbrantes maneiras que estava acostumado a Utilizar sua mãe. Voltou-se para Bella e perguntou educadamente — Está passando bem, lady Cullen?

— Melhor não poder ser.

Ross a observou com um sorriso.

— Lady Cullen, pensou alguma vez em dedicar-se à cena? — Deu meia volta e partiu tranqüilamente, sem esperar a resposta.

Bella proferiu entre dentes.

— vai contar a meu marido. Vá, James, E acaba de uma vez com esta farsa! Com esses trapos que leva não conseguirá enganar a ninguém.

Aquilo pôs James uma fera... Ela soube pelo fulgor malévolo de seus olhos de ébano.

— Acredito que vou ficar, minha cara.

Bella ouviu que uns convidados recém chegados a chamavam. Lançou a eles um sorriso e uma ligeira saudação e logo disse a James sem perder a calma:

— Por aqui perto deve haver alguma sala privada. Vêem em seguida, antes que meu marido nos encontre.

Fazendo girar uma taça de conhaque entre as mãos, Ross estava com Edward e outros cavalheiros na sala de fumantes. Falavam de táticas militares, colocando distintos objetos sobre uma mesa com a finalidade de ilustrar seus argumentos. .

— Se os regimentos se situassem aqui... — dizia um, deslizando para a esquina da mesa uma caixa de rapé, um par de óculos e uma pequena figura.

Edward interrompeu, sorrindo e apertando entre os dentes um charuto.

— Não, é mais fácil dividirem e se virem aqui... e aqui... — Colocou a caixa de rapé e a figura de tal forma que o inimigo, representado por um vaso decorado, ficava apanhado. — Assim. Deste modo o vaso não fica nem a menor oportunidade.

— esqueceu-se você das tesouras e da tela — disse outro. — Acham-se em uma posição privilegiada para atacar pela retaguarda.

— Não, não... — começou Edward, mas Ross o interrompeu e o separou da mesa.

— Sua estratégia parece interessante — disse Ross secamente; outros seguiam presos na batalha. — Entretanto, tem um defeito, primo. Deveria deixar sempre uma via aberta para a retirada.

Edward deu um olhar calculador para a mesa.

— Pensa que deveria ter deixado a caixa de rapé onde estava?

— Não refiro a essa maldita caixa de rapé, primo, nem a nenhuma batalha de mentirinhas. — Ross baixou a voz. — Refiro a sua esposa.

Edward mudou seu rosto, seu olhar se converteu em gelo. Tirou o charuto da boca e o esmagou em um cinzeiro de prata.

— Adiante — convidou com educação. — E te ande com cuidado com o que diz, Ross.

— Já te disse que Bella a Rebelde não era uma dessas mulheres que um homem pode manter sempre a seu lado. Edward, foi um engano de sua parte se casar com ela. Ficou louco. Está começando neste mesmo momento.

Edward o observava zangado, mas com frieza. Pensava dar uma tremenda surra em Ross por falar assim de Bella; mas antes devia descobrir o que acontecia. Estaria metida em algum problema.

— Onde está?

— Era difícil dizer — respondeu Ross dando de ombros. — Imagino que deve estar em algum cantinho íntimo onde abraçar-se com paixão um vagabundo italiano disfarçado de conde. Acredito que se chamava Gavazzi. Soa-te? Não acredito. — O aprumo de Ross começou a desmoronar-se ao ver o olhar Escuro de Edward, que parecia provir do diabo em pessoa. Edward desapareceu rapidamente, sem dizer nada. Ross se recostou contra a parede, seguro, uma vez mais, que podia conseguir o que se propôs... Enquanto tivesse a paciência suficiente.

— Como já predisse — murmurou, — vou ser o próximo a consegui-la.

— Não pensa acabar de vez com isto, verdade? –dizia Bella na intimidade de uma sala no andar superior. — Sempre será igual. Nunca voltarei a tê-la comigo!

James tentava acalmá-la.

— Não, não, belíssima. Acabará logo, muito em breve. Entregarei Nicole. Mas antes tem que conseguir que essa gente me aceite. Deve me conseguir amizades. Este é o motivo pelo qual levei tantos anos trabalhando: conseguir dinheiro suficiente para me converter em um personagem importante em Londres.

— Já entendi — disse Bella aturdida. — Não foi o bastante para formar parte da alta sociedade italiana... Meu Deus, aqui é um criminoso procurado... E agora quer que te encontre um lugar aqui? –Olhava com repugnância, furiosa. — Sei perfeitamente o que está tramando. Imagina que poderá te casar com alguma viúva rica ou uma jovem herdeira temerária e ser o senhor da casa durante o resto de seus dias. É esse seu plano? Pretende que me converta em sua protegida e te ajude a obter uma entrada? E acredita que essa gente vai aceitar minha recomendação? — Riu zombadora. — Deus, James, se apenas me respeitassem . Não tenho nenhum pingo de influência!

— É a condessa de Masen.

— Se essa gente tolerar minha presença não é mais que por respeito a meu marido!

— vou explicar a você o que quero — disse James, inflexível. — E o fará. Então entregarei Nicole.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça com violência:

— James, isto é ridículo. Por favor, me dê minha filha, e acabemos. Não posso fazer nada por você.

Utiliza às pessoas e todo mundo te despreza... Acredita que não vêem escrito em seu rosto? Não te dá conta de que descobrirão em seguida o que é?

Abriu os olhos surpreendida quando James se aproximou e a rodeou com seus braços. O aroma de sua colônia foi em pleno nariz. Acariciou seu queixo com a mão quente e suada, e a seguir a deslizou o pescoço abaixo.

— Sempre anda me perguntando quando vou devolver sua filha, quando penso acabar com tudo isto. Repito isso, acabará. Quando tiver me ajudar a formar parte deste mundo.

— Não — disse Bella, e lançou um soluço de repugnância ao sentir sua mão descendendo para seu seio.

— Lembra-te de nossa história? — sussurrou ele; confiava em seu poder de sedução e pressionava seu corpo excitado contra o de Bella. — Lembra de como te ensinei a fazer amor? De como nos derrubávamos juntos na cama, de prazer que te dava quando engendramos a nossa preciosa menina...

— Por favor _disse ela com voz afogada, esforçando-se para afastar-se dele. — Me solte. Meu marido aparecerá de um momento a outro. É muito ciumento e não...

Sentiu um frio terrível e agônico e começou a tremer ao dar-se conta, horrorizada, de que Edward se achava na soleira da porta. Olhava-a com incredulidade, com o rosto branco como o papel.

James seguiu o olhar de Bella e exalou uma leve exclamação de surpresa.

— Lorde Cullen — disse sem alterar-se, e solto Bella. — Penso que aqui há um pequeno mal-entendido. Parto agora mesmo e deixarei que sua esposa o explique. — Piscou os olhos às escondidas para Bella e desapareceu com um sorriso presumido, convencido de que ela suavizaria a situação com as hábeis mentiras próprias das mulheres. A final tinha muito á perder.

Edward não podia deixar de olhar sua esposa. Seguiam em silêncio, como petrificados naquela elegante sala. Envolviam-nos as risadas e a música da noite, embora pareciam pertencer a outro mundo. Bella sabia que devia falar, mover-se, fazer o que fosse com intuito de fazer desaparecer aquela espantosa expressão do rosto de Edward, mas era incapaz de fazer outra coisa que tremer.

Foi ele quem falou por fim. O tom de sua voz logo era reconhecível.

— Por que razão estava consentindo que te abraçasse desse modo?

Bella, presa no pânico, tentava encontrar alguma explicação para o convencer de que estava era engano. Ela teria obtido em outros tempos. Mas tinha mudado, e seguia ali paralisada como uma estúpida. Compreendeu o que podia sentir uma raposa quando o localizavam seu esconderijo; por isso ficava rígida e indefesa, encolhendo-se de medo à espera de que chegasse seu fim.

Edward, vendo que não respondia, falou de novo. Suas feições estavam deformadas.

— Tem algum problema com ele.

Bella observava muda, com o terror refletido na cara. Edward considerou que seu silêncio era uma resposta eloqüente. Deu meia volta disposto a partir, lançando um rouco gemido de dor.

— Má puta — sussurrou.

Ao ver que se afastava, ao Bella lhe alagaram os olhos de lágrimas. Tinha-lhe perdido. Lady Lyon tinha razão... quão único podia acabar Com ele eram a morte ou a traição.

— Edward — pôde murmurar.

Ele se deteve, sem voltar-se para olhar. Levantou e baixou os ombros como se tentasse dominar umas emoções avassaladoras.

— Fique, por favor — disse ela Com voz entrecortada. — Por favor, deixa que te conte a verdade. — Bella se voltou para a parede e se abraçou, incapaz de seguir suportando a visão da figura imóvel de Edward.

Teve que respirar fundo, porque a angústia a aniquilava. — Chama-se James Gavazzi. Conheci ele na Itália. Fomos amantes. Faz muito tempo... Cinco anos. É a pessoa de quem te falei. — mordeu-se o lábio até que a dor foi insuportável. — Sei o asco que deve sentir, ver esse homem tão desprezível e pensar que ele e eu... — Estalou em um violento soluço.

-Também me dá asco. Foi uma experiência tão espantosa que não quis saber nada mais de mim, nem eu dele. Pensei que me tinha libertado dele para sempre. Minha vida mudou para sempre depois dessa noite, já que pouco depois descobri... Descobri... — Sacudiu a cabeça ao ver que estava gaguejando como uma covarde, e se obrigou a prosseguir. — Estava grávida. — Edward seguia mudo. Ela estava muito assustada e envergonhada. — Tive um filho. Uma menina.

— Nicole — disse Edward com voz estranha.

— Como soubeste? — perguntou ela, assombrada.

— Dizia-o em sonhos.

— Claro. — Sorriu amargamente, sem que as lágrimas cessassem de escorregar por seu rosto. — Parece que só paro quando durmo.

— Continua.

Bella limpou as bochechas com a manga e tentou que sua voz soasse mais firme.

— Vivi dois anos na Itália em companhia da Nicole e de tia SalIy. Minha filha era um segredo para todo mundo, exceto James. Pensei que tinha direito ou seja o, que possivelmente mostraria algum interesse por ela. Jamais veio me ver. Tia SalIy morreu e fiquei sozinha com a Nicole. Então, um dia, ao voltar do mercado... — A voz vacilava. — Ela tinha desaparecido. James a tinha levado. Soube que era ele quem a tinha levado porque depois me trouxe o vestido que tinha posto nela aquele dia. Tinha a minha filha escondida e se negava a me devolvê-la Pedia-me dinheiro. Nunca era suficiente... Não me deixava vê-la e seguia pedindo mais e mais. As autoridades não puderam achar ela. James estava envolto em outras atividades ilegais e se viu obrigado a abandonar a Itália para evitar que o processassem. Disse-me que para Londres com a Nicole, e os segui até aqui. Contratei um detetive para que averiguasse o paradeiro de Nicole. A única coisa que conseguiu descobrir foi que James tinha tomado parte de uma organização criminal que estava jogando raízes em muitos países.

— Jacob Black sabe — disse Edward, quase inexpressivo.

— Sim. Quis me ajudar, mas foi impossível. Tentei de tudo. Fiz o que James me pediu, sempre e sempre. Não há noite em que não me pergunto se Nicole estiver doente, se estiver chorando, se me chamar. Se terá me esquecido. — Sua garganta fechava; sua voz era um sussurro.

-Outro dia James mostrou a Nicole... Estou segura de que era ela... Mas não me deixou tocá-la, nem pensar o... Não acredito que me reconhecesse. — Bella se sentia como se fosse fazer-se pedacinhos ao mínimo contato. Precisava estar sozinha... Jamais em sua vida havia se sentido tão indefesa. Entretanto, assim que conseguiu vencer sua paralisia para empreender a fuga, sentiu umas mãos sujeitando-a pelos braços. Começou a estremecer-se com um pranto que a rasgava. Edward a fez voltar-se rapidamente e a cobriu em seu amplo abraço, e ela se apertou contra ele, sentindo-se miserável.

As lágrimas ardentes que emanavam dos olhos de Bella encharcavam a camisa de Edward. Agarrou-se a ele em busca do único porto seguro que conhecia. Retorcia-se freneticamente para aproximar-se ainda mais a ele, mas logo compreendeu que Edward não pensava soltá-la.

— Tudo vai bem, carinho — sussurrou Edward, acariciando os escuros cachos. — Tudo vai bem. Não estará sozinha nunca mais..

Ela queria sufocar os sons agônicos que pareciam rasgar sua garganta, mas o pranto convulsivo não cessava.

— Tranqüila — disse Edward ao ouvido, sem deixar de acariciar seu corpo tremulo. — Agora entendo — prosseguiu com voz rouca; ardiam seus olhos. — Entendo tudo. –Teria entregue sua vida em troca de economizar esse sofrimento. Ele beijou seu cabelo, o úmido rosto, as mãos que seguiam agarradas a seus ombros. Continuou abraçando-a com toda a força protetora de que era capaz, desejando intensamente poder passar sua dor para seu próprio corpo. As lágrimas de Bella foram acalmando.

— Descobriremos o que foi que ela sentenciou Edward com voz baixa.

— Conseguiremos que volte, não importa o que custe. Juro.

— Deve me odiar — disse Bella com voz entrecortada. — Deveria me abandonar...

— Cala. Que conceito você tem de mim? Maldita seja. — Esmagou seus lábios contra seu cabelo. — Não me compreende absolutamente. Pensava que não ia te ajudar? Que te abandonaria assim que soubesse?

— Sim — sussurrou ela.

— Maldita seja — : repetiu, quase engasgando-se de raiva e amor. Obrigou-a a levantar o rosto. O desespero de seu olhar provocou uma fria opressão no coração.

Edward chamou um criado para que indicasse o modo de abandonar a. casa discretamente, sem que os convidados se dessem conta. Ordenou ao mesmo criado que dissesse a lady Lyon que Bella tinha enxaqueca e tinham tido que abandonar o baile de forma precipitada. Edward deixou Bella só para que descansasse e percorreu rapidamente a mansão dos Lyon; mas James tinha desaparecido. .

Bella se sentia tão esgotada que teve que partir apoiando-se em Edward. Ele tomou seus braços para subi-la à carruagem, sem dar explicações aos surpreendidos criados.

Uma vez dentro, Bella, com um fio de voz, disse que já se encontrava melhor. Durante todo o trajeto até a casa Edward lutou com o turbilhão de pensamentos e emoções que o sacudiam.

Pensar no que Bella tinha tido que passar o destroçava. Tinha escolhido resistir sozinha, e construir suas defesas sem ajuda, durante anos... Edward não estava seguro de poder devolver Nicole, apesar de estar disposto a remover céu e terra para conseguir. Sentia-se cheio de raiva, zangado com Bella, com Jacob, com esses inúteis investigadores, com o bastardo italiano culpado das desgraças de Bella e consigo mesmo.

Por outro lado se sentia aterrorizado. Bella levava tanto tempo vivendo de esperanças... Se não pudesse recuperar Nicole jamais voltaria a ser a mesma. Sua vibrante alegria e sua paixão, que ele tanto adorava, desvaneceriam-se para sempre. Conhecia casos de gente que depois de perder aquilo que mais amavam na vida se transformaram por completo. A seu pai tinha ocorrido isso, e terminou sendo uma casca vazia que não desejava outra coisa que a morte. Edward queria suplicar a Bella que fosse forte, mas compreendia que sua energia se esgotou. Tinha o rosto pálido e o olhar apagado.

Assim que chegaram a Swans' Court Edward acompanhou Bella até a porta principal. Burton os recebeu observando preocupado Bella.

— retornaram cedo, Milord — comentou. Edward não tinha tempo para explicações.

— Prepare uma taça de conhaque — disse a Burton. — Obriga a beber se for necessário. Não permita que saia. Diga à senhora Hodges que lhe prepare um banho. E que alguém permaneça com ela todo o tempo até minha volta. Entendeu?

— Não se preocupe, Milord.

Trocaram um olhar que tranqüilizou algo ao Edward; a serenidade do mordomo era um alívio. Comovia ao pensar que Burton fazia tudo o que estava em sua mão para cuidar de Bella durante aqueles dois anos de pesadelo.

— Que o conhaque seja duplo, Burton — disse Bella entrando na casa. Sua voz não tinha nem um ápice de sua habitual frescura. Deteve-se um instante para olhar seu marido. — Aonde vai?

O ar resolvido de Edward a fez sentir um pouco melhor.

— Explicarei isso assim que voltar. Não demorarei muito.

— Não conseguirá nada — disse Bella abatida. — Nada que Jacob não tenha tentado já.

Edward, apesar da compaixão e a admiração que inspirava, não pôde evitar lançar um olhar cáustico.

— Conforme parece não te ocorreu pensar que eu possa ter influências ali onde Jacob carece delas. Vá tomar o conhaque, carinho.

Bella abriu a boca disposta a responder, pois ao Ver tão condescendente a incomodava, mas ele já estava descendo as escadas. Deteve-se no último degrau para dirigir-se de novo a ela.

— me diga como se chamava o homem que Contratou.

— Riley. Alton Riley. — Sorriu com amargura. — Um oficial de primeira categoria. O melhor que pude comprar com dinheiro.

Sir Joshua Nathan tinha começado a destacar como primeiro magistrado da cidade uns anos atrás, quando Edward aproveitou suas influências para o apadrinhar e fazer passar em um projeto de lei o resultado do qual se criaram novos cargos públicos. Naquela ocasião a batalha política foi cruel e sangrenta e tiveram que enfrentar-se a um bom número de juízes que estavam acostumados a modificar as sentenças em troca de dinheiro, mulheres e inclusive álcool. Edward passou meses discutindo, pronunciando discursos e solicitando favores pessoais com o fim de tirar adiante o projeto de lei. Fez aquilo não só porque acreditava pessoalmente que o projeto valia à pena, mas também porque Nathan, pessoa íntegra e valente, era um amigo íntimo de sua época de estudante.

O nome de Nathan ia sempre emparelhado com o de Donald Learman, o apaixonado e jovem magistrado encarregado do tribunal de Westminster. Ambos compartilhavam opiniões pouco ortodoxas a respeito dos métodos Utilizados pelos serviços policiais, e os consideravam suscetíveis de reforma e melhor. Tinham colaborado na tarefa de adestrar aos cargos públicos Com a mesma meticulosidade que teriam empregado um esquadrão militar. Em um primeiro momento, a sociedade, acostumada ao pobre amparo de uns agentes em anos, ridicularizou-os. Mas seus esforços logo deram fruto, e apesar da escassa popularidade despertada, houve muitos municípios adjacentes que começaram a seguir suas iniciativas. Os bancos e os cidadãos enriquecidos estavam acostumados a contratar os membros das patrulhas no pé de Nathan e Learman, conhecidos como learies.

Nathan, magro e elegante, mas despretensioso, recebeu Edward com um sorriso tranqüilo e amistoso.

— Olá, Edward. Me alegro de ver um rosto conhecido. Edward se adiantou e deu a mão.

— Sinto muito te visitar estas horas.

— Estou mais que acostumado aos horários inoportunos. Faz parte de meu trabalho. Nathan levou Edward a sua biblioteca privada e se assentaram em umas poltronas de pele escura. — Bom — disse depois de trocarem notícias sobre suas famílias, quanto antes me explique o problema, mais logo poderemos tratar de resolvê-lo.

Edward descreveu a situação da forma mais resumida possível. Nathan escutou atentamente, interrompendo de vez em quando com alguma pergunta. O nome de Gavazzi não era familiar; mas a menção de Alton Riley pareceu ser mais significativa. Quando Edward acabou com sua relação, o magistrado se inclinou para frente pensativo, apoiando-os índices nas têmporas.

— O seqüestro de meninos está convertendo-se em um negócio do mais habitual em Londres –comentou. — Os meninos e as meninas bonitas são uma mercadoria das mais rendáveis. Lojas e parques, seus quartos incluso, são lugares de excelente esconderijos. Freqüentemente são vendidos no mercado estrangeiro. É um negócio muito prático: desmantela-se com facilidade assim que se avistam problemas e ressuscita de igual maneira quando a cena se limpa.

— Acredito que Gavazzi poderia estar envolto em um negócio similar?

— Sim, estou seguro de que pertence a alguma dessas turmas. Por isso me explica, não parece um tipo dos quais estejam sozinho.

O silêncio que seguiu parecia prolongar-se eternamente.

— Maldita seja, do que se trata? — impacientou-se Edward. As enxutas feições de Nathan se escureceram.

— Estou considerando várias possibilidades preocupantes — disse por fim. — O homem que contratou sua esposa, Riley, é o orgulho do tribunal de Learman, em Westminster. Lady Cullen pensou que era um homem de confiança.

— É?

— Não estou seguro. — Nathan exalou um prolongado suspiro. — Olhe, Edward, meus oficiais, cumprindo com suas obrigações, chegaram a familiarizar-se com o vadiagem e com sua forma de trabalhar. Em ocasiões podem chegar a sentir-se tentados a utilizar os conhecimentos que possuem de forma maligna... Comercializando com vistas inocentes em troca de dinheiro e traindo, os princípios que prometeram defender. Temo-me que sua esposa e sua filha tenham sido vítimas deste pactuo com o diabo. — Seu rosto se contraiu com uma careta de repugnância. — Riley ganhou uma boa quantidade de dinheiro manchado de sangre, em forma de recompensas por recuperar meninos desaparecidos. Um êxito tão excepcional como o seu me leva a suspeitar que está confabulado com os criminosos responsáveis por tais seqüestros: proporcionando informação, e avisando quando devem mudar-se, ajudando-os para que não os apanhem. Riley deve ser sócio do tal Gavazzi.

A mandíbula de Edward ficou ainda, mais tensa. — e que demônios pensa fazer?

— Com sua permissão, eu gostaria de fazer uma armadilha utilizando lady Cullen como presa.

— Estou de acordo sem que ela não corra algum perigo..

— Nenhum perigo — assegurou Nathan.

— O que tem sua filha? Ajudará para que demos com ela?

Nathan se mostrou indeciso.

— Se tivermos sorte, chegaremos até ela.

Edward esfregou a testa e fechou os olhos.

— Maldita seja –murmurou. — Não são grandes notícias para levar a minha esposa.

* * *

Olá minhas queridas !

Entrego um capítulo mega grande !

É com ao mesmo tempo felicidade e tristeza que falo que somente teremos mais uma semana de história, já está acabando ! =/ Espero que gostem do final !

Revelações só acontecem ! Muito obrigada a todos que leram, principalmente às adoráveis Pri Cullen Malfoy, mypallotx3, diana, angel blue cullen, visil e lorena !

Até quinta ! Beijoos e se puderem deixem uma **review**


	23. Capítulo Vintedois

**Capítulo Vinte-dois**

— Está me dizendo que Riley ajudava James? — Perguntou Bella escandalizada. — Enquanto trabalhava para mim?

Edward moveu a cabeça em um gesto de assentimento e tomou suas mãos entre as suas.

— Nathan suspeita que James pertence a uma dessas turmas que Riley está confabulado com ele. Tem tempo que, Riley acumula bastante dinheiro. Recompensas que oferecem os cidadãos por recuperar os meninos seqüestrados. Riley cobrou muitos ao solucionar os casos.

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreendida e indignada.

— Então essa banda se dedica a seqüestrar meninos... Riley os encontra... E dividem o dinheiro da recompensa entre eles? Por que não têm feito o mesmo com minha filha? Por que não com Nicole?

— James deve pensar que ainda obterão mais dinheiro de você pela Nicole.

— Entreguei a ele uma fortuna. Dei tudo o que quis. — Ocultou a cabeça entre as mãos. — Deus — murmurou. — fui uma ingênua. Não tenho feito mais que facilitar as coisas.

Permanecia encurvada, e então Edward acariciou sua cabeça. Até aquele momento ela tinha recusado suas carícias, mas agora aceitou aquele contato reconfortante. .

— Não te jogue a culpa — disse Edward brandamente. — Estava sozinha e assustada. Aproveitaram dessa circunstância. Era impossível considerar as coisas objetivamente quando teme pela sorte de um filho.

A Bella vinham mais e mais pergunta à cabeça.

O que pensaria dela agora que conhecia todo seu passado? Sentiria pena ou a censuraria? Mostraria amável só até o momento em que ela recuperasse as forças suficientes para poder confrontar sua recusa? Repetia-se que não tentaria aproximar-se dele até ter as respostas. Entretanto, com aqueles dedos acariciando sua cabeça era impossível manter-se firme. Sacudiu-a uma onda de desejo e levantou a cabeça, suplicando em silêncio. Não importava inspirar pena. A única coisa que desejava era que a abraçasse.

— Coração — disse Edward, e a embalou com ternura assim que ela enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço. Era como se pudesse ler seu pensamento, como se ela fosse um desses livros queridos que se folheiam milhares de vezes. — Quero-te — sussurrou, jogando o cabelo para trás.

— Não pode...

— Tranqüila. Escute-me com atenção, Isabella. Seus enganos, seu passado, seus temores... Nada disso vai mudar o que sinto por você.

Ela engoliu a saliva.

— Esse nome eu não gosto.

— Sei — disse ele brandamente. — Porque te recorda sua infância. Isabella está cheia de temores e ilusões, deseja que a amem. E Bella é forte e valente, e diria ao mundo que se fosse ao inferno se quisesse.

— A qual das duas prefere?

Edward levantou o queixo para olhá-la nos olhos, e sorriu.

— A você. Até o último pedaço de você.

A sinceridade de sua voz fez com que Bella pusesse a tremer, e se encolheu assim que ele tentou beijá-la. Não podia receber beijos sensuais nem abraços... Suas feridas eram recentes, cicatrizar requeria seu tempo.

— Ainda não — murmurou suplicante, temendo que sua recusa o fizesse zangar. Mas ele a embalou com mais força, e Bella suspirou de esgotamento.

Eram dez da manhã. Os estabelecimentos de East End londrino tinham abertos as oito; as ruas enchiam com o ir e vir de comerciantes, carros, peixeiros e vendedoras de leite dedicados a seus afazeres. No West End, em troca, a população estava acostumada levantar-se com menos pressa. Bella tinha chegado a uma das esquinas de Hyde Park e contemplava a rua através da janela da carruagem. As criadas das casas elegantes recebiam as repartidoras de leite, limpadores de chaminé, vendedores de jornais e de pão que chamavam as portas. As crianças passeavam acompanhadas de suas babás para tomar o ar fresco da manhã, enquanto que seus pais seguiam na cama, pois não tomavam o café da manhã antes do meio-dia. Ao longe se ouvia o repicar dos tambores e a música do guarda desfilando desde seus quartéis em direção a Hyde Park.

Bella levantou a vista assim que viu uma figura solitária situada junto a um poste de madeira próximo à esquina. Tratava-se de Alton Riley, com seu uniforme de detetive, calça e botas negras e jaqueta cinza com botões de latão reluzente. Na cabeça nevava uma cartola baixa. Bella respirou fundo para tranqüilizar-se, colocou a cabeça pela janela e fez gestos com um lenço.

— Senhor Riley –chamou. — Aqui. Aproxime-se, por favor. Riley obedeceu e trocou umas breves palavras de cortesia com o criado antes de subir na carruagem. Tirou-se o chapéu, seu cabelo de cor indefinida e murmurou uma saudação. Era um homem corpulento de uns quarenta anos, de estatura media e com um rosto vulgar que bem tivesse podido pertencer a qualquer homem mais jovem que ele.

Bella, sentada frente a ele, saudou-lhe com um movimento de cabeça.

— Senhor Riley, agradeço sua boa vontade por aceitar reunimos aqui em lugar de fazê-lo em minha residência. Não posso permitir, por razões óbvias, que meu marido, o conde, descubra-nos. Insistiria em que desse explicações... — Deixou que sua voz se apagasse e o olhou com rosto de indefesa.

— Naturalmente, senhorita Swan. — Riley sorriu e imediatamente se corrigiu-: Lady Cullen.

— Meu casamento — disse Bella, coibida — alterou minha vida em muitos aspectos... Exceto em um. Continuo decidida Á encontrar minha filha Nicole. — Tirou uma bolsa com dinheiro e a fez soar. — Por sorte, agora tenho meios para seguir adiante com a investigação. Eu gostaria de poder contar com sua ajuda, como antes.

Riley olhou a bolsa e ofereceu algo que pretendia ser um sorriso.

— Me considere restituído em meu posto, lady Cullen. — Estendeu a mão e entregou a pequena mas pesada bolsa. — E agora me diga como andam as coisas com o Gavazzi.

— A comunicação com o conde Gavazzi não se interrompeu em nenhum momento, senhor Riley. De fato, ontem à noite me abordou abertamente com exigências totalmente novas.

— Ontem à noite? — Perguntou Riley, surpreso. — Novas exigências?

— Sim. — Bella suspirou perturbada. — Já sabe você que James só me pedia, dinheiro. Posso consegui-lo, porque mantenho as esperanças de recuperar minha filha. Mas ontem à noite... — Deixou de falar e sacudiu a cabeça com uma exclamação de repugnância.

— Que exigências? — perguntou Riley.. — Me perdoe por ser tão direto, mas te pediu seus favores pessoais, milady?

— Não, apesar de tentar, sendo que o considero intolerável. Foi ainda pior que isso. O conde Gavazzi ameaça acabar com tudo o que possuo: meu lar, meu casamento, minha posição social, devido a sua absurda ambição de entrar em formar parte do galanteador pode! — Bella teve que ocultar sua satisfação ao ver o rosto de assombro de Riley.

— Não posso acreditar isso disse o homem.

— Mas é assim. — Bella se levou um lenço de encaixe à extremidade do olho pretendendo secar uma lágrima. — Ontem à noite, e aproveitando a festa de aniversário de lady Lyon, veio para ver-me. Enfeitado como um peru em zelo diante de centenas de pessoas! Pediu-me que apresentasse e que fizesse as vezes de protetora com o fim de que seja aceita nesses círculos. OH, senhor Riley, não imagina você que espetáculo tão sufocante!

— Está louco! — disse ele irado.

— Todo isso em presença de muita gente, incluindo lorde Lyon e a meu próprio marido. Consegui que fôssemos a uma sala privada e então me revelou suas extravagantes ambições. Disse que me devolveria logo minha filha, mas que antes eu devia utilizar minhas influências para introduzi-lo na alta sociedade. A idéia é descabelada. Na Itália todo mundo sabe que é um canalha, um criminoso! Como pode fazer isso o que passa pela cabeça que aqui o recebam com os braços abertos?

— Não é mais que um estrangeiro descarado — afirmou Riley. — Está demonstrando que além de ser um inútil é uma pessoa instável.

— Exato, senhor Riley. As pessoas instáveis tendem a delatar-se, cometendo enganos estúpidos, não é assim?

— Tem razão — disse ele, tranqüilizando-se de repente. — O mais provável é que acabe sendo vítima de sua própria cobiça.

A frieza de seu olhar deixou gelada Bella. As feições de Riley estavam adquirindo uma expressão sinistra e predatória. Em Bella não cabia a menor duvida de que estava pensando em como pôr fim ao perigoso comportamento de James. Se era certo que Riley estava associado com ele, seus ganhos deviam achar-se vinculados aos seus, e portanto era inaceitável que James desse estúpidos passos em falso. Bella, muito séria, inclinou-se para tocar seu braço.

— Peço que encontre minha Nicole –disse. — Senhor Riley, prometo uma suculenta recompensa se tiver êxito. — Disse-o pondo especial ênfase na palavra «suculenta», e ele se lambeu sem recato.

— Esta vez não vou falhar. Começarei minhas investigações esta mesma manhã, lady Cullen.

— Por favor, seja discreto na hora de me comunicar sua notícias. Meu marido... É necessário manter tudo em segredo.

— Naturalmente — assegurou Riley. Colocou o chapéu, deu bom dia e saiu da carruagem, que se balançou ligeiramente. Afastou-se com passo decidido, o típico andar de quem tem uma idéia fixa na cabeça.

A necessitada expressão de Bella se esfumaçou; observou com um olhar frio e escuro através da janela.

— Vá ao inferno, filho da puta –murmurou. — E de passagem leve com você James.

Uma vez que relatou a Edward e a sir Nathan os detalhes de seu encontro com Riley eles examinaram todas as possibilidades que se ofereciam, não restava outra coisa que esperar. Seth tinha partido com seu tutor ao Museu Britânico para estudar a cerâmica e outras manifestações da cultura dos gregos. Os criados, apesar de que nenhum deles tinha a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo, pareciam deprimidos, como se intuíssem a tensão de seus amos. Bella teria gostado de dar um passeio a cavalo, mas dava medo abandonar a casa e que ocorresse algo durante sua ausê desesperadamente ocupar o tempo em alguma coisa, e por isso tentou ficar a bordar, mas furava os dedos continuamente, e o lenço que estava bordando acabou manchado de sangue. Não conseguia compreender como Edward conseguia manter-se sereno e seguia fechado em seus papéis na biblioteca, como em um dia qualquer.

Ela bebia taças e taças de chá, perambulava de um lado a outro, lia e baralhava cartas sem cessar com um ritmo frenético. Se conseguiu comer algo durante o jantar foi porque Edward a animou com comentários irônicos, dizendo que se deixava morrer de fome não ia ser de nenhuma ajuda para ninguém.

Decidiu sentar-se na beirada de um dos sofás do salão, pois a solidão de seu quarto se o fazia insuportável, e permanecer ali enquanto Edward lia em voz alta um livro de poesia. Bella pensou que tinha escolhido os poemas mais aborrecidos. Pesavam as pálpebras; a voz profunda de Edward, o tictac do relógio e o vinho que tinha bebido durante o jantar ajudavam. Acomodou-se entre as almofadas do sofá e se deixou alagar pela neblina do torpor.

Sem saber se tinham transcorrido horas ou só minutos, ouviu muito perto a voz de Edward e sentiu sua mão no ombro sacudindo-a delicadamente para que despertasse.

— Bella coração, desperta.

— Humm?

— Esfregou os olhos e murmurou aturdida-: Edward, o que está...?

— Notícias do Nathan — disse ele, enquanto tratava de pôr os sapatos.

— Os homens de Nathan que vigiam Riley seguiram até o subúrbio de Sto Giles. Nathan e uma dúzia de oficiais o encurralaram em um casebre. Devemos ir ali imediatamente.

— Sto Giles — repetiu' Bella, despertando completamente. Tratava-se do lugar mais perigoso de Londres, um subúrbio infestado de esconderijos de ladrões e conhecida como a «terra Santa». Nem os oficiais da polícia estavam acostumado atrever-se a cruzar a fronteira formada pelas ruas Great Russell e Sto Gil é. Sabiam que aquilo era como uma espécie de fortaleça para os criminosos, um lugar onde ladrões e assassinos podiam esconder o produto de seus delitos e escapulir-se por uma sombria rede de pátios, estreitas ruas e tortuosos becos.

— Dizia um pouco da Nicole a mensagem?

— Não. — Edward pôs um casaco escuro e a conduziu para a carruagem que estava aguardando-os. Bella viu meia dúzia de escoltas armadas. Edward não regulava quanto a sua segurança.

A carruagem percorreu as ruas velozmente, com um forte estrondo. Dois dos escolta formavam uma avançando com o fim de se separar do caminho a pedestres e veículos. Bella tinha as mãos unidas e se esforçava por manter a calma, mas percebia o batimento do coração e o pânico de seu pulso. À medida que avançavam as ruas e lugares foram tornando-se mais decrépitas e sujas, e os edifícios estavam tão embaralhado que apenas se passava o ar e a luz entre eles. A pessoas que perambulava por esses bairros tinha um aspecto murcho e uma palidez fantasmagórica, inclusive as crianças. A fetidez dos numerosos poços negros penetrava no interior da carruagem.

Bella enrugava o nariz de repente viu a singular torre em forma espiral do Sto Giles-in-the Fields, igreja que em suas origens tinha sido a capela de um hospital de leprosos na Idade Média.

A carruagem se deteve frente a uma velha casa de hóspedes meio ruída. Edward baixou e trocou umas palavras com um dos escolta e com o condutor, dando instruções para que não tirassem o olho de cima a sua esposa. A primeiro sinal de perigo, se fosse necessário deviam desaparecer com a carruagem imediatamente.

— Não! — exclamou Bella, dispondo-se a sair do veículo. Edward sujeitou a porta. — Penso entrar com você!

— Fervia o sangue agitado e raivoso que sentia. — Não te atreverá a me deixar aqui!

— Bella — disse ele olhando-a com frieza. — Deixarei sair assim que retorne. Antes quero me assegurar de que não há perigo. Aprecio-te mais que a minha própria vida.

— Está repleto de oficiais — assinalou Bella acalorada. — Nestes momentos não deve haver lugar em Londres mais seguro que este! Além disso, é a minha filha a quem estamos procurando!

— Sei. — Edward proferiu um palavrão entre dentes. — Maldita seja, Bella, não tenho nem idéia do que nos encontraremos aí dentro. Não quero que veja nada que possa te ferir.

Olhou-o fixamente, e replicou sem elevar a voz:

— Confrontaremos juntos. Não me proteja Edward. A única coisa que pretendo é que me permita permanecer a seu lado.

Edward permaneceu imóvel um instante. Logo passou o braço ao redor da cintura de Bella e a fez descender da carruagem. Deu-lhe a mão e dessa maneira entraram no casebre. A maltratada porta tinha sido forçada e estava no chão.

Dois oficiais saudaram Edward oferecendo seus respeitos. Olharam Bella com receio. Um deles disse que no transcurso do aplainamento se produziram algumas mortes e que possivelmente ela preferisse não passar.

— Não se preocupe com ela — respondeu Edward, e sem soltar a mão de Bella penetraram no edifício.

O ambiente era fétido e sufocante. Subiram uns degraus meio quebrados que davam acesso a uma sala estreita e repleta de lixos. As paredes estavam infestadas de toda classe de insetos. Passaram por diante de uma porta que fechava um quarto da qual provinha um aroma repugnante a peixe e logo entraram em uma sala em que só havia umas mesas e algumas caixas pulverizadas pelo chão. Nas janelas havia palha ali onde faltavam os vidros. À medida que entravam no edifício, Edward sentia que a mão de Bella apertava cada vez mais a sua, com o vigor de uma máquina.

Aproximaram-se de uma sala de maior tamanho repleta de oficiais interrogando suspeitos de terrível aspecto cujas informações eram transmitidas a sir Nathan. Outros oficiais traziam crianças descontente dos lugares mais escondidos do edifício. Nathan fiscalizava serenamente todo aquilo e dava ordens sem elevar a voz que eram obedecidas com presteza. Edward se deteve o ver três corpos no chão, homens esfarrapados que tinham morrido certamente durante a batalha do aplainamento. Para ouvir o grito sufocado de Bella, Edward os olhou com mais parada e com a bota pôs de barriga para cima um dos corpos. Os frágeis olhos sem vida de James contemplaram.

Bella retrocedeu e sussurrou seu nome.

Edward inspecionou o corpo coberto de sangre sem mostrar a menor emoção.

— Ferido de arma. branca — assinalou, e ato seguido arrastou Bella com ele para o centro da povoada sala.

Nathan se aproximou deles.

— Milord — disse, assinalando os corpos que tinham a suas costas, o plano funcionou bem só em parte. Riley se dirigiu por aqui assim que escureceu. Graças ao trabalho de Clibhorne, um especialista nos baixos recursos, pudemos o seguir, por cobertas, pátios e adegas. Quando chegaram os reforços, Riley tinha acabado já com Gavazzi. Temia que o delatasse. Riley confessou que logo pensava devolver a menina a lady Cullen e cobrar a recompensa. — Nathan assinalou o lugar onde um mal-humorado Riley se achava sentado com as costas apoiada na parede, junto a quatro homens mais, todos eles membros da banda.

Riley lançou a Bella um olhar de ódio; mas ela não se deu conta, porque seus olhos não podiam apartar-se da meia dúzia de crianças que estavam na sala.

— E esses meninos? — perguntou Edward a Nathan.

— Pertencem todos a famílias acomodadas, segundo Riley. Devolveremos a seus pais... Sem aceitar dinheiro em troca, já que estes seqüestros foram perpetrados com a ajuda de um oficial. — Nathan lançou a Riley um frio olhar de desdém. — Envergonha a todos nós.

Bella seguia olhando as crianças. Quase todos eram loiros e bonitos, choramingavam e se penduravam aos oficiais que tentavam consolados. O choro rompia o coração.

— Não está aqui — disse Bella, pálida e assustada.. — São estas todas as crianças? — Perguntou a sir Nathan.

— Sim — respondeu Nathan sem perder a calma. — Está segura de que nenhum delas é sua filha?

Bella sacudiu a cabeça com violência.

— Nicole tem o cabelo escuro — disse desesperada, e... E é mais pequena que estas crianças. Só tem quatro anos. Tem que estar em algum lugar. Possivelmente em outra sala. Suponho que está assustada e se escondeu. É muito pequena. Edward, me ajude a procurá-la...

— Bella. — Edward a agarrou pela nuca, silenciando seu frenético balbucio.

Ela, tremula, seguiu em direção a seu olhar. Naquele instante a volumosa figura de um detetive passou ante ela, obstaculizando a visão, mas logo vislumbrou uma figurinha em um canto em sombras. O coração de Bella se deteve. A menina era uma réplica pequena e perfeita de sua mãe. Os grandes olhos escuros pareciam eclipsar seu rostinho. Abraçava um montão de trapos atados que talvez construíram para ela uma boneca. De pé na penumbra observava solenemente aos homens que se formavam redemoinhos frente a ela. Ninguém se tinha precavido de sua presença porque tinha permanecido imóvel.

— Nicole — disse Bella, engasgando-se. OH, Deus.— Deu um passo para frente e Edward soltou sua mão.

Mas a menina retrocedeu e se encolheu, observando-a com cautela. Em Bella doía a garganta e se secava com estupidez as lágrimas que se escorregavam pelo rosto. — É minha menina. É minha Nicole. — agachou-se a menina. — Estou aqui — disse em italiano, com voz tremula. — Levei tanto tempo esperando te abraçar. Lembra de mim? Sou sua mamãe.

A menina a observava receosa, e finalmente, com uma alegre voz, disse:

— Mamãe?

— Sim, sim... — Bella, soluçando, agarrou-a em braços, apertando-a contra ela. — OH, Nicole... Estou tão contente, tão contente... — Acariciava a cabeça e as frágeis costas de sua filha. Nicole descansava em seus braços muito quieta. Bella escutou sua própria voz, caída, irreconhecível: Tudo terminou. Tudo terminou por fim. — Jogou a cabeça para trás para olhar esses olhos tão parecidos com os seus. A mãozinha de Nicole roçou o queixo de Bella para transladar-se a seguir, com certa curiosidade, para sua frente e para os escuros cachos brilhantes que caíam sobre sua testa.

Bella encheu de beijos o sujo rosto de sua filha, tentando sufocar suas lágrimas. Acabava de despertar do pesadelo. Era como se a gélida garra que tinha estado aprisionando seu coração durante tanto tempo tivesse desaparecido.

Jamais tinha sentido Bella uma sensação de paz como aquela. Logo que recordava o que era sentir-se livre da amargura e a dor. Tinha naquele momento tudo o que desejava: o calor do corpo de sua filha, o amor puro e perfeito que existe unicamente entre uma mãe e seu filho.

Edward permaneceu as observando com um nó na garganta. Nunca tinha visto uma expressão tão tenra no rosto de Bella, nunca a tinha imaginado assim, como mãe. De repente, seu amor por Bella se misturou com um profundo sentimento que não tinha experimentado antes, nem suspeitava que pudesse chegar a sentir. Descobriu que a felicidade alheia podia significar para — ele inclusive mais que a própria. Deu meia volta, incômodo, com o fim de ocultar suas emoções.

Nathan estava a seu lado e observava a cena satisfeito.

— Edward — disse, acredito que este é o momento adequado para te mencionar um novo projeto de lei a lorde Fitz William, que propõe a abertura de três novos tribunais na cidade, dos quais estou tremendamente necessitado...

— O que você queira — respondeu Edward com voz rouca. — O projeto de lei se enfrenta com uma enorme oposição...

— Terá os tribunais — disse Edward, evitando seu olhar. Secou os olhos com a manga da jaqueta e acrescentou-: Juro-te que os terá, embora tenha que retorcer o braço a todos os membros do Parlamento.

* * *

Olá minhas queridas !

O momento que vcs esperavam tanto chegou, Nicole está salva ! Espero que tenham gostado do reencontro deles !

Obrigada a todos que leram a história, principalmente a : raquel, visil, diana, pri cullen malfoy, mypallotx3 !

Beijoos e até sábado ! Se puderem deixem uma **review !**


	24. Capítulo Vintetrês

**Capítulo Vinte-três**

Edward, surpreso, apartou a vista do jornal para ouvir que Burton anunciava a visita do senhor Black.

Tinham passado uma manhã agradável: Edward lia o Teme e, de vez em quando, unia-se ao jogo de Bella e Nicole, que estavam no chão do salão empilhando peças de madeira para construir torres que sempre acabavam derrubando-se;

— OH, faça passar — disse Bella a Burton. Sorriu Edward, como desculpando-se. Tinha esquecido de te dizer que Jacob viria a visitamos. Quer conhecer Nicole.

Edward, com expressão séria, ficou de pé. Nicole se entretinha perseguindo o Tom, o melancólico gato, por toda a sala. O pobre animal andava sempre procurando um lugar onde desse o sol e Nicole era incapaz de resistir à fascinação de sua cauda ondulante. Bella recolheu parte dos brinquedos pulverizados pelo salão. Sorria comovida a pensar na quantidade de brinquedos que tinha comprado Edward. Tinha afetado muito ver que um montão de trapos fazia as vezes de boneca para a Nicole. Não ficou tranqüilo até que comprou um exemplar de cada uma das bonecas disponíveis nas lojas de Burling tom Arcade: bonecas com cabelo de verdade e dentes de porcelana, bonecas de cera e de porcelana da China, com seu enxoval completo. O quarto da menina, no andar superior, estava até ao teto de marionetes; havia também um cavalo balancinho, uma casa de bonecas gigantesca, bolas, caixas de música e um tambor decorado que retumbava por toda a mansão e alterava os nervos de Bella.

Tinha levado pouco tempo para descobrir o desconcertante costume de Nicole de brincar de esconderijo: desaparecia de repente e sorria ao vê-los com rosto de preocupação procurando-a debaixo de um sofá ou de uma mesa. Bella não tinha visto jamais a uma criança que se movesse com tanto sigilo. Edward podia permanecer trabalhando em sua mesa da biblioteca durante uma hora inteira sem inteirar-se de que ela se deslizou silenciosamente debaixo de sua cadeira.

Os temores de Bella de que Nicole tivesse podido sofrer abusos sob a tutela de James foram diminuindo. Era uma menina muito prudente, mas apesar disso não era medrosa absolutamente e seu caráter era alegre. Cada dia que se passava fazia ouvir mais, e bem logo seu sorriso encantador e suas incessantes pergunta, meio em italiano, meio em inglês, alagaram a casa. Foi desenvolvendo um especial apego a Seth; pedia com freqüência que a agarrasse nos braços, atirava-lhe de suas fortes mechas loiras e ria sem parar ao ver a expressão com que Seth pretendia removê-la

Jacob entrou no salão e cravou seu olhar em Bella.

Ela se precipitou para ele rindo agradecida e lhe deixou desconcertado ao abraçá-lo.

— Para, quieta — disse Jacob, zombador. — Seu marido nos está olhando, cigana.

— Pronuncia de maravilha — observou ela, sorrindo.

Jacob se adiantou e deu a Edward um apertão de mãos.

— bom dia, Milord — disse, sorrindo com ironia. — Este é um grande dia para mim. Não estou acostumado a que me recebam' em salões de tanto topete como este.

— Você será sempre, bem-vindo — disse Edward muito afável, já que foi tão hospitalar permitindo que utilizasse seus aposentos.

Jacob sorriu abertamente e Bella ficou vermelha como um tomate.

— Edward — protestou fracamente, e atirou do braço de Jacob. — Senhor Black, eu gostaria de te apresentar a alguém.

Jacob olhou à menina que se achava de pé junto ao sofá. Nicole observava com curiosidade.

— Senhorita Nicole — murmurou Jacob ficou em cócoras lentamente e sorriu. — Vêem decide olá ao tio Jacob.

Nicole, duvidando, começou a caminhar para ele, mas logo mudou de idéia e correu para Edward para abraçar suas pernas. Sorriu a Jacob com acanhamento.

— É um pouco tímida — assinalou Bella rindo. — E sente especial inclinação pelos ruivos.

— Não estou com sorte então — disse Jacob mexendo as mechas escuras. Ergueu-se e observou Bella com uma expressão singular. — É muito bonita, cigana. Como sua mãe.

Edward teve que lutar para dissimular a aguda pontada de ciúmes. Levantou-se e brincou com o cabelo de Nicole até fazer saltar o enorme 'laço cor rosa que levava no alto da cabeça. Sabia que não existiam motivos para sentir ciúmes de Black, pois sua maneira de comportar-se no passado assim o confirmava. Apesar de que Black amava Bella, não representava ameaça alguma para seu casamento.

De todos os modos Edward jamais acharia fácil permanecer impassível ante um homem que olhasse sua mulher daquela maneira.

Apertou os dentes. Teria sido mais cômodo se ele e Bella tivessem recomeçado sua vida marital. Não haviam tornado a deitar-se juntos desde o dia em que ele a tinha encontrado a sós com James Gavazzi. Desde aquela noite Bella tinha estado obcecada por sua filha. Tinham instalado uma cama no quarto conjugado a da menina. Bella despertava várias vezes cada noite com o fim de saber como estava Nicole. Edward tinha acostumado a ver a figura de Bella deslizando-se na escuridão para fiscalizar o sono da menina; cuidava dela como se temesse que fora saltar da cama em qualquer momento.

Bella estranha vez perdia a menina de vista. Edward não se incomodava, sabia que com o passar do tempo os temores de Bella iriam desaparecendo e a última coisa que acontecia com Edward pela cabeça, depois do caos emocional que sua esposa tinha sofrido, era obrigada a algo; mas temia não poder dominar-se. Jamais tinha desejado tanto a uma mulher, e a tinha tão perto, via-a imensamente feliz, sua pele e seu cabelo eram tão formosos, seus lábios e seu sorriso... Obrigou-se a deixar de pensar nela, precavendo-se de que seu corpo começava a reagir diante daquelas imagens.

O certo era que não tinha nem a menor idéia de que demônios queria Bella. Parecia tremendamente satisfeita com o atual estado das coisas. Estava desesperado por saber se necessitava, se lhe amava; mas não perguntou nada, decidido a que fosse ela quem desse o primeiro passo, embora com tal determinação se arriscasse a anos de silêncio, sofrimento e celibato. Amaldiçoava-a cada noite quando se deitava na cama vazia, E logo sonhava toda a noite com ela. Suspirou, fez uma careta, e voltou a emprestar atenção à visita.

— parto-me — estava dizendo Jacob.

— Não, fica a comer conosco — protestava Bella.

Jacob sorriu para Edward abertamente, fazendo caso omisso das súplicas de Bella.

— Adeus, Milord. Desejo a melhor sorte com elas. Necessitara.

— Obrigado — respondeu Edward.

Bella acompanhou Jacob até a entrada principal. Na porta Jacob a abraçou e deu um fraternal beijo na testa.

— Quando pensa voltar em Blacks? — perguntou. — Sem você já não é o mesmo.

Bella baixou a vista.

— Qualquer tarde passaremos Edward e eu a te fazer uma visita.

Seguiu um incômodo silêncio; ambos pensavam no que era melhor não dizer.

— Bem, já volta a tê-la contigo — observou Jacob.

Ela moveu a cabeça em um gesto de assentimento.

— Jacob — disse — não teria podido sobreviver durante estes anos sem você. — Sabia que estavam despedindo-se de uma amizade que nunca voltaria a ser como antes.

As conversa junto à chaminé não voltariam a repetir-se, nem os segredos compartilhados, nem as confidências, nem a singular relação que tinham mantido. Ela se inclinou e beijou na bochecha.

Jacob se encolheu, como se a carícia de seus lábios o tivesse ferido.

— Adeus, cigana "-murmurou, e se afastou a grandes passos em direção à carruagem que estava aguardando.

Nicole se aproximava do gato com um sorriso de triunfo e o animal a olhava fixamente com os olhos entreabertos. A pequena estendeu a mão lentamente até agarrar a cauda, que não deixava de mover-se. Tom bufou zangado, girou e tirou as garras, produzindo um arranhão na mão da menina.

Nicole ficou boquiaberta, observando surpreendida e com uma careta de dor. Ficou a gemer de forma lastima. Edward, que a ouviu, aproximou-se rapidamente. A pequena corria para ele. Edward a elevou, deu tapinhas nas costas e a acariciou. .

— O que aconteceu, coração? O que ocorre?

Nicole, que não parava de chorar, mostrou a mão.

— Arranhou-te Tom? — perguntou ele carinhosamente.

— Sim — respondeu Nicole entre soluços. — Mau, mau.

— Vejamos. — Edward examinou o a mão e estampou um beijo no pequeno arranhão. — Tom não gosta que puxe sua cauda, carinho. Logo te ensinarei como deve acariciá-lo para que nunca volte a te arranhar. Venha, me dê um abraço, garota valente. — Nicole se esqueceu do arranhão, sorriu e rodeou o pescoço com o bracinho.

Bella os contemplava em silencio da porta. Sentia tal pontada de amor no peito que era inclusive dolorosa. Edward, sem advertir que Bella os observava, seguiu conversando com a Nicole. Logo a depositou no chão e começou a olhar sob o sofá em busca de uma boneca desaparecida. A cena fez sorrir Bella. Não sabia até aquele instante se ele queria ser um pai para sua filha. Não tinha nenhum direito de esperar que assim fosse. Entretanto, devia haver-se dado conta antes que ele tinha capacidade suficiente para oferecer amor A. ambas. Não era um homem que culpasse a uma criatura inocente por suas desgraçadas Origens. Pensou no muito que tinha que aprender dele sobre o amor, a confiança e a aceitação incondicional dos fatos. Desejava toda uma vida para estar com ele e fazê-lo feliz.

Pela extremidade do olho viu que passava uma criada e fez gestos discretamente para que se aproximasse.

— Sally, vigia um momento a Nicole, por favor. É á hora de sua soneca; agarra um par de bonecas e leva-a a seu quarto...

— Sim, senhora — disse a criada sorrindo. — É uma garotinha muito boa.

— Como lorde Cullen siga mimando a desta maneira deixará de ser daqui a poucos anos.

Sally se pôs a rir, entrou no salão e começou a rebuscar entre os brinquedos.

— É minha! — gritou Nicole; serpenteando 'Soltou-se de Edward e partiu indignada a resgatar suas bonecas.

— Milord — disse Bella com grande recato a pesar da vertigem de desejo que sentia. Edward a olhou inquisitivamente.

Poderíamos ter umas palavras em privado? –Não esperou resposta, mas sim se dirigiu para as escadas e começou a subir por elas com grande elegância, acariciando a intervalos perfeitamente estudados o corrimão. . Edward franziu a sobrancelha e a seguiu lentamente.

Assim que entraram no quarto, decorado em branco e azul, Bella fechou a porta e jogou a chave. O silêncio se tornou eletrizante. Edward a observava, imóvel, mas com o corpo tenso e a respiração agitada.

Ela se aproximou e com destreza começou a desabotoar o colete. Depois, sempre em silêncio, desfez o nó de sua gravata de seda e a afrouxou. Edward fechou os olhos.

— Desconsidera-te, verdade? — sussurrou ela, ocupada com a camisa.

Ele seguia rígido e excitado, sabendo que o rubor se estendia por sua pele O fôlego de Bella acariciava seu peito. Teve que reprimir um gemido.

— Não importa — conseguiu dizer.

— Importa, e muito — disse Bella, e tirou a camisa do interior das calças, abraçou pela cintura e esfregou seu rosto contra o áspero pêlo que cobria o peito de Edward. — Essas não são formas de demonstrar a meu marido quanto o amo.

Ele, de repente, agarrou-a pela cintura, apertando-a brutalmente contra si. Os escuros olhos de Bella brilhavam de emoção.

— Quero-te, Edward. Quero-te — repetiu com voz vibrante e apaixonada.

— tive medo te lhe dizer isso até agora. Pensava que assim que se inteirasse de minha filha não iria querer saber nada de mim. Ou, pior ainda, que seu sentido da honra te obrigaria a seguir adiante com o nosso embora em seu interior desejasse te liberar de nós e do escândalo.

— Me liberar de vocês — disse ele com um fio de voz. — Não, Bella.

— Agarrou seu rosto entre as mãos. — Te perder acabaria comigo. Quero ser um pai para Nicole, e quero ser seu marido. Estes Últimos dias foram como uma lenta agonia; perguntava-me como te convencer de que te preciso...

Lágrimas de felicidade brilhavam nos olhos de Bella.

— Não tem nenhuma necessidade de me convencer disso — disse.

Edward a beijou no pescoço.

— tinha saudades... Bella, meu amor...

Ela percebeu o calor e a necessidade de seu corpo, a tensão dos músculos sob suas mãos. Edward a despiu precipitadamente e se desfez do resto de seus próprios objetos. Ela se deitou na cama, o observando. Gostava de tampar-se, mas sabia o muito que gostava de ficar assim. Então Edward se estendeu junto a ela e atraiu o suave corpo nu para si, agarrando-a pelas nádegas para tê-la mais perto.

— Volta a me dizer isso murmurou.

— Quero-te — sussurrou ela. — Quero-te, Edward.

Ele deslizou a mão entre suas coxas enquanto se uniam em um prolongado beijo. Suas línguas se acariciaram fogosas.

Bella se retorceu quando Edward a penetrou com os dedos; arqueou-se e roçou com os mamilos o peito de Edward, que inclinou a cabeça para acariciá-los com a língua. Torturou-os até conseguir que as rosadas cúpulas se estremecessem.

Mordiscou seu ombro até alagar do sabor e o aroma de sua pele dourada. Logo sua boca procurou um dos pequenos mamilos de Edward e ele lançou um gemido. Com dedos atrevidos Bella percorreu os tensos músculos de seu abdômen até dar com um denso palheiro, e logo acariciou a dourada ereção até que ele se separou bruscamente, separou as pernas e penetrou nela com um comprido gemido.

Bella, embriagada, rodeou com os braços e as pernas, suplicando que a penetrasse mais profundamente. Ele se apartou um pouco, mas o abraçou com voracidade, o atraindo com as pernas. Ele repetiu o movimento para desfrutar do modo em que ela o retinha. Aqueles movimentos levavam Bella a um tremulo estado de demência. Naquele momento não existia outra coisa no mundo que sentir penetrando-a, com as costas dura como um carvalho sob suas mãos, pressionando implacável até que uma sacudida de prazer a arrebatou.

Mais tarde percorreu languidamente seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, todos seus queridos traços, a textura das bochechas e a curva das pestanas. Edward, cheio de felicidade agarrou a mão e alagou a mão com ferventes beijos.

— Levei tanto tempo tendo medo de tudo — murmurou Bella. — E agora, de repente, já não tenho que ter medo de nada.

Edward se incorporou e se apoiou no cotovelo. Observava-a sorridente.

— e o que se sente? — perguntou.

— Era estranho. — Os olhos castanhos de Bella o olhavam apaixonado. Resulta-me estranho ser tão feliz.

— Acostumará — Ele assegurou. — Vai ser a condição permanente de sua vida.

— Como sabe? — sussurrou Bella com um sorriso.

— Porque já me ocuparei eu de que assim seja. — inclinou-se para ela e Bella o rodeou amorosamente o pescoço com suas mãos.

* * *

Olá minhas queridas !

Esse foi o ultimo capítulo, agora só falta o epílogo . Já estou pesquisando novos enredos para novas histórias, se achar algum interessante aviso e espero que vcs se interessem !

Muito obrigada a todas que leram, principalmente a : sefe, pri cullen malfoy, diana, angel, visil, lorena e mypallotx3 !

Até segunda ! quem puder já sabe, deixe uma **review !**

**Beijoos, débora**


	25. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

A frescura outonal penetrava pela janela entreaberta. Bella se sentou, procurando calor entre os braços de seu marido. Estavam em casa de lorde e lady Farmington, em Wiltshire, passando um fim de semana de caçada. Bella contemplava o céu escuro do exterior e suspirou com pesar porque logo teriam que levantar-se para sair a caçar.

— Cansada? — perguntou Edward. — Ontem à noite dormimos muito pouco.

Ele sorriu.

— Ninguém dormiu. — Tinham passado a noite ouvindo toda classe de ruídos: passos furtivos, o cauteloso abrir e fechar de portas, sussurros de perguntas e assentimentos de que os convidados procuravam quem compartilhasse a cama com eles. Edward riu quando Bella assinalou que eles eram um dos poucos casais casados que desejava compartilhar a mesma cama.

Edward, para demonstrar o muito que apreciava sua companhia, tinha-a mantido acordada quase toda a noite fazendo amor.

As batidas na porta da governanta de Edward indicaram que já era hora de vestir-se.

Edward saiu da cama resmungando para recolher a roupa que tinham deixado preparado. Bella, quem estava acostumado a esperar as caçadas com grande ilusão, mostrava-se singularmente preguiçosa.

Seguia na cama observando Edward Com um sorriso.

Seu cabelo, uma entupida nuvem de cachos que chegava até os ombros, achava-se esparso sobre os travesseiros de plumas.

Edward se deteve e a olhou inquisitivamente.

— Querido — disse ela muito devagar. — Acredito que hoje não sairei a caçar.

— O que? — Edward se aproximou dela abotoando as calças e se sentou na beira da cama. Um leve mau humor escurecia suas feições. — Por que não?

Ela tentou escolher as palavras cuidadosamente.

— Acredito que não deveria fazê-lo.

— Bella. — Agarrou-a pelos ombros e a atraiu para ele com delicadeza. O lençol se deslizou e deixou descoberto o esbelto corpo de Bella.

— Já sabe que preferiria que não caçasse... Não suporto a idéia de ver em seu corpo um simples arranhão ou um cardeal. Mas não quero te privar de algo que te faz feliz. Sei que você adora caçar. Não tenho nenhum inconveniente enquanto vá com cuidado e evite saltar os obstáculos mais perigosos.

— Obrigado, querido — replicou ela com um tenro sorriso. — Apesar disso sigo acreditando que não é recomendável.

A preocupação empanou o olhar de Edward.

— O que acontece? — Perguntou.

Bella deslizou a ponta do dedo pelo lábio inferior. .

— É tão somente que as mulheres em meu estado devem evitar qualquer atividade violenta. .

— As mulheres em ... — Olhou-a pasmado, e seu rosto mudou.

Ela sorriu.

— Sim — sussurrou em resposta à interrogação de seu olhar.

Ele a espremeu entre seus braços, afundando o rosto em seu cabelo.

— Bella,-disse com um quase doloroso sussurro de felicidade. Ela ria. — Como te encontra? — perguntou, apartando-a um pouco para percorrer seu corpo com o olhar e com a delicadeza de sua poderosa mão. — Encontra-te bem, coração? Está...

— Tudo vai perfeitamente — Ela assegurou. Ele começou a cobrir as bochechas de beijos.

— Encontra-te perfeitamente? — Sacudia a cabeça sem poder acreditar — Está segura?

— Já passei por isso anteriormente — recordou com um sorriso. — Sim, estou segura. O que te aposta que é um menino?

Edward inclinou a cabeça para murmurar algo. Bella se pôs a rir para ouvir.

— É tudo isso? — brincou. — Acreditava que você gostava muito mais de jogar. Apertou-o contra ela, sorrindo, e acariciou suas largas costas. — Te aproxime, Milord — sussurrou, e vejamos se não podemos fechar as apostas.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

Olá minhas queridas !

Antes de mais nada gostaria de agradecer do fundo do meu coração o apoio que tive nessa fic. Foi a primeira tentativa que tive em histórias desse tipo, e acredito que ela foi muito bem sucedida ! Espero conseguir preparar um presentinho de Natal, ou seja, estou em busca de uma nova história, fiquem ligadas ! hahahahaha

Espero que todas tenham um ótimo final de ano, e que 2011 seja melhor ainda que o atual !

Mais uma vez, obrigada .

Beijos, débora


	26. Nova adaptação

Olá meninas !

Eu sei que faz MUITO tempo que não venho aqui mas queria dar dois avisos :

Eu estou fazendo uma nova adaptação : **Tua até o amanhecer**, quem quiser ir ver é só ir lá no meu perfil. A historia é a seguinte :

Desfigurado e cego, Lord Edward Cullen decidiu parar de viver depois de voltar da guerra. Isabella Swan, sua enfermeira só quer que ele enxergue aquilo que os olhos não vêem - histórico – ExB

É um dos meus livros favoritos então espero que gostem !

Quem quiser me conhecer, hahahah saber quem eu realmente sou, é só ir no meu canal do youtube (**mmedeboraa**) onde ensino a fazer penteados. Adoraria receber sua visita !

Beijoos Débora !


End file.
